


【盾冬】老铅笔

by LAO388421



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, F/F, Other, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 212,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAO388421/pseuds/LAO388421
Summary: 背景：又名超级大金主的冷漠情人，半架空无能力AU，盾盾是可以操纵美国国运的强大存在，冬冬表面上集龙套演员、平面模特儿、高级应召于一身，实际上是用一支铅笔就可以杀人无形的冷辣男孩。警告：有路人冬“过去时”提及，注意是“过去时”，不等于遇到盾盾的现在&未来，吃不下的请自行避让。说明：HE结局Hail Stucky，铅笔杀人梗来自于《John Wick》，太喜欢这个梗了，冷辣冬冬也很适合这个梗。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

史蒂夫是一名传说中的霸道总裁，不过说是总裁实在太委屈史蒂夫了，伟大的史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯先生是美国Deep State阶层的话事人。美国并不是由美国总统话事的，而是由神秘的Deep State阶层说了算的，在这深邃的历史悠久的Deep State阶层里，罗杰斯家族常年担任着话事人角色。

Deep State阶层并不是铁板一块，总是会有同样历史悠久的，发展势头强劲的家族，叫嚣着更换话事人，斯塔克家族即是这个不停叫板的角色。两个家族来回争斗着担当话事人，美国历史紧跟着翻过了一页又一页。

通常到了这里，要加上一句“岁月如梭”的形容词，历史终于翻到了史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯和托尼·埃德沃德·斯塔克这一页。两个家伙从小一起长大，一起泡妞，一起失恋，一起担任家主，竟然是难得的和谐相处，约定好了同步美国总统大选，各自话事，轮流坐庄。

两个家伙私人感情很好，但家族利益就那么回事，没有永远的朋友也没有永远的敌人，时不时的就要再起风云，争斗一番。史蒂夫对托尼又爱又恨，经常对着娜塔莎咬牙痛骂托尼这个卖军火的，总想着打仗，四处煽阴风点邪火，恨不得巴尔干半岛天天打仗炸光光。

托尼也不示弱，对着佩珀嘲笑史蒂夫这个开监狱的，天天干扰司法公正，想把一半美国人都抓起来关进监狱给他充当廉价劳工。

史蒂夫真心感觉冤枉，同联邦政府合资开监狱，只不过是罗杰斯家族企业里一小块业务，数百年的传承，罗杰斯商业帝国复杂而多样化，他还拍电影呢，他还开酒店呢，他还开银行呢，托尼这个军火贩子，就知道抓着他开监狱的事情不放，想必是因为廉价劳工太好用了，托尼吃不到就一直眼红！

史蒂夫时不时就会干扰司法公正，这件事托尼真心不同意，托尼奉行自由主义，史蒂夫却坚持一切皆有秩序，随着两个人年事渐长，慢慢的也算找到了平衡。

当下是史蒂夫话事的年限，他选了个黑人当总统，很为自己的决定沾沾自喜。这就是美国梦哟！黑人都能当总统了，还有什么梦想是不能实现的呢？事实上太多梦想没办法实现了，史蒂夫现在就一个人躲在楼梯间里生闷气，他的梦想肥皂泡再次破灭了，他有点生气。

梦想肥皂泡起源于史蒂夫瘦弱多病的少年时期，追女孩从来没有成功过，特别身边还有一个光芒万丈的托尼，两相对比之下，史蒂夫度过了凄惨的青春期。这种情况下的超级有钱公子哥儿，要么会长成个心理上的变态，以玩弄女性为乐事，要么会长成个情感上的懦夫，无比低自尊的渴求爱情。史蒂夫确实是天赋异禀，从头到尾特别正常，正常到一直想谈一个纯纯的小恋爱，爱上一个视金钱如粪土的纯洁女孩或者男孩。

史蒂夫一开始只想爱上一个视金钱如粪土的纯洁女孩，兜兜转转一直没碰到，后来被托尼勾搭着一起同个新晋男模玩了次双飞，感觉男孩的滋味更好，那就寻找一个视金钱如粪土的纯洁男孩也是可以的。事实上无论男孩还是女孩，这世上就没有视金钱如粪土的纯洁人儿！史蒂夫欲哭无泪，这世界是怎么啦？为什么会这样？心都要被伤透啦！

伤透史蒂夫纯真幼小心灵的是一位明朗爽利不做作的艺术学院女孩。

史蒂夫从小爱画画，特别的热爱艺术，最优渥的出身也让他拥有了绝佳的艺术品味，打心眼里认为自己就是个当代“美第奇”，肩负着全世界艺术品味的提高以及新时代的文艺复兴责任。

由此担任了很多知名艺术类院校的校董会主席，大把捐钱给未来的艺术家们，时不时的就去各大艺术学院里闲溜达，千里马常有而伯乐不常有，史蒂夫就是这惊鸿一现的伯乐啦！

不做作女孩就是史蒂夫在普瑞特艺术学院遇到的，是学珠宝设计的，长相相当的漂亮，穿的也时髦，INS粉丝数达到了175万，算是一个发展前景很不错的小网红博主。

反观史蒂夫，永远穿着纯手工定制的没有任何标签的老土衬衫，戴着黑框大眼镜，皮鞋质量看着还行，同样没有任何品牌标签。史蒂夫的一大爱好就是所谓“与民同乐”，再说纯纯小恋爱必须是穷小子标配富家女才算是真正的经典！

不做作女孩是个时髦精，打眼一扫没看出史蒂夫这一身老土装扮其实价值35万美金，只是摆出了最甜美的笑容，习惯性的大方爽利不做作，这是她的人设卖点，天天戴面具戴的自己都相信了，一时间真把史蒂夫骗到了。

史蒂夫有个明面上的职业——星空画廊的收银员。当然这画廊是他自己开的，就开在寸土千金的第五大道东57街。史蒂夫迷恋东方“侘寂”美学，请了他欣赏的名家设计，外店面设计的朴素而安静，充满了寥落枯寂的美感。

星空画廊的外店面装修是网红博主打卡地，全世界的网红博主只要有可能，都会跑过来拍照打卡，店里面却基本没人进去，因为里面卖的画实在是太庸俗土爆了！

平心而论店里面的装修同样将“侘寂”美学发挥到了极致，却被烂俗到爆的装饰画破坏到面目全非。墙上挂的，地上摆的，都是装修市场随便45美金就能买到的装饰画，到了星空画廊里，摇身一变卖成了4500美金。

天啊！谁会来买这种破烂画啊！网红博主们都自认艺术修养精深到位，没谁肯打脸走进去。普通人更是不进去，开在这种地段的画廊，用脚趾头想都知道是专门宰客的，再有钱爆发的中国人都不肯进去。

不做作女孩却是明朗大方的进去了，还饶有兴趣的四处逛了一圈，还想上到二楼去看，被史蒂夫拦住了，说二楼是星空画廊主人的私人空间，不对外开放。二楼是史蒂夫真正消磨时光的空间，风格简素自然，自带着静谧野趣，俯拾可见各种千姿百态风格迥异的艺术品，是史蒂夫多年来的心血收藏，没几个人有资格上去，最主要是一楼整体太辣眼睛，史蒂夫自己也坚持不了多久。

不做作女孩耸耸肩没说什么，只是在一楼兜来转去的拿到了一幅画，开口让史蒂夫送给她。这一刻史蒂夫深深深的失望，想谈个纯纯小恋爱怎么就这么难呢！

不做作女孩应该是偶然间摸到了顶级艺术品收藏圈子的门径，可能是某次约会知道的，也可能是参加艺术家聚会听到的，知晓了星空画廊在艺术品收藏界的赫赫威名。

前面说了史蒂夫拥有绝佳的艺术品味，又很喜欢当伯乐，他很擅于挖掘未来艺术家，还会投资这些未来艺术家的作品，恶趣味的掺杂在俗烂装饰画里，供慧眼识珠的真正艺术家们品鉴收藏。

真正热爱艺术的行家大佬们太喜欢来星空画廊沙里淘金了，因为史蒂夫眼光精准，投资过的未来艺术家作品慢慢的都会被世人赏识，因此星空画廊逐渐成为了品鉴未来艺术家作品的风向标，在圈子里拥有了举足轻重的艺术地位。

不做作女孩眼光很不错，拿到的作品很有投资价值，标价也不贵，1800美金，不做作女孩自己完全买得起，但她连这1800美金都不想花，开口就让史蒂夫送给她。

史蒂夫挠着脑袋，腼腆羞涩的说自己只是收银员，一时半会儿拿不出这么多钱，他可以先把这幅画收起来，等到攒够钱了再买来送给不做作女孩。这是史蒂夫给不做作女孩的最后一次机会，纯爱太难得，史蒂夫不想放弃，再说漂亮女孩都难免有想不劳而获的小毛病，小情趣罢了，不算什么的。

不做作女孩却开始谆谆教导史蒂夫太笨脑子，画廊主人一直都不在，又肯定是个超级有钱的主儿，一两幅画没有了想必是不在意的，言下之意是让史蒂夫偷偷的送给她，没必要花冤枉钱。

行吧！史蒂夫直接送给了她，不做作女孩乐颠颠的走了，都不需要史蒂夫帮她打车，当天晚上就拉黑了史蒂夫，INS上晒出了这幅画，炫耀自己的好品味，粉丝数狂涨到了220万，明朗爽利不做作的艺术女孩，这人设可太成功了。

史蒂夫确实是有点生气的，二楼楼梯下面有个小小楼梯间，恒温恒湿，避光防虫，收藏着他的心头好。收藏室环境并不适合人类进去待太久，史蒂夫只在心绪难结时，才会进去静思一会，还不肯坐着静思，要躺着静思，头顶上就是提香的《乌尔比诺的维纳斯》。

左手边墙上是莫奈的《睡莲》，脚边是克拉姆斯柯依的《无名女郞》，史蒂夫看着这些个世界名画心头好，情绪渐渐好转，伸了个懒腰，准备再躺一会儿就去开门营业。

懂行的人都知道，星空画廊大门玻璃挂上梵高的《星空》，就是关门不营业，挂上梵高的《向日葵》，就是正常营业。除非是路不熟的外地游客，或者是误打误撞走进来闲溜达的外行，基本上没人打破这规则。

大门口风铃啷当响，想不到真还有不懂行的人乱逛进来，史蒂夫不打算搭理，辣完眼睛也就走了，等人走了他再起床。

“詹姆斯，你看这幅画怎么样？够大够宽了吧？画框是金色的，还挺好看的，你脱光了衣服，用这幅画半遮半掩的，你身材这么好，露双长腿出来，准会让那老色鬼编剧鼻血流上个满满一床。”

“靠，价格太贵了，3000美金，你出次外卖也才这些钱，这次我们出大血本了，你一定要争取到这个角色，否则我们可就亏大了。”

朗姆洛指着一幅乱七八糟的装饰油画发牢骚，他打听过了，星空画廊在顶级艺术品收藏圈子里名气很大，那老色鬼编剧时不时的就来逛上一逛，他这次专门带着詹姆斯过来买幅画，连画带人一起送给老色鬼编剧玩儿，一定争取新季剧集的选角能被选上。

朗姆洛呕心沥血，给詹姆斯争取到了新季剧集常驻小配角的选角机会，每集酬劳8000美金，预计会出现6集左右，在常驻小配角里算很高的了，因此存在着很多竞争对手。

朗姆洛的演艺公司没什么出名演员，都是一些条件不错的少年少女，有戏演戏，没戏应召。詹姆斯是他的心头肉，又是个天生的冷漠脾气，应召生意不好好做，戏演的也不好，面瘫脸都不怎么会笑，平面硬照却很有天分，也实在是先天条件太好，老天爷赏这口饭吃。

朗姆洛就想着尽量安排詹姆斯多演演小配角，混个观众脸熟，逐渐提高平面硬照价码，收入高了也就不需要出快餐外卖了。詹姆斯懒得去钻研功夫，总被客户投诉说是条死鱼，笑都不肯笑一个，除了出快餐外卖，从来接不到包夜的活儿，朗姆洛都快要愁死了。

詹姆斯无父无母，13岁流落街头被朗姆洛一时好心捡回家里，洗干净后竟然是极其的漂亮，学业也很好，仿如尘世污浊中最后一抹清新空气。朗姆洛真心疼爱他，不想让他堕了这心气，尽所能的培养，直接培养到了哥伦比亚大学学雕塑。

靠，抢钱啊！每年学费竟然要5万8，学雕塑又特别花材料费，朗姆洛算来算去，就规劝詹姆斯换个便宜学校算了，社区大学可便宜了。

詹姆斯摇头不肯，主动要求下海出外卖，这些年承蒙照顾，他会努力赚钱偿还的。詹姆斯是个冷漠性子，能不说话就不说话，同朗姆洛很亲近，可也从没说过什么亲密的话，对朗姆洛的各项决定也从没有反抗过，那一天意外的坚持，说一定要上哥伦比亚大学，还去摸朗姆洛裤裆里的大家伙，说可以先同朗姆洛睡觉来还债。

朗姆洛吓了一跳，詹姆斯是他揣在心口上的小男孩，等同于是他的儿子，他没乱伦的嗜好，更从没有舍得让詹姆斯下海。詹姆斯很轻描淡写说他没忘记自己是个什么出身，下海出外卖不算什么，只是同一个客人只接一次，因为熟客需要打招呼说话，更不接有恶心变态嗜好的客人，其他什么的随便朗姆洛定，佣金抽高些也没关系。

这世上所有人都是要吃饭的，朗姆洛是意大利移民，苦心经营的演艺公司没挖掘出什么好演员来，每年5万8的学费确实很吃力，再说詹姆斯是个什么出身朗姆洛心里也有数，詹姆斯也就这样的下了海。功夫出了名的不好，全倚仗着长相漂亮，从小练跳舞走台步的美丽风姿，龙套演员、平面模特儿、高级应召，三管齐下，才勉强维持住了高额学习费用。

想要当一名高级应召也是要维持体面的，衣服鞋帽，发型皮肤，花费最高是用在屁股上的各式保养维护用品，詹姆斯真心感觉吃力，可他一定要去哥伦比亚大学，因为哥伦比亚大学的校董会主席是托尼·埃德沃德·斯塔克！


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

如果说罗杰斯先生是个深藏不露的不想被任何人发现的超级大金主，那么斯塔克先生就是恨不得被全世界人都崇拜信服的超级大金主。斯塔克先生把头像印刷在任何可以印刷的地方，当然厕纸除外，最近他更将魔爪伸向了食品业，发明出品了一种特别好吃的冰棒——斯塔克舌头。

舌头形状的冰棒有着清凉薄荷的味道，刚开始舔的时候会很硬，舔到流出溏心后，就会很软，长长的冰冰的，可以把斯塔克舌头整个放进嘴里裹吸缠绕，卖疯了有没有！据说这舌头形状就是斯塔克先生本人的舌头模型冷冻成型的，吃了斯塔克舌头就等于同斯塔克先生来了次深邃刻骨的舌吻，卖疯了有没有！

史蒂夫原本不知道有斯塔克舌头这种恶心冰棒的存在，是娜塔莎有空没空就吃一根，在嘴巴里含来含去的，一时好奇问什么冰棒这么好吃。娜塔莎眼珠子一转，坏水冒出来，撕了冰棒包装拿给史蒂夫吃。

好吃极了有没有！史蒂夫全然不知情地裹吸着斯塔克舌头，伸出自己的舌头来回舔弄，说真的很好吃，还要吃一根。哈！娜塔莎等的就是这一刻，为此还特意叫了寇森过来办公室，说有好戏看。

寇森飞奔而来，笑容特别温厚纯良地送上了斯塔克舌头——括号，带包装袋的，括号完了。

五雷轰顶有没有！天打雷劈有没有！寇森你妈蛋的跟着娜塔莎学坏了有没有！史蒂夫无法形容当时他的恶心感觉，头发都竖了起来，浑身发麻手脚颤抖。

包装袋上托尼笑的极其猥琐，伸出舌头舔着斯塔克舌头——括号，事实上笑容特别英俊，斯塔克先生极其英俊，琥珀色大眼睛莹润润若有珠光，这也是他极其自恋的根本，括号完了。

锥心一击是Slogan：“想知道斯塔克舌头的味道吗？那就来舔斯塔克舌头吧！”

双关语用的很不错，算是个挺不错的Slogan，前提是不能让史蒂夫也来舔斯塔克舌头啊！寇森看完了热闹，飞毛腿导弹般跑了，留下娜塔莎面对无敌霸道大总裁的狂炽怒火。

娜塔莎两手一叉腰，红头发一甩，怎么着？想单练啊？！无敌霸道大总裁的气焰立即萎了，撅起嘴巴可委屈，娜特你就知道欺负我。

史蒂夫确实害怕娜塔莎，因为娜塔莎曾经是他心目中的女神，从小一起相伴着长大，特别病弱瘦小的史蒂夫都是由娜塔莎来罩着的。指望托尼？！可得了吧！托尼只顾着钓小美女去了。

娜塔莎可能打，超级能打，怎么这么能打？这曾经是史蒂夫和托尼心目中的不解之谜。无论谁不长眼睛敢过来欺负史蒂夫和托尼，都将面对娜塔莎的大腿绞杀，绞一下就得住医院三个月，这太可怕了，钢铁娜塔莎的名气响彻整个上东区。

史蒂夫熬啊熬，终于熬过了凄惨无比的青春期，仿如吃了发面团般抽高长壮后，第一件事就去向娜塔莎告白。说他很想谈个纯纯小恋爱，他还是个处男哦！他不介意娜塔莎不是处女的，娜塔莎超级受欢迎，身边的美男子幻灯片般的更换。

这话说的太找抽了，换了别人，娜塔莎早就大巴掌抽上去了，眼下说这话的是史蒂夫，娜塔莎可舍不得抽，这是她承诺了会一生一世守护的小弟弟。

娜塔莎歪头想了想，点头说好，不过有个条件。说条件时娜塔莎两手一叉腰，红头发一甩，这个动作就成了史蒂夫一生的噩梦。条件很简单，就是史蒂夫想谈纯纯小恋爱？可以！没问题！关键纯纯小恋爱是要一生一世的，从现在起，两个人将只拥有彼此，不能有任何的出轨行为，精神出轨也不行，如果史蒂夫你敢出轨，从此以后，你将只能隔着玻璃瓶子和福尔马林液，同你的小老二打招呼了！

吓尿了有没有！史蒂夫发誓他的大老二在听到娜塔莎说这话的时候，痛的都抽抽了，什么是切肤之痛？这就是啊！纯纯小处男立即吓跑了。史蒂夫确实没信心能保证一生一世不出轨，他是个可帅可帅的金发帅哥，又这么有钱有地位，最关键他才刚变帅变高变壮，那么一大片茂盛的森林终于对他开放了，他不想直接就吊死在一棵红杉树上。

史蒂夫跑的飞快，背景音就是娜塔莎的哈哈大笑声，太可怕了，娜特是大魔王来的。这种纯纯失恋事件必须要找托尼吐槽啊，托尼也吓尿了，说史蒂夫你胆子可真大，敢去招惹钢铁娜塔莎！

史蒂夫欲哭无泪，那就喝点酒吧！他和托尼都还小，够不到喝酒的年限，可这难不倒超级有钱公子哥儿。不但要喝，还要使劲儿喝，一醉解千愁，一醉方休，直接喝断片儿了。

醒来的时候，左右两边各躺着两个红头发美女，长的都挺漂亮的，史蒂夫哭死的心都有啦！跑到洗手间里哀悼自己在一天之内失恋失身。原本他是想谈个纯纯小恋爱，在特别美丽的星空下，在他特别喜欢的梦幻房间里，在铺满了凌霄花瓣的大床上，完成失身这一伟大事业的。结果娜特拒绝了他，他直接睡了俩姑娘，还是在一个破烂兮兮的汽车旅馆里。

史蒂夫放了冷水洗脸，想清醒一下，结果俩漂亮姑娘光着身子就进来了，一前一后的拥着他。哦！这大咪咪！史蒂夫昨晚喝断片儿了，记不得失身啥感觉了，现在可是清醒的，少年人血气方刚，小史蒂夫直接就起立了，那就来吧！快活吧！疯狂吧！做作吧！玩乐到死吧！

唉！就这么着！世界上最后一个纯纯小处男消失了，取而代之的是个浪荡起来完全不输给托尼的床笫高手。不过史蒂夫确实是个性格特别低调的超级大金主，基本不去欢场猎艳，他没这个时间，也没这个嗜好，更不会这么低格调。

史蒂夫对托尼睡遍花花公子封面女郎的行为极度不齿，他只喜欢包养能看得上眼的，有特殊格调的美丽女孩或者男孩。前段时间，同时包养一男一女，女孩甜蜜，男孩文艺，他玩的还蛮开心的。没料想很快就玩腻了，没有爱情的纯肉体关系就是不靠谱，史蒂夫很擅于自我反省和自我总结，干脆利落结束了包养关系，重拾了想谈纯纯小恋爱的心思，四处在艺术院校里溜达寻觅。

娜塔莎是他二十四小时全能助理，帮他处理一切见不得光的事务，她同托尼的二十四小时全能助理佩珀·波兹小姐关系好到不行不行的，好到史蒂夫同托尼背地里嚼舌头猜测这两位钢铁助理是不是一对钢铁蕾丝边啊？！

娜塔莎冷笑，她们不是钢铁蕾丝边，她们只是“世界总裁私人助理联合会”的正副主席，俩人轮值担任正位主席，换届频率同步两位傻BOSS的话事年限。“世界总裁私人助理联合会”吸引了全世界各种各样的傻BOSS私人助理前来参与，目前印证会员已达到了一千四百六十五名，想不到这世界上傻BOSS这么多。

两位傻BOSS摄于钢铁助理的淫威，不敢有丝毫的反驳，一旦反驳了就会有数不清的文件过来把他们压死，还是乖乖听话就好。唉！有钱人的生活就是这么朴实无华，且枯燥。他们两个是超级大有钱人，那么就是超级朴实无华，且超级枯燥！

事实上史蒂夫和托尼都是肯为了家族发展改变学业志向的人，史蒂夫放弃了巴黎美术学院，选择去耶鲁，托尼放弃了MIT，选择去了哈佛。为了家族的绵延与发展，两位少年家主没什么可犹豫的，烈焰焚身，甘之如饴。

两位傻BOSS的睿智果敢，各自给家族带来新的蓬勃势头，这也是钢铁助理容忍他们胡闹找乐子的底限。两位钢铁助理都是各自家族中的重要支脉，寇森和贾维斯也是，复杂的集团经营会有职业经理人来打理，但真正的家族事务核心，只有这几个人能接触，忠心耿耿，死而后已。

托尼同样喜欢担任各大学校的校董会主席，人才要从根源挖掘，他经常会去各大学校视察，接见优秀毕业生，发现人才会直接发Offer。时间久了，“斯塔克等你毕业Offer”，就成了各大高校人才竞争的主要目标。

詹姆斯·朗姆洛也不例外，詹姆斯当然不是朗姆洛亲生的，他是朗姆洛收养的。朗姆洛是意大利移民，结婚多年的太太叫翠茜，是美国移民局的资深员工，工作内容就是审核移民申请。詹姆斯打心眼里认为朗姆洛纯粹是为了顺利移民，才会结这个婚的，不过这只是他的猜测，烂在肚子里也不会去问。

詹姆斯13岁被捡回来，刚开始还以为朗姆洛想玩小男孩，他快要饿死了冻死了，他偷东西，他捡垃圾，他出卖身体，一切都无所谓，只要能给他口饭吃就行。没想到朗姆洛长的凶狠，竟然一肚子软绵绵的好心肠，说詹姆斯的长相一看就不是本土美国人，问他是不是偷渡过来的欧洲难民？

詹姆斯还真是，不算是偷渡，但比偷渡更惨，父母都死了，一无所有地混在街上，早晚是个死。詹姆斯洗干净了，那一双钢青色眼睛璀璨晶莹，仿佛这世界上最稀罕贵重的水晶，朗姆洛心软的不行，就说想要收养他。

真假啊？！詹姆斯简直不敢相信还有这大馅饼呢！他可会看人眼色，发现朗姆洛真没有歪心思，就也没上赶子的去摸朗姆洛，只是各种乖巧懂事听话能干活儿，拼了命的去讨好翠茜，只是不怎么爱说话，沉默寡言的样子更是惹人怜惜。

翠茜终于心软了，再加上结婚多年也没有孩子，身为移民局的资深员工还是有点小人脉的，动用关系手段，绕了很多个圈子，最终给了詹姆斯一个全新身份，也给了詹姆斯一个温暖的家。说也奇怪，自从收养了詹姆斯，朗姆洛的演艺公司发展势头明显转好，虽然还是没有什么名演员出来，但日常生意也算不错，这也保证了供养詹姆斯去到私立学校读书的基础。

詹姆斯很争气，长的越来越好看，功课出人意料的很不错，流浪生涯竟然没有影响学业？这若是换了个心细的，肯定就琢磨琢磨了，朗姆洛就是那个心不细的。詹姆斯芭蕾舞也跳的很好，明显是幼年时用过童子功，朗姆洛毕竟是演艺公司小老板，这倒是看出来了，就问了詹姆斯几句。

詹姆斯一脸无辜乖巧，说不记得了，主动要求去学模特儿走台步，将来也想吃演艺这口饭。朗姆洛一听，高兴极了，感觉这是有了接班人啦，更加着意培养。詹姆斯趁机说想要学画画，没问题，学呗！乖巧懂事勤学苦练的詹姆斯，可是让朗姆洛笑到合不拢嘴，很为自己这个捡来的儿子骄傲。

詹姆斯打心眼里感激朗姆洛，他是活不到多久的人，在这有限生命里，他希望能报答朗姆洛，为了去哥大上学，下海出外卖，他一点都不后悔，学费太贵了，他不能影响到朗姆洛的生活，他要想办法努力赚到些钱，给朗姆洛留下点念想。

生命即是如此，每一个生命都肩负着与生俱来的命运，这是妈妈教给他的，他始终都记得。他的命运在爸爸被吊死示众，妈妈被乱枪打死之即就已经确定，他所做的一切都不过是在顺应命运。

詹姆斯把玩着手里的一支铅笔，听着朗姆洛絮叨个没完没了，在适当的时候哼唧一声，算是回应，这也让朗姆洛有了愈说愈多的劲头。詹姆斯没拦着朗姆洛絮叨，朗姆洛就是个碎嘴子爱操心的鸡妈妈，詹姆斯还挺爱听他叨叨叨的，满满的都是爱啊！再说他进来时候四处看过了，没什么闲杂人等，不知道店员去哪了，估计偷懒去了，等着朗姆洛选完了画，再叫店员出来也不迟。

詹姆斯不知道画廊里布满了收音器，朗姆洛说的每一句话，史蒂夫在楼楼间里都能听得到。毕竟是超级大金主级别的存在，安全很重要，托尼前几年因为玩的太嗨，被恐怖分子绑架，历尽艰辛才逃回了性命，这让两位钢铁助理直接升级了安保措施。

星空画廊看着简单，其实布满了暗道机关，甚至还有一个全封闭的可以抗核弹的地下室，监控系统是托尼亲自设计的，找了海豹突击队来测试安全性，称得上是360度无死角。

朗姆洛叨叨叨的史蒂夫并不爱听，本想关掉收音，结果是詹姆斯从鼻腔里轻哼了一声，吸引了史蒂夫的注意力。史蒂夫纵横花丛多年，很是会品鉴美人，这一声哼唧，自带着一份慵懒与调情，尾音轻轻的，还有一点上扬，有娇嗲但不做作，自带着一派纯真天然。史蒂夫在楼梯间里过耳这么一听，立即分辨出这位詹姆斯一定是个特别年轻俊俏的漂亮男孩。

史蒂夫喜欢漂亮男孩，更甚于喜欢漂亮女孩，床笫间乐趣其实差不了太多，但漂亮男孩更有征服感，带出去极限运动什么的也方便。史蒂夫很喜欢爬山健行之类的运动，带漂亮女孩去有点麻烦，除了晚上能解闷外，白天就得面对她们的各种抱怨与拖延。漂亮男孩就不一样了，除非是特别娇气爱发嗲的，通常都挺配合，也就玩的更爽快。

史蒂夫有心想打开监控看看，不过他躺的正惬意，浑身发懒着不想起来。再说怀揣明星梦的少男少女太多了，都接受潜规则，甚至会主动创造潜规则，这位詹姆斯再漂亮也就是那么回事，不值得他打眼一看。

“朗姆洛，选这幅画。”

詹姆斯难得开口说话，声音很好听，低沉中带了丝小奶音，用这声音叫床肯定酥麻入骨。不过詹姆斯从不叫床，一条死鱼叫什么床？赶紧的干完了收工！快餐外卖罢了，何必当真！

“哇！还挺便宜，2165美金，还有零有整的，挺有意思，就是尺寸太小了，这多不气派，刚才3000美金的就挺好，这次我们出血本了，就买个大的气派点的，放心啦，买画的钱我六你四，和抽成规则是一样的，你今晚上努力动动你的大懒屁股，接到了戏，就什么都赚回来啦！”

敢情朗姆洛买画是要比大小的，画的水平如何，鸡妈妈完全不在乎。詹姆斯站在画前不肯动，仔仔细细看了又看，他脸上向来没什么表情，现在却是挑了挑眉毛。

“两幅都买，这幅是我送你的，等我死了你卖掉帮我付殡葬费，估计还能剩下不少。”

“去去去！你才多大，就说死啊死的，这幅画有啥好啊？你非要买，我来看看。”朗姆洛也站过来细看，假装自己能看明白。

史蒂夫想了一下，才反应过来詹姆斯说的是那幅画，呦呵！眼光很不错呢！这幅画的画家他很看好，收了好几幅，最喜欢的一幅就挂在楼梯间墙壁上，特意标了个有零有整的价格，收藏家们也有走眼的时候，这幅画也挂了蛮久的了。

朗姆洛看了半天没看明白，想想再又去看那幅3000美金的画，脑子里设想詹姆斯只用一幅小画盖住半个屁股的模样更诱惑呢？还是用一幅大画盖住大半个身体露双长腿更风情？朗姆洛不想多花钱，一幅画足够了，何必浪费钱呢！他对投资收藏艺术品没有半点概念。

詹姆斯不肯动地方，甚至还微弯下腰仔细看这幅画，他不知道墙壁后的楼梯间别有洞天，每一块墙板都是可以抽动分离的。史蒂夫站起身，抽动了墙板，伸手就把画摘了下来，他要看看这位艺术品味挺不错的漂亮男孩。

千万人中只因那瞬间的相逢，刹那的心动，钢青与湛蓝怦然相遇，仿如寂寥夜空，长冷清寒，突然间九重烟火，绽放最华彩绚烂的辉光！


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

那是10年前的一个寒冷夜晚，纽约刚下了一场大雪，冷极了冷极了，起码在詹姆斯小小的13岁认知里，没有经历过这么冷的冬天，也可能是他肚子里没食，身上也只穿了件厚衬衫的原因。

詹姆斯的手脚全都冻僵了，呼吸间都带着白气，勉强蜷缩在一个僻冷街口的路灯下面，只要有人经过，就努力仰起头露出冻到发青的脸。詹姆斯3天没吃饭了，3天前他很倒霉的接了个客人，说好了10块钱一次，结果弄完了只给5块。5块就5块，总比没有强。詹姆斯眼巴巴的看着客人把5块钱掏出来，就是不给他，他就伸手去抢，结果被客人揍了一顿。

客人骂骂咧咧的走了，5块钱都没有给他。詹姆斯鼻子里全是血，躺在地上缓气，白被弄了一次，弄的他很痛，可连5块钱都没有赚到，他没觉的多难过，因为这种事情他遇到太多次了。

詹姆斯没身份没家人没有一切，他偷东西，他捡垃圾，他出卖身体，13岁的小小稚童，孤苦伶仃混在大街上，没人会可怜你，只会看你弱小，不停的欺辱你。

弄一次都是要先给钱的，可人们都看他瘦弱，不肯先给钱，都要弄完了才给。他很便宜很便宜，也不敢去生意好的街口揽生意，都被街上出名的年纪大的占据了去。他只能缩在生意冷僻地方，捡些残余，就这，还经常收不到钱。越是底层的越是恶劣，自己已经是受尽欺辱了，好不容易来了个更弱小的，红了眼睛般去欺负。

詹姆斯逃出来时受了重伤，依靠着血脉能力勉强恢复，身体还算行，靠着偷东西，捡垃圾，偶尔还能吃上一顿饱饭。可人的身体不是意志血脉就可以决定的，缺衣少食，露宿街头，硬捱了几场感冒，身体就垮了下来。他才13岁，正是长身体的时候，吃不上饭，没有营养，半夜里长骨头，痛的都睡不着觉。

詹姆斯只能选择去做雏莺生意，街上没谁真正混的好，最高档的也就一次50块，他做10块钱一次的最低档，勉强维持着一口活气息。每次赚到钱，第一件事就是去自动售卖机上买安全套，1块钱4个，够他用很久，因为他实在接不到活儿做。

詹姆斯不想死，他还有事情没做完，他尽全力的保护自己，碰到耍赖不给钱的客人，也随他去，免得挨揍。他太瘦小干巴了，成年人用手一拎，就可以把他甩到墙上使劲儿抽耳光，他不同任何人起争执，只是图个有口饭吃，熬过纽约寒冷的冬天，躲过警察的巡查，移民局的追捕，仅此而已。

客人揍完了就走了，并不在意小雏莺的死活，他不知道这可怜的小雏莺刚从一场要人命的肺炎中挣扎求存，花光了身上最后一分钱。詹姆斯只感觉太痛了，痛的他没有一丝力气，挣扎着站起身回来自己的小窝里，一声不吭的晕了过去。

按照詹姆斯这种生存环境，他早就应该死了，无声无息的死去，要过很久尸体才会被发现，会有人感觉尸味太臭，报警叫警察来收走这具无名小尸体，也就是这样了，纽约太大了，无时无刻不在死人。

詹姆斯就是不死，妈妈遗留给他的强大血脉，让他比寻常人要坚韧太多，妈妈遗留给他的特殊本事，也让他咬紧牙关努力长大。他只是需要时间，需要一口热饭，需要一碗热汤，需要一晚上好觉，需要一件厚衣服，他就能缓过来。

这对普通人来说最简单不过的事情，詹姆斯怎么也做不到，在小窝里晕了醒，醒了晕。妈妈一直在他耳边同他说话，告诉他要调整呼吸，呼吸的方法可以治愈他。小小的詹姆斯很听话，努力调整呼吸，终于在3天后醒了过来，吞了几块雪，再用雪擦了擦脸，拐着脚到街口做生意。他要饿死了冻死了，给他口饭吃就可以随便弄他的，行行好，一片面包就可以。

朗姆洛坐在车里看街口这小雏莺很久很久，他很想下去帮帮这小雏莺，可又在犹豫，他也不知道为什么就对这小雏莺产生了怜悯之心。朗姆洛是意大利移民，从小到大没少吃苦，总算熬到了绿卡，开了家小演艺公司，娶了个不错的老婆。中产阶级的日子也就是这样了，他真不应该节外生枝去帮助什么小雏莺，可这小孩儿太可怜了，他有10岁吗？这么冷的天，只有一件厚衬衫，码数很大，应该是在旧衣回收箱里捡的。

朗姆洛知道就这件厚衬衫估计也是小雏莺费尽力气才抢到的，纽约所有的垃圾箱、旧衣回收箱都是由意大利人掌控的，这是一门很好的生意。朗姆洛想了想，还是别多事了，纽约太大了，可怜人多了去了，他怜悯不过来的。发动了车子准备走，就看到这小雏莺终于接到了一个活儿，靠，这人有300磅吧！单手就拎起了可怜小孩儿，这一场弄下来，小孩儿不死也残废了。

朗姆洛想都没想，熄火下车飞快的跑过去。

詹姆斯看着眼前这巨人一样的大胖子，他不想接这活儿，他也担心屁股受不了，可巨人手里拿了一袋面包，应该是从便利店刚买的，这是面包啊……是面包啊……詹姆斯咽了口口水：“先给我吃一片面包，还要先给钱，十块钱，很便宜的。”

巨人单手就把詹姆斯拎起来往巷子里走，詹姆斯拼命挣扎：“先给我吃一片……先给我吃一片……不吃不给弄……”

詹姆斯13岁了，嗓子开始变声，沙哑的可怜的声音，巨人觉的烦，抬手把小雏莺扔到地上，掏了一片面包丢在小雏莺脸上。

太好了，太好了，是面包啊，是面包啊……詹姆斯捡起面包就狠狠咬了一口，太好吃了，好吃到浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，对巨人把他拎起来按在墙上的动作视而不见，只满嘴巴面包口齿不清的提醒巨人要戴套子。

街上的流莺没有几个干净的，巨人只是在詹姆斯眼里是巨人，其实就是个在建筑工地干粗活儿的苦力工人，垃圾食品吃太多，吃成个300磅的大胖子，自然也是害怕得病的，乱七八糟嘟囔着，开始戴套子，朗姆洛就在这里赶了过来，举起个警徽，大喊一声警察！

巨人慌了，小雏莺没成年，有10岁吗？这是重罪，拎着裤子就跑，面包都不要了。詹姆斯一把扑上去，捡起了面包，转身想往巷子深处逃，被朗姆洛一把抓住，拎着就上了车，一路上高举着警徽。这是拍戏用的假警徽，朗姆洛提防有人过来拦着，事实证明他想多了，小雏莺没有任何依靠，没谁会过来帮小雏莺，更没谁敢过来招惹警察。

车子里很温暖，如果是平时，有人肯在车上弄詹姆斯，詹姆斯都会感叹自己的好运气，车子里通常都不冷，他能暂时暖一暖。今天这情景可是要吓破詹姆斯的胆了，车子直接就发动开走了，詹姆斯紧紧搂着那一袋面包，浑身颤抖：“先生，我不敢了，先生，您放我走吧，先生，您可怜可怜我，先生，我求求您了……”

“闭嘴，不准说话！”朗姆洛想着先远离是非之地，刚刚他一时冲动就跑了过去，现在血气降下来了，不由得很是懊悔。唉！这好心肠要来做什么呢！这世上好人可都是不长命的！

朗姆洛长的很凶，两腮线条很刚硬，深深的眉眼，瞪起来很有些吓人。詹姆斯不敢说话了，只盯着车窗外，看街景从破败逐渐变为繁华。詹姆斯混的是最差最脏乱的街区，警察都不爱来的地方，全是黑下来的外地难民，这样他才不会显眼。

詹姆斯长相很欧化，一眼就能看出来不是美国本土人，头发是红棕色的，红色是妈妈，棕色是爸爸，混在一起就是詹姆斯，曾经的巴维尼亚王储殿下。詹姆斯没有忘记他的国家，妈妈死了，爸爸死了，所有人都死了，他失去了一切，可他不服，他要报仇，他要亲手杀了颠覆巴维尼亚王室的美国人。

巴维尼亚是巴尔干半岛上最不起眼的一个小国家，巴尔干半岛素来是欧洲火药桶，连年战火，百姓流离。巴维尼亚在这烽烟岁月中努力求存，保持中立态度，子息单薄的王室勉强得到了绵延。

巴维尼亚王室特别特别穷，穷到国王也是要上班赚工资的，巴恩斯国王是一名挺不错的矿物学家，在独自勘察矿脉的时候，遇到了一生挚爱。詹姆斯小时候最喜欢看的一张照片，就是妈妈梳着长长的红头发辫子，抱着一头小鹿，笑意温柔的依偎在爸爸身边。

这时候妈妈会脸红红的微笑，说她那时刚从神殿里出来，什么都不懂，什么都没有，只有从小养到大的一头小鹿陪伴着她。妈妈是隐居在阿尔卑斯山脉中的神秘种族，是最后一个人了，为了种族绵延和神殿传承，走出了深山。

妈妈很厉害很厉害，还随身带了一种神秘金属——振金。说是金属，却是流动的，巴恩斯国王敏锐的发现了振金的稀罕与珍贵，并没有去开采，甚至还封闭了消息。

可这人世间哪有不透风的墙，美国人得到了消息，詹姆斯11岁时，国破家亡，爸爸被吊死示众，妈妈为了保护他被乱枪打死。妈妈很厉害很厉害，手腕上一直戴着的一个振金手镯，是传承千年的利器。手镯展开就是一柄细剑，在生命的最后一刻，妈妈绽放出最美的光辉，在詹姆斯面前传承了神秘剑术，杀死了不计其数的美国大兵。

妈妈是最后一名神殿圣女，神秘种族的绵延与传承压在了詹姆斯肩上——生命即是如此，每一个生命都肩负着与生俱来的命运。

詹姆斯拼尽全力地活下去，因为妈妈在临死时说了一句话——詹姆斯，别难过，如果仇恨可以让你拥有活下去的力量，那就复仇吧！

妈妈的最后遗言在詹姆斯心中回荡，久久盘旋不去，这是血脉传承的力量，事实上妈妈已经死了，死的四分五裂，尸骨无存。斯塔克工业出品的SG08重机枪，一枪下去，小半边身体碎了，两枪下去，整个身体四分五裂，三枪下去，尸骨无存。妈妈再厉害也扛不过现代科技，这样很好，巴维尼亚王后的容颜只应该存在于天上。

复仇吧！复仇吧！詹姆斯从没有忘记过一天，更没有忘记那张从装甲车窗里露出来的脸，金头发，蓝眼睛，笑眯眯，手指头随意那么一挥，巴维尼亚的子民就要接受重机枪扫射的命运。因为人群中藏有巴维尼亚的小王储，是个隐忍的狠角色，妈妈在眼前死了，都能忍住不出来，留不得，所有人都得死。

尸山血海，詹姆斯硬挺着趟了过来，他什么都不怕，难道还怕眼前这个警察吗？詹姆斯闭紧了嘴巴不再哀求，迅速吃起了面包，他很久没杀人了，一定要一击必杀，吃几片面包涨了力气就动手，如果到了警察局就没办法了。

朗姆洛浑不知道他其实是在生死间走了一遭的，拎着詹姆斯走旅馆后门，直接进到了房间里。这是朗姆洛的长期包房，演艺公司的少男少女们出外卖，通常会在这里进行。旅馆老板也是意大利人，熟面孔好办事，有个什么意外也好照应一些。朗姆洛是个不错的小老板，尽职尽责的保护手底下的少男少女们。

詹姆斯一看是进了房间，原来是看上他了，这太好了，杀人太麻烦，能不杀人还是别杀人的好，被弄个一晚上能换回个安生，还是很划算的。有干净地板睡觉，有热水澡洗，手头上还有半袋面包，今晚上运气可是好到爆。

“先生，您等等我，我马上就好。”

詹姆斯二话不说就脱光了衣服，钻进浴室就开始洗澡，太好了，太好了，热水澡，他都快要冻死了，热水浇在身上真是太舒服了，他都不记得什么时候有洗过热水澡了。

詹姆斯高兴的在心里大喊大叫，脸上却没什么表情，他脏极了，头发都是打结恶臭的，打了好几遍洗发水，不停的冲洗。詹姆斯的动作很快，他担心警察先生等不及了，可他太脏了，身上老泥一团团的。詹姆斯拼命用手揉搓，很舍不得离开热水龙头，又担心警察先生不高兴了可怎么办，这次有机会洗热水澡，下一次机会都不知道在哪呢。

朗姆洛敲了敲浴室门：“小崽子你多洗几遍，你臭死了，你知道不知道！”

太好了，太好了，多洗几遍澡，詹姆斯得了允许，真是好一通儿洗，皮肤都搓红了，看到梳理台子上有专门的润滑剂，拿过来就用了。他肚子里空空的，连大号都没有，现在可好了，肚子里有面包了，胃啊肠子啊都动起来了，正好可以蹲个大号，再洗的干干净净的。

詹姆斯已经想好了，这房间明显是这位警察先生常年包用的，说明警察先生还是有点钱的，如果自己努力表现，能让警察先生食髓知味，出点小钱来包养自己，那真是再好不过了。

詹姆斯知道自己仅仅是需要一点时间长大，只要能安稳长大，给谁当情人都可以，批发比零售好太多了。自己就是街上的破烂雏莺，想要求个安身立命，眼巴前就是最好的机会。

詹姆斯打定主意，把头发好生生的吹干梳理了一番，妈妈说他的红棕色头发是暂时的，长大后会更像爸爸一些，会变成深棕色的样子。小时候他不懂事，还为此同妈妈发脾气，因为他喜欢妈妈的红头发。詹姆斯一边吹头发一边想着妈妈，很想扯动嘴角笑一笑，却怎么也扯不动，勉强扯动了就像哭一样，还不如不扯动呢。

詹姆斯从来不哭，爸爸妈妈死在眼前也没有流半滴眼泪，因为流泪没有任何用处，当然也从来不笑，一张脸永远冷冷的。妈妈也是这样的，只有面对爸爸和他时，才会微微笑。妈妈很美丽很美丽，小时候的詹姆斯认为妈妈就是传说中的大天使加百列，不笑时神之威严，微笑时百花绽放。

仔仔细细清理干净的詹姆斯光着身子就走了出来，太好了，真好啊，房间里开了空调，希望警察先生弄完了，能允许他在地板上睡一觉，或者他一直都不睡，用嘴巴小心含着警察先生的老二，含的警察先生高兴了，让他能在房间多待上几天，那就太不错了。纽约这几天太冷了，雪越下越大的样子，能有个房间睡，警察先生弄多少回，他都是愿意的。

警察先生没在房间里，詹姆斯想了想，可能警察先生是要多叫几个人一起玩，这是警察先生惯用的房间，指不定会有什么交易发生在这里。詹姆斯确实很聪明，猜出来这房间里时不时就会有交易，不过没有强迫性的，你情我愿，少男少女应召罢了。

詹姆斯算是个不大不小的天才，11岁就差不多读完了高中课程，天生是个冷性情，用他妈妈说的话就是地球装不下他了，他恨不得要上天。詹姆斯确实很想上天，他的梦想是当一名宇航员，从外太空俯视蓝色地球，想必是很开心的。正因为如此，詹姆斯算是天生的少年老成，他的目光仿佛穿透了所有时间，对所受的诸般苦楚全不在意，这可能是血脉传承的力量，也可能是天生就有一颗隐忍坚韧的心，超脱了一切，矢志复仇。

詹姆斯认为多几个人玩也没什么，只是不想被玩的太厉害，看看床头有放了一整盒安全套，安下心来，披了浴袍坐在地板上老老实实等着。床铺看上去又大又软，躺上去肯定很舒服，不过他可不敢躺在床上，到时被一脚踢下去，可是要摔的够呛。能坐在地板上他就很满足了，地板也是很暖和的，身上洗的很干净，肚子里又有了食，詹姆斯只是个13岁的小孩儿，很自然就开始发懒犯困，蜷缩成一小团，又用双手护住了头，静悄无息的睡着了。

朗姆洛拿着麦当劳儿童套餐还有一整套干净衣物进来的时候，正看到詹姆斯这睡着了的小可怜样子，面狠心善的朗姆洛这一颗心哦！朗姆洛出去买衣服食物，是为了让自己冷静冷静，他不明白自己怎么就一时头脑发热，捡回个小雏莺呢！

想了半天也没想明白，衣服食物买得了，就先回来了，进房间之前还想好了让小雏莺吃顿饱饭，穿上暖和衣服，睡个好觉，就赶紧滚蛋。结果进了房间一看到小孩儿这可怜样子，立即心软了，连声音都不敢发，担心吵醒了小孩儿，就想把衣服食物悄悄放下，明天再说。

詹姆斯却是在朗姆洛进房间时就醒了，这是他的血脉力量，睡觉都睁着一只眼睛，听是朗姆洛一个人回来的，还挺纳闷，又听朗姆洛要走的样子，一骨碌就爬起来，“先生，您回来了。”

詹姆斯只披了浴袍，这一爬起来，浴袍就掉了下来，小小瘦弱的身量全露了出来。詹姆斯太瘦了，肋骨清晰可见，个头其实挺可以，只是平日里太饿太冷，萎顿成一小团，就显得特别瘦小。

朗姆洛没那方面的心思，自然也就坦荡荡，叫詹姆斯穿上新买的衣服，吃麦当劳儿童套餐，吃完了再聊。詹姆斯太会看人眼色了，立即反应过来自己可能是会错意了，收敛起了神色，大口吃汉堡喝可乐。

可乐太好喝了，詹姆斯捡垃圾最高兴的就是能捡到可乐喝，可乐这饮料可太顶饿了，小半罐就可以顶一整天，如果能捡到吃剩下的汉堡，那天就是他的节日了。詹姆斯低头吃着，长睫毛蝴蝶翅膀般扇动，偶尔抬起眼睛，钢青色的琉璃样若有星光。

朗姆洛心想这真是个漂亮孩子，放回到大街上真是太可惜了，熬不过多久就成了一具小尸体，开始不动声色的盘问起了詹姆斯。滔天血海中趟过来的詹姆斯，心理素质非寻常人可比，能说明白的就尽量说明白，说不明白就说自己忘记了，眼神定定的，一点都不闪烁。

阅人无数的朗姆洛被个13岁的小孩儿骗过了，把詹姆斯养在旅馆里7天，做了全套的体检，一看干净的很，没有任何问题，就直接说打算收养詹姆斯。朗姆洛自己也挺苦恼，使劲儿挠头发，说不知道为什么，就是怎么都舍不得把詹姆斯再丢回街上，也许这就是所谓的缘分？谁知道呢！

这短短7天，足够詹姆斯看透朗姆洛的善良了，詹姆斯打心眼里感激朗姆洛，这世上还是有好人的，妈妈在天上保佑他，让他遇见了朗姆洛。詹姆斯不喜欢说话，也不怎么笑的出，只是会用大眼睛盯着朗姆洛瞧。瞧的朗姆洛这一颗心，软乎乎，颤巍巍，说他这关没问题，最难的是翠茜这一关。翠茜是他太太，很善良，但也很严厉，要詹姆斯好好表现。

没问题，一切都没问题，詹姆斯太会看人眼色了，翠茜性格脾气也是很好的，三来两去的心软了，巴维尼亚王储殿下终于能够安全长大。学业对詹姆斯来说不算什么，只要他想就可以成绩非常好，可他的一切都是为了复仇，学业好没有任何用处，走台步当模特儿也没有任何用处，詹姆斯努力做好，只不过是为了能让朗姆洛开心罢了。詹姆斯特别想报答朗姆洛，尽全力的多演戏，多拍平面硬照，多出外卖，多给朗姆洛赚些钱。

芭蕾舞是从小跟着妈妈学习的，其实不算是纯粹的芭蕾，妈妈说神殿传承下来的呼吸动作，有很多是同芭蕾动作很类似的，融合在一起练习还蛮有用处的。神殿究竟是个什么神殿，詹姆斯并不知道，他只知道要刻苦练习妈妈传承下来的所有知识，这是能否复仇成功的关键。

学业选择如果是选择了去学医，天天拿手术刀，杀起人来想必是很方便的，可詹姆斯一丝一毫都不想连累到朗姆洛。如果没有朗姆洛，他活不到今天，如果没有朗姆洛，他也没有复仇的可能，他不能为了复仇，留下一丁点的痕迹，牵连到好心的朗姆洛一家。

选择去学雕塑是詹姆斯深思熟虑的，同样是身体结构，致命弱点，人体雕塑一样可以详细了解，并且不让人起疑心。外科医生固然是可以解剖很多尸体，知道身体结构，还有手术刀可以用，斯塔克大厦却是有最严格安检的，手术刀过不了安检，铅笔就没有任何问题。

妈妈传承下来的细剑，詹姆斯用一支铅笔同样可以做到，随着年龄增长，呼吸动作的功力加深，詹姆斯已经能做到一支铅笔洞穿6块3CM厚的实木板，只要能有机会让他近距离接触到仇人，一击必杀。

仇人的长相，詹姆斯一直都记得，刻骨铭心的记得。金头发，蓝眼睛，笑眯眯的史蒂夫就这么出现在詹姆斯眼前，“啪嗒”一声，铅笔断了！

*******在自己文里打个广告*******

作者约50万字丨冬盾唯一HE结局【向阳坡】全本完结丨现在预售中~

有兴趣的小亲亲请进入静静行走白月光LOF主页了解~

没兴趣的请略过此条广告。。。。。。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

****************

本章 12000字更新~

本章 开起小车车系好安全带~

***************************

史蒂夫没留意铅笔断裂的声响，他全部的神魂都被眼前这漂亮男孩吸走了。漂亮男孩的眼睛尤其漂亮，眼尾很长很长，眉尾也很长，在冬日阳光下泛动着粼粼波光。眼皮微微眯着，眼底的亮光从长密睫毛间倾洒而出，格外的慵懒与迷离，嘴唇嫣红红的，很丰润的微翘着。腮帮子倒是有点大，可一点都不突兀，还有个屁股下巴，有一种特别可爱的孩子气，史蒂夫阅美人儿无数，仍然为眼前的漂亮男孩喝了声彩。

漂亮男孩的反应也很特殊，正常看着画，冷不丁画没了，露出个大洞不说，洞里面还露出个金毛脑袋来，这换了是其他人，早就歇斯底里狂叫了。漂亮男孩仅是掰断了手中的铅笔，水粼粼的大眼睛稍微瞪大了那么一下下，神色却是没什么变化。

小美人儿没事拿着支铅笔干嘛呢？鉴画的眼光不错，也许是个学艺术的？史蒂夫来了兴致，眼睛一眨不眨紧盯着漂亮男孩。

史蒂夫是感觉后脖梗子有点冷飕飕的，楼梯间密室恒温恒湿，通风系统尽职尽责的工作着，他就以为是小风吹到了后脖梗子，他可完全没想到，他这突然间露出个金毛脑袋来，詹姆斯差点就动手了。

詹姆斯出于本能的讨厌金发蓝眼，他也不想惹麻烦，垂下眼帘不言不语，弯腰捡起了掉落在地上的铅笔，转身走了。冤有头，债有主，詹姆斯分得清楚，不过他打心眼儿里不愿意同金发蓝眼打交道，有时候出外卖会碰到，就尽量不去看客人的脸，外卖通常时间都很快，忍忍就过去了。

詹姆斯常年练芭蕾走台步，正常人弯腰捡东西都会不当心地撅起个大屁股，他是蹲下身体去捡铅笔的，腰身一挺就站直了身体，再一转身一迈步，走的干脆利落。双腿笔直纤长，身姿摇曳动人，还不是那种娘炮式的装腔调，就是一种独属于漂亮男孩的，独有的青春半熟气息，性感但不肉欲，十分的吸引人。

史蒂夫挑挑眉毛，心想这双长腿可真不错，盘在腰上可是太有劲了，这么年轻鲜活的美好肉体，送给什么老色鬼编剧玩儿可是太可惜了。瞬时间伤心痊愈了，拉上墙壁隔板，开门走了出去。史蒂夫是想着去搭个讪，逗着这漂亮男孩说几句话听听，他这是典型的上位者心态，看上谁了就去撩拨谁，谈不上多尊重却也没有太戏谑，纯粹就是为了好玩儿。

詹姆斯却没给史蒂夫机会，拉着朗姆洛快步走出了画廊。这家画廊有点邪门，谁会没事躲在楼梯间里呢，便算是员工偷懒躲进楼梯间里，也不至于会挪开墙壁门板的，显然是刻意设计成这样的，很有可能朗姆洛的叨叨叨都被听了去。

詹姆斯没觉得潜规则出外卖有什么丢脸的，每个人都是要吃饭的，不过他也不想被无关人等凭白听了去，画廊本就不是他们这种人应该来的地方，还是先走为妙。朗姆洛被一把拉走还吓了一跳，不过他养了詹姆斯这么多年，彼此间很默契，立即闭紧嘴巴走了。

嗬！看来这位詹姆斯同这位朗姆洛的感情很不一般呢，指不定是朗姆洛从小调教出来的摇钱树！史蒂夫是个心眼儿明如镜的人，立即看出来两个人不是普通的皮条客与小婊子关系。史蒂夫笑眯眯地从监控录像里截取了两个人的图像发给了娜塔莎，查查老底再来决定是不是要玩儿这位詹姆斯。

嗯！确实是个美人儿，腰肢很细，看着又很有力气，不知道有没有小腰窝，后入的时候应该蛮爽，史蒂夫心情好转，一楼太辣眼睛，上到二楼用斐济水泡了壶洞庭碧螺春喝。超级大有钱人史蒂夫迷恋东方文化，喝茶吃素打坐，时不时的就冥想一番。另外一位超级大有钱人托尼则迷恋咏春，每日里像模像样的打桩踢腿。

钢铁助理效率奇高，不多时就传回了资料，调侃史蒂夫是不是受打击了，饥渴到要点快餐车外卖了，3000美金一粒钟，可够便宜的。朗姆洛的小演艺公司麻雀虽小，五脏俱全，网站设计的还挺不错。排名靠前的几个俊男靓女拍照片的背景都很高大上，知名酒店，知名度假盛地，知名高尔夫球场。这位詹姆斯排名挺靠后，站在一辆快餐车边上吃汉堡，看背景是个停车场，灰扑扑的水泥墙壁，全靠小美人儿的超高颜值和俊美身材撑着。

娜塔莎冷笑着进行了知识普及，俊男靓女都是接包夜长期单并且支持全球空降的，排名越靠前说明功夫越好，客户评价也都挺不错，有几个还是经常在电视剧里露小脸儿的。这位詹姆斯是出快餐车外卖的，大多是在停车场里随便搞定的，一粒钟时长是45分钟，这种快餐车外卖通常射出来便算，生意快的很，客户评价也超级不好，都说一条死鱼，如果不是长得漂亮，3000美金实在花的冤枉。

哇哦！这可打开了新世界呢！史蒂夫自诩是个热爱学习的好孩子，更没有太多乱搞心思，基本属于看上谁了就包养一段时间，玩儿腻了为止。今天碰到了这位詹姆斯，起了兴致，想不到是个出廉价外卖的低档货色，可能一直都演不上什么戏，混不到脸熟，才这么便宜？

3000美金一粒钟对于普通人已经算是很贵的了，詹姆斯称得上是名高级应召，功夫不好，可长的极漂亮，光看美人儿就值了。这是针对于普通人来说的，到了超级大有钱人史蒂夫这里，就是个极其廉价的低档货色了，消费力不同，认知自然不同。

史蒂夫不理娜塔莎的嘲讽，他想玩儿谁就玩儿谁，今晚上就想玩儿，赶紧的安排上。娜塔莎“嗤”地冷笑一声，啪的就把电话挂了，可要把史蒂夫气死了。钢铁助理哪儿都好，就是对他各种嫌弃，还有佩珀，也是这个德性，托尼天天找他诉苦。

史蒂夫想想托尼的诉苦脸，哈！有托尼陪着，他还不算最受气的，起码娜塔莎不像佩珀那样，每天从托尼床上捡垃圾丢出去。托尼太爱玩，一夜情多不胜多，佩珀每天早上赶走托尼的一夜情对象，都要浪费半天力气。相比之下，他还算是替娜塔莎省心的，史蒂夫美滋滋的，自我感觉太良好了，放了音乐来打坐冥想。

这边厢朗姆洛同詹姆斯却都挺郁闷的，朗姆洛说不送画的话，不知道送什么的。难得詹姆斯多说了几句话，说他整个人都送上门白玩儿了，还想怎么样？一定要拍这部剧吗？拍平面硬照挺好的，能不能多接点平面硬照的活儿啊？

詹姆斯日常不爱说话，唯一能多说几句的就是朗姆洛和翠茜。朗姆洛啧啧称奇，说小崽子就是大懒屁股，不拍剧混个脸熟，谁找你拍平面硬照啊！詹姆斯耸耸肩膀，行呗！那你说要送什么呢？这家画廊有问题，价格也离谱，要么去宜家随便买幅画得了，画不重要，他这个人才重要。

朗姆洛想想也是，宜家挺远的，要么街边随便买幅画得了，星空画廊里的画看着同街边随便卖的差不多。哈！詹姆斯终于笑了一下，“朗姆洛你个大笨蛋，看出来啦，街边45美金的水平，有几幅不错的，你又不买。”

两个孤寒人随便这么一商量，买画预算直接从3000美金降到了100美金，老色鬼编剧如果知道了，肯定鼻子要气歪了。朗姆洛还挺高兴，省了一大笔钱，又开始叨叨叨詹姆斯各种不听话，各种让他操心，各种不好好钻研功夫。詹姆斯心情愉悦的听着，不过他这张冷漠脸，也就朗姆洛能看出来他心情其实挺不错，伸手去撸小崽子的头毛。

詹姆斯让朗姆洛撸头毛，詹姆斯渴求朗姆洛的每一次碰触，朗姆洛是这世上除了爸爸妈妈外第一个对他好的人，詹姆斯都想不出要如何报答他，更要克制住内心深处的渴望。詹姆斯暗恋朗姆洛，是真真正正的暗恋，因为他隐藏的很好，没有被任何人发现。他不能对不起翠茜，最关键朗姆洛笔笔直，他要求去哥大上学的那一次，他鼓起勇气去摸朗姆洛，吓了朗姆洛一跳，从那以后，他就死了这条心了。朗姆洛是他的救命恩人，是他的养父，仅此而已了，他是没有未来的人，不能连累了朗姆洛，更不能连累了翠茜。

纽约总堵车，这不又堵上了，朗姆洛又开始叨叨叨堵车，半天也没挪个窝儿。“叮咚”一声，网站有订单来了，朗姆洛挺高兴，生意上门啦，拿出手机一看：“哇！不会吧！谁这么傻？竟然有人包你的夜？”

朗姆洛一脸不可置信，“难道是你的狂热粉丝？你有粉丝吗？”

“不接！”詹姆斯干脆利落来了一句。

“说的是，你接包夜我不放心，你也没啥花样，大懒屁股惹的客人不高兴投诉可怎么办，唉！10000美金泡汤了，真心痛呢！”朗姆洛一边抱怨一边取消了订单。网站是他自己找人设计的，订单价格属于意向性开价，谈妥了才会付款。毕竟这是见不得光的生意，大家你来我往的下订单标价格，没有聊天记录，不会落把柄。就看朗姆洛这细腻心思，应该是个能发财的主儿，可就是一直都没发财，朗姆洛也是没弄明白。

娜塔莎简直不敢相信，出快餐车外卖3000美金的廉价货色，包夜10000美金竟然不肯接，脑子有病吧！钢铁助理的荣誉不能丢，娜塔莎立即下了20000美金的订单，又被取消了！靠！敢惹老娘是吧！老娘砸死你！

朗姆洛咬牙取消了20000美金的订单，心痛的都快哭了，“呜呜呜，都是你，你个大懒屁股，还我20000美金。”

“别哭了！你忘记了我晚上要去陪老色鬼编剧的，拍剧更重要。”詹姆斯微扯动了一下嘴角，被朗姆洛养了10年，他勉强能对着朗姆洛笑笑。

“哦，对哦！拍戏更重要！”朗姆洛不假哭了，说话间短信来了，老色鬼编剧发短信说晚上见面取消了，常驻小角色已经有人选了！

晴天霹雳有没有！朗姆洛气死了，堵车又堵死死的，拼命按喇叭解气，把头伸出去大骂前车，又朝着后车比中指，意大利脏话一套套不带重样的。

詹姆斯也有点惊讶，更多的是愧疚，他想多给朗姆洛赚点钱的。“叮咚”订单又上门了，靠！50000美金！朗姆洛手都哆嗦了，包夜一次50000美金，价码高到离谱好吗？！

朗姆洛是个很认真做生意的人，想尽办法培养公司里的小演员们，网站上排名靠前的几个俊男靓女照片其实都是PS的，花钱请了PS高手给俊男靓女们脸上贴金，假充门面生意好的不得了。说是全球空降，关键谁找这些小演员空降啊，俊男靓女多了去了，真正有钱人看不上这些没名气的小演员。生意最好的一个小甜姐儿，最远空降过迈阿密，已经吹了整三年的牛皮了。

詹姆斯这次50000美金包夜，真是笔大生意的，朗姆洛这颗心真是摇摆了那么一下下，不多，就一下下。

“……詹姆斯……还是算了，这人估计是个变态，你安全最重要，我取消订单了。”

就这功夫，车流动了，后车狂按喇叭，朗姆洛急忙先开车，詹姆斯抢过手机，直接确认了订单。“没事的，能变态到哪儿去，你在订单条款里说清楚就行了，50000美金，相当于我拍6集电视剧了，挺好的。”

朗姆洛咬了咬腮帮子，每个人都是要吃饭的，詹姆斯的学费还摆在这里，“行！我开车在酒店边上守着你，真有什么事，立即打电话给我。”

朗姆洛是真心爱护詹姆斯，这是他养了10年的小崽子，原本还想着学费5万8，申请个助学贷款什么的，詹姆斯却不愿意。朗姆洛认为这是詹姆斯的童年阴影在作祟，害怕各种表格各种审核，朗姆洛没强迫詹姆斯去申请贷款，出外卖也是种赚钱方式，不偷不抢没什么可丢人的。

朗姆洛还真是猜对了，詹姆斯不想多生事端，又认为自己活不过太久，到时欠了贷款可是真麻烦，他更想能给朗姆洛多赚点钱，也算是留下个念想。钱是好东西，就是很难赚，有钱人不会理解这种悲凉，不过这也称不上多悲凉，只是一种赤裸裸现实罢了。

娜塔莎满意地看到订单确认，接下来一大堆订单条款都没问题，史蒂夫没有SM的嗜好，史蒂夫就是个爱玩儿的小坏蛋而已。娜塔莎完全是一颗老姐姐的心，看待史蒂夫这寻花问柳脾气，还安慰自己总好过佩珀，不用每天早上从托尼床上往外丢垃圾。

朗姆洛手又开始哆嗦了，“靠！格林威治酒店翠贝卡阁楼套房！靠！靠！靠！这帮该死的有钱人！关键你什么时候认识有钱人啦？我怎么不知道？15000美金一晚的顶级套房！靠！靠！靠！”

朗姆洛气成了复读机，詹姆斯也挺纳闷，仔细回想了这10年时间，真不认识什么有钱人的。这事儿透着分外的诡异，不过他也不害怕，他如果想杀人，随便就杀了，能随便就住顶级套房的人，也不至于开这种无聊玩笑。

“哎呦！停车费太贵了，一小时就要50美金，这高档地方街趴都不行，要去立体停车场，这帮该死的有钱人！时间今晚八点到明早八点，12个小时，哎呦！我心好痛。”

朗姆洛是个小气鬼，20000美金的订金已经到账了，却肉痛停车费。詹姆斯心里面已经开始乐了，脸皮却冷漠漠的没啥动静，只扯动嘴角看朗姆洛各种装腔调。

这是个大活儿，需要认真做准备，朗姆洛很担心，叨叨叨个没完没了。晚上七点半，詹姆斯进了格林威治酒店后门，订单指引他不需要走大堂，后门会有人指引他前行。果然有穿成管家样的工作人员，先是指引他来到一个房间，竟然会搜身！还把他带的所有东西，都拿出来检查一遍。工作人员戴着手套从头发丝搜到了脚后跟，从上衣口袋里搜出来一支半长不短的铅笔，铅笔而已，工作人员没说什么，又给好生的放了回去。

詹姆斯各种配合，终于检查完了，乘电梯到了翠贝卡阁楼套房。詹姆斯是个出外卖的穷小子，可也知道翠贝卡阁楼套房很难约到时间，多少权贵排队约时间的。他不知道这酒店是史蒂夫的产业，翠贝卡阁楼套房对外称是只有一套，其实是有两套的，这是一种空间设计上的巧思，对外营业的那一套只能走楼梯上来，詹姆斯进来的这一套是史蒂夫私人空间，是乘电梯上来的，更“侘寂”，更本质，更残缺，更枯静。

史蒂夫迷恋东方文化，迷恋“侘寂”美学，没粉刷的灰白墙壁，粗糙的水泥地面，好多家俱都木纹开裂，经久失修模样。壁炉还算好，火堆挺旺的，算是给这暗沉沉色调加了点鲜活儿气。卫生间浴缸是整块石头挖空了的，詹姆斯在心中模拟跪在里面捱操的场景，靠！一定要记得铺毛巾，否则膝盖皮都磨破了。

詹姆斯确实是学雕塑的，可他对所谓艺术完全没喜好，所以他才学的不好，每年的优秀学生选拔他都选不上，也就一直没能见到托尼·斯塔克。雕塑可以让他很好的了解人体构造，詹姆斯迷恋把人体的各个部件画的极逼真极细致，素描功底变态性的强悍，可惜画的再逼真再细致也没办法成为个艺术家，没有灵气也就是个工匠。

当不上优秀学生是有点郁闷，詹姆斯一直在思考要不要启动Plan B。到哥大上学是Plan A，可他天赋不够，见不到托尼·斯塔克。Plan B是去学咏春，在咏春拳馆里偶遇托尼·斯塔克，可他血脉传承太强了，担心碰到高手被看出来。詹姆斯很沉静，也没有着急，这么多年都过去了，他都安全长大了，只要不放弃，总能找到机会的。

詹姆斯有信心一定能勾引到托尼·斯塔克，朗姆洛总说他大懒屁股，事实上他有受过专门训练，明白一切能让男人欲仙欲死的招数。每年七月四日斯塔克大厦都会举办独立日舞会，只要托尼·斯塔克能带他进去，他就能报仇了。

詹姆斯坐在沙发上老老实实等着，他有事前灌了肠，清理的很干净，又塞了枚昂贵润滑栓，100美金一枚，做这行属于高投入高产出，维护成本也是很昂贵的。唉！真没则！詹姆斯对眼前这被世人赞叹不已的“侘寂”美学完全不在意，就是有钱人见多了奢华美景，吃饱撑的要返璞归真了，随便呗！反正捱一晚上操，他就走人了。

订单条款约定是一对一服务的，不存在多人游戏，詹姆斯拿出手机看了看时间，已经八点半了，有钱人还没来。正思忖间，电梯门开了，靠！原来是白天碰到的金毛脑袋！原来他是个有钱人，估计是画廊主人。

“先生，您好！”詹姆斯站了起来，垂下了眼帘，真不想看到金发蓝眼，想想50000美金12个小时，挺挺就过去了。

说话声音真是好听，小奶音颤巍巍的，史蒂夫这是看上詹姆斯了，觉的哪哪哪都好，更是知道了詹姆斯是哥大学雕塑的，真是对胃口之极。哥大是托尼担任校董会主席的，史蒂夫尊重托尼的领地意识，从没去过哥大校园，这不就有沧海遗珠了。

史蒂夫坐在了壁炉前的单人沙发上，蓝眼睛晶晶亮，金头发衬着火光，有种如梦如幻的色调。史蒂夫好看极了，所有见过史蒂夫的人都会惊讶他是如此的年轻美貌，身居高位令他自带了隆盛威严，又给这美貌添加了高岭雪花气息，极致的诱惑也就是如此了。史蒂夫自己也知道，他喜欢看到别人眼里的惊讶与赞叹，娜塔莎一直说他是青春期阴影，典型的自恋型人格。

这种惊讶与赞叹却没在漂亮男孩眼中看到，漂亮男孩甚至都没抬眼睛，史蒂夫有点不开心，“你会跳芭蕾是吗？挥鞭转能转多少个？转几个看看。”

这帮子有钱人，真是闲得慌，转就转呗！詹姆斯脱了外套鞋子，来回扭动手脚做准备动作。今天这是大活儿，詹姆斯穿了他最好的衣服。外套是Moncler制服样式基本款，搭配了J.Press衬衫，还打了同系列领带，长裤是Sisley纯黑色牛仔裤，詹姆斯腿长腰细，Sisley牛仔裤的码数很适合他，鞋子是Dr.Martens巴洛克靴，詹姆斯很喜欢这双靴子，穿得很爱惜。

整套衣服价值不菲，是詹姆斯准备穿一万年的行头，夏天就只穿J.Press衬衫，秋天就加件Armani鹰标开衫，就这些了，没有其他能拿得出手的衣服了。詹姆斯是个衣架子，穿的很是倜傥风流，史蒂夫看在眼里却觉得漂亮男孩就是拜金。史蒂夫平时只穿没牌子的定制衣服，可也是认得品牌的，特别是一些小众的，很有设计灵感的品牌，他还会去投资。

“脱了衣服转，穿衣服看不出来。”史蒂夫不觉得自己要求过分，你情我愿的交易，在这12小时里他拥有漂亮男孩所有的使用权。

行呗！脱光了也好快点办事！詹姆斯也不觉得有什么，从大背包里拿出块超大浴巾，铺在沙发上，一件一件脱光了衣服好生叠起来放在浴巾边边上。这是他准备穿一万年的衣服，他舍不得随便丢在地上，最上面放了他的CK内裤，朝着客人方向站直了身体。

房间里不冷，还不错！詹姆斯很怕冷，10年前的纽约冬夜冻到他心里去。詹姆斯的身体是做过全身除毛的，私密部位也是干干净净，形状优美水红色泽的小家伙温驯静伏着。詹姆斯的身体很美，多年练习的芭蕾舞，令他身体满蕴了力量与温软，这是两种截然不同的特质，在他身体上完美呈现。火光下皮肤闪着莹莹光辉，骨肉匀停的线条，挺翘紧实的屁股，小腰窝果然又深又圆，双腿又纤长又笔直又有力气，明显是进入了展示模式，是用脚尖站立的，细巧精致的脚踝骨极美丽。

自恋如史蒂夫，自然赞叹起自己的眼光来了，漂亮男孩果然够漂亮，他看都看硬了，伸手比划了个圆圈，示意来个挥鞭转看看。

没有舞鞋，转起来不太方便，詹姆斯没说什么，走到了水泥地面处，开始了挥鞭转。最好的芭蕾舞者，一口气可以转32个，《天鹅湖》第三幕中，黑天鹅奥吉莉雅就是一口气连转32个。詹姆斯想转，多少个都可以，神殿传承让他胜任所有的芭蕾舞动作。可他没那么傻，随便转了16个就停下了，姿势倒是极优美，兼具了柔美与力量，却也明显没有多认真。

史蒂夫有点不爽了，漂亮男孩确实够漂亮，就是做小婊子都做的这么不认真，就想着吃青春饭了，靠着好皮相赚钱。他可没觉得他这个嫖客能有多认真，本就是金钱交易，为啥需要小婊子认真呢？他自己又没有多认真。

“过来，到床上去。”

终于要办事了！可快点吧！没穿舞鞋，刚转的脚趾头痛，脚趾甲都要转劈了。如果有必要，詹姆斯就是那最能吃苦，刀山火海也不眨眼的人，如果没必要，他不想受到一点损伤，脚指甲劈了都难受半天。

床架子可破烂，詹姆斯都担心这破烂床能被金发蓝眼干塌了。金发蓝眼没脱衣服，看人体结构可是很强壮的，詹姆斯对人体结构很了解，史蒂夫在他眼里就是一个个零部件。抬头看了一眼史蒂夫，詹姆斯很会看人眼色，看懂了史蒂夫想要后入式。行呗！詹姆斯高撅起屁股，跪在床铺上，被褥倒是很松软，应该不会磨破膝盖皮。

“先生，需要您用安全套。”

史蒂夫拉开了拉链，慢条斯理的戴套子，“你做过准备工作了？”

“做过了，您直接进来就可以了。”

詹姆斯是一条死鱼，可也是一条听话的死鱼，史蒂夫让他把脸扭到一边，尽量露出来，他就尽量露出来，在史蒂夫直接一捅到底时刻，他有点受不住的闭上了眼睛，史蒂夫让他睁开，他也就睁开了，史蒂夫嫌弃他没声音，让他数数，他也就数了，一个指令一个动作，不认真可也没打折。

詹姆斯微皱着眉头，承受着史蒂夫的捅弄，不温柔可也没有多粗暴，算是个正常范畴，他有按照指令数数，数着数着估计金发蓝眼感觉烦，就不让他数了，这样挺好，保持姿势捱操就行了。金发蓝眼身体本钱挺足够的，又硬又大又挺，又包了夜，估计这一晚上够他忍受的，詹姆斯心想我得保持体力，第一次通常时间都不会太久，难受的在后面呢。

史蒂夫玩过很多男孩子，詹姆斯却是最特别的，就这么一声不吭的跪着，呼吸都很轻浅，如果不是每捅一下，眼睫毛会跟着颤抖一下，真以为是在操条死鱼。史蒂夫很有点想笑的意思，漂亮男孩真是连做小婊子都不敬业，可也实在是漂亮，眼睫毛好长，好浓密，内里也又紧又滑，吸的他很舒服，看来是认真做过保养，没被捅成个大松货。

史蒂夫再不多言，低头猛干，两手掐着漂亮男孩的细腰，真是盈盈一握，关键又很强韧，练跳舞的男孩子就是不一样。皮肤也很好，滑不留手可又能吸住手指头深深下陷，史蒂夫用力掐了掐，许是掐痛了，漂亮男孩微扭了扭腰，“先生，不接受任何形式的疼痛，您掐痛我了。”

“哈！这种痛你都受不了，你可真是娇气……”史蒂夫快要到了，下了死劲儿操干。漂亮男孩的呼吸终于乱了，脸上开始泛起红晕，他的眼睛极漂亮，眼尾很长很长，红晕铺在眼睛周围，仿佛哭泣了一样，史蒂夫极度满足，舒爽的射了出来。

终于射了！时间真挺长，以后不能接这种包夜活儿，真麻烦，还要装的有感觉。詹姆斯调整了呼吸频率，憋红了脸颊，让史蒂夫认为他有感觉了，挺有成就感的射了出来。事实上詹姆斯连硬都没硬，这不算性冷感，因为詹姆斯平时也会撸自己，也挺爽的，尤其是闭上眼睛幻想是朗姆洛来摸他，爽歪歪啦！詹姆斯只是除了自己摸自己能爽到，其他人碰到都没什么感觉，少年时期受到的创伤太重，不需要恢复，也没必要恢复。

史蒂夫爽透了，微有些出汗，就把衣服脱了。哇哦！金发蓝眼的身材真不错，出外卖肯定火。詹姆斯不言语地下了床，从背包里拿出湿纸巾擦屁股。捱了很久时间，润滑栓融化了还有肠液，总会有点湿漉漉的，用湿纸巾仔细地擦干净。

拿出一枚新的润滑栓，带上指套，跪在地毯上塞了进去，再把指套、栓剂包装、用过的湿纸巾装进自己带来的垃圾袋里，再套上个黑布袋子放进背包里。做完了这一切，才走到沙发处坐在浴巾上，没有刻意装作有教养的坐姿，就是一个男孩子的随意坐姿。两条长腿伸长长的，脚背细白白的，脚趾甲都莹莹发着光，实在是太漂亮了，功夫再不好，看在这美貌份上也都能忍了。

詹姆斯拿出个小包装的5ml营养液小口小口地喝掉了，不能喝太多液体，否则被操干的来回动时，肚子里会有水声晃荡，破坏气氛没什么，最关键胃会难受，詹姆斯可知道保护自己。史蒂夫无言地看着这一切，感觉漂亮男孩真是挺专业，他这头一回包夜个专业小婊子，真算是开眼界了。史蒂夫也换了睡衣，他知道自己身材可好，可也不想被小婊子白看了去。

小婊子惯会做戏，刚才连硬都没硬，史蒂夫感觉男性尊严受到了严重挑战，喝了杯威士忌，再度硬起来，拎起漂亮男孩，顶在落地窗大玻璃上，面对面操了进去。漂亮男孩的嘴唇是微翘的，嫣红红的，很适合接吻，史蒂夫不知道小婊子干净不干净，想想还是不亲了。只让漂亮男孩把一条腿盘在他腰上，大力的挺动。漂亮男孩腿长屁股翘，后入很爽，这大长腿盘在腰上也很爽，关键是极柔韧，能抓住腿扛到肩膀上，漂亮男孩也不喊痛，真是给劲儿。

詹姆斯极会看人眼色，感觉到金发蓝眼这是在憋着劲儿的干他，没什么，随便干呗，就是有点麻烦，长夜漫漫，他总得射上那么一回两回的，否则交代不过去的，金发蓝眼不是个弯的，操男人不过是为了更快活和征服欲望，如果他一直都没感觉，射不出来，指不定要搞出多少花样来呢！哎！看在50000美金的份上，怎么也得装装样子，可真麻烦呢！

詹姆斯一条腿被扛在肩膀上，另一条腿盘在史蒂夫腰上，这姿势极吃力，也让史蒂夫进入的更深，有那么几回捅到了敏感点上，感觉在慢慢累积。詹姆斯仰起头艰难喘息，这姿势极尽折叠，再说落地窗大玻璃挺凉的，他把双手垫在屁股底下隔绝这凉意，没有太理想的支撑，愈发的身体下沉，金发蓝眼又相当强壮，顶的又深又猛，他开始有点难受了。

难受的表象就是詹姆斯眼睛里泛起了泪光，詹姆斯从来不流泪，这种泪光仅仅是让他的眼睛更湿润润水粼粼的，美的惊心动魄。史蒂夫极满意，他分不出难受与欢愉的差别，他包养的男男女女，每一个都在他操干时刻，各种兴奋各种高潮。史蒂夫的男性尊严得到了极致满足，他哪知道，男男女女都是为了钱啊！人生如戏，全靠演技，谈不上骗史蒂夫，就是大家都没什么真情意而已。

詹姆斯看史蒂夫操干的挺开心，就闭上了眼睛，从鼻腔里假哼哼几声。靠！第二次时间太久了，这要干到什么时候啊！突然被顶对了地方，詹姆斯忍不住的抖了几下，假哼哼变了调。

“是这里吗？”史蒂夫低声调笑，平心而论史蒂夫的身体条件极好，顶对了地方，性冷感如詹姆斯也是能爽到的。

“是的，先生。”

“呵！你这里好深，如果不是我，估计别人顶不到的。”史蒂夫还挺得意，自卖自夸。

别人谁像你这么无聊啊！出外卖客人射了就算，我屁股够紧够翘，几分钟就能搞定，哎！包夜就是麻烦。詹姆斯微微咬了下嘴唇，露出洁白整齐牙齿，配着嫣红红嘴唇，史蒂夫又硬了几分。

“你干净吗？我很想亲你。”史蒂夫想要亲一亲，又担心漂亮男孩不干净，索性开口问询。行吧！反正就是金钱交易，人与人之间的体面与礼仪不需要遵守。

“先生，不接受亲吻。”

“是吗？好吧！那你把眼睛睁开。”史蒂夫心想这可挺遗憾的，看着詹姆斯睁开眼睛，可真好看呢！琉璃一样！史蒂夫勃发的愈加厉害，用嘴巴去啜吸詹姆斯的脖子，想留下几颗草莓印子。

“先生，不接受留下任何明显的痕迹。”詹姆斯微扭着身子躲避，他可不要顶着草莓印子被朗姆洛看到，傻透了好嘛！

“哈！你规矩怎么这么多，你明明是个便宜货色。”史蒂夫有点生气了，不过他是个有契约精神的人，也就没再去吸，只是愈加使劲儿的顶弄。

靠！不会觉得钱花冤枉了吧？50000美金是你自己出的价，我们又没有乱开价的，詹姆斯有点担心了，想想已经收了20000美金的订金了，不管怎么样，这20000美金是绝对不会退款的。

“先生，订单达成概不退款。”

詹姆斯知道自己懒屁股，性冷感，没反应，这些缺点出快餐外卖还算能交代过去，这次是包夜大活儿，如果觉得他不好，他可以走人的，不过20000美金的订金是绝对不会退款的，算算还是挺划算的，才被干了两次，赚翻了好嘛！

史蒂夫都被气乐了，他不知道娜塔莎花了多少钱，想必不会太贵，钢铁助理可是很精明的。他只是迷惑在漂亮男孩的极致美貌当中，又对自己的男性能力很自信，换句话说就是很想干翻漂亮男孩，想看到漂亮男孩高潮情动模样，想看到漂亮男孩哭泣流泪模样，结果漂亮男孩一脸性冷淡。想想也是，小婊子不知道接了多少客人了，对性事想必是无所谓的，钱才是最重要的。

史蒂夫想到这一点，不由得稍有点生气，又有点败了兴致，再不多言的低头猛干，还很坏心的不去顶詹姆斯的敏感点。没有快感的长时间捅弄是很难受的，詹姆斯庆幸自己润滑的足够，又想快点结束这第二个回合，微吸了一口气，开始用上技巧去夹史蒂夫。

“啊！”突如其来这么一下，史蒂夫爽翻了好嘛，忍不住叫出了声。

“操你！再来！”史蒂夫汗毛都炸了起来，抱起小婊子摔进长沙发里，大力气的提起小婊子两条长腿，疯狂猛干。

行呗！你这时间太久了，还是快点结束的好！詹姆斯扭动起了细腰，腔道开始有节奏的吸吮，鼻腔里的哼哼声极催情，大长腿折叠起来，拉动着史蒂夫朝向他，就势去吸史蒂夫的粉红色乳头。

“操你！”史蒂夫狂射了出来，太爽了，脑浆子都要射出来了。

詹姆斯静等着他射完变软，自己挪动了懒屁股爬出来，不知道需不需要第三个回合了，幸好这是啥顶级套房，沙发够多够软，没有破坏我的大浴巾。这次时间太久了，屁股湿的挺厉害，詹姆斯用了好几块湿纸巾擦屁股，还擦了擦前面的小家伙，稍微有了点感觉，流了些前列腺液，再又塞了枚润滑栓，喝了营养液，坐在浴巾上静等着。

史蒂夫喘了好一会儿才缓过来，看漂亮男孩这若无其事模样，没来由的好心烦，如果不是漂亮男孩都没硬，真不知道是谁嫖谁呢！而且漂亮男孩明明技巧好的不得了，刚却一直装死鱼，小婊子真是狡猾，怎么省事怎么来。

史蒂夫不开心了，他天生身居高位，习惯了所有人都对他曲意逢迎，眼巴前的小婊子却是个只认钱的主儿。哈！还说什么订单达成概不退款！他至于退款嘛！小婊子知不知道他是谁啊！不过小婊子还真不知道！算了，跟个小婊子较什么劲儿啊！刚挺爽的，也就行了！

史蒂夫站起身去浴室洗了个澡，去到衣帽间里换了衣服，这是他私人套房，有他专门的衣帽间。漂亮男孩看到他换衣服出来，明显很吃惊，眼睛都瞪大了，可是真好看，史蒂夫火气降了下来，从钱包里拿出了所有大钞，“你放心，我不会退款的，你可以睡到明天中午，这些钱是小费，这是我的……名片，你有事了打电话给我。”

史蒂夫想想还是拿了名片出来，这一刻他也没明白他为什么肯拿名片出来，他的名片精贵之极，真称得上是鬼使神差了，还想说几句，却又没什么话可说，转身进电梯走了。他可没想到漂亮男孩瞪大眼睛是为了什么，是为了可惜刚塞进去的一枚润滑栓，靠！100美金一枚，白浪费了！

*******在自己文里打个广告*******

作者约50万字丨冬盾唯一HE结局【向阳坡】全本完结丨现在预售中~

有兴趣的小亲亲请进入静静行走白月光LOF主页了解~

没兴趣的请略过此条广告。。。。。。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

****************

本章 包养订单达成~

本章 巴维尼亚王储殿下踏上了复仇之路~

***************************

史蒂夫站在电梯里生闷气，他也没想明白为什么生闷气，漂亮男孩是条死鱼，他不爽快，漂亮男孩成了条活鱼，他更不爽快。想想这得是什么样的人生经历，能让漂亮男孩拥有这么高超的技巧？史蒂夫歪了歪嘴巴，没想明白自己这是怎么了，为什么会在意个小婊子的过去。

思忖间寇森打电话过来，史蒂夫同寇森聊了会工作事务，耽误了几分钟时间才到了私人停车场，山姆一边拉开车门一边问史蒂夫想要去哪。史蒂夫兴致缺缺，说回家睡觉，他今天不开心，哪都不想去。山姆耸耸肩膀，你是Cap，你随意，吩咐司机开车。

史蒂夫一脸不高兴地望着窗外，车子是从私人停车场开出来的，走的是酒店后门小路，正看到漂亮男孩站在角落里闲适地吸一支细烟，好看的大眼睛一直望向路边，明显是在等人的模样。

史蒂夫太惊讶了，张口叫停车，车子缓缓停在路边，霸道总裁的车牌号码特殊，随便停哪都可以。山姆是个谨慎人，吩咐司机尽量停在隐蔽角落。史蒂夫皱起眉头看着漂亮男孩，说了可以睡到明天中午的，怎么直接就出来了？看这时间应该是自己前脚刚走，漂亮男孩后脚就跟着走了，顶级套房竟然没有吸引力吗？

史蒂夫吩咐山姆调出了监控录像，史蒂夫在的时候监控录像是关闭的，离开后就会自动开启，正看到漂亮男孩先是静等了几秒钟，似乎是在确认史蒂夫真的离开了，然后就飞扑过去把小费拿起来，立即就数了起来。

詹姆斯开心极了，哈！1200美金，今天可真是赚翻了，便算是不满意，20000美金也不会退款的，再加上小费，哇哦！詹姆斯飞快的收起小费，随手就把名片扔进了垃圾桶里。桶里面还有两个打了结的安全套，精贵无比的霸道总裁名片同用过的安全套一个下场，能说史蒂夫看到这一幕，鼻子都要气歪了吗！

飞快的洗了个战斗澡，用特殊器具冲干净了润滑栓，飞快的穿上衣服收拾好背包，詹姆斯乐颠颠的进了电梯，对这传说中的顶级套房没有回头看过一眼，飞奔出酒店，站在不起眼的角落里，点了根细烟抽。詹姆斯不怎么吸烟也不怎么喝酒，今天实在是太高兴了，吸根烟庆祝一下，伸手指轻弹烟灰的模样极好看，路灯下眉目如画，灿若琉璃。

史蒂夫气死了，看着漂亮男孩一边吸烟一边拿出手机发信息，打电话给娜塔莎让她同步漂亮男孩的手机信息。史蒂夫拥有美国最高安全许可，洞察计划的实施让他可以随意监控任何人的通讯设备，钢铁助理几乎没有时间差的同步了信息。

手机信息是两个人对着发的，朗姆洛标注詹姆斯为懒屁股，詹姆斯标注朗姆洛为鸡妈妈，信息如下：

TO鸡妈妈：来接我

TO懒屁股：什么！不会吧！你被退货了？退货不退款的！你同客人说了没？

TO鸡妈妈：不退款，有小费

TO懒屁股：哈！不会吧！谁那么傻？还给你小费了？你动你的大懒屁股了？稍等会！立体停车场出来有点慢！靠！停车费太TM贵了！

TO鸡妈妈：饿了，吃饭，我请

TO懒屁股：哈！这就来了，小费多少？小费都是你的，我不抽成的，请我吃点好的呗！

TO鸡妈妈：做梦，快点，屁股痛

TO懒屁股：不会吧？真假啊？客人玩儿的很凶吗？要不要去医院看下。

TO鸡妈妈：就那样，没啥感觉，不用去

史蒂夫吐血了有没有！什么叫“就那样”？什么叫“没啥感觉”？操你！我TM又不是缝衣针！

山姆从副驾驶位置回头看史蒂夫面色铁青，对着个手机咬牙切齿，心想这是怎么了？看来是没玩儿明白！立即给钢铁助理发了信息通个气，提醒大家别触Cap霉头。

娜塔莎才不怕触霉头，立即电话过来问情况，说如果不满意，可以不用再付钱的，订单条款里有说明的，退款的话就有点麻烦了，不过交给她，她能搞定。

史蒂夫都要气崩溃了，我有那么没品吗？玩儿小婊子，不满意了还要求退款，他满意的很，酬劳翻一倍。娜塔莎再三确认，史蒂夫说别磨叽，现在就给，他要眼看着漂亮男孩被钱砸晕的蠢样子。

TO懒屁股：什么！什么！什么！这是真的吗？詹姆斯我马上到了，到了你要死劲儿抽我一巴掌，我不是在做梦吧！尾款付了80000美金，靠！这帮子该死的有钱人！随便玩玩儿，就舍得出100000美金！有钱真是好！靠！詹姆斯你明年学费出来了！靠！靠！靠！

朗姆洛再次成了复读机，詹姆斯看了信息没有出现史蒂夫预想中被钱砸晕了的蠢样子，反倒皱了下眉头，看到朗姆洛的车子过来，飞奔过去上了车。跑的快极了，一点都不像刚被玩儿了两次屁股的人，小婊子身经百战，史蒂夫伤心透了，一脸生无可恋的让司机开车。

“詹姆斯，是谁包你的夜啊？怎么突然出现这么多钱？不会闹什么邪门吧？”朗姆洛兴奋过后，开始紧张和担心了，小老板小家子气，没见过什么钱，突然间看到这么多钱，反倒担心起来了。

詹姆斯仔细回想了事情经过，“应该是星空画廊老板，听到我们说话了，一时兴起玩儿我一回，没事的，我没得罪他，他也爽到了，这钱你都拿去，再有一年我就毕业了，这钱足够了，我不想再出外卖了，我努力多跑龙套多拍平面硬照，你看行不行？”

这钱对于普通人来说，是笔巨款，学费足够了，余下的都给朗姆洛。詹姆斯准备启动Plan B，他有分析过托尼·斯塔克有可能常去的咏春拳馆，一共有三家，他准备去踩踩点，看托尼·斯塔克最终是去哪一家，他就去报学徒，混在里面找机会偶遇托尼·斯塔克。

没问题，一切都没问题，朗姆洛也心疼詹姆斯，学费有了，其他都是小花销。詹姆斯太开心了，钢青色大眼睛波光粼粼，到了常去的麦当劳餐厅，请朗姆洛吃麦当劳儿童套餐。

“靠！能不能吃点好的啊？一万年的麦当劳儿童套餐。”朗姆洛骂骂咧咧的开吃，嘴上骂的凶，可也没耽误使劲儿吃，还舔手指头上偶尔沾到的番茄酱。

朗姆洛胡子拉碴的，是个凶狠长相，舔手指头也是恶狠狠的，没有半点旖旎风光，引不起任何人的遐想。可这对詹姆斯却是致命吸引，詹姆斯手指头弹动，很想去碰一下朗姆洛，手都伸出来了，半路转折改成挠自己头发，转折的太狠太硬，挠的可用力气，咔咔咔的声响。

朗姆洛“啪”地去抽詹姆斯的手，“小崽子，你头皮长疮啦，这么使劲儿挠，准保是平时不认真洗头发，要么你搬回来得了，让翠茜看着你，翠茜一直都很想你，你功课忙，也不经常回家。”

詹姆斯哪敢回家，他上了大学就借口功课忙，跑到哥大附近租房子住，就是为了躲避翠茜。翠茜是他的养母，对他极好极好，可他天天对着养父发春情，他哪有脸面去见翠茜呢！詹姆斯稳住了心神，说现在有个设计项目在赶时间，做完了就回家看翠茜，他用大理石给翠茜雕了个小半身像，可好看了，圣诞节时送给翠茜当礼物。

朗姆洛假装妒嫉说小崽子不给他准备圣诞节礼物，火鸡腿不给吃了。詹姆斯微笑，这一刻他真心觉得幸福，爸爸妈妈是在天上，可也保佑他碰到了朗姆洛和翠茜，人世间还是有好人的，他很满足了，就这样好了，暗恋注定没有结果，也不应该有结果。

史蒂夫却很不满足，你让他怎么满足，他拥有普通人做梦都无法拥有的权势与财富，可他没办法拥有人的真心。史蒂夫没有刻意去想漂亮男孩的冷漠嘴脸，可不知道怎么了，漂亮男孩的冷淡眼神总浮现在他眼前，都成了心魔了。

娜塔莎认为这是史蒂夫的青春期挫折感又在作祟了，史蒂夫整个青春期都追不到女孩子，这导致他最受不了被人忽视的感觉。长成了金发帅哥后，无论有没有权势财富背景，金发大甜心走到哪儿都超级受欢迎，毕竟大帅哥谁都会高看一眼，结果有个出快餐车外卖的廉价小婊子完全不鸟他，眼里只有钱，飞扑过去拿小费的样子可是太拜金了。

这有什么难的呢！小婊子可便宜，出点小钱就能包养个一年半载的，看在钱的份上，小婊子会小心伺候的。娜塔莎的提议，史蒂夫认为完全不靠谱，漂亮男孩应该天生就是这么个脾气，是很爱钱，很拜金，看在钱的份上是会小心伺候他，可也就是那样了，没有半点真情意。至于他为什么会如此执著于漂亮男孩的真情意，史蒂夫没去想太多，他不知道灵魂羁绊的种子从很多很多年前就种了下来。神殿传承的几个分支，有的入世成了权势巨富家族，有的固守神殿落魄成了个小婊子，可神殿千年圣歌依然嘹亮，依然灵魂羁绊着血脉传承。

史蒂夫不想看到漂亮男孩再出快餐车外卖了，他还没想明白，在没想明白期间，漂亮男孩不能再被别人碰了去。嘱咐娜塔莎截断了网站信息，这样就没人下订单了，还要给点平面硬照的活儿干，有收入就不会想着出外卖了。

事实上詹姆斯根本没想着再出外卖，学费够了就OK，再能给朗姆洛赚点钱就齐活儿。詹姆斯的目光都能穿透时间岁月了，又怎么可能会去在乎权势财富呢？史蒂夫一心一意想要寻找到个视金钱如粪土的纯洁人儿，詹姆斯就是，虽然他身在污泥潭中飘零，可这污浊从没有沾染他的内心。任何事都不足以让他停驻目光，一心一意的复仇，这是他活下去的动力源泉，是妈妈留给他的唯一念想。

朗姆洛最近有点发财，詹姆斯接连有平面硬照的活儿干，拍了好几单，就是没看到有杂志或者网站刊发。这是圈里常有的事，替品牌拍一堆平面硬照，钱照常给，照片到最后没采纳，无所谓，反正钱都收了，刊发与否也不是他们能说了算的。

朗姆洛不知道詹姆斯拍的平面硬照都在史蒂夫案头摆着呢，詹姆斯独有的冷漠美貌，选对了拍照风格，还是很有表现力的。其中有一张史蒂夫特别喜欢，詹姆斯只穿了条CK内裤，仰面躺在哈雷机车上，一条长腿很随性的耷拉下来，另一条长腿曲起个很漂亮的三角形，上半身很有技巧的微扭了一下，在灯光的配合下，身体轮廓极美丽，有一种鲜活的青春的纯真性感，史蒂夫都看硬了。

看硬了就得行动呀！史蒂夫有能力做任何事，他内心深处确实住着一个青春期萌动的小男孩，总幻想着有那么一个人，什么都不图的，只是单纯看到了他的好，真心的爱上他。关键他自己又是个极复杂严苛的性子，他要求有那么一个纯结人儿，可他自己却是个猎艳高手，千帆历尽却妄图返璞归真了？哪有这等好事情！

史蒂夫迷恋“侘寂”美学的原因即是如此，看尽了繁华起落，就想着寻求本真了。可这本真却是太难寻得了，詹姆斯的纯真内心没有任何人能看到，也没有任何人能得到。

史蒂夫在哥大校园里闲溜达，他看了漂亮男孩的时间表，知道漂亮男孩在搞个雕塑设计，漂亮男孩的雕塑作品挺一般。史蒂夫纳闷漂亮男孩为什么一点创意都没有，人体零部件雕塑的再像又能怎么样呢？大学三年下来，人体零部件被漂亮男孩雕塑了个遍，最近在雕塑人脑袋呢！

最近手头宽裕了些，詹姆斯也舍得下材料了，准备雕个大点的人脑袋，头盖骨能打开，里面的人脑子可以掏出来随便摆一堆的这种。精雕油泥也自己做，穿着破烂T恤牛仔裤，围着个大黑布围裙，拿着个大搅拌棍子在大反应釜里来回搅和。

詹姆斯算是洗干净上岸了，最近又没有平面硬照的活儿，对皮肤发型外貌很自然地疏忽了。他对自己的美貌有认知但毫不在意，头发乱蓬蓬的，满脸小胡碴子，只在搅和精雕油泥时，露出了白生生的一截腰肉肉，莹润生光。

史蒂夫溜溜达达就进来了，学雕塑有一点好，就是场面铺的大，詹姆斯约了今天的时间段，所以工坊里就他一个人折腾，看见有一个人站在门口傻乐，还挺莫名其妙的，猜想这人可能是走错路了，随便呗！

詹姆斯不记得史蒂夫了，几个月前的事情了，他内存不够，不相干的事情早已经格式化了。别说他了，朗姆洛也不知道史蒂夫是谁啊，网络下单，外卖匆匆，谁没事问客人你叫什么？姓什么？从哪来？到哪去？公交车才不管谁上来谁下去，给钱就可以上。

史蒂夫等了半天，漂亮男孩也不搭理他，老大没趣的走进来，“你干什么呢？”

这人有病吧？谁和你假熟啊！老子TM又不认识你！春日阳光特别明媚，史蒂夫的金头发闪亮到扎眼，詹姆斯讨厌透了，转过身用屁股朝着这无聊人。

史蒂夫哪知道詹姆斯完全不记得他了呀！心想这小婊子知道自己头没梳脸没洗的邋遢样子，用小翘屁股勾引他呢。史蒂夫不知道詹姆斯已经算是洗干净上岸了，还以为小婊子不出外卖是因为娜塔莎截断了网站信息，就很随意轻佻的去拍小婊子屁股。

“哈！你别勾引我，我还没打算下订单呢！”

靠！有病吧！詹姆斯转身一脚就揣了出去，史蒂夫吓了一跳，极迅捷的躲了一下，詹姆斯这一脚是奔着他大老二去的，这一脚揣上去，他就得残废了。詹姆斯这一脚是下了力气的，依他的能力，当然可以收放自如，但他为了掩饰，只能一脚踢出去不收回来，直直地摔倒在了地上。

靠！真TM疼！詹姆斯抱住了大腿，一方面是真疼，另一方面是想起史蒂夫是谁了！心里面稍有些惊慌，他出外卖学校里没人知道，更从没有客人找上门来过，投诉也都是在网站上抱怨抱怨就得了，见不得光的交易，没人想着去多搞事情。

史蒂夫挺生气，至于嘛？多大仇多大恨啊！你这么下死手！史蒂夫是个很严苛的性子，表面上阳光大甜心都是伪装，立即绷起了脸，威严隆盛，“怎么？不给钱不让摸？”

詹姆斯皱起了眉头，他日常跑龙套当模特儿，行踪不难找，可也从没有哪个客人无聊到找上门来过，勉强从内存里调出了当晚记忆，他没做错什么，难道是钱给多了？现在反悔想要回去了？那也应该去找朗姆洛，找他干嘛！

詹姆斯顾忌这是在校园里，站起身收拾家伙什儿准备走了。靠！精雕油泥全毁了，一百多美金呢！石蜡和凡士林融化后加入碳酸钙，然后就要一刻不停的搅拌，刚就耽误了这么一会会时间，材料全凝固了，没能充分搅拌，颗粒太大，完全不能用了，詹姆斯很郁闷，一刻不停的收拾，转身走了。

史蒂夫气死了有没有！他本想过来找詹姆斯聊聊天，最好还能坐在红槭树底下吃个汉堡喝个可乐什么的，他喜欢吃麦当劳儿童套餐，托尼总笑话他，他反嘴嘲讽托尼喜欢吃甜甜圈，比他也好不到哪去。

史蒂夫幻想着同校园里所有年轻人一样，约一个看得上的小美人儿，一起吃薯条舔手指，享受春日午后的美好时光。史蒂夫没明白这种渴望是从哪来的，他只是想这么做，他就做了，结果小婊子表现的完全不认识他，还差点踢爆他的大老二，操你！

钢铁助理必须出面了，小婊子只认钱，那就用钱来解决。史蒂夫气鼓鼓的样子，可让山姆吃惊了，又暗地里同娜塔莎通消息。娜塔莎回复的很快，说Cap看上小婊子了，提出来先包养个一年再说，包养费50万美金，不算少了，结果小婊子不接单，说已经洗干净上岸，不再下海了。

山姆太惊讶了，他们这些家族支脉跟随罗杰斯家族数百年了，对罗杰斯家族的忠诚埋进了骨血里，罗杰期家族也从没令他们失望过，财富地位权势，一直伴随着他们，山姆真想不到竟然还有人敢拒绝史蒂夫，便算不知道史蒂夫的真实身份，猜也能猜出个大概啊！

詹姆斯和朗姆洛相对无言，钢铁助理名不虚传，拒绝一次可以，绝对没办法拒绝第二次，朗姆洛私人邮箱里直接收到了一份压缩文件，解压密码还是手机短信通知的。文件解压后，10年前的小詹姆斯怯生生出现在眼前，这是翠茜当年拐了很多弯才办出来的收养文件，想不到竟然被翻了个底朝天。

詹姆斯是难民，没有任何身份，为了能给他一个温暖的家，翠茜下了大功夫，伪造了各种文件，先得了个正式身份，再进入到寄养流程。在寄养流程里真实走了一圈，詹姆斯前后进入到三个寄养家庭，都是没待几天就转出来，最后进入了收养流程，才算是真正有了家。

翠茜一家都是移民局里工作的，算是有点人脉，可翠茜一辈子安分守己，也就做了收养詹姆斯这一件落把柄的事情。当年报着十二万分的小心，特意在寄养流程里转悠了一圈，就是想着手续繁多，真出了事情，不好追查。10年过去了，平安无事，当年的文件按道理都不应该存在了，结果最源头的第一份伪造文件就这么出现在朗姆洛私人邮箱里。

朗姆洛抓狂了有没有！这关系到翠茜，伪造文件是重罪，翠茜是要坐牢的，“詹姆斯，你上次接的客人究竟是谁？这是在搞什么？你得罪他了？”

詹姆斯也是吓坏了，他自己倒是什么都不怕，他已经长大了，关键这是查到了翠茜头上，他绝不能让翠茜出事情，绝不能连累朗姆洛，“我没得罪他，我再下海就行了，翠茜绝对不能有事情。”

詹姆斯脑子转的飞快，想不到客人这么有权势，竟然能翻出10年前的老底子，这样的人不应该是个无名之辈，他会不会认识托尼·斯塔克？便算不认识，也应该能接到独立日舞会的邀请函，自己兜兜转转想接近托尼·斯塔克，不就是为了能参加独立日舞会吗！只要能进去，跟谁去都一样。就是自己没深浅地踢过客人一脚，估计客人有点生气，自己要好好表现了，这样才能得了客人的喜欢，带他去独立日舞会，更得想办法把朗姆洛和翠茜摘出来，不能连累到他们。

包养订单迅速达成，娜塔莎很生气地压价到一年30万美金，算是给小婊子一个教训，想吊高了卖，没门！

没问题，一切都没问题，朗姆洛这次陪了十二万分的小心，来来回回的讨论条款。在权势面前，他和詹姆斯都是蝼蚁，可蝼蚁也想着尽量保护自己，朗姆洛尽最大程度地保护了詹姆斯。不玩SM，不玩多人游戏，不接受订单转让，尊重詹姆斯的时间表，不强制性爱。

娜塔莎这方面倒是很可以，最主要史蒂夫爱好很正常，平日里又很忙碌，包养个小婊子也不一定能有多少时间来玩儿。

詹姆斯再度下海，重新护理了发型皮肤，搬到了指定别墅，还给了辆低调车子开。朗姆洛这一颗心可是太担忧了，这是长期单，他没事不能来见詹姆斯，万一真有个什么事，他也照应不到了，鸡妈妈难受极了。

詹姆斯明白鸡妈妈的心，如果客人真能带他去独立日舞会，他的生命周期屈指可数了。詹姆斯努力地微笑了一下，大着胆子同朗姆洛紧紧拥抱。生命即是如此，每一个生命都肩负着与生俱来的命运，他所做的一切都不过是在顺应命运。

“朗姆洛，再见了！”这是詹姆斯的最后告别，朗姆洛没发觉，所有人都没发觉，孤单的巴维尼亚王储殿下踏上了复仇之路！

*******在自己文里打个广告*******

作者约50万字丨冬盾唯一HE结局【向阳坡】全本完结丨现在预售中~

有兴趣的小亲亲请进入静静行走白月光LOF主页了解~

没兴趣的请略过此条广告。。。。。。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

****************

本章 冬冬说：其实我是一名演员~

本章 霸道总裁都爱白莲花~

***************************

詹姆斯步履匆匆，包养订单达成有大半个月了，他做过全套体检了，时间表也已经安排妥当了，跑龙套和平面模特儿全都停工了，每日里除了上学，就只等着金主召唤了，这不召唤就来了。

詹姆斯自己的手机被收走了，现在用最新型号的Stark Phone，有同学看到羡慕极了，说这是斯塔克工业新研发的实验机型，有钱都买不到，看他的眼神都变了。詹姆斯完全不理，他本身就是个不理人的性子，他明面上就是做龙套演员和平面模特儿，潜规则是个人都懂，何必过来找他瞎说八说。

詹姆斯背包里带着日常用惯的家伙什儿，接到召唤，迅速去到卫生间收拾干净了自己，对着镜子使劲儿扯嘴角，还是能扯动的，他天生冷漠脸不怎么能笑得出，好在他功夫还不错，再多看看金主眼色，总能哄到金主带他去独立日舞会的。

街口停了辆劳斯莱斯幻影加长版，号称全世界只有三辆的极致限量版，詹姆斯不识货，只知道认车牌，发现是这辆车，急忙忙跑过去，车门自动开了，赶紧地上了车。

车子里空间超级大，史蒂夫难得今天穿了西装打了窄边领带，金头发全向后梳起，是极为端严的美貌。新一任总统大选要开始了，托尼推了新的总统候选人，史蒂夫则想让黑人连任，好一番明争暗斗，这刚从D.C.回纽约，惦念着他的漂亮男孩，召唤过来看看。

詹姆斯刚跑的有点急，上了车微喘了口气，微翘丰润的嘴唇嫣红红，史蒂夫老早就想亲了，体检报告说小婊子干净的很，那还等什么哟！史蒂夫一把拎过詹姆斯，掐起屁股下巴就亲了上去，力气很大，舌头伸的可长。

詹姆斯配合地张开嘴，乖顺地保持蹲跪姿势，这个高度能让金主亲的很舒适，在史蒂夫亲够了嘴唇，转而去到脖子处啜吸草莓印子时，配合地仰起了脖子。史蒂夫一路往下亲，他就配合地拉开T恤领子，庆幸自己穿了件超市货，撕坏了也不心痛！詹姆斯仰头看着车顶真皮内饰，花纹挺好看的，就是很难打理，估计要经常上油打蜡。

史蒂夫嫌弃T恤碍事，稍停顿了一下，詹姆斯立即很有眼色地脱下T恤，他有认真做身体保养，肌肤莹润生光。腰肢真是纤细，他每天都会练四个小时芭蕾，所有人都以为他热爱芭蕾舞，其实他一切都是为了复仇，神殿传承需要日复一日的枯燥练习。腹肌极好看，没有特别明显的贲张，却是条线分明，人鱼线很有力气，可又不是很锋利，力与美的结合。

詹姆斯这么会看眼色，史蒂夫却又不满意了，想想这全是因为花了钱的，小婊子只爱钱。腰线下挺翘屁股极诱人，史蒂夫把手伸进牛仔裤里摩挲，“哈！我付了钱，你就不会下死手踢我了，是吗？”

“先生，对不起。”詹姆斯尽量态度诚恳的道歉，低垂下眼帘，他受不了金发蓝眼，可这世上受不了的事情多了去了。配合地去解皮带扣子，詹姆斯对车震最在行，本身就是出快餐车外卖的，眼前这车是他见过最高级的，高度很足够，他跪在地垫上，正方便金主骑着他干。詹姆斯对司机和副驾驶位置的保镖视而不见，金主不在乎，他就不能在乎，一切都得看金主眼色行事。

“你干什么？”史蒂夫却不愿意了，属于他的东西，他不喜欢被别人看到，他也没有当众表演的嗜好，他是个有格调的人。

“你怎么能这么放浪呢？车上还有其他人，你怎么能这样？！”史蒂夫一脸痛心疾首。

靠！抹大拉的玛丽亚！金主有病！他想要你才能给，他不想要你就得候着，还不能上赶子主动地给，詹姆斯立即看明白了情势，再次态度诚恳的道歉：“先生，对不起。”

詹姆斯不知道史蒂夫姓甚名谁，订单是娜塔莎签的，资料都是假的。别墅是给了地址定位，朗姆洛送詹姆斯过去的，工作人员直接就收走了詹姆斯的手机，换了Stark Phone。车钥匙是丢在沙发上的，工作人员来无影去无踪，娜塔莎更是由始到终没有出现。

朗姆洛和詹姆斯也没有傻到相信资料就是真实的，反正钱到账就行了。詹姆斯也不可能去打听金主真名实姓，反正叫“先生”总不会错，再不行叫“主人”也OK。詹姆斯数着手指头过日子，预想着要使劲儿讨好金主的，眨巴着大眼睛，跪在史蒂夫两腿之间，极度乖巧柔顺。

这如果是正常的金主，也便就此揭过了，可史蒂夫不是个正常的金主，他真就把詹姆斯看成了抹大拉的玛丽亚。一方面觉得詹姆斯太好看了，活该做小婊子，一方面又觉得这么好看的漂亮男孩，怎么能做小婊子呢，应该纯真的纯洁的爱上他才对，两种冲突称得上天人交战。

詹姆斯却是反应奇快，猜到了金主这诡异心思，伸出粉红小舌头舔了舔嘴唇，这是一种无言的不动声色的勾引，怯生生的望着金主：“先生，我有点冷，我能穿上衣服吗？”

这是一种试探，金主可能是喜欢出淤泥而不染的白莲花？霸道总裁都喜欢白莲花，这是标准配置。詹姆斯还有点吃不准，仰起头，波光粼粼的钢青色大眼睛，一忽闪一忽闪地望着金主，嘴巴微翘着，露出一点点整齐洁白牙齿。

这时候眼神一定要定，不能有半点犹疑，更不能太锐利，要软软的，可以有点世故，但天真仍然有保存。詹姆斯完美呈现，谁能说龙套演员演技就一定不好呢？是一直没人给龙套演员机会，只要给机会，龙套演员也能演场好戏。

天人交战的霸道总裁瞬间被击中了心。就是这样的！也应该是这样的！小婊子不应该做个小婊子，应该保有难得的纯真，等待着被他拯救。如同抹大拉的玛丽亚，耶稣去拯救了她，感化了她。抹大拉的玛丽亚用忏悔的眼泪为耶稣洗脚，用密软的黑发来把脚擦干，为耶稣付出了所能付出的一切。

史蒂夫这种幻想可以说他自恋到了无边无际的地步，也可以说他双标到了无边无际的地步，他幻想着随便就拯救了个小婊子，然后小婊子就无可抑制的爱上了他，为他生，为他死，为他奉献出一切一切。

罗杰斯家族身居高位太久太久了，史蒂夫把所有人的忠诚和奉献都视为理所当然，是有从小到大的伙伴，可这伙伴圈子也已经固化数百年了，他不知道普通人的喜怒哀乐，也不在乎普通人的爱恨情仇，他想要得到，那就一定能得到。

史蒂夫微笑了起来，他倒也没蠢笨到立即就相信了小婊子，可起码小婊子这情态这模样是他所喜欢的，“你起来，穿上衣服，坐到我身边来。”

哈！果然喜欢白莲花，押对宝了，就是不知道金主喜欢苦情白莲花？还是坚韧白莲花？或者奋斗不屈白莲花？

打住！快打住！赶紧打住！

金主一定不喜欢奋斗不屈白莲花！金主喜欢软中带点硬的，软要多一点，硬要适量，看来是坚贞白莲花？

这有点难度，小婊子想要出演坚贞白莲花，活脱脱崩人设啊！这要怎么演？

詹姆斯迅速穿妥当了衣服，坐到金主身边，没有依偎上去，挺大个子一男人，靠在谁身上，都有违和感，再说金主不喜欢坚贞白莲花主动，坚贞白莲花要适当被动一点，还要有一点小抗拒之类的，是那种纯纯的抗拒，一定不能营业式抗拒。

詹姆斯脑子转的飞快，低垂眼帘老老实实坐在位置上，琢磨着接下来的演戏方式。詹姆斯上过表演课程，随便上的，他确实做什么都随便，因为他是个天才，随便就能有好成绩，更因为这些事情都不是他想要去做的，只是他必须做的。

这种人生如果放在一个心思敏感的充满爱的家庭里长大的孩子身上，百分百各种心理治疗，还要时不时来一场抑郁自杀。詹姆斯啥事儿没有，他没条件多愁善感，更没时间抑郁哀伤，尸山血海都硬挺着趟了过来，还有什么能撼动他万古寒冰般的粗神经呢？

答案是没有，所以在史蒂夫拎着他回别墅，直接按在床上来一炮的时候，他没有任何的反抗与挣扎。史蒂夫迷恋后入式，漂亮男孩的后背曲线极漂亮，小腰窝又深又圆的极晃眼。春日阳光很好，落地窗很大很大，阳光洒在了漂亮男孩身上，脸上，手脚上，焕发着极美丽的光芒。漂亮男孩这次的反应也很好，从头到尾都是硬着的，颜色水红红的，看起来很少使用的样子，不过这个可说不准，如自己这般的老枪，也还是粉红色的，这是天生禀赋，有时候真看不准。

“你前面用过吗？你对着女人能硬起来吗？”史蒂夫想到就问到，他拥有漂亮男孩的一切。

詹姆斯低低呻吟着，手紧紧抓住枕头，脸尽量露出来给金主看，眉头微皱着，看着极难受其实挺欢愉。詹姆斯庆幸自己演技还可以，金主也不那么粗暴，他自己调整了位置，让金主一下一下撞到了敏感点，保持住了感觉。朗姆洛总说他懒屁股，现在他一点都不懒的，腰使劲儿地塌下去，这样屁股才能翘的更高，后背的曲线才能更好看，金主硬的很厉害，就是时间实在太久了，唉！真没办法！

“……我不知道……我没碰过女人……我……嗯……好深……嗯……”

詹姆斯确实没碰过女人，他天生是弯的，他只爱过两个女人，一个是亲生妈妈，一个就是养母翠茜，只有她们过来碰他，他才不难受。詹姆斯从不叫床，没想到叫起来也还行，他本就有点小奶音，哼唧起来，尾音有点上扬，有娇嗲但不做作，自带着一派纯真天然，还有很慵懒催情的意味在里头。

史蒂夫在楼梯间里听到他和朗姆洛有一声没一声哼唧的时候，就猜想他叫床起来一定很好听，果然是好听的，连女人都没碰过的初哥，史蒂夫很有点满意，小婊子可算有个纯洁之处了。

“哈！小初哥都是用手的吗？你这么冷淡，被干出来的时候很少吧？你说我能不能把你干出来？”史蒂夫玩儿开心了，站起身把衣服脱光了，一只手大力气压低詹姆斯的脑袋，另一只手紧握住詹姆斯的细腰，开始下了死劲儿地干。

靠！可快点吧！詹姆斯伸手去摸自己，他可懂行，猜到金主可能不让他摸自己，手底下速度很快，腔道连着收缩，细腰转着圈地摇。

“啊！”史蒂夫再度叫出了声，伸手将詹姆斯两只手都背到了身边交叉着，形成个标准的十字锁，“干不出来吗？嗯？”

能！能干出来！詹姆斯摸自己摸的差不多了，深吸了一口气，腔道剧烈收缩，细腰连着屁股狂摇，敏感点重重地捱了几下。

“……嗯……嗯……”

詹姆斯很久没射过了，他就是攒着要同金主来这订单达成后的第一炮，事实证明，他的猜想是对的。这好像是他第一次被干出来，他从来没有在性事中得到过快感，虽然这次也是被强迫的，可也确实是挺爽的。

詹姆斯双手被锁在了身后，突如其来的高潮令他浑身颤抖，脸上布满了红晕，腔道不受控制的狂力紧缩，史蒂夫再也控制不住，狂喷了出来。哦！太爽了！这种爽不单是生理性的爽，心理性更爽，一脸性冷淡的小婊子都被他硬干了出来，史蒂夫的男性尊严得到了极大满足。

詹姆斯浑身出了一层细汗，润莹莹的，摸起来舒服极了，跪趴在床上喘息，还不忘记尽量把脸露出来。金主想要看到他的高潮脸，想要看到他被干翻了的样子，那他就得让金主看到，满足金主需求是他第一要务。

史蒂夫整个人都压在詹姆斯身上，也是喘的不行，征服欲望得到了最大满足的霸道总裁很是开心得意，一边喘一边调笑：“干的你爽吗？以后还敢不敢踢我了？”

靠！真TM小心眼儿！不就是踢你一脚吗？这是老子没当真，否则你早TM死绝了！詹姆斯眼角眉梢布满了红晕，钢青色眼睛微微眯着，嘴巴翘起低低喘息，真是极魅惑的模样，“先生，您好厉害，干的我很爽……我能把手拿出来吗？”

詹姆斯问的很小心翼翼，长睫毛眨巴眨巴，完美流露出想讨好金主又自惭形秽的表情，更带着些许的害怕和极大的性满足。靠！这表情可是太复杂了，詹姆斯在心里替自己点了个赞，微扭了下头，星光从眼畔流泻而出。

这长得好看么！真就是占便宜，这复杂表情你换一个丑怪脸试试，是个人都会觉得太扭曲，恨不得抠瞎眼睛不去看。詹姆斯长的太好看了，这表情细微到一闪而过，被史蒂夫一眼抓住，还觉得很开心。

哈！小婊子可真挺乖的，没得到允许，连手都不敢拿出来，想想也是，普通人家的孩子，还是被收养寄人篱下长大的，胆子能有多大！下海这些年估计也是没办法，哥大学费可是够贵的，出快餐车外卖也是不想随便同什么人谈感情，都没碰过女人，估计恋爱也是没谈过的，真不错，又找到了一个纯洁之处。

史蒂夫在高潮之际什么都顾不得了，自然也就没抓住詹姆斯的手，可他射的太舒爽，整个人都压在了詹姆斯身上，自然也把两只手压住了。詹姆斯想把手抽回来，可也确实是不敢，这才刚开始接触，他真摸不准金主的性子，索性开口问询。

史蒂夫喟叹一声，翻身下来，躺在枕头上伸长了臂膀让漂亮男孩躺过来。漂亮男孩明显很吃惊，眼睛都瞪大了，真是太好看了，钢青色的琉璃样。史蒂夫禁不住的心生怜惜，想必出外卖的小婊子从来没有得到过事后抚慰，都在停车场里解决，车上空间狭小，想必是极难受的，完事了擦擦屁股就走了，真可怜呢！

“过来，詹姆斯，我困了，我搂着你睡个午觉休息一会儿。”

睡个狗屁午觉啊！老子屁股里还有你射出来的东西，靠！就想着骑无鞍马，你TM怕老子不干净，老子还TM怕你不干净呢！詹姆斯轻巧巧靠进史蒂夫臂弯里，他是细高挑的个头，比史蒂夫矮了两三公分，练跳舞的男孩子骨架纤巧，窝在史蒂夫雄伟宽厚胸膛里，甭管心里骂成什么样，看着还是挺合适的。

詹姆斯也有点困倦，他是睡觉都睁着一只眼睛，所以说睡着就能睡着，难得的高潮也令他浑身慵懒，想想金主开口叫了他名字，说明他演技还不错，詹姆斯很满意自己的表现，闭上眼睛呼吸极轻浅地睡着了。

名字其实是最古老神秘的契约，詹姆斯很注意地没去知道金主姓甚名谁，这是他给自己下的一道心理防线。巴维尼亚王储殿下是个天才，在漫长的孤单的复仇之路上，他给自己下了一道道心理防线，更是下了一只沉重到极点的心锚。有了这只心锚，他的心理防线坚不可摧，没有任何畏惧地行走在这人生天地之间！

*******在自己文里打个广告*******

作者约50万字丨冬盾唯一HE结局【向阳坡】全本完结丨现在预售中~

有兴趣的小亲亲请至作者LOF主页《静静行走白月光》了解详细预售信息~

没兴趣的请略过此条广告。。。。。。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

****************

本章 冬冬说：我是一朵苦情小白莲~

本章 霸道总裁说：我太爱苦情小白莲啦~

***************************

史蒂夫心满意足地坐上了车子，嘴角高翘起的模样春风得意，山姆一看，这是玩儿开心了，“哈！看来是玩儿爽了，这些天你日常营业死人脸，可是要吓尿我们了。”

山姆是史蒂夫从小到大的好伙伴，身材高壮结实的黑人，性格很幽默俏皮，工作是工作，日常调皮开玩笑也是一个顶俩。

史蒂夫从鼻腔里哼出冷笑声，“小婊子惯会装腔作势，不知道娜特用了什么办法，也可能是他猜到我是个什么身份了，可会讨好我了，不过他还是有我喜欢的地方的，这样挺好，包养个小婊子，肯定是要顺心意才行。”

史蒂夫果然不是随便就可以糊弄的，相反他是个心眼儿明如镜的人，看得出漂亮男孩是在曲意逢迎，虽然让他略微感觉老套，可漂亮男孩实在是太漂亮了，干翻个性冷淡的成就感也很令他开心，还是有可取之处的，日常解闷挺好的。

史蒂夫回味着刚在浴室里漂亮男孩的求饶哼唧声，小婊子醒的早，就自己爬下床去浴室清理。清理到一半时，就被他按在浴缸里梅开二度，再狠干了一通。小婊子被干的浑身发抖，眼看着鸡皮疙瘩一层层起，大眼睛要哭不哭的看着他，水粼粼的，湿润润的，可是太好看了。

史蒂夫回味着小婊子每一声呻吟，每一句求饶，每一下颤抖，干到最后，几乎软成了一摊水，他爽透了，才算放过了小婊子。呦呵！我这干完就走了，别小婊子是装的吧，小婊子惯会装腔作势，史蒂夫迅速让山姆调出监控，拿起平板仔细看。

詹姆斯艰难地从浴缸里爬出来，这别墅里遍布着监控，想必金主在的时候会自动关掉，走了估计就自动开启了，他万事都得小心再小心。不过第二次确实很痛，他刚射过一次了，第二次很难再射出来，他射不出来，就不能去夹吸金主，担心金主不高兴，觉得他又装腔作势了，只能硬捱，时间太久了，捱到最后都想吐了。

詹姆斯动作缓慢地清理干净，扶着墙走出来，趴在床上喘气。这不算什么，只要缓一缓，又是好汉一条。陪金主玩儿好久，午餐都没吃，吃完了午餐，还要练芭蕾舞，詹姆斯雷打不动的时间表，轻易不会改变。

史蒂夫满意地放下平板，哈！我可真厉害，身经百战的小婊子也是捱不住的。自信心狂爆棚的史蒂夫可是太开心了，从此专心致志玩儿小婊子，艺术学院都不去了。当然最主要是政治局势太胶着，同托尼斗法，占去他大部分时间。可只要是有时间，他就去玩儿漂亮男孩，花样翻新不重样的玩儿。

有一次是在哈雷机车上，灯光完美，布景精致，漂亮男孩的模样除了漂亮！极漂亮！太TM漂亮！都找不出别的形容词，那一次他爽到飞起。原本想着这已经是极致了，结果漂亮男孩一直有刻苦练习芭蕾舞，穿上黑天鹅的衣服，连续32个挥鞭转。哦！连舞蹈服都没脱，连体裤从屁股地方撕开，就这么连干了两次，那一次他累坏了，也爽翻了，漂亮男孩被他操开了操透了，也跟着射了两次，最极致的性爱美梦也就是如此了。

漂亮男孩真是极乖巧，懂的其实并不多，只是平日里沉默寡言，一时半刻给人高冷的感觉，如果逗着他说话，他也会说话的，时不时傻里傻气的话语，能感觉到他其实涉世未深。

史蒂夫从生下来就是上位者，家族教导他可以慈悲但不可以怜悯，这其中的差别大了去了，可对于詹姆斯，史蒂夫的铁石心肠慢慢变得柔软，从慈悲的俯视，变成了平视的怜悯，情不自禁对詹姆斯耐心温柔起来。

詹姆斯盼的就是这一刻，坚贞白莲花他真演不好，但他可以演一个苦情傻傻小白莲花骨朵。从小到大都是在污泥潭中挣扎，所以他不知道污泥是污泥，把所有污泥都视为了理所当然。如果有一个人肯拯救他，爱护他，温柔地对他，教导他什么是对的，什么是不对的，他会学习很快的，也会很努力地去学习，他还小，现在是朵小白莲花骨朵，完全可以依照金主的喜好长成一朵大白莲花。

史蒂夫是个心眼儿明如镜的人，可也有句话叫做“一叶障目”，他不知道巴维尼亚王储殿下那颗矢志复仇的心，更不知道巴维尼亚王储殿下的目光穿透了时间岁月，对周身苦楚全不在意，更不在乎生死轮回，天才头脑冷静计算着所有，计算着面对金主的每一颦每一笑，琢磨着金主每一个细微喜好，对症下药。

史蒂夫事后回想起这一段时日，浑身都有不寒而栗的感觉，他面对的不是漂亮男孩，也不是苦情白莲花，他面对的是个天生无情的冷血杀手，从11岁就开始杀人，佛挡杀佛，神挡杀神，而他竟然全都不知道，傻透了有没有！

史蒂夫内心变的柔软，性事也变的温柔，他本就不粗暴，只是太爱玩儿，可花样翻多了也会腻味，只有极致的温情和爱情才是他想要的。史蒂夫没发觉自己已经有爱上詹姆斯的迹象了，当然爱上的其实是个假象，是詹姆斯费尽心机针对他所有喜好构建出来的假象。

詹姆斯轻轻拉住金主的睡衣带子，大眼睛颤巍巍的，眼睛周围全是红晕，泪光莹莹的，他刚被干的不行，射的一塌糊涂，泪光弥漫硬是不掉下来，这模样太可人心疼了，嘴唇也被亲肿了，嫣红红的微翘着，“先生，您能不走吗？这房子太大了，我……不想一个人……”

是时候让金主留宿了，这是个试探，如果金主肯留宿，说明火候差不多了，如果不肯，还得加把劲儿。詹姆斯其实稍有些着急，独立日舞会就快要到了，他还吃不准金主的心意。如果今年不带他去，明年他估计就会被金主抛弃，或者他好运气还能再被包养一年等到明年的独立日舞会？一切都是未知数，他就想试探一下看看。

这间独栋别墅是史蒂夫专门用来金屋藏娇的产业，确实挺空旷的，史蒂夫有时候通过监控看詹姆斯，就是一个人静静起床，吃饭，有课上课，没课就回来画画，练习芭蕾舞，哪都不去，能用网络买的东西，绝不会去实体店买，隔一天一次的美容美体护理也是快去快回，很少刷专门配给他的信用卡，衣服也都是网络上随便买买，天生本钱太好，随便穿穿也都挺好看。

史蒂夫刚开始认为这是漂亮男孩在做戏，后来发现他确实就是这么生活的，第一次应召穿的衣服是他营业式行头，极爱惜妥贴地挂在衣柜里，日常极俭省朴素，偶尔出去吃饭，也就是麦当劳儿童套餐吃吃。

史蒂夫最喜欢吃麦当劳儿童套餐了，发现詹姆斯一直吃，从没换过花样，就专门来问詹姆斯是不是也爱吃麦当劳儿童套餐。詹姆斯当时极羞涩又有点惊惧，说他其实是朗姆洛收养的孤儿，小时候日子过的特别苦，最大愿望就是能吃到麦当劳儿童套餐。

哦！太可怜了！史蒂夫这一颗心哟！霸道总裁喜欢麦当劳儿童套餐是因为套餐里总会有玩具。可怜的霸道总裁没有真正童年，从小就是精英精英再精英，想要玩具？做梦去吧！吃麦当劳儿童套餐就能得到个玩具。史蒂夫就一直吃，攒了很多玩具，祖宅里专门有房间放置这些玩具，日日勤擦拭，时不时就拿出来玩耍摆弄。

史蒂夫可怜詹姆斯之余又有点高兴，知音太难寻了，走！一起去吃麦当劳儿童套餐。那是霸道总裁第一次拉起漂亮男孩的手，如同天底下所有情侣一般，漫步在阳光下，两个人都戴了帽子和大黑框眼镜，穿着普通的白T恤牛仔裤，坐在街边吃麦当劳儿童套餐。

詹姆斯知道自己一直都是在监控下的，在被金主问到时，真心有点惊慌，平日里他自己做饭吃，出来吃麦当劳儿童套餐的次数不是很多。他很想念朗姆洛，每周会有工作人员拿着他原来的手机，拍张他照片发给朗姆洛，意示他一切安好，连信息都不让发的。

吃麦当劳儿童套餐就成了詹姆斯唯一能排解忧虑的手段，他会慢慢吃完，想念一会儿朗姆洛，然后再一个人回别墅待着。詹姆斯真没想到竟然被金主发现了他的真实喜好，抵赖不掉索性承认了，还提起了他是被朗姆洛收养的孤儿。眼睛一直在观察金主表情，发现金主没什么太明显变化，看来朗姆洛私人邮箱里的邮件是金主手底下人发的。

通过这段时间的相处，詹姆斯发现金主确实是个身居高位的人，而且还不是自己奋斗上去的，是世家传承的，手底下人一堆堆，就是他只见过司机和保镖，正经的手底下人一个都没见过。

詹姆斯不好奇，金主活不活，死不死，都同他没什么关系，只要能带他去斯塔克大厦参加独立日舞会就万事大吉。舞会就快要到了，詹姆斯稍有些着急，想出了试探的主意，可怜巴巴地哀求金主留宿。

史蒂夫心软了，专门用来金屋藏娇的独栋别墅，安保措施也是很足够的，发了个信息给山姆，换回了山姆一个比中指emoji。史蒂夫微笑，没再想着干詹姆斯，只是气息温和的一起洗了澡，好生生睡在了一起。

能说詹姆斯内心深处乐疯了吗！靠！终于TM看到曙光了，都要累死老子了，快了！快了！爸爸，妈妈，我就要来了，我就要来见你们了，巴维尼亚灭国之仇就要报了。

詹姆斯蜷缩成一团睡着了，在梦里，妈妈披散着红亮亮头发，抱着一头小鹿，依偎在爸爸身边，爸爸留着很严肃的浓胡子，也是板着一张冷漠脸，只从眼睛里发出明亮亮的光，看着妈妈，看着在雪地里打滚疯玩儿的他，这是他最幸福的时刻，他就要来到爸爸妈妈身边了。

史蒂夫最近真是很开心，詹姆斯脸上的笑容慢慢多了起来，虽然一个人的时候还是冷漠漠的，可见到他时，会笑的很细微温和。史蒂夫感觉詹姆斯仿佛是天降下来最适合他的情人，极善解人意，又不多言多语。你问他，他才会说，你不问他，他就在旁边静静画画。你要干他，无论何时何地，他都积极配合。你工作忙，把他丢下来很多天，他也不会疯障障的去找工作人员问询，只是静静等着，等到你来了，就微微笑笑，也不多问什么。

詹姆斯根本不是抹大拉的玛丽亚，詹姆斯就是一朵静悄悄绽放在寂静黑夜里的白莲花，扎根在污泥里，心却是最沉静纯真的，能开出最洁白最洁白的白莲花，霸道总裁都爱白莲花，史蒂夫算是一头栽了进去。

詹姆斯日常休闲娱乐活动就是画画，史蒂夫有时间也会坐在一边看他画画，两个人都不多说话，一个画，一个看，史蒂夫极喜欢这感觉，认为称得上是岁月静好，真爱永恒，一切尽在不言中。

不过今天史蒂夫确实有点无语，为什么要画斯塔克大厦？是因为斯塔克大厦的午夜烟花特别繁盛好看吗？詹姆斯发现了金主的不愉快，立即不画了，从画架上取下画纸，撕成几大块，再放进碎纸机里碎成了渣子。

碎纸机是新配的，因为詹姆斯给金主画了幅素描像，神韵拿捏到了极点，看得出是花了大心思的。史蒂夫看了很是夸奖了一番，然后就让山姆拿了碎纸机过来直接碎掉了。詹姆斯吓坏了，瞪着个大眼睛，躲在角落里。史蒂夫笑意温和，说他真是很喜欢，可他的照片头像不能流落在外面，他从不在报纸电视网络任何媒体上公开露面，他是藏在幕布后的人，所以真是很喜欢，可也真是没办法，谢谢你，詹姆斯。

史蒂夫温柔的亲吻，耐心的解释，詹姆斯恍然大悟的表情很是让他心弦颤动，立即猛干了一回。詹姆斯极尽顺从小意，眼睛痴迷迷地盯住他看，羞涩涩灿若星光。

真是不怪史蒂夫上当，詹姆斯演技超一流算是个原因，最主要原因是史蒂夫极度自恋。想想吧！一个超级大有钱人，谁都不去喜欢，谁都不去拯救，就专门伸出双手从污泥中打捞你个小婊子出来。超级大有钱人还长的特别帅，对待爱情又特别专一，一旦爱上了，更是超级细心，超级温柔，小婊子怎么可能不爱上？！小婊子怎么可能不痴迷？！

史蒂夫心满意足，他已经想好了，从此以后詹姆斯就是他的长期情人，他是必然要结婚的，詹姆斯懂事又乖巧，一定不会说什么的，他会对詹姆斯好的，要什么给什么，不过詹姆斯对物质需求极低，这更让史蒂夫怜惜到了心坎里，总想着满足个詹姆斯什么愿望，让詹姆斯知道他的心意。

詹姆斯不言不语碎掉了斯塔克大厦素描画，给史蒂夫煮了咖啡，上面还拉花了好看的图案，然后就静静坐在一边发呆。詹姆斯经常发呆，这应该是他的习惯，因为他的性格实在是太沉默寡言了。

史蒂夫喝着很对口味的手磨咖啡，打心眼儿里想让詹姆斯开心一点，想了想，开口问道：“斯塔克大厦每年独立日舞会都放烟花，是斯塔克工业专门研发出来的，好像你们年轻人都特别喜欢看，你画斯塔克大厦是不是想要去看烟花？”

靠！终于问了这句话！老子的心都快熬碎了！你TM终于想起来问了！詹姆斯微眨了眨眼睛，长长的眼睫毛一忽闪一忽闪的，他可知道摆POSE的，他知道什么角度下他最好看的。

“先生，我能去看吗？我每年都去看的，今年我也想去，我保证去看了就回来，不耽误一丁点时间的。”

詹姆斯实在是太聪明了，他真是每年都站在斯塔克大厦对面街上看的，太多太多的年轻人都聚集在这里，等待着午夜12点燃起的漫天华彩，会发出最快乐的欢呼声。詹姆斯的要求一点都不过分，也一点都不引人怀疑，他没想着进入斯塔克大厦观景平台上看的，他只是想同往年一样，站在人堆里看，看完了就回来。

史蒂夫这一颗心哟！柔软的不行，他张口闭口你们年轻人，事实上他自己就很年轻，每年在观景平台上看烟花也是看的很开心，今年会更开心，因为他有了个小小爱人陪着他一起看。再说了，他这明显是超级大有钱人的架势，小小爱人想看看烟花，难道还不能在观景平台上看吗？小小爱人不知道他是个什么身份，没有关系，未来日子还很长，他会慢慢让詹姆斯进入家族视线的。

史蒂夫心眼儿明如镜，再怎么陷入爱情谜题，也没打算现在就让詹姆斯进入家族视线。这才哪儿到哪儿啊！要慢慢来的，现在是爱意深浓，万一明年就情意淡薄了呢！斯塔克大厦就无所谓了，托尼的地盘，随便溜达，在观景平台上看看烟花，没什么大不了的。

至此詹姆斯终于迈出了最关键的一步，专门有设计师给他量身定制了礼服，肩平颈直腰细腿长的前平面模特儿，穿上礼服的样子真是好看极了。史蒂夫一个没忍住，按住穿着礼服的漂亮男孩，连着干了两回，礼服全毁了。没关系，再做几套出来，兴致来了，还会让漂亮男孩穿着礼服，只露出个挺翘屁股被他干的。

詹姆斯知道了是去参加独立日舞会，将会站在观景平台上看烟花，自然是极高兴的，微微笑的模样让史蒂夫亲吻个不停。

“先生，谢谢您，想不到我还能有机会在观景平台上看烟花……万一有人拦住我怎么办？您是大人物，肯定会有很多应酬，我不能一直跟着您……我可以跟着您的保镖吗？您放心……我什么都不会去听去看的，我也不需要吃什么喝什么，我就同您的保镖待在一起就行了。”

詹姆斯很明显知道自己的身份，带进舞会可以，并不值得介绍给利益朋友认识，肯定是等候在一边，等着金主应酬完了，再凑到跟前一起看个烟花罢了，这已经是金主格外有情意的表现了。

詹姆斯问的问题也在理，富豪圈子都是固定的，彼此都认识，难得有生面孔，差不多都是小婊子身份，这是共识，万一詹姆斯落了单，有不长眼的富豪过来戏弄，总得有个应对办法，如果跟着山姆就会安全很多。

独立日舞会是詹姆斯近身杀人的唯一时机，为了能把朗姆洛和翠茜摘出来，他没打算活着回来，他会杀了灭国仇人，然后在所有人面前说清楚杀人动机，最后从观景平台跳下去摔死。

88层观景平台，他会摔的四分五裂。下一任美国总统候选人为了得到稀有金属，灭了一个主权国家，杀了王室满门，这是彻头彻尾的丑闻。为了捂住这丑闻，巴维尼亚王室唯一血脉又已经摔死了，人死债消，没人会去为难朗姆洛和翠茜的，只可惜他没给朗姆洛赚到多少钱，还连累朗姆洛与翠茜伤心难过，真是很抱歉。

詹姆斯想问清楚具体安排，才能方便他见机行事，说跟着山姆也是种试探，总得有个说法，他究竟站在哪儿比较合适呢？史蒂夫想了想，还真就是这么回事，隔天拿了一个小小的纯金徽章给詹姆斯。

“詹姆斯，这是我家族徽章，你戴上它，没人敢动你，徽章里有一个跟踪器，还有一个报警器，真有不长眼的，你就使劲儿按徽章，会有人过去救你的。不过不可能会有人不长眼的，这只是以防万一，戴上它，你就可以随便溜达了，我想找你，会看手机定位的，你是年轻人，在舞会上肯定是想畅快玩儿，我事情多，你先自己玩儿，等放烟花时，我去找你。”

靠！幸好试探了一下，否则戴着这TM傻徽章去杀人，没等靠近就被发现了，功亏一篑。徽章图案是把长剑？戳在一个大石头上？可真够丑的。詹姆斯低头看徽章，长眼睫毛翘啊翘。

史蒂夫哈哈笑，“是不是觉得徽章丑？我也没办法，这是传承下来的图案，传说我家族是亚瑟王的后代。哈哈！我也不太相信，如果真是这样，我家族就已经绵延1500多年了。人世间战乱纷争，真没听说能有千年传承的家族，估计就是我家族起势时给自己脸上贴金的。”

史蒂夫倒是挺实在，随意地调侃起了家族徽章，关键是他审美卓越，看着丑怪事物，很自然就起了评判之心。

“靠！如果你是亚瑟王后代，老子就TM是兰斯洛特后代，老子的神殿传承就TM是骑士神殿，你和老子是八竿子打不着的亲戚？不对！亚瑟王和兰斯洛特有一腿，靠！老子看不上你，老子才不当什么兰斯洛特后代呢！”

灵魂羁绊是很玄妙的存在，身负神殿传承的巴维尼亚王储殿下，无意间触摸到了传承真相。

亚瑟王被称为永恒之王，传说湖之仙女赐予他“王者之剑”——圣剑Excalibur。

圣剑Excalibur由精灵在阿瓦隆（Avalon）打造，剑锷由黄金所铸、剑柄上镶有宝石，锋刃削铁如泥，故能所向披靡。

梅林大法师和永恒的亚瑟王曾经有段著名的Q&A：

梅林大法师提问：“剑身和剑鞘你更喜欢哪一件？”

亚瑟王毫不犹豫地回答：“剑身，因为它无比锋利。”

梅林大法师摇头：“你要知道，剑鞘的价值是剑身的十倍。配带王者之剑的剑鞘者将永不流血，因此要保护好剑鞘，随身携带。”

如果说亚瑟王是神奇传说中无可匹敌的“王者之剑”，那么有“骑士之花”美誉的伟大骑士兰斯洛特就是他的剑鞘。两个人英勇无敌合作无间，铸就了“永恒之王”的伟大辉煌传说，铸就了圆桌骑士的千年传承。

只可惜王者之剑太过锋利，终究是伤害了剑鞘吗？千年前的尘烟风沙无人得知，千年后的再度相遇，又会是个什么结局？

*******************  
【向阳坡】余本通贩中~

有兴趣的小亲亲请至LOF《静静行走白月光》主页了解信息~


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

****************

本章 一支铅笔终于开始杀人~

本章 冬寡相见并不欢~

***************************

詹姆斯端着一杯香槟站在了不起眼的角落里，舞会令人赞叹的纸醉金迷，放眼望去，只感觉眼睛不够用的，俊男靓女太多了，最耀眼的就是金主和托尼·斯塔克。

金主地位应该是极高的，詹姆斯现在才有了明悟，因为他们竟然不需要邀请函，金主连安检都不需要，托尼·斯塔克扑上来就亲了金主一口，金主极嫌弃的擦脸颊，拽着托尼·斯塔克的胳膊就走了。

工作人员陪着詹姆斯过安检，来者都是富豪权贵，詹姆斯没资格插队，排在队伍里静等着。安检机器应该是斯塔克工业特制的，超级灵敏，詹姆斯亲眼看到另外一道安检门嘟嘟嘟地响，特别漂亮一姑娘立即被带到房间里搜身，带漂亮姑娘来舞会的有钱人一脸尴尬地站在房间外等着。

最后检查出来是漂亮姑娘带了一把小指甲锉，特别小特别小，漂亮姑娘把手指头伸出来说她指甲最近没护理好，总会起毛边边，会刮坏今天穿的真丝裙子，所以带了把小指甲锉。安检人员面无表情地收走了小指甲锉，示意漂亮姑娘别挡路，下一位客人请过来安检。

詹姆斯过安检还是很忐忑的，他用超薄有弹力的白手套卷成一朵白莲花，当成手帕巾来用，史蒂夫还夸赞他有创意。白莲花的茎干里，詹姆斯偷偷放了支半长不短的铅笔进去，安检机器应该是检查不出来的，可如果是搜身的话，一摸就能摸出来。

事实证明，斯塔克大厦的工作人员太依赖安检机器了，詹姆斯顺利过了安检，在工作人员的陪同下顺利到了88层。詹姆斯克制住内心的激动，看到了灭国仇人。靠！同金主站在一起，好像双胞胎呢！金头发，蓝眼睛，笑眯眯，金主果然地位高，所有人都围着他说话，托尼·斯塔克吃的是斯塔克舌头吗？靠！真TM恶心。

詹姆斯仰头喝干了杯中酒，随手将酒杯放进了侍者端着的酒托盘里，不紧不慢向洗手间走去。在这奢华到极致的舞会里，一切都需要审时度势，灭国仇人也在走去洗手间，一路上陆续走过来12名保镖，身前身后的全方位保护。

詹姆斯没有回头，进了无边界洗手间。托尼是个自由浪漫的性子，这点在斯塔克大厦的洗手间设计上体现的尤为鲜明，除了男女洗手间，还有一个无边界洗手间，专门给LGBT人士准备的，当然正常人想进也可以进，就是随便随意无边界的意思。

托尼又是个除了自己做爱不给别人看，其他什么都可以给别人看的性子，斯塔克大厦特立独行设计各大报刊杂志网络媒体连篇累牍的报道，詹姆斯想不知道都不行。

无边界洗手间紧挨着男士洗手间，詹姆斯进了一个厕位，拿出白手套戴上，再脱下鞋子外套，小心摆放了位置，外套上别着金徽章，一定不能穿着外套去杀人。

詹姆斯侧耳倾听，确定洗手间里没人，站在马桶盖上，一个纵身，如同林间轻快跃起的雄鹿，毫无声息跃出了厕位，再一纵身，从窗口里蹿了出去，单手搭在窗台上，扭身望向隔壁的男士洗手间窗口。

斯塔克大厦88层的绝顶高度与凶烈横风，詹姆斯嘴里咬着铅笔，没有任何犹豫与畏惧，瞬息间调整好了姿势，猛然一跃！

人在尿尿时其实很容易走神，精明谨慎如皮尔斯也不例外，身为下一任美国总统候选人，目前看竞争形势大好，在这尿尿前后的几秒钟，皮尔斯放任自己得意了这短短几秒钟。

亚历山大·古德温·皮尔斯今年刚满48岁，阳光般璀璨的金头发，地中海般清透的蓝眼睛，永远笑眯眯的温柔神情，很得女选民的喜欢，这喜欢最终都换成了选票。

托尼为此胜券在握，嘲笑史蒂夫说如果想赢皮尔斯，只能史蒂夫自己亲身上阵去。因为史蒂夫的金头发更金，蓝眼睛还带点绿，雪雪白的皮肤，嫣红红的嘴唇，笑眯眯的模样专注又深情，女选民肯定是谁更好看就选谁。

史蒂夫面对托尼的调侃从不回嘴，托尼嘴巴上从不认输，那就随便他说，成为最后的赢家才是真本事。

皮尔斯身为斯塔克家族的台前人，对罗杰斯家族的家主熟悉的很，更对目前当政的黑人对手百般分析，认为此次斯塔克家族赢面很大。皮尔斯极其谨慎，从不居功，处处显露出为斯塔克家族鞠躬尽力，死而后已的决心。

这是皮尔斯一路坐火箭攀升的法宝，现在正是紧要关头，皮尔斯不敢有丝毫放松，只得意了这么几秒钟，迅速回神间，只听得一声轻响，仿如雪花落于地面的轻击，又仿如雨滴轻打着从林里的绿叶，皮尔斯回过了头。

一眼生死！万事归零！

詹姆斯扶住皮尔斯瞬间毙命的身体，轻轻进了厕位，轻轻将皮尔斯摆正在马桶上，合上他死不瞑目的双眼，从里面锁上了门，这样等候在洗手间外的保镖就会认为他在上大号，可以稍微拖延些时间。

詹姆斯跃进来的瞬间就发现洗手间里没人，心念电闪间改变了计划，原本他以为会有保镖陪在仇人身边，他有信心一击必杀，可也就此暴露人前，没关系，只要能杀得了仇人，生死无畏。

没想到仇人是个注重隐私的人，没有保镖陪着他，好巧洗手间里竟然没有其他人，太好了，詹姆斯想着一定要把朗姆洛与翠茜摘出来，如果能悄无声息杀掉仇人，真是再好不过了。

詹姆斯轻轻跃了出去，仿如一抹轻烟，来如春梦，去似朝云，无可寻觅。几个呼吸间就回到了无边界洗手间的厕位里，穿上了鞋子外套，脱下裤子坐在马桶上真的尿了个尿，再用智能马桶认真冲洗了屁股。在这窸窸窣窣的水流声中，詹姆斯静静呼出了一口气，大仇得报，再刚硬的人也需要时间缓缓，可现在还不能，还不是时候。

詹姆斯将白手套重又卷成了白莲花样子，插进了口袋里，又给屁股里塞了枚润滑栓，他决定要勾引着金主来一炮，他的肾上腺素飙的很高，要想办法降下来。

站起身整理好衣服裤子，仔细摸了摸头脸，确认自己没有任何问题，才打开厕位门走了出去。照例是要洗手的，詹姆斯慢慢地洗手照镜子，洗手间里是没有摄像头的，仇人的死将会是个不解之谜，就看金主和托尼会不会不顾一切的追查了。他在同一时间段来到了无边界洗手间，算是有重大嫌疑，可金主徽章给了他脱罪的证据，詹姆斯庆幸自己万事求全，把外套留在了无边界洗手间里。

洗手间外嘎达达传来高跟鞋飞奔的声音，娜塔莎穿着白纱蓬蓬裙，怀里抱了头小鹿，看到詹姆斯，一把就将小鹿塞进他怀里，劈手扯掉白金发色的头套，红亮亮头发披散而下，灯火下亮闪着美丽光晕，再将头套也猛塞进詹姆斯怀里。

“抱歉，帮我拿下。”

不等詹姆斯回答，转身就进了厕位，作死的托尼，非要她戴假头套扮演什么春之女神，佩珀扮演什么冬之女神，她抱着个小鹿，佩珀捧着个小北极熊，坐在布景梦幻的高台上傻笑，憋到现在才能上厕所。

娜塔莎恨恨地整理篷篷裙子，这两个傻BOSS，最近玩儿的有点嗨，要找机会教训教训他们。门外站着的小婊子，照片里看着好看，想不到真人更好看，还蛮识相的，知道来无边界洗手间，他的小玩意儿现在可是属于史蒂夫的，可不能让别的男人看了去。

詹姆斯心跳的极快，抱小鹿的漂亮姑娘他有看到过，没觉得有什么，可没想到戴的是假头套，竟然是红头发的，妈妈也是红头发，也最喜欢小鹿了。詹姆斯抚弄着小鹿，发现自己的手都有点发抖了，应该是肾上腺素飙升的结果，他要尽快克制住。

红头发姑娘姿态优雅地走了出来，一点都没有刚才的急躁样子，长眉细挑，大眼厚唇，是极为性感美貌的长相。

詹姆斯事后想想，这一刻真算是鬼使神差了，“嗨，我是詹姆斯，你是？”

詹姆斯从没有主动和任何人说过话，包括当年的朗姆洛和翠茜，这一刻他主动同娜塔莎说话了，很有社交礼节地说出了自己的名字，大眼睛水粼粼望着娜塔莎，期盼着她的回复。

呦呵！小婊子胆子好大，趁着史蒂夫忙，就敢勾搭别人！钢铁助理可全没把詹姆斯放在眼里，小婊子的包养订单都是她签署的，史蒂夫还好像是对这小婊子动了真情意，幸好被我碰到了，看清了小婊子的真面目。

娜塔莎眼神顾盼，笑容妩媚，“嗨，小帅哥，一个人？”

詹姆斯哪可能知道娜塔莎就是签署包养订单的人呢？这一刻他成了被蒙在鼓里的可怜人，好在他真是没有勾搭心思，只是单纯认为娜塔莎好像妈妈，很诚实地摇了摇头，“我是跟着人来的。”

话不需要说的太明白，说了跟着人来的，就是承认了自己的小婊子身份。

哈！小婊子还算诚实，算了，爱美之心，人皆有之，小婊子可能不是个纯弯的，看到美女想勾搭也正常。钢铁助理知道自己长的特别性感妩媚，正常男人都会想来同她勾搭调情，赶巧她心情好，就会搭理搭理，赶巧她心情不好，直接一拳干趴下也有可能。小婊子还年轻，只算是个漂亮男孩，对成熟性感如娜塔莎，没有任何吸引力，想想决定放詹姆斯一马，走近他身前去拽小鹿，打算就此别过。

娜塔莎比詹姆斯矮了好多，她近身去拽小鹿，低着头看不见脸庞，只看到这一头红亮亮头发，詹姆斯浑身颤抖，鬼使神差退后了一步，“你还没有告诉我名字。”

呦呵！小婊子真动了勾搭心思，这还得了！娜塔莎悄悄按了下戒指，打算让史蒂夫过来看清小婊子的真面目，这就是你动了真情意的詹姆斯！哼！小婊子永远都是小婊子。

“小帅哥，别这样，你跟着人来的，将来有机会再聊！”娜塔莎嘴里说着拒绝的话，脸上的表情却全然不是，歪着头挑着眉，大眼睛波光流转，打了个漂亮媚眼飞过去抛给詹姆斯。

这一刻，詹姆斯有点入神，如若在平时，他也就识相不问了，他是个什么货色他自己清楚。只是在此时此刻，他刚报了仇，隐忍半生，一旦心愿了结，再坚韧刚硬的人也会软弱那么一时半刻，娜塔莎就在这时闯了进来，像极了妈妈。

妈妈，我爱你！

妈妈，我好想你！

“可以嗅下你的头发吗？就一下，我以后没机会再来这种高档地方，请原谅我……”詹姆斯长吐了口气，惯常冷漠脸，没什么表情，这也让娜塔莎彻底会错了意，呵！小婊子死缠烂打。

“好啊！我好像没洗头发呢！小帅哥你要当心呢！”娜塔莎笑的性感魅惑之极，论勾搭调情，这世上没几个人是钢铁助理对手。

詹姆斯不愿意突破人与人之间的安全距离，就轻牵起这一抹魂牵梦系的红亮亮头发，放在鼻端轻嗅。是木樨花的气味吗？还挺好闻的，可是并不像妈妈，妈妈的气味是林间的嫩叶，清晨的露珠，还会有初雪的冷然，詹姆斯很失望，妈妈不在了，不在很多年了，这世上怎么可能会有像妈妈的人呢！

詹姆斯后推了一步，失望过后，理智迅速回魂，他这样做派实在是很不应该，如果被金主看到……詹姆斯目瞪口呆看着金主走进来，金主面色谈不上不好，只是很轻蔑地看着他。

呵！发现小婊子的真面目了！詹姆斯没觉得害怕，他仇都报了，自然是没必要再待在金主身边演戏的，演戏可是够累的，能就这样被踢出去也不错，只是要小心处理，别惹怒了金主，连累了朗姆洛和翠茜。

史蒂夫气死了有没有！娜特突然叫他，他还挺纳闷，拿出手机一看，詹姆斯也在，顿时就有了不好预感，快步走过来，正看到詹姆斯去嗅娜特的头发，哈！小婊子调情好手段，这深情模样，我可从没看到过。

“娜特，你又调皮，包养订单都是你签的，你还过来招惹詹姆斯。”史蒂夫似笑非笑地望着詹姆斯，看到小婊子瞬间瞪大的眼睛，原本史蒂夫只会觉得这眼睛这神情好看极了，现在却平白地看出演戏做作的模样，看来他是被骗了！操你！

詹姆斯在这一刻才明白自己成了被戏耍的对象，难怪红头发姑娘一直不肯说名字，她知道他是谁，连包养订单都是她签的，那就说明朗姆洛私人邮箱里的邮件是她发的！

詹姆斯瞬间改变了策略，红头发姑娘是个心机深诡计多的，勾搭着他来嗅头发，就是想让金主看清小婊子的真面目，金主动了“真情意”？手底下人想必是不乐意见到的，为了不留后患，他必须要接受惩罚了，只能等到金主玩儿腻味了，把他扔出去，包养订单才算是个了结，才能不连累朗姆洛和翠茜。

钢铁助理揭穿了小婊子真面目，立即夺过小鹿走了，傻BOSS真够傻的，看这被骗的傻样子！可惜不能叫寇森一起看好戏了，这次傻BOSS动了真情意，还是让他自己解决吧！

“先生，对不起，我没想勾搭……这位女士，我知道我自己的身份……对不起……”不管怎么样，先求饶再说，苦情小白莲花骨朵总得演下去。

詹姆斯被史蒂夫逼的一步步后退，直进了厕位里，史蒂夫随手锁上门，“脱裤子，快点，我时间不多！”语气没有不好，可也没有丝毫温情，就是把小婊子当成个小婊子看待，兴致来了，来一炮泄火罢了。

这如果是换了别的动了真感情的小婊子，肯定伤心欲绝，再不讲究尊严的小婊子在爱人面前，都幻想着能保留一丝体面，詹姆斯没有，詹姆斯的心万古无波，刚才真是难得波动了一下，被钢铁助理戏耍的再不会波动一丝一毫。

詹姆斯没认为娜塔莎做的不对，想必红头发姑娘是极为忠诚的，而他——不自量力的小婊子，还妄想着去搭讪他一辈子都高攀不起的漂亮姑娘，活该被戏弄，他做错了，就得要接受惩罚，这才是小婊子的本份。

詹姆斯不再言语，乖顺地脱了裤子，转身跪在马桶盖上，高撅起屁股，史蒂夫全不客气的伸进去一根手指头试试湿润程度，“哈！你做过润滑了，小婊子就想着被我干呢？嗯？”

詹姆斯咬牙承受金主的大力操干，伸手支在了墙壁上，免得脑袋撞墙。金主力气大极了，这样很好，他本就想勾搭金主来一炮，他刚杀了仇人，报了灭国之仇，肾上腺素飙的太高了，想必刚才主动去同红头发姑娘说话，就是肾上腺素搞的鬼，泄了火就好了。

史蒂夫如果知道詹姆斯是拿他当人肉按摩棒用，可是要气死了，不过眼下他也快要气死了。史蒂夫确实动了真情意，想不到再一次被骗了，这世上根本就没有白莲花，有的全是捕蝇草，操你！

史蒂夫下了死劲儿猛干，全没想到詹姆斯如果是捕蝇草，那他就是一只绿头大苍蝇，嗡嗡嗡地乱飞，一头栽了进去。

“嗯……先生……好深……嗯……”詹姆斯还因循着惯例，低低的隐忍的叫床。

“闭嘴！好吵！”

史蒂夫却不愿意听了，伸手去狠掐詹姆斯的翘屁股，留下深深的手指印。包养订单里有标注，需要詹姆斯承受一定程度的疼痛，不是SM，只是情趣式疼痛。

这种程度不算违约，詹姆斯只能承受，不需要叫床可太好了，詹姆斯闭起了眼睛，被干的浑身颤抖。他确实被史蒂夫操开了，操透了，随便磨几下就能出水，敏感点也能被轻易顶到。因为史蒂夫也操的熟了，操的有经验了了，一进来就能一下一下顶到，下了狠劲儿顶，更是让詹姆斯无可抑制的奔向高潮。

“小婊子，想这么快就爽到？嗯？”

史蒂夫拽出小婊子的白手套，白莲花的花样子可真堵心，拿出一只绑住硬邦邦直流前液的小詹姆斯，压低小婊子脑袋，伸手狠抽了翘屁股一巴掌，红手印很快浮了起来，因为疼痛，小婊子内里紧缩，哦！可是太爽了！史蒂夫再不多言，咬紧牙关疯狂操干。

靠！操你！老子想射！你TM放开老子！操你！操你！操你！詹姆斯皱紧了眉头，一下一下的捱操，他不行了，可又没有办法，这是惩罚，他必须接受。他自己什么都不怕，可他还有朗姆洛，还有翠茜，隔壁怎么还没发现死人呢？发现死人了，金主就能离开了，他自己撸出来也挺爽的，就是不知道金主会不会变态到不让他自己撸出来。

皮尔斯日常操心的事情太多，难得放松时刻就是在上大号的时候，所以他每次上大号时间都蛮久的，没人敢去打扰。保镖悄然进洗手间看过，看到皮尔斯的腿脚鞋子规规矩矩在厕位门底下露出来，理所当然认为未来的美国总统是在上大号，自然是不敢打扰的，悄然走出去静候。

午夜烟花就要燃起了，皮尔斯再怎么着也应该出来的，保镖真着急了，走进来敲门，事后这名保镖进入了漫长的心理康健过程——下一任美国总统大热候选人亚历山大·古德温·皮尔斯悄无声息死在了洗手间里。

高跟鞋声音嘎达达响起，钢铁助理冷静到冷酷的声音从洗手间外传过来：“Cap，出来！”

这话说的太有歧义了，是让Cap快点射出来，还是让他这个人赶紧出来，史蒂夫认为两者兼而有之，解开绑着小詹姆斯的白手套，把它塞进小婊子的嘴里，“哈！上面全是你流出来的骚水，就你这样的，还想勾搭女人呢？嗯？”

靠！操你！詹姆斯到了，射的一塌糊涂，内里收缩紧吸到了极点，史蒂夫狠命埋了进去，同样射的舒爽之极。詹姆斯把脑袋深埋进胳膊里，不是因为伤心，是因为爽TM爆了，不愿意控制表情，只想闭起眼睛享受这一刻。

史蒂夫射完毫不留恋地拔出来，用另一只白手套擦干净老二，随手扔进了垃圾桶里，又把詹姆斯嘴里的白手套掏出来，濡湿地塞进他屁股里，“这可挺好，你上下两张嘴都用到了，我派人送你回去，观景平台不是你能去的，烟花也不是你能看的。”

靠！太好了！老子本来就不想看，是非之地，早离开早好，老子运气真TM不错！詹姆斯怯生生地望着金主，嗫嚅着开口：“先生，对不起。”

“嘘！别说了！你没对不起我，娜特不会出错，是我错看了你，你乖乖的，别惹我生气，嗯？”

史蒂夫很不耐烦，外面应该是出事了，否则娜特不会过来催他，他没心思再来关心个小婊子究竟如何，伸手拽出了小婊子屁股里的白手套，按在小婊子漂亮脸上，“晚上洗干净了等我。”打开门再不迟疑的走了。

詹姆斯乐坏了，想赶紧出去，又要装作被干的很凄惨很伤心模样，掐着时间收拾了自己，把白手套扔进了垃圾桶里，这是杀死仇人的一双白手套，至此毁尸灭迹。

扶着墙壁出门，工作人员已经等在外面，带着他走员工通道，直接到了车库坐上车子，出了车库就看到斯塔克大厦燃起的漫天华彩。詹姆斯为了不崩人设，就假装隔着车窗细看，实际上眼珠子全然没转动，他的目光穿透了时间岁月，同爸爸妈妈欢欣对望，爸爸，妈妈，我报了仇了！

*******************  
【向阳坡】余本通贩中~

有兴趣的小亲亲请至LOF《静静行走白月光》主页了解信息~


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

****************

本章 冬冬打赢了真正的硬仗~

本章 盾盾情根深种哟~

***************************

詹姆斯回到别墅听话地收拾干净了自己，他知道他一直都是在全角度监控下的，仇人死了，他会成为重要嫌疑，他现在所做的一切，都将被放在显微镜底下翻过来覆过去的观看。可他确实需要一点点时间，不多，几秒钟而已，所幸他刚刚受到了惩罚，他有理由难过那么几秒钟时间。

詹姆斯小心地控制了自己，坐在浴缸里缩成了一小团，把脑袋埋进胳膊里，这是他大仇得报的庆祝时间，不多，几秒钟足够了。詹姆斯从来不哭，这种欢庆时刻，也只是红了眼圈，看着不像是开心的，完全是被惩罚后的伤心与难过。

庆祝完毕走出浴室，煎了个蛋配面包吃算是晚餐，刷了牙齿就上床睡觉了。大仇得报的轻松让詹姆斯睡的很香甜，不出意外，还会有场硬仗要打，他要养精蓄锐，索性卸下了警惕，睡到被惊醒为止，这样会更真实。

果不其然詹姆斯被惊醒了，金主静悄悄坐在床边，低头仔细地看着他，也不知道看了多久。詹姆斯嘴唇都是颤抖的，尽全力地表演出害怕，惭愧，可还抱有一丝丝希望的期盼。詹姆斯不敢给自己点赞了，因为金主的气息完全变了，硬仗要开始了！

史蒂夫没说什么，目光也并没有特别锐利起来，只是拿出了一管针剂，再用注射器一点点吸进来，用手指头弹了弹，再往外喷出了一线，排掉了空气，“乖！胳膊伸出来。”

其实完全有更先进的注射器，按住就可以打，史蒂夫这么慢条斯理的操作，纯粹是一种心理攻势，蓝眼睛定定地盯着詹姆斯，隐隐那一点绿，透出极致的冷酷。

操你！这TM是什么？应该是吐真剂？或者诱供剂？老子应该没问题。“先生，对不起……我不想吸毒……先生，您饶了我……”

詹姆斯叫声称得上凄厉，可他实在是没立场阻拦金主，更不应该有胆子阻拦金主，只能眼睁睁看着一管不知道是什么的液体打进到血管里。

打完了还不算完，史蒂夫伸手扒光了詹姆斯的睡衣，赤裸裸的身躯莹润生光，史蒂夫忍不住狠摸了几下，不着急，一会有得玩儿了。又从四边床脚拉出来黑色皮铐，铐住詹姆斯的手腕脚腕，柔韧矫健身躯衬着这黝黑皮铐，情色意味深浓，自带了春色无边。

“先生，对不起……先生，对不起……先生，对不起……”

詹姆斯乖顺的被铐住，吓的浑身发抖，他不是个擅言词的人，碰到这种情况，也就变成了个复读机，詹姆斯这次在心里给自己点了个赞，苦情小白莲花骨朵的人设崩了，可小婊子的人设一万年都崩不掉。

“嘘！我不喜欢太吵闹的小婊子，乖！忍一会儿！”原本都是史蒂夫逗着詹姆斯说话，现在可倒好，真情意说没就没，不喜欢小婊子吵闹了。

可太好了！说台词太TM累了，现在连台词都省了，只要记得保持住表情就行了，话说老子也没什么表情，终于不用演了，哈！可快点吧！詹姆斯吓的紧紧闭起了嘴巴，可怜之极地巴望着金主。

诱供剂需要时间发挥效用，史蒂夫施施然去洗澡收拾。皮尔斯死在洗手间里，这事情出乎所有人的意料，托尼首先就认为是史蒂夫做下的好事情，皮尔斯是下一任总统大热人选，史蒂夫却坚持推黑人连任，不怪托尼怀疑他。

独立日舞会照常进行，热闹繁盛更胜当年，斯塔克家族与罗杰斯家族却是背后齐刷刷冒出了冷汗。什么人能在斯塔克大厦杀人？又是用什么方法杀的人？安检严密到了极点，连个小指甲锉都进不来，皮尔斯身上又全无伤痕，怎么就死了呢？！

不排除皮尔斯坏事做多了，突然蒙主召唤，心脏病发作挂了。可皮尔斯没有既往心脏病史，皮尔斯都没有什么慢性病史，一直身体倍棒，吃嘛嘛香，一夜七次郎。托尼和史蒂夫都有极为敏锐的判断力，皮尔斯千真万确是被人杀死的，至于用了什么巧妙手段，看尸检报告就知道了。

兵贵神速，调查连夜开展，詹姆斯进入到了两大家族视线，洗手间里是没有监控的，金徽章定位却显示詹姆斯一直都是在洗手间里，前后逗留了很久，因为后来史蒂夫进去来了一炮泄火。

托尼看了詹姆斯的舞会监控影像，“哇哦！真是个漂亮男孩，等你玩儿腻了，转给我玩儿几天。”

史蒂夫不知道自己为什么还会觉得生气，明明他已经看清楚小婊子真面目了，可听到托尼也说要玩儿小婊子时，他为什么还会觉得心疼。史蒂夫歪了歪嘴巴，提出来他自己去审小婊子，小婊子而已，料想不是什么杀人凶徒，审一下也是为了以防万一。

两位心眼儿明如镜的幕后大BOSS全都看走了眼，天生杀神就是有这个气质，没人会觉得他是个杀神，可他偏偏就是！

托尼对自己研发的诱供剂十分有信心，史蒂夫说要自己审那就自己审，但必须要有全程监控拍摄。这种监控摄像事后都是要由技术人员进行数据分析的，史蒂夫没说什么，拿着诱供剂就回别墅了。

诱供剂可以当催情药用，因为人只有在性渴求的时刻才是最真实，最容易诱供的。史蒂夫稍有点不落忍，可罗杰斯家族现在嫌疑是最大的，出于家族利益他有责任洗清这嫌疑，出于同托尼的私人友情，他也有义务帮助托尼找出杀人凶徒。

詹姆斯现在已经知道注射的是诱供剂了，用催情药来诱供，真是有够缺德！生理反应任谁都抵不住，詹姆斯只感觉浑身都在冒火，小詹姆斯挺立的笔直，颜色水红红的，囊袋也是硬硬地抽紧，这时候只要有人碰触他一下，他就能把脑浆子射出来。

詹姆斯死咬着牙关不吭一声，他没必要求饶，因为求饶是没用的，这场硬仗他必须打，更必须要打赢。四肢微微抽搐着，汗珠滴滴滚落，手腕脚腕都被黑色皮铐锁紧，这令他想翻身蹭蹭都不可能，詹姆斯眼珠子都转不动了，盯着虚空中的一点，进入到了失神状态。

这些反应都在史蒂夫意料之中，时机到了，轻轻走过来坐在床边，用手轻抚这细腻弹润肌肤，每一下轻抚都换来火热身躯无可抑制的颤抖与悸动。

“詹姆斯，皮尔斯死了，是你杀了他。”

诱供有很多技巧，史蒂夫全懂，他都不用问句，就是直接的肯定的陈述句。

“……皮尔斯？”

詹姆斯喘息着发出疑问，汗珠滴落个不停，全身肌肉都随着这轻抚不受控制的欢悦鼓舞，蠕动着渴求更多。这一声疑问是詹姆斯的真实反应，在漫长的孤单的复仇之路上，他给自己下了一道道心理防线，就看他能坚持到最几道，詹姆斯有信心坚持到最后，因为他的心锚无可撼动。

“皮尔斯，金头发，蓝眼睛，笑眯眯，是你杀了他。”

按照詹姆斯日常冷漠性子，是有可能不知道皮尔斯是谁的，或者知道但是对不上号，因为詹姆斯来到88层，哪儿都没敢去，就缩到角落里静等着看烟花。史蒂夫百忙之余会用眼睛去找他的漂亮男孩，发现詹姆斯很乖，心底里还是挺满意的，难得去了次洗手间，就惹出这重大嫌疑。

“先生……我没杀您啊……我鸡都没杀过一只。”

这就是詹姆斯的心理防线了，他真的不知道史蒂夫姓甚名谁，知道灭国仇人是皮尔斯，可在漫长的孤单的时间里，詹姆斯从没用“皮尔斯”这个名字去定义皮尔斯，尽量去用面貌特征，金头发，蓝眼睛，笑眯眯，这是他为皮尔斯提炼出的特定关键词，真是碰了巧，史蒂夫也长这样，真称得上冥冥间自有天意，这是老天都在帮助他复仇成功，至于说鸡都没杀过一只，这就是一种面对审讯的技巧，是真的没杀过鸡，因为他只杀人。

史蒂夫凝滞了一下，托尼总说皮尔斯像他，谁都没放在心上，结果到了詹姆斯这里，竟然是这种认知？史蒂夫皱了下眉头，“詹姆斯，我不是皮尔斯，皮尔斯死了，我没死，是你杀了皮尔斯。”

史蒂夫发现詹姆斯神智不算太清楚，可也不能算太糊涂，毕竟小婊子身经百战又是个性冷淡，这可不行，催情是诱供成功的关键。史蒂夫伸手去揉小詹姆斯，他一直都不粗鲁，技巧还不错，詹姆斯发出长长的一声吟哦，拼尽全力去操史蒂夫的手。跳舞的男孩子，腰力很足，可以反弓起来很高，史蒂夫却一直若即若离，不肯给他个痛快。

詹姆斯明显要疯了，疯狂摇着头，“先生……您没死……皮尔斯没死……先生……我错了……先生……您放过我……”

看来詹姆斯认定了这是惩罚，史蒂夫决定迂回式诱供，上手忽重忽轻，忽快忽慢，可要折磨死詹姆斯了，“詹姆斯，你勾搭娜塔莎，你不爱我。”这是史蒂夫今晚上最生气的地方，甚至比皮尔斯突然死了还要生气，忍不住就问了出来。

“没有……我没有……先生……红头发……我妈妈是红头发……”

这次回答是詹姆斯的失误，因为红头发的娜塔莎不在他计算之内，这一次他被诱供成功了！

史蒂夫为了诱供已经看过詹姆斯的全部资料了，翠茜是棕色头发，哪来的红头发？

“詹姆斯，你不乖，翠茜是棕色头发，不是红头发。”

“先生……我是收养的……我不记得了……可我也是有亲生妈妈的……”

史蒂夫提到翠茜，詹姆斯的心理防线再次启动，他是收养的，这回避不掉，他有亲生妈妈毋庸置疑，他这句回答正确之极。

托尼对自己研发的诱供剂很有信心，史蒂夫同样很有信心，所以詹姆斯说的是真的，勾搭娜塔莎是因为红头发像妈妈。事实上他也只看到詹姆斯去嗅娜塔莎的头发，没有别的动作，看来是怪错人了！史蒂夫微笑了一下，灯火下美貌无敌。

“詹姆斯，你爱我，你可以为我去死。”

靠！去你妈的！谁TM为你去死！詹姆斯反弓起身体无声的咆哮，拼死咬住嘴唇，咬的流了血，他刚才差点脱口狂骂，那将一切前功尽弃，“先生……您没死……先生……您放过我……我会乖的……先生……我没有勾搭别人……”

在诱供剂作用下，詹姆斯看起来已经迷乱的不行，事实上他从没糊涂过，他会诚实回答问题，但他的回答方式仅是针对一个固定的“点”。例如詹姆斯发现金头发，蓝眼睛，笑眯眯，同样适用于史蒂夫，他就一直针对这个“点”来回答，说先生……您没死……这回答正确无比，史蒂夫是没死，活蹦乱跳地逼着供呢！

史蒂夫也发现了，但他不认为这是詹姆斯建立起的心理防线，他认为这是詹姆斯认不清人的关系，霸道总裁第一次采用了问句，这是他诱供失败的开始。

“詹姆斯，我叫什么名字，你知道吗？”

天啊！终于到了这一环！老子才TM不会输，老子能TM坚持一整天！詹姆斯眼珠子微微转动，明显是在用热烤成浆糊状的脑子思考的模样。

“先生……就是先生……”

“詹姆斯，你好好想想，不要让我失望。”

“先生是……Cap？”

詹姆斯听过司机啦保镖啦包括今晚上倒霉催的遇见的红头发姑娘都叫金主Cap，这个回答明显已经尽了他最大努力了。

史蒂夫这才意识到詹姆斯竟然不知道他姓甚名谁，这应该是娜塔莎的谨慎，可如果詹姆斯有想要去问的话，起码会知道他叫史蒂夫。霸道总裁又有点不舒服了，他不舒服的后果就是不上手了，小詹姆斯可怜的翘着，又湿又硬。

“啊……啊……”詹姆斯疯了，屁股疯狂扭动，使劲儿喘粗气，浑身都是水淋淋的，“是邓肯先生！是邓肯先生！订单上是这么写的……邓肯先生，您放过我……我没有勾搭任何人……啊……啊……”

詹姆斯眼圈红通通的，悠长的眼尾眉梢可是太好看了，史蒂夫没忍住，过去亲了这漂亮眉眼一下，詹姆斯立即凑上前去，拼命用嘴巴去亲史蒂夫，“先生……您放过我……我会努力伺候您的……我真的没有……我真的没有……”

史蒂夫深深吻了詹姆斯一会儿，又上了手，轻轻的搔痒，“詹姆斯，你可以叫我史蒂夫，我不是皮尔斯，你为什么杀了皮尔斯？”

“我没有……我没有……我想看烟花……我就一直等着……最后没看成……是我的错……”詹姆斯叫声称得上凄厉，他的心理防线坚不可催，回答方式更是巧妙。

“……我没有……”究竟是没有什么？没有杀皮尔斯？还是从没有知道过金主名字？回答都适用。

史蒂夫同样发现了，这种情况下的詹姆斯要么是个有着坚强心理防线的真正凶手，要么就是他确实什么都不知道，是个倒霉催的误伤人群。史蒂夫更倾向于后者，因为他操了詹姆斯也有几个月了，从没发现詹姆斯有什么潜在情绪，心里怎么想，脸上就什么样，是个单纯的可怜孩子。

能说詹姆斯苦情小白莲花骨朵角色塑造的太成功了吗？奥斯卡应该给他颁发终身成就奖，竟然能骗过史蒂夫。

当然史蒂夫不是那么容易被骗过的，又换了种方式诱供，“詹姆斯，你在洗手间里做什么了？一步一步说给我听。”

“进洗手间，进厕位，出来，拿香料，进厕位，添香料，尿尿，冲屁股，塞润滑栓，出来，洗手……先生……我没勾搭任何人……先生您来了……接受惩罚……先生……您饶了我。”

詹姆斯是个天才，他在行为模式里加了一个“拿香料”设定，他从厕位里跳出来，再无惧88层高度横风去到隔壁杀人，杀完了人，回到无边界洗手间，重新跳进厕位之前，他去“拿香料”，跳进厕位后，把香料添进了熏香炉里，再尿尿，冲屁股进行一系列正常行为。

托尼同史蒂夫都喜欢东方文化，洗手间设计的很东方，每个豪华厕位都放了专门熏香的博山炉，有多种香料可供选择，同时香气都是相辅相成的，不会因为每位客人选择各不相同，就串味的可难闻，是专门请调香师调制出来的，詹姆斯“拿香料”是个很正常的行为。

这是一种程序控制，詹姆斯真的出来了，也真的拿了香料，也真的进了厕位添香料，尿尿，冲屁股……在程序控制下，他的行为模式是既定的，杀人过程仅算是代码冗余，程序本身没有出错，诱供出来自然是最真实不过的。

这种程序控制设定，没什么人或者仪器能诱供出来，也可能心理学家会寻找到蛛丝马迹，可詹姆斯有下了一只心锚，想要真正打破他的程序控制设定，必须找到这只心锚，詹姆斯有信心这世上没人能找到他的心锚，所以他无所畏惧的接受了诱供剂。

史蒂夫这一次真的被骗过了，在诱供剂下，詹姆斯不可能在步骤流程里说谎，所以詹姆斯不是凶手，詹姆斯是无辜的，史蒂夫立时心疼起来。詹姆斯也没有勾搭娜塔莎，这是娜塔莎出于对小婊子本能的偏见，误导了他，不怪娜塔莎，只怪他对小婊子也有偏见，不问青红皂白地惩罚了詹姆斯。

史蒂夫迅速解开了皮铐，詹姆斯立即八爪鱼般缠了上来，前所未有的迷乱，前所未有的主动，前所有未的魅惑。这是一个无比狂乱的夜晚，史蒂夫只觉得自己是被一个林中精灵缠住了，林中精灵有美丽的钢青色大眼睛，有柔若无骨的润泽肌肤，有让他蚀骨销魂的蜜处，他在这蜜处里肝脑涂地，一泄如注。

林中精灵喘息着承受，眼中泪光闪烁，可就是不掉下来，柔弱中带着坚韧，苦情中带着纯洁。在这迷乱幽深夜晚，小白莲花骨朵绽放成了史蒂夫最喜欢的白莲花，两个人抵死缠绵，情根就此深种。

当然情根深种的是史蒂夫，詹姆斯仅仅是在癫狂地追寻快感，骑在金主身上猛摇屁股，放浪到了极点，魅惑到了极点。这一切在诱供剂效用下，都显得那么真实，那么自然，越放浪越代表詹姆斯抵不住诱供剂效用，越能摘清楚自己的嫌疑。

詹姆斯没了任何顾忌，他的功夫好极了，史蒂夫称得上是欲仙欲死，前后一共来了几次都忘记了，疯狂迷乱的过了一夜，直到两个人再也干不动了，才紧拥在一起晕睡过去。

史蒂夫极度满足，睡觉都是笑眯眯的，恍惚间来到了一处辉煌宏大的神殿，石中剑在神殿门口巍然屹立，他的心上人孤零零停驻在神殿门口，仰头看着石中剑，振金铠甲闪耀着辉光，深蓝色披风在寒风中冽冽飞舞。

史蒂夫开心极了，大笑着跑过去，想同往常一样，同心上人紧紧拥抱，是那种紧到肋骨发疼的拥抱，他和他的心上人都喜欢这种拥抱，每次都是用力一点再用力一点。可这次他的心上人却怎么都不肯回头，飞也似地跑远了，史蒂夫紧赶着去追，就是追不上，急的史蒂夫一声大吼：

“等等我，巴基！”

********************  
【向阳坡】余本通贩中~Q群号：531594529~  
有兴趣的小亲亲请至LOF《静静行走白月光》主页了解详细信息~


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

****************

本章 冬冬终于洗脱了嫌疑~

本章 盾盾和铁铁一起灯下黑~

***************************

史蒂夫霍然惊醒，只感觉浑身酸痛，昨晚上玩儿的太厉害了，他都这样了，不知道詹姆斯得难受成什么样。史蒂夫揉揉眼睛，怅然若失，他好像做梦了，梦里他又着急又伤心，可梦的内容是什么，醒来却完全不记得了。

史蒂夫想了半天，什么都没想起来，他是豁达之人，索性不去想了，詹姆斯没在床上，估计到洗手间收拾清理去了，他要去关心下小小爱人，问要不要去看医生。

洗手间里没有，史蒂夫皱了眉头，抚着脖子去到厨房里，发现詹姆斯在一瘸一拐的做早餐。詹姆斯明显很难受，走的很蹒跚，穿着白背心短裤，手腕脚腕上宽宽血痕红的很扎眼，是皮铐的痕迹，昨晚上他挣扎的太厉害，都这样了，还起床做这么丰盛的早餐？这得多难受！

“詹姆斯，你为什么不多睡会儿，我一会儿派人带你去看医生。”

詹姆斯明显是吓了一跳，迅速转过身，想必是扯动了伤口，疼的咧了下嘴，又赶紧收回了表情，小心翼翼地微笑，“先生，您起来了，我做了早餐，咖啡马上就煮好了。”

靠！可真TM能睡！猪一样！赶紧吃完了赶紧滚蛋，老子要好好歇歇！詹姆斯清晨醒来想了很久，金主和托尼明显都是特别强势坚韧的性子，灭国仇人就这么死了，他们是绝对不会善罢甘休的，有可能会持续追查个好几年。

詹姆斯不敢保证自己真就能脱了嫌疑，但他也一定不能连累朗姆洛和翠茜，思来想去，只有他死了才能真正把朗姆洛和翠茜摘出来。这没什么，他本就打算要死的，早死晚死罢了，只不过要死的更有价值一些。如果金主真能爱上他，那他就想办法在金主面前死了去，让金主愧疚难过，从而想着尽量补偿，金主是个超级有权势的大有钱人，随便补偿些，就够朗姆洛和翠茜一辈子花销了。

补偿多的前提是金主深深爱上苦情小白莲，昨晚上苦情小白莲应该没有崩人设，不过金主是个精明人，实在很难说，詹姆斯硬挺着起来，咬着牙清理了自己，用了治疗栓剂，再一瘸一拐的做早餐。

崩没崩人设，试一试就知道了，苦情小白莲就是要这么苦情温柔的，自己都疼的不行了，还要坚持着讨好金主，因为苦情小白莲已经爱上金主啦，不想被金主赶出去，又觉得自己只是个小婊子身份，配不上有权有势的超级大金主，暗地里伤心个不停呢！

詹姆斯有意识地不用名字称呼金主，名字是最古老神秘的契约，记住了名字，就等于同名字主人签订了契约。詹姆斯只同朗姆洛和翠茜签订了契约，也只有朗姆洛和翠茜在他心里留下了印痕，其他任何人都不值得拥有名字，更不会在他心里留下痕迹。

不过也有个例外，就是托尼·斯塔克，詹姆斯也没闹明白，他怎么能轻易地就记住了托尼·斯塔克的名字，可能是一直想勾搭托尼·斯塔克的原因？詹姆斯没有轻视这个例外，在心里来回计算，思忖着如何面对这个例外。

“詹姆斯，你这样怎么行，我让医生过来好了。”

史蒂夫如果愿意，会是个又温柔又有担当的美好大甜心，过去扶住詹姆斯，想让他坐到餐椅上。苦情小白莲自然是不敢的，仰头嗫嚅着道歉，“先生，对不起，我真的没有勾搭别人，是我不小心，做错了事，您惩罚我也是应该的，只是下次您别给我打药……可以吗？你把我绑起来就行，我会乖的，您别生气，如果您还生气，您把我绑起来多少次都行……我……我不想吸毒……”

苦情小白莲没见识，自然分不清诱供剂和毒品的区别，他只知道哀求金主，想好好表现，求得金主的原谅，哪怕被绑起来操也是心甘情愿的。这时候浑身要颤抖，眼圈要红红的，头也要低低的，只可惜流不出眼泪来，那样就更真实了。

詹姆斯在心里给自己点了个大大的赞，真心佩服自己的演技。霸道总裁太吃这一口儿啦，可是心疼坏了，搂住苦情小白莲细细抚慰，不过史蒂夫实在是心眼儿明如镜，没给苦情小白莲什么确实承诺，就说他可心疼了，一会儿让医生过来看下，过来吃早餐吧。

得！看来还得再加把劲儿才行！仇人死了这事儿，够金主和托尼忙活好久的了，詹姆斯知道他的嫌疑依然存在，一时半刻真急不得。苦情小白莲苦是苦了些，可也是个会看眉眼高低的人，金主说了吃早餐，那就得吃早餐。

詹姆斯乖乖坐下吃早餐，低眉顺目的说不用医生来，他有经验自己能处理，已经塞了栓剂的，歇息几天就没事了。史蒂夫想想小白莲的过往，真心感叹自己遇见小白莲太晚了，小白莲真是太能忍太能捱了，不过没关系，余生一起度过。

吃完了早餐，史蒂夫就要走，两个人甜蜜的拥吻，喝的是一个壶里的咖啡，香味在唇舌间流转。詹姆斯床上功夫极好，亲吻却不怎么样，反应很生涩，史蒂夫爱极了这一点，他的小白莲没亲过什么人的。

两个人亲的难解难分，钢铁助理却是等的不耐烦了，若在平时，她不屑于露面，也就是短信催催，今天却是嘎达达跑进来催了，反正都已经同小婊子照过面了，索性就一直露面好了，再说小婊子真面目都暴露出来了，傻BOSS怎么还这样缠绵。

詹姆斯看到红头发姑娘进来，立即不亲了，转身就走了，走的速度太快一瘸一拐的愈发明显。詹姆斯也是顾不得了，还假装用手挠头发，挡住自己的眼睛，禁止自己再去看见红头发姑娘的一丝一毫。

娜塔莎冷冷地哼了一声，狠剜了傻BOSS一眼，转身走了。史蒂夫连忙跟了出去，“娜特，你错怪詹姆斯啦，昨晚上的诱供监控你安排技术人员分析，还要给佩珀发一份，我们各自分析，等结果出来再比对。”

“哈！太多人要看到你的床戏啦！”

说实话娜塔莎也不知道她这气是哪儿来的，话说她是爱史蒂夫，不过千真万确是姐姐对弟弟的爱，再说史蒂夫那么多小情人，她也没怎么样啊！为什么看到这位詹姆斯，她就一肚子气。

“哪儿来的床戏看啊！后面的监控被我关掉了。”

史蒂夫同样爱娜特，这是他整个青春期的女神，他不想让娜特有一丁点的不开心，再说詹姆斯只是他的小情人，怎么能同娜特比。史蒂夫这意思流露出来的很明显，钢铁助理面色好转了一些，翻了个大白眼，让司机赶紧的开车，佩珀催的可紧，说托尼吃炸药了。

詹姆斯小心地躺在床上，他有点发烧，想来是昨晚上被操弄的太厉害，今天又起来做早餐，累到了，睡一觉就好了。詹姆斯蜷缩成一小团，用手挡住头脸，无声息地睡着了。这是他多年养成的睡觉习惯，孤单的巴维尼亚王储殿下，什么都没有，什么都不拥有，防备着一切，睡觉都睁着一只眼睛。

詹姆斯真心认为只要睡一觉就没事了，再起来又是好汉一条，可他从11岁亡国灭门时起，就没有半刻放松，隐忍半生，一旦大仇得报，这心中块垒消落，精神上还能忍受，身体却已经受不住了，这一发烧就烧糊涂了。

詹姆斯惯常隐忍，发烧也就是忍着，想着要多喝水，挣扎着去厨房喝水，直接就晕倒在了地上，再醒来已经是日落西山。詹姆斯挣扎着爬起来，连喝了好几大杯水，躺回到床上烧的是天晕地暗。

一觉睡到第二天早上，发烧出汗，身上酸臭臭的，挣扎着去洗了澡，结果又晕过去一回。这次晕的时间不长，中午就醒了，詹姆斯浑身发抖，拿过手机取消了美容美体的预约。他隔一天就要去美容美体，精心保护自己唯一的本钱，这也是金主的要求，美容美体沙龙是娜塔莎指定的，很私密隐蔽，只发放超高端会员卡，认卡不认人。

詹姆斯用烧成浆糊状的脑子仔细想了一下，这两天其实都有课的，他都没去上，本学期要结束了，他的人脑袋雕塑不知道为什么得了个优秀，这几天有展出的，他本就没打算去的，算了，烧过这几天就没事了，他有调整呼吸频率，妈妈教导他的本事，可以拯救一切。

詹姆斯又躺回到床上，盖上被子睡着了，发烧的如此难过，他也没想着寻求工作人员的帮助，更没想过发短信同金主说一声，他隐忍习惯了，金主时不时就好多天不出现，他生病了没精力打理自己的容颜，希望金主这几天都别来了。

詹姆斯没觉得自己可怜，这有什么可怜的，是人就得生病，是人就得捱苦，曾经朗姆洛和翠茜会照顾他，会煮热汤给他喝，现在朗姆洛和翠茜不在身边，那他就自己起来煮热汤喝。

傍晚时分，詹姆斯挣扎着起来煮热汤喝，头重脚轻地摔倒了，摔的很厉害，胳膊划伤了，詹姆斯吐了口水出来涂一涂，放弃煮热汤了，索性再睡一觉，明天起来就是好汉一条。

按照史蒂夫的情热性子，这两天是会看监控的，可皮尔斯死了，留下的烂摊子比天大，托尼直接炸毛了，调查程序连轴转，还把娜塔莎留在了斯塔克大厦。这属于是人质，托尼已经很克制自己的情绪了，两大家族不可能说内斗就内斗，可如果这事儿真是史蒂夫做的，娜塔莎就别想离开斯塔克大厦了，给他托尼·斯塔克当咏春拳沙包吧！

皮尔斯死了，得益最大的就是罗杰斯家族，黑人连任几成定局，不怪托尼炸毛，史蒂夫没说什么，只说娜特最喜欢吃斯塔克舌头了，这次正好可以吃个够。为了洗清嫌疑，罗杰斯家族也是全力以赴，两大家族属于并行系统，各自寻找蛛丝马迹，再汇同在一起分析。

史蒂夫诱供詹姆斯的分析报告也是两大家族各自出具，这真是詹姆斯的天生过人之处，太值得他给自己点赞了，分析报告洗脱了詹姆斯的嫌疑。史蒂夫又汇同托尼重新看了一遍诱供监控摄像，日常喜欢玩闹的托尼认真起来相当吓人，从头到尾盯着看完，凝神想了好一会儿。

“史蒂夫，这位詹姆斯要么是个极不简单的凶徒，要么就是个啥都不懂的可怜孩子，你选择相信他吗？”托尼的琥珀色大眼睛极漂亮，眼睫毛翻卷，认真盯着你看的时候，会令每一个人都心弦颤动。

史蒂夫却是个例外，他同托尼从小相看两厌，却又不离不弃，只能说是臭味相投了。

“放心吧，托尼，我如果连这点判断都没有，下任总统竞选我直接认输，随便你选谁上去，选个傻子上去，我也双手双脚拥护，还会为你保驾护航，话事整八年。”

托尼一听，可是来劲儿了，“呦呵！你这是动真心了，这是你说的，你的血誓徽章呢？你说的不算，我要你的血誓徽章。”

血誓徽章是Deep State阶层最重要的誓言标记，可以说徽章代表着家族承诺，托尼这心确实狠，张口就要血誓徽章。

史蒂夫心里打了个突，歪歪嘴巴，看向监控里的詹姆斯。史蒂夫诱供时刻也没忘记保护詹姆斯，坐的位置很巧妙，正好挡住了詹姆斯的下半身，这是他的小小爱人，不能让别人看光了去。

技术人员会分析詹姆斯的每一个微表情，每一声喘息，每一处肌肉的颤抖，甚至会去看瞳孔的放大收缩程度，还会有实时体温检测，所有的反应都要同语意语境相符合，这样才算是不露破绽，詹姆斯的一颗心真是硬如磐石，硬生生打赢了这场硬仗。

这还不算完，技术人员还分析了詹姆斯从进入包养状态起的所有监控摄像，重点是舞会当晚，詹姆斯赤裸裸坐在浴缸里伤心难过，是真的伤心，真的难过，体温都飙高了。史蒂夫看了报告，很有点心疼，都怪他不问缘由就惩罚了詹姆斯，詹姆斯胆子小，哭都不敢哭，只能回到别墅在洗澡时候伤心难过。

所谓差之毫厘谬以千里，史蒂夫可不知道詹姆斯不是在伤心难过，而是在庆祝大仇得报，太高兴了，体温飙高了那么一滴滴。史蒂夫只觉得小小爱人太可人心疼了，可他也没糊涂到随便给出血誓徽章的地步，思虑再三，表示血誓徽章牵连到整个家族，事关重大，他还得再想想。

托尼耸耸肩膀，“我还以为你爱美人不要江山了，看来你没糊涂，行啊！今天我们这属于是口头誓言，你记住你说的话就行了，你想保詹姆斯，你就保，当然前提他不是凶手，如果他是，他就是我斯塔克家族的敌人，万死难辞其罪。”

两位家主就詹姆斯的嫌疑问题，达成了初步协议，史蒂夫虽然没有给出血誓徽章，可也算是牺牲重大，他是个一言九鼎的人，口头誓言亦是誓言。史蒂夫这才算歇下一口气，想着看看他的漂亮男孩在做什么，就看到詹姆斯晕乎乎摔倒在厨房里，挣扎了好半天才爬起来，胳膊上划伤的全是血。

史蒂夫吓了一跳，金屋藏娇的独栋别墅日常只是詹姆斯一个人生活，有什么事情他会发信息给特定的手机号码，会有工作人员及时反馈的，明显詹姆斯病的不轻，竟然没有告诉任何人，就自己一个人这么硬忍着。史蒂夫可不知道詹姆斯就是这么个脾性，一心一意认为这是詹姆斯被他吓到了，霸道总裁这一颗心哟！立即赶回别墅去救他的小小爱人。

詹姆斯烧糊涂了也仅限是他一个人的时候，金主一来他就知道了，心里好生厌烦，他生病了没心情收拾容貌，身上也酸臭，金主来的可真不巧。摸摸脑门，烧的挺厉害，都说发高烧操起来更爽，金主惯是个会玩儿的，想必是知道的，特意赶过来要操他一顿。

行呗！小婊子就是小婊子，无法反抗也无话可说，詹姆斯趁着金主不知道干什么去了的时候，勉强去浴室清理收拾了自己，照了照镜子，烧的满脸通红，好在眼睛里没多少血丝，洗了澡刮干净胡子，也不算太难看。

詹姆斯擦干净身体，赤裸裸走出来，真是头晕目眩腿抽筋，这场病来的真心诡异，不过也正好表示他只是个胆小怕事的小婊子，惩罚不算重，这都能吓出病来，苦情小白莲的人设可是坚挺极了。

詹姆斯仰面躺在床上，思忖着后背位他实在是跪不住，打扰了金主的好性致，就伸出两只手去拽自己的脚踝，这种姿势能最大限度地敞开自己，金主日常也是挺喜欢的，等金主来了，商量一下，用这个姿势行不行。

靠！金主说来就来了，拿着个大碗干什么？老子屁股又不是黑洞，塞不进这么大个碗，好像有两天了，不知道老子的嫌疑洗脱了没！詹姆斯艰难的喘息，他病的很严重，可他并没有当回事情，他对周身苦楚全不在意。

“先生……对不起……我发烧了，跪不住，我里面很热，您进来会很舒服……就用这个姿势可以吗？我保证我不会晕过去，您会很爽的……就是我应该射不出来什么了……我很抱歉……”

詹姆斯嗓子沙哑极了，眼睛也是花的，都对不住焦距，只勉强盯着金主方向说话，喘的很厉害。詹姆斯很少生病，一个人流浪的时候，生场病就能要了他的命，他拼尽全力地保护自己，尽量不生病。后来被朗姆洛和翠茜收养了，养父母对他很好，可他是个懂事的好孩子，尽量不给养父母添麻烦，难得生次病，喝碗热汤也就好了。

这次生病真就是他多年血仇得报，卸下了沉重负担，身体吃不消闹出来的，可以说是病来如山倒。詹姆斯心性刚硬，惯常隐忍，对生死也是浑不当回事情，只想让金主赶紧干完了赶紧走，他只想一个人待着，生是一个人生，死是一个人死，他不难过，他极快乐。

史蒂夫这一颗心哟！他是去煮了热汤来给小小爱人喝，结果小小爱人自己收拾干净，摆好了姿势等着被他干。唉！一定是我把他吓到了，詹姆斯就是个啥都不懂的可怜孩子，胆子小，又怕惹到我生气，竟然直接吓生病了。

有道是有心栽花花不开，无心插柳柳成荫，詹姆斯这一病，成了更好洗脱嫌疑的证据。能无声无息进入斯塔克大厦杀人的凶徒，那得是多冷静噬血之人？史蒂夫和托尼已经将目光投向了世界顶尖杀手排行榜，看是谁有胆子接单，进入斯塔克大厦暗杀下一任美国总统候选人。

两位英明家主都犯了“灯下黑”的毛病，都去寻找臆想中的厉害人物，全没想到真正的无敌杀神就在眼皮子底下发着烧生着病呢！

史蒂夫拿过睡衣给小小爱人穿上，把大碗捧过来，“詹姆斯别怕，我不干你，我煮了热汤给你喝，你应该是感冒了，喝了热汤吃了药睡一觉就会好转的，医生在来的路上了，很快就到了。”

靠！不是来干老子的，还得喝汤！老子要赶紧喝完，喝完了金主就能滚蛋了，老子生病了，暂时不想接通告演戏！詹姆斯哆嗦着双手捧住大碗，两眼发花，也看不清楚是什么汤，兀自低头猛喝。他只想喝完了，说他没事情，只需要睡一觉就行了，赶紧让金主滚蛋，他也不需要看医生，他只想一个人待着。

愿望挺美好，可惜这世上有个说法叫做“事与愿违”，詹姆斯喝着喝着就觉得喉咙口发痒，张嘴巴一口血就喷了出来。靠！这汤里有毒吗？难道老子被发现了？金主想毒死老子？用得着这么费劲儿吗？直接来一枪，万事大吉呀……

这是詹姆斯晕过去的最后想法，除了朗姆洛和翠茜，他不相信任何人，本能的认为金主是想要毒死他，连喷了好几口血，仰天躺在了床上，抽搐着晕了过去。

********************  
【向阳坡】余本通贩中~Q群号：531594529~  
有兴趣的小亲亲请至LOF《静静行走白月光》主页了解详细信息~


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

****************

本章 一支铅笔就可以杀人的赫赫威名~

本章 高手入场，三巨头汇齐，微锤基提及，不打锤基Tag，介意者慎入！

***************************

史蒂夫被喷的满身血，英明家主冷静异常，迅速打电话叫来救护直升机，不多时就进了医院急救室。这是专供Deep State阶层使用的私家医院，占地极广，各大家族各有分区，平日里都是专机来去，互不干扰。

史蒂夫来的急，衣服都没换，身上全是血，山姆拿了干净衣物让他洗澡替换。史蒂夫去了浴室收拾，出来就看到索尔·奥丁森坐在椅子上啃苹果。

索尔·奥丁森也是金头发，只不过是长长的披在肩头，钢蓝色的眼睛，看人时的样子很有些冷酷无情。奥丁森家族是制药业巨头，同时也是开私家医院的，这家医院就是其家族产业。索尔·奥丁森是现任家主，本身是个挺优秀的精神科医生，原因无他，仅因为他的好弟弟兼情人洛基·奥丁森是个精神病。

索尔打死不承认洛基有精神病，只说好弟弟有一定的妄想症，妄想而已，没有伤人的倾向。史蒂夫和托尼背地里嚼舌头，说其实得了精神病的是索尔才对！洛基明明都已经是杀手之王了，为啥还说好弟弟没有伤人的倾向呢？！

佩珀拿签字笔猛戳托尼的手，说索尔才没有精神病，有精神病的是你们两个背地里嚼舌头的傻BOSS，洛基只杀人，出手就要人命，自然是从不伤人的，也就没有伤人倾向呀！

哎呦！一语惊醒两个傻BOSS！相对着猛点头，感觉辣椒助理说的太对了，气的佩珀狂翻大白眼，赶紧给钢铁助理发信息，说两个傻BOSS傻透气了。

“嗨，史蒂夫，你和托尼在找洛基？”

皮尔斯死了，死在了苍蝇都飞不进去的斯塔克大厦88层，能说这事儿大快人心吗？Deep State阶层翘首期盼史蒂夫和托尼大打出手。结果两个人没事儿人一样没打起来，好生让人失望，紧接着又传出消息说要悬赏杀手排行榜。索尔坐不住了，洛基日常干的是什么勾当，他这个好哥哥一清二楚，提前过来找史蒂夫说清楚，免得误伤同类。

“哈！索尔你别担心，洛基是杀手之王，经验丰富，我们是想请他过来模拟现场，放心，我们不仅会请洛基，还会让DIA派顶尖好手过来，分隔管理，各自模拟现场。索尔你想想，能杀得了皮尔斯的人，应该比洛基还厉害，这对洛基可是个大威胁，万一挑起洛基的争强好胜心理，他跑去杀了布鲁斯可怎么办？所以我们一定要趁早找出凶手，趁早干掉他，洛基才不会疯障障的去发起挑战。”

史蒂夫这辈子就被詹姆斯一个人骗倒过，所谓“一叶障目”不外乎如此，在其他时候，可是英明的很。洛基与布鲁斯从小就结了仇，布鲁斯是个宗教狂热分子，洛基妄称自己是神，可不就是见面就眼红，打的是难解难分。

索尔撇嘴，他是好哥哥，自然是要帮着好弟弟的，虽说是收养的弟弟，可洛基亦是他的情人，如果不是有家族大佬压着，他俩早结婚了。“行啊！我同洛基商量一下，你管好托尼的斯塔克舌头，别招惹洛基，否则出了事，别怪我们下手狠。”

斯塔克舌头人人烦，史蒂夫深有同感的点头，眉峰紧锁，明显是在担心詹姆斯的样子，惹的索尔直挑眉毛，“我眼睛没瞎吧！你找到真心爱人了？”

史蒂夫歪头想了想，“有可能？我还不确定！我只知道我现在很担心他。”

索尔是过来人，伸手拍了拍老友肩膀，“慢慢想，总能想明白，不过你给他打的什么药啊？竟然过敏了，年轻人，悠着点，别玩儿的太厉害。”索尔也没比史蒂夫大多少，竟然装起前辈来了，想必平时没少同洛基玩儿闹折腾。

史蒂夫愣了一下，他还以为是詹姆斯太胆小，吓出胃病来了，竟然是药物过敏吗？看来是诱供剂的问题。霸道总裁心里愧疚之极，等着詹姆斯打过脱敏针，观察确认了没事情，直接搬到了另一处别墅，让詹姆斯换换环境，换换心情。

金屋藏娇的独栋别墅靠近市中心区，为了低调朴实，没什么太豪华设施，另一处别墅却不同了，明显是史蒂夫自己日常待着的别院。高居于大熊山山峦之间，出门就有小湖泊钓鱼，蜿蜒溪流汇入，云海翠柏蓝天相映成画，詹姆斯的病床摆在巨大的落地窗前，睁眼睛张望着山色美景。

詹姆斯搬过来有几天了，身体却不见好转，神情恹恹的病榻缠绵。史蒂夫也是没什么办法，他又极忙碌，并不能时刻陪伴着小小爱人，原本他没觉得有什么，可现在却深觉对不起詹姆斯，想了想，决定让朗姆洛过来看望下詹姆斯。

为了制造惊喜，没有事先告诉詹姆斯，这也导致了詹姆斯在见到朗姆洛的那一刹没能控制住表情，极喜悦又极恐惧，极悲伤又极期盼，只是那么一刹刹，心眼儿明如镜的霸道总裁立即看出了詹姆斯内心深处最隐秘的渴望——詹姆斯暗恋朗姆洛。

史蒂夫的心深沉了下来，难怪詹姆斯对他总有些若即若离，是想要付出情感，又总是惦记着收回去。史蒂夫原本认为这是詹姆斯自觉自己是个小婊子出身，担心被抛弃，才会这样患得患失，现在霸道总裁自认为看到了事情真相——詹姆斯放不下朗姆洛，所以才会犹犹豫豫，这也是詹姆斯心甘情愿下海的原因，为了替朗姆洛赚钱，甘心去当个小婊子。

苦情白莲花爱上了霸道总裁，可苦情白莲花还有一个放不下的初恋情人。初恋通常是美好的酸涩的爱情悲剧，眼巴前就有这么一出爱情悲剧，连初恋都谈不上，只是深藏在心里的苦情暗恋。苦情白莲花为了这苦情暗恋，付出了巨大代价，哎呦！可是太让人心疼了。史蒂夫这一顿疯狂脑补，苦情白莲花狂奔向了坚贞白莲花的升级道路。

詹姆斯吓疯了有没有！过敏只是表相，真正令他高烧不息的原因就是多年积压下来的刻骨深仇。大仇终得报，吐出去心口郁血，消了沉重块垒，调整了呼吸频率，睡一觉就身体倍棒，吃嘛嘛香了。可他不愿意同金主亲热，仇都报了，懒屁股的脾性发作了，想着装病就不用捱操了。

结果引来了朗姆洛，詹姆斯一刹那的颤抖模样，史蒂夫全看在眼里，没觉得有什么，他会抽出时间处理的，转身就走了，皮尔斯的尸检报告出来了，他要赶着去同托尼开会。

——竟然是一支铅笔吗？

——竟然是一支老旧的辉柏嘉铅笔？

呵！这可真是一支铅笔的威名！什么人竟然能用一支铅笔贯穿了皮尔斯的头盖骨，瞬间毙命！

史蒂夫、托尼、娜塔莎、佩珀、寇森，还有请来的索尔和洛基，排排坐，吃果果，全都没了言语。

托尼捂着脑袋龇牙咧嘴，他感觉脑袋正中间好疼，尸检报告说铅笔是从皮尔斯脑袋正中间贯穿过去的，瞬间阻断了所有生机，铅笔堵住了伤口，脑浆子流不出来，又有浓密金头发挡着，表面上看不出任何伤痕，皮尔斯就这么无声无息地死了。

关键这人是怎么进来的呢？又是如何离开的呢？什么时候杀手界出了这么个杀神呢？操他的世界杀手排行榜！一点都不准！

所有人都判断凶手是个神乎其技的杀神，因为现场实在是太诡异了，没有留下任何蛛丝马迹。凶手也不可能是提前蹲进来埋伏的，前后几天的监控摄像没有问题，每个进洗手间的人都经过排查了，与皮尔斯前后脚进洗手间的是个叫做詹姆斯的漂亮男孩，进的是隔壁无边界洗手间。詹姆斯走路姿势很富有韵律感，很青春诱人，这同詹姆斯勤练芭蕾舞有关系，没证据能表明詹姆斯具备瞬间杀人的爆发力。

最关键詹姆斯从进了洗手间就没离开过，金徽章定位能证明，娜塔莎能证明，史蒂夫能证明，还有诱供分析报告，还有詹姆斯这些天的持续表现，无不证明这就是个啥都不懂的可怜孩子，诱供剂都能过敏，更是吓出病来了，到现在还在病床上躺着呢！

这TM成了个悬案了？凶手是TM谁？托尼不捂脑袋了，他愤怒了，皮尔斯就这么不明不白地死了！今天皮尔斯死的无声无息，明天死的就有可能是你史蒂夫·罗杰斯！托尼倒没想着拿自己举例子，要死也是死别人，不能死自己。

史蒂夫不搭理炸了毛的托尼，看着证物袋里的辉柏嘉铅笔若有所思。霸道总裁记性很好，他记得第一次见到詹姆斯时，詹姆斯手里就摆弄着一支铅笔，不过是施德楼铅笔。史蒂夫自己也画画，用的也是施德楼铅笔，他送詹姆斯也送的是施德楼铅笔。

这支辉柏嘉铅笔经过专业分析，有10年以上的存在年限，而且铅笔里竟然存在着另外两个人的血迹DNA，年限应该很久远了，存在了相当程度的降解，需要动用全球DNA基因库来进行比对寻找。这是一支杀过其他人的“老铅笔”？！这个杀手可真特别，用一支铅笔就能杀人，还用“老铅笔”杀人？！这是杀手的专有符号吗？

史蒂夫知道有些个杀手傲慢无敌，不求财不求利，就求个名气，会专门为自己打造个专有符号，就像洛基·奥丁森，杀完人会在现场留下一把小金匕首，杀手之王可真舍得花钱。

所有人都觉得脑袋疼，洛基·奥丁森却是兴奋到了极点，他无聊太久了，总算是有对手了。洛基·奥丁森长的极漂亮，翠绿绿眼睛，漆黑黑头发，永远一脸精神病患者样的邪魅表情，是一种极可怕极富有侵略性的美貌。

洛基同索尔一样，从没认为自己有精神病，精神病都不觉得自己有精神病，他只是打心眼儿里认为他是神！还不是正神！是邪神！他可以掌握所有人的性命，他想让谁死就让谁死，所以他放着好好的家族事业不继承，跑去当了名杀手。

成绩称得上辉煌，高居世界杀手排行榜榜首位置很久了，久到杀手之王都感觉没意思了，再这样下去，他只能去杀布鲁斯了，布鲁斯也知道他无聊的很，不知道躲哪去了。哈哈！这下可好了，总算是有对手了，洛基咧开嘴巴嘿嘿笑，他刚从突尼斯回来，风尘仆仆，直接就来了斯塔克大厦。

“托尼，你要倒霉了，你要看好你的小脑袋啦！”邪神向来刻薄毒舌，翠绿绿眼睛散发着促狭的光，还用手去扒拉索尔的脑袋正中间，这一点邪神同托尼很像，不拿自己举例子。

操你的索尔，这是你的好弟弟先过来招惹我的！托尼生气了，斯塔克舌头发作了。

“哈！洛基，我看倒霉的是你，你的杀手之王是索尔花钱买来的吧？！虚有其名的邪神，我好害怕呢！快过来，我就不让你用铅笔了，这有支钢笔，你把这本书给我穿透了看看！”

托尼轻蔑地丢出一支钢笔，再随便从书架上拿出本装门面的硬壳书，丢到洛基面前，高挑起一张帅脸，抄起胳膊等着。

哼！洛基才不上当，站起来就走，他要去模拟现场，这事儿他担到底了，不是为了破什么狗屁案子，是为了这个难得的对手。

邪神来回的溜达，没什么边际，还去过了个安检，当然过不去，他身上全是家伙什儿，沙漠之鹰就带了两把。刚开始大家伙儿还通过监控跟着他四处溜达，后来看烦了，各干各的去了，只留下索尔，担心好弟弟，不错眼珠地盯着监控。

史蒂夫叫人拿了一整盒辉柏嘉铅笔，对着证物袋里的老铅笔，一支支削成个一模一样，再拿起来画画。感觉很不顺手，铅笔太短了，难道杀手不是个爱画画的？那为什么要用铅笔杀人？如果是为了进斯塔克大厦杀人，才改用的铅笔？那也不可能用的如此顺手！能用一支铅笔贯穿头盖骨，这得苦练多少年的功夫？！

托尼坐在一边吃斯塔克舌头，最近他推出了新口味——麻辣火锅味，热火的不得了，乌泱泱人群排着队的购买。钢铁助理和辣椒助理凑在一起说傻BOSS坏话，也一边说一边吃斯塔克舌头，是经典香草口味的，大白眼翻到了天上去。寇森就没这么好命了，他要赶着去基辅，认命地站起身准备走，枪声就在这时响起了。

所有人飞奔向88层，枪声是在88层响起的，难道凶手一直在88层没走？那他这些天藏在哪儿了？

“贾维斯！”

托尼按动耳机，大声厉喝。

“先生，我在，是洛基发现了可疑人物。”

88层电梯打开，身材高瘦，白金发色的贾维斯手持伯莱塔92F站在电梯门口，神情肃然，一马当先挡在了众人身前。寇森从电梯里蹿出来站在贾维斯旁边，手持格洛克17M，同贾维斯一起向前推进。

众人紧随其后，眼看着洛基上下翻飞，连连开枪，对方速度奇快，浑身上下漆黑一团，还带着个头套，完全看不清面目，时不时转身迅速射出一箭，再一晃身就消失不见。

索尔捡起一支箭细看，“是白坚木材质的木箭，世界上最坚硬的木材，足可以射穿头盖骨了，所以他躲过了安检？藏在通风管道里杀了皮尔斯？估计他一直找不到机会出去，扛不住了，这才冒险往外跑？”

索尔这一番话可说的太在理了，史蒂夫和托尼都拿过箭细看，史蒂夫发出疑问：“他都有木箭了，为啥要用铅笔呢？为了掩藏真实身份？”

说话间洛基已经打光了两把沙漠之鹰的子弹，迅速换了弹夹，双枪连发，逼着黑衣人从角落里蹿出来往外跑。这是洛基摸清了黑衣人的身法路数，子弹横飞，只为了逼迫黑衣人去到个固定角度，那里埋伏着钢铁娜塔莎。

娜塔莎霍然出现，大腿绞杀勇猛无敌，黑衣人只顾着防备洛基，冷不丁被勒了个半死，咣当摔倒在地上。寇森一把夺下黑衣人的弓箭武器，劈手扯下了头套，是个眼睛还挺大的短脸胖子。黑衣人一张脸憋得通红，怎么也挣不脱娜塔莎的大腿绞杀，急得他连连拍地板，表示认输。

佩珀跑过去一看：“快放手，这是DIA派过来的顶尖好手——克林特·弗朗西斯·巴顿先生。”

得！敢情还是战友！娜塔莎松开了大长腿，巴顿先生脸都憋紫了，翻身趴在地上疯狂咳嗽喘气。

洛基撇嘴，两手一晃，几乎看不清动作，就收起了沙漠之鹰，“这蝼蚁同我想法一样，四处溜达模拟现场，估计他也以为我是凶手呢！”

紫脸巴顿先生百忙之中跷起了大拇指，意示邪神说的对，勉强翻身坐起来要水喝。

娜塔莎拿了瓶斐济水丢给他，一双大眼睛冷酷之极地望着红脸巴顿先生——经过一段时间的休息，紫脸巴顿先生恢复成了红脸巴顿先生。

等到红脸巴顿先生恢复成了白脸巴顿先生，他才有力气细说原委，果然同洛基猜测的一样，他是DIA派过来的顶尖好手，佩珀给他发放了进大厅等候的通行证，他随身带着木质弓箭，正常过安检，竟然没人搜身，溜溜达达就进来了，假装去洗手间，一路蹿到了88层，斯塔克大厦太依赖现代科技了，碰到他这种原始人，全凭身体素质，闪跳腾挪的竟然到了88层才被洛基发现。

号称苍蝇都飞不进来的斯塔克大厦暴露出了巨大的安全漏洞，由此也推测出杀人凶手就是正常过安检进来的，一支铅笔而已，安检机器根本检测不出来，工作人员太依赖安检机器了，也没有搜身，很有可能凶手杀完了人，溜溜达达就离开大厦了，一去无踪影，事情就是这么简单。

托尼暴跳如雷有没有！一支“老铅笔”，能无声无息杀了好几个人，这种凶烈杀神竟然没有出现在世界杀手排行榜上？洛基你完蛋了，你就是个虚有其名的废物点心，杀手之王是索尔花钱买来的。

洛基还没怎么样，索尔先要气死了，冲上去掐住托尼脖子，要把斯塔克舌头拽下来。史蒂夫急忙上去阻拦，托尼以为史蒂夫是过来帮索尔的，可是气疯了，伸长了胳膊使劲儿揍史蒂夫。这下可把史蒂夫惹生气了，真的同索尔一起上去揍托尼，索尔又怕真把托尼打坏了，就伸手去拦住史蒂夫。

得！三个傻BOSS打成一团。

两个助理乐坏了，立即拍视频传给瓦尔基里，让女武神助理看看她家傻BOSS，“世界总裁私人助理联合会”又增添了一段年度大热视频，三个傻BOSS倾情出演，动作戏棒棒哒。

三个傻BOSS打够了，歇息下来喘口气，坐在椅子上泡茶喝，这才发现洛基和克林特全都跑没影了。洛基单手搭在无边界洗手间的窗口，望向隔壁的男士洗手间，衡量了半天，还是翻身回转了来，朝着克林特无言地摇了摇头，一张脸绷的死紧。

洛基和克林特翻来覆去地模拟现场，都认为皮尔斯死的如此迅捷无声息，杀手肯定是就近埋伏的，男士卫生间没嫌疑人，无边界洗手间可就难说了。从无边界洗手间进到男士洗手间只能通过窗户跳跃，洛基与克林特分别进行了模拟，都没有这个本事做到横空一跃，就跃进男士洗手间里。88层的绝顶高度与凶烈横风，没可能会有人如此不怕死地纵身一跃！

两位顶尖好手的现场模拟，彻底洗脱詹姆斯的嫌疑，洛基和克林特都没本事跳过去，相信这世上也没谁能跳过去。面对这么一个无迹可寻的杀人凶手，邪神有生以来头一次有了挫败感。同样有挫败感的还有鹰眼，克林特·巴顿先生是DIA的顶尖好手，江湖上有个响当当的绰号——鹰眼。

行呗！罗马不是一天建成的，杀神也不是一天就能找到的，我忙的很！回见了诸位！史蒂夫牵挂他的漂亮男孩，起身就走了，还要娜特同他一起走。事情明摆着同罗杰斯家族无关，娜特就不应该留在斯塔克大厦里，眼下这大厦四处漏风的，我可担心娜特出事情，要么佩珀你跟我走得了，我来保护你。

史蒂夫太坏了，公然要撬走辣椒助理，在托尼伤口上撒盐，可要把托尼气个半死。佩珀笑眯眯地，拿了根麻辣火锅味的斯塔克舌头，递给托尼吃，说她要陪着托尼的，贾维斯会保护托尼和她的。托尼这才转怒为喜，把史蒂夫和索尔全赶走了，他要仔细思考下，一定是有什么破绽被所有人都忽略掉了。

索尔赶紧拽着洛基走了，索尔担心好弟弟钻牛角尖，走的比谁都快。克林特凑凑合合过来找娜塔莎诉苦，说他脖子疼。娜塔莎眼珠子滴溜溜转，说带克林特去找中国跌打师傅按摩一下，克林特乐坏了，高高兴兴跟着钢铁助理走了。

史蒂夫想拦都拦不行，这下轮到他被气个半死了，娜特准保是看上这短脸胖子了。得！各回各家，各找各妈，我要回去找我的詹姆斯去了！一堆人鸟兽散，徒留下88层遍地子弹枪眼儿，是洛基的沙漠之鹰打出来的，把个托尼气的不行，连吃了两根麻辣火锅味的斯塔克舌头，辣的直伸出舌头来给辣椒助理看！

***作者有话说：下章冬冬会“死了去！”，当然不会是“真死”，个人认为不算是刀，不过还是提前一章预警，介意者慎入！

********************  
【向阳坡】余本通贩中~Q群号：531594529~  
有兴趣的小亲亲请进入LOF《静静行走白月光》主页了解详细信息~


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

****************

本章 冬冬死了去！请慎入！

***************************

“小崽子，你怎么搞的，还把自己搞生病了，有钱人都是很粗暴的，是不是他打你了？我和你说了，要老实点，听话点，多动动你的懒屁股，便算笑不出，也不要惹有钱人生气，你看看你……你看看你……”

朗姆洛说到后来有点哽咽，这是他养了10年的小崽子，平日里放在心口上疼爱，是为了攒学费出外卖，可那都是在他能保护住小崽子的情况下进行的，他虽然没什么大本事，可总能保护得了小崽子。

现在可倒好，无缘无故招惹到了个有钱人，有权有势，手里掐着翠茜的把柄，逼的小崽子再下海，还是长期单，这都几个月了，都没能回家一趟，除了每周拍张照片，连短信都联系不上，他和翠茜想念的不行，好不容易来了消息，竟然是小崽子生病了。

鸡妈妈这一颗心，抖的不行，想骂小崽子几句，都是舍不得了，坐在詹姆斯病床前，手脚都打哆嗦，“小崽子，你究竟是得了什么病？接我来的工作人员鼻孔子朝天，问什么都不回答，我进了别墅才见到那个有钱人，他也不搭理我，你脱裤子给我看看，是不是缝针吊线了。”

朗姆洛不是个弯的，可也是个懂行的，手底下少男少女，总会有那么一两个不小心，闹出事情来的，他半夜带着黑市医生过来缝针吊线不是一次两次了，漂亮男孩的屁股看了不知道多少个了。

詹姆斯同样浑身颤抖，他后悔死了有没有！是他懒屁股脾性发作了，装病不想捱操，引得金主不高兴，叫来朗姆洛过来敲打他。是他不好！没能控制住表情，金主是个精明人，估计看出来了，这可要怎么办？

詹姆斯思来想去，只有自己尽快死了去，才算能真正解脱了朗姆洛和翠茜，否则总有一天，朗姆洛和翠茜会被他害死，金主和托尼都不是留情面的人，如果被他们抓到破绽，知道他是杀人凶手，他死了没关系，连累了朗姆洛和翠茜，他便是身在地狱，也是不得安宁的。

“朗姆洛……你抱抱我……”

詹姆斯嘴唇都是抖的，脸色煞白，他准备去死了，这将是他与朗姆洛最后一次见面，老天还是善待他的，让他在临死前见到了朗姆洛，可惜没有见到翠茜，没关系的，他知足了。

朗姆洛是詹姆斯一生爱念，此时此刻，心性刚硬的巴维尼亚王储殿下，决定软弱那么几秒钟，向养父求一个抱抱。詹姆斯自认为心里有鬼，过了15岁就不让朗姆洛抱抱了，说他是个大人了，不要求抱抱了，朗姆洛为此还伤心了好几天，小崽子说长大就长大了。

眼见小崽子浑身发抖的求抱抱，小崽子这是遭了多大的罪啊！朗姆洛掉了好几滴眼泪，站起身紧紧抱住了小崽子，这是他的儿子，他和翠茜一直生不出孩子，詹姆斯就是他和翠茜的亲生儿子。

詹姆斯紧闭上眼睛，靠在了朗姆洛怀里。朗姆洛有烟瘾，翠茜不让他抽，他就偷着抽，身上总会有一股淡淡的烟草味，翠茜会凑过去嗅他的衣领子，两个人会甜蜜的亲吻。这时候詹姆斯会自动自觉地躲起来，不打扰到养父母亲热，可他也想这样靠在朗姆洛身上，嗅他衣领子上的烟草味。

詹姆斯猛吸了几口烟草味，睁开了眼睛，软弱不能解决任何问题，他已经软弱过这几秒钟了，足够了，很知足了。詹姆斯绽开了微笑，他原本不怎么会笑，为了讨好金主，硬逼着自己笑，笑习惯了，竟也还行，对着朗姆洛笑的真情无比。

“我没事，没缝针吊线，金主不粗暴，是过敏了，打了次药，金主说以后不再打了，你别担心。”

詹姆斯说话向来言简意赅，这是面对朗姆洛，露出了真实说话习惯，面对金主，他会歔着金主脸色，需要多说就多说，需要少说就少说，不需要他说，他就打死都不开口。

“打什么药了？你要乖一点，多动动懒屁股，再有半年，订单就到期了，你多讨有钱人开心，平安接完这一单，我们就洗干净上岸，再也不下海了，你也快毕业了，到时找个正经儿工作，找个正经儿男朋友，我们过正经儿安生日子。”

朗姆洛几句话就把詹姆斯下半辈子安排的明明白白，詹姆斯天生是弯的，他知道，没什么，正经儿谈恋爱，正经儿结婚，挺好的。

“好的，我乖一点，捱到订单结束，毕业就找个好工作，找个好男朋友，好好结婚过日子。”

詹姆斯微笑，他很抱歉，不能按照朗姆洛安排的路走了，如果他能顺利结束订单，顺利洗脱嫌疑，他不介意按照朗姆洛的安排过完下半辈子，只要朗姆洛和翠茜能感到开心，他做什么都无所谓。

事实上他是要死的人了，运气不错最终还能见到朗姆洛，他还想再喝一碗朗姆洛亲手煮的热汤。朗姆洛立即到厨房煮了碗热汤，看着小崽子喝的全身是汗，又担心小崽子感冒，盖好被子哄小崽子睡觉，还唱意大利童谣给小崽子听。

詹姆斯心满意足，闭上眼睛听鸡妈妈叨叨叨，听着听着真就睡着了，这是他最后的美梦了，这梦真好真甜，只可惜梦就是梦，总是会醒的。詹姆斯听着朗姆洛悄声走了出去，鸡妈妈不可能待太久，工作人员直接过来送走了他。

詹姆斯淡然地睁开眼睛，望向了窗外，傍晚时分，晚霞映着山峰，景色秀美怡人。詹姆斯小时候来过大熊山，朗姆洛和翠茜有带他过来健步露营，他当时就觉得大熊山很漂亮，现在看看，依然很漂亮。

詹姆斯放任自己什么都不想的待过了几秒钟，掀开被子去了洗手间清理收拾，不出意料今晚上金主就会过来问他，还会轻蔑地骂他是个变态，暗恋自己的养父，可对得起养母吗？

真是对不起呢！翠茜，是我对不起你，我会尽量补偿的。詹姆斯想好了，在金主嘲讽蔑视他的时候，他会装作忍受不住地跑出去。别墅安保严密，他单个人是出不去的，所幸金主重新给了他一辆跑车开，开车就能出得去。大熊山车来车往，又是盘山道，出车祸的机率非常大，所以说今晚上就是他的死期了。

詹姆斯利落地清理收拾好自己，他很不希望在临死前还得捱操，不过一切都不是他所能推拒的，金主兴致来了会按照一日三餐般操他，除了忍耐别无他法。出来洗手间，穿了身白T恤牛仔裤，金主很喜欢他这么穿，说他身材好，最简单的衣服最漂亮。

好生地给自己做了顿晚餐吃，詹姆斯坐在酒吧台前，静静地点了根细烟抽。金主应该蛮喜欢喝杯酒的，卧室里专门设计了酒吧台，詹姆斯不识货，不知道酒柜里的酒都昂贵之极，他只是想抽根烟，在烟雾升腾之际思念一会儿爸爸妈妈，应该就要团聚在一起了，不知道爸爸妈妈现在什么样子了。

詹姆斯微笑，看到酒吧台上有只小蚂蚁爬来爬去，拿过一只酒杯扣住，又吐进去一口烟，在烟雾里看到小蚂蚁爬来爬去的出不去。他其实就是这只小蚂蚁，努力求存，不过是为了报亡国灭门之仇，大仇得报，小蚂蚁也应该遵循命运，走向最终的归宿。

史蒂夫走进来正看到这一幕，真心怜惜到了极点，他的小小爱人太孤单太寂寞了，几乎从没见詹姆斯主动同工作人员说过话，更连短信都很少发，这是一个特别识相的可怜孩子，是他心太狠，给詹姆斯打了诱供剂，过敏是可以死人的，詹姆斯不知道轻重，竟然硬挺了两天，发烧都烧糊涂了，知道他来了，还硬挺着来讨好他。

唉！詹姆斯真是可人心疼呢！史蒂夫其实回来路上还想着进门先操詹姆斯一顿再说，生病好几天了，他也憋了好几天了，再说詹姆斯暗恋养父这事情，说起来真心让人嫌弃，暗恋谁不好，暗恋收养他的父亲，可对得起养母翠茜吗？资料上显示翠茜对詹姆斯可是如同亲生儿子般疼爱，还为了收养詹姆斯落下了把柄，詹姆斯这雏鸟情节可实在是不应该。

所谓理智与情感！理智上史蒂夫想要痛斥詹姆斯一番，让他明白自己的耻辱，趁早断了暗恋养父的念想。情感上史蒂夫却觉得詹姆斯暗恋养父实在是情有可原，一个什么都没有的流浪小崽子，天生是弯的，雏鸟情节再正常不过了。

史蒂夫克制不住的满腹柔情，他同娜特说漂亮男孩没办法同她比，又同索尔说他吃不准詹姆斯是不是他命定的爱人，可事实上他这一颗心早就系在詹姆斯身上了。这是他的小小爱人，虽然只相识了几个月，却仿佛熟悉了千年，仿佛是彼此的肋骨，血溶着血，肉连着肉，骨勾着骨。史蒂夫很有些茫然，不知道这种深到骨髓灵魂里的爱恋是从何而来的，所谓情不知所起，一往情深，这人世间的爱情是不是大抵如此？

史蒂夫轻抚小小爱人的头毛，看这琉璃样的钢青色大眼睛，情不迷人人自迷，忍不住低头轻吻了上去。詹姆斯微晃了晃头，竟然拒绝了，史蒂夫很诧异，皱了皱眉峰。

詹姆斯羞赧地红了脸庞，举起手中的烟，“先生，我刚抽过烟，嘴巴里有味道，我去刷个牙，您稍等会儿可以吗？”

史蒂夫微笑，拿过詹姆斯手里的烟，深深地吸了两口，又缓缓吐了出来，在烟雾弥漫中去亲詹姆斯，话语在唇齿尖呢喃：“现在我们有同样的味道了，詹姆斯，这是你的味道吗？我喜欢的。”

史蒂夫如果愿意，真就是个温柔细腻的大甜心，这一吻意外的蚀骨销魂，詹姆斯后脑勺直冒冷气，事若反常必为妖，这是怎么了？

史蒂夫只感觉幸福弥漫在心田，完全不想破坏这美好气氛，还是别责骂詹姆斯了，好生地规劝一番，让詹姆斯明白雏鸟情节是不对的就行了，接下来的日子，是他与詹姆斯共同度过的，他会对詹姆斯一生一世的，这念头不知道什么时候生了根，一旦发了芽就蓬勃到无止无尽。

“詹姆斯，别离开我好不好？订单结束了我们就正常的在一起，你找个正经儿的工作，我就是你正经儿的男朋友好不好？”

詹姆斯对金主知道他与朗姆洛说了些什么，完全不意外，别墅是有全方位监控的，他只是对金主说的话感到很意外，靠！没事吧！金主想做我正经儿男朋友，做TM白日梦呢！

按照苦情小白莲的人设，现在詹姆斯应该又激动又期盼，又害羞又惊惧，是一种患得患失的心情，由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖，这时候，他应该靠进金主怀里流下喜悦的泪水，感谢金主肯放下身段，打捞他，拯救他，他会永远同金主在一起，永远永远，不离不弃。

这是设定好的剧本，詹姆斯只要演下去就行了，除了流不出眼泪，大体上是能一条过的，可詹姆斯也不知道自己是怎么了，这一刻他十分的不想演了，詹姆斯歪了歪脑袋，目光穿透了千年，同一双幽暗悲伤的钢青色眼睛对视，这情景是不是曾经发生过？发生在过去？发生在千年之前？

“先生，您是我正经儿的男朋友，那谁是您正经儿的妻子呢？”

靠！五雷轰顶有没有！詹姆斯真是脱口而出的，说完之后瞬间出了一身冷汗，这话他不应该问，可这话他怎么就问出来了？这话是谁让他问的？又或者是他自己想问的？詹姆斯完全闹不明白，局势失控了，这是为什么？

一直说有心栽花花不开，无心插柳柳成荫，如果史蒂夫没发现詹姆斯暗恋朗姆洛，没发现詹姆斯其实是朵坚贞白莲花，詹姆斯这话问出口，史蒂夫肯定是会很生气的，会斥责詹姆斯妄想得到更多。现在可不会了，霸道总裁自认为发现了詹姆斯的真情意，知道了詹姆斯拥有一颗纯真的心，为了替朗姆洛赚钱，甘心下海当小婊子，史蒂夫满心的温柔怜惜，是他遇见詹姆斯太晚，詹姆斯这一颗真心理应放在他身上，他也有责任同詹姆斯讲清楚。

“詹姆斯，叫我史蒂夫，我明天就让娜特结束订单，付三倍违约金，我们重新开始，好不好？”

靠！太TM好了，三倍违约金，朗姆洛和翠茜能换栋好一点的房子了！詹姆斯想着见好就收得了，他本就不应该问蠢问题，微微笑了笑：“好啊！我们重新开始，我毕业了找个好工作，好好过日子。”

“星空画廊我没什么时间打理，我把画廊转到你名下，你功课不忙的话，就抽点时间经营画廊，你眼光很好，多投资几个未来艺术家，再多举办些艺术画展，等你再长大一点，我就让你进入家族视线，詹姆斯，我是要同你一生一世的，虽然我将来会娶妻生子，但我对你必定不离不弃。”

靠！金主好大手笔，那么大一画廊说送人就送人，这帮子该死的有钱人！哈哈！就是真TM好笑啊！娶妻生子！不离不弃！这话怎么听着这么耳熟？亚瑟王对着兰斯洛特说过吧！兰斯洛特真够傻的，估计他是相信的了！可惜老子不是兰斯洛特！老子就是老子！老子谁TM都不相信！

“先生，谢谢您，我会努力的，我相信您。”詹姆斯眼睛里神彩辉然，明显是极开心，把脸埋在金主的健硕胸肌里，兴奋的浑身发抖。

詹姆斯必须把脸埋起来了，因为他快控制不住自己了，他没来由的想吐，忍的好辛苦，忍到浑身发抖，苦情小白莲快要崩人设了，是剧本没写好吗？还是说他这个龙套演员到底是功力不足！

史蒂夫是真开心的，他认为他这算是告白成功了，霸道总裁没真正谈过恋爱，也只对着娜塔莎告白过一次，悲惨的失败了。这次他同詹姆斯说不离不弃，其实内心是忐忑的，他不是担心詹姆斯拒绝他，他是担心詹姆斯言不由衷，虚情假意。现在看来，詹姆斯是爱他的，看这浑身发抖的样子，詹姆斯是有一颗真心的，这颗真心理应是属于他的。

“詹姆斯，叫我史蒂夫，我知道你暗恋朗姆洛，这是雏鸟情节，我不怪你，我打算结束你同朗姆洛的收养关系，你长大了，不需要监护人了，我会给朗姆洛补偿，但我不希望你再见到他，还有你的养母翠茜，一刀两断可以吗？”

史蒂夫想让詹姆斯完完全全属于他，从灵魂到肉体，只属于他，这要求对于霸道总裁来说不算过分，因为是霸道总裁伸出双手，拯救了小婊子，小婊子理应奉献出一切的一切，哦！抹大拉的玛丽亚！

詹姆斯思前想后，他真是演不下去了，他都打算去死了，他还演什么啊！操你！控制老子的身体，还要控制老子的灵魂！靠！去你妈的！

“朗姆洛和翠茜永远都是我的养父母，我是暗恋朗姆洛，那又怎么样？我从小流浪在街上，是朗姆洛救了我，我天生是弯的，我爱朗姆洛，我也爱翠茜，我不知道为什么我就入了您的眼，您说您爱我，我就是个卑微的小婊子，有您来爱我，我很开心，我也会尽全力的去爱您，可我不会放弃我的养父母，我爱他们，我爱翠茜！我爱朗姆洛！”

詹姆斯庆幸自己理智尚在，演不下去归演不下去，人设要尽量保持住，小婊子暗恋养父，说出来是很难听，可金主明显不是很在意，那他就趁着金主情热时分，表现出坚贞不渝的爱情模样，让金主觉得他可太好了，这样他死了，金主会更难过，给的补偿也会更多。

詹姆斯认为自己是在演戏，事实上他对朗姆洛就是坚贞不渝的爱，矢志不移的情，提起朗姆洛，从眼睛里焕发出美好的光芒，他不想掩饰了，他就要死了，在他临死之际，他能大声地说出他对朗姆洛的爱，他知足了。

史蒂夫稍感觉受到了冒犯，罗杰斯家族的英明家主，Deep State阶层的话事人，真心没人敢拒绝他。好在詹姆斯的坚贞白莲花人设已经立起来了，史蒂夫也觉得不可能他说一句，坚贞白莲花一下子就同意了，坚贞白莲花总是会抗拒一下的，这抗拒没什么，称得上是种情趣。

“詹姆斯，你不要着急，我给你时间，你好好想想，其实我在来的路上，还在思考我们的将来，我原本也没想进展这么快，预想着还得要再相处几年，我也不知道这是怎么了，就是不想让你离开我一分一秒，好像如果我不把你捧在手掌心里，你转眼间就飞不见了。”

“你的嫌疑已经洗脱了，可杀人凶手还没能找到，他在暗处，我们在明处，万一他来伤害你怎么办？斯塔克大厦号称连苍蝇都飞不进去，可对于有本事的凶徒来说，等同于四处漏风。詹姆斯，你要在我罗杰斯家族的羽翼下安全成长，你必须从污泥中拔出来，你是我选中的人，你最终是要同我站在一起，去享受真正的光明与辉煌的。”

去你妈的！朗姆洛和翠茜不是污泥，他们是我在这世上唯一的亲人！谁TM要同你站在一起！你TM以前就骗我，现在还骗我！詹姆斯噌地站了起来，屁股下巴绷的死紧，显露出他深藏于内心的坚韧与果敢。

史蒂夫吓了一跳，情不自禁后退了一步，刚刚一刹他有点恍惚，詹姆斯还是詹姆斯，可他应该另外有一个名字，是情人间的细语呢喃，是爱到深处的情渴难抑，是什么名字呢？

“先生，您应该去找配得上您光明辉煌的人，而不是我这个小婊子，是不是污泥我自己明白，我都已经洗干净上岸了，是您的红头发助理抓住了翠茜的把柄，逼着我再下海，您一边享受着我这个小婊子，一边嫌弃我身陷污泥……”

“先生，您是有权有势的超级大金主，您看上个小婊子，小婊子就得感激涕零奉献出所有，否则红头发助理不会让小婊子好过！也不会让朗姆洛和翠茜好过！可以，没问题，一切都没问题，只求您不要赶尽杀绝……我只是暗恋朗姆洛，我这辈子都没想着把这心迹剖白人前，是您发现了……是您要斩断我的根……我不愿意……我不愿意……”

詹姆斯喊的声嘶力竭，转身朝外面跑去，是时候了！他要去死了！他演不下去了！他要露馅了！他不能连累朗姆洛和翠茜，人死债消，一了白了。

史蒂夫被詹姆斯这突然爆发的情绪吓了一跳，詹姆斯惯常乖巧听话，说话都没有大声过，这是触动了他内心深处的坚持，才会如此情绪激动，史蒂夫这一愣神间，詹姆斯已经跑出去了。

此处别院是史蒂夫自己待着的地方，安保严密，大门紧闭，工作人员24小时三班倒的巡逻，山姆也会值班保护，可Cap同情人吵架这事儿，谁都没胆子去听墙角，詹姆斯拿了车钥匙，迅速发动跑车，他拥有自由出入的安全权限，直接冲出门去。

史蒂夫自然是要去追的，也没带上山姆，料想詹姆斯也开不远，去追的时候还觉得很有意思，霸道总裁还是更喜欢坚贞白莲花的，果然比苦情小白莲更对口味。

詹姆斯一边开车一边观察周边地形，盘算着是操作失灵掉下山崖摔死，还是跑车抛锚他下来察看不小心被车撞死，这两种死法哪种更有说服力，更会让金主愧疚，更能多给些补偿？

前面是一个大弯道，詹姆斯瞬间决定他要操作失灵掉下山岸摔死，死的时候要尽量保护住头脸，这样他的尸体被发现时，容貌还是能看的，金主可能会更加愧疚一些，补偿也能更多一些。

詹姆斯没觉得自己这么计算着死亡方法，心心念念拿自己的死，给朗姆洛和翠茜多赚点补偿，是有多悲伤，多可怜。他习惯了一个人面对所有难题，如果死亡是能解决所有难题的最终办法，那他就去拥抱死亡，爸爸妈妈在天上等着他的，他一点都不害怕。

跑车翻腾了起来，詹姆斯没有系安全带，直接就被甩了出去，在空中翻腾的瞬间，詹姆斯看着星光闪耀的夜空。呵！原来天已经黑了，山崖间有风吹来，恍惚间听到了穿越千年的秘语——巴基，等等我！

呵！我不等了，史蒂夫，我等了你很久很久，你从没有实现你对我的誓言，你对世人来说是永恒的亚瑟王，可你对我来说，永远是那个在湖边牧羊的史蒂夫，你背弃了你的誓言，你娶妻，你生子，你拥有太多太多的情人，漂亮女孩，英俊男孩，老子再不会被你骗！

詹姆斯低头喷出口血，看着跑车轰隆隆滚下山崖，车灯乱射向四方，他被挂在了一根树枝上，竟然没摔死吗？这可不行！

“别怕，詹姆斯，我在这里，你坚持住，我叫人来！”史蒂夫不可谓不冷静，他就比詹姆斯晚过来几秒钟，眼见着詹姆斯车子失灵，一颗心都要跳出来了，跪在山崖边上疯狂打电话。

詹姆斯无声大笑，挂住他的树枝距离山崖边并不远，如果史蒂夫肯探下身体伸出胳膊，是有可能把他拽上去的。只可惜“千金之子，坐不垂堂”，史蒂夫这辈子都不会自己去做事情的，当年的亚瑟王膨胀自大到了极点，享受着世人敬仰，再不会去牧羊，现在的史蒂夫，同样是如此。

詹姆斯没认为自己想起了什么，无论以前如何，现在如何，将来如何，老子永远都是老子！老子永远不会变！

詹姆斯伸手握住了树枝，仰头露出欢欣笑容：“史蒂夫，你什么都不懂！”

手底下暗劲上来，树枝断裂！

“不！”

史蒂夫摔了电话就跟着跳下去，他也不知道在这一瞬间他想到了什么，“千金之子，坐不垂堂”，可他不能让詹姆斯死，他不能！

哪还来得及呢！

史蒂夫厉声惨叫，骨碌碌摔下去，挂在一根大树枝上，眼睁睁看着詹姆斯掉进了崖底长河，身影浮沉了几下，瞬间被河水吞没。

“不！”

********************  
【【向阳坡】 最后10套通贩❤️无二刷啦❤️  
请进Q群领取购买链接：531594529~  
有兴趣的小亲亲请至LOF《静静行走白月光》主页了解详细信息~


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

****************

本章 大侦探托尼正式上线~

本章 冬冬被揭开了神秘面纱~

***************************

——史蒂夫，你什么都不懂！

——史蒂夫，你什么都不懂！

——史蒂夫，你什么都不懂！

——不！

史蒂夫大叫着从梦中醒来，他又做梦了，他又梦到詹姆斯了，他的漂亮男孩，他的小小爱人。史蒂夫拼命的吸气吐气，手抚住胸口浑身发抖，因为他心痛如绞，肝肠寸断。

两年过去了，詹姆斯活不见人，死不见尸，拥有国家力量如罗杰斯家族，动用了无数的人力物力，将大熊山翻了个底朝天。史蒂夫的脸色，没人敢去看，也没人忍心去看，强悍如斯的英明家主，一夕之间被抽走了神魂。

所有人都没想到史蒂夫竟然用情至深，按道理不应该啊！这才几个月时间，詹姆斯只是个小婊子而已，至于嘛？没人敢把这话问出口，娜塔莎也不能，所有人都倾尽全力调配人手，幻想着能找到詹姆斯。当搜救超过14天时，所有人都知道，詹姆斯活不下来了。当搜救超过46天时，所有人都认为事情太过匪夷所思，詹姆斯就这么消失不见了？！

两年过去了，詹姆斯仿佛从没有来过这人世间，除了朗姆洛与翠茜的哀伤是那么的悲痛刻骨，时刻提醒着所有人，一个鲜活美丽的青春男孩，无声无息葬身在这大熊山下。

史蒂夫尽所能地赔偿了朗姆洛和翠茜，当然这事情不需要他出面，钢铁助理会搞定一切，所以他没看到朗姆洛红了眼睛的嘶吼，没看到翠茜无止无尽的伤苦眼泪。

——好好的一个大活人，我白天还见过他，怎么晚上就死了呢！是你们害死了他！是你们害死了他！你们都是凶手！每一个都是！

朗姆洛声声泣血，他不要任何赔偿，他只要事实真相，他要他的儿子活转过来，詹姆斯已经洗干净上岸了，是你们逼着他再下海，是你们逼死了他！

钢铁如娜塔莎也觉得很理亏，如果史蒂夫没有动真情意，钢铁助理有一百种方法让朗姆洛闭嘴，乖乖接受赔偿，可史蒂夫动了真情意，说到底詹姆斯是被她逼着再下海的，这事儿！真难办！

关键时刻，鹰眼帮助了娜塔莎，克林特有非常冠冕堂皇的官方身份，DIA危机处理组首席情报官。克林特去同朗姆洛谈了好几次，软的硬的都来，黑的白的全上，朗姆洛只是个演艺公司小老板，无权无势，翠茜的把柄还抓在娜塔莎手里，这一口老血要憋出病来了。

这就是强权了，蝼蚁小民没有任何办法，罗杰斯家族只手遮天，娜塔莎于心有愧，也是观风望向地让了步。詹姆斯所有收养文件全都销毁了，收养詹姆斯这件事情在政府流程中是完全不存在的了，等于彻底抹杀了詹姆斯的存在，也等于威胁翠茜的把柄从此彻底没有了，詹姆斯用他的命换来了翠茜的安全。

现实面前，强权面前，蝼蚁小民如朗姆洛也只能妥协了，坚持没有要任何赔偿，这是他最后一点尊严了，詹姆斯是他的亲儿子，不是他的摇钱树，他不拿这滴着儿子鲜血的赔偿金！

这一点娜塔莎没有坚持，赔偿分很多种，朗姆洛会发现他演艺公司生意逐渐红火起来的，手底下的小演员也不需要出外卖了，会有片约不断上门，还会有演员能真正走红，竞争个金球奖奥斯卡什么的。这只不过是罗杰斯家族指尖沙漏般的力量罢了，时间慢慢过去，让朗姆洛成为个明星经纪人，忙起来，伤痕就能好的快些。

钢铁助理对待朗姆洛有的是办法，可对待傻BOSS却是束手无策，谁都没想到史蒂夫竟然会悲伤这么久，两年来从没露出过笑容，星空画廊也关闭了，维持在第一次见到詹姆斯的模样，时间静止了，史蒂夫没事就在画廊里待着，想念他的小小爱人。

史蒂夫除了难过，还有愧疚，是他没有第一时间去救詹姆斯，眼睁睁看着詹姆斯摔下了山崖，詹姆斯临死前的欢欣笑容，他看的一清二楚，詹姆斯为什么会如此开心，是因为逃离了他的手掌心吗？是他把詹姆斯逼迫成这个样子的吗？

詹姆斯最后遗言终于叫了他史蒂夫，说他什么都不懂！他不懂什么了？他不懂得如何真正的爱一个人吗？他不懂得如何好好的爱詹姆斯吗？史蒂夫不知道，不明白，他辗转反侧，他夙夜难眠，可詹姆斯永远回不来了！

詹姆斯！

詹姆斯！

詹姆斯！

不！应该是有一个名字的，常伴在他嘴边，深印在他心里，可他就是说不出来，这个名字是什么？是什么？是什么？

史蒂夫感觉呼吸都很艰难，心头有淤血，咽也咽不下，吐也吐不出，就这么不上不下的吊着，估计是要吊一辈子了。这辈子他不可能再爱上其他人了，他的爱很少很少，只够给一个人的，也应该只给一个人。

是不是他的爱曾经很多很多？四处播洒，却从不肯回头，辜负了孤单伫立了许久许久的心上人？这一切都是对他的惩罚吗？史蒂夫不知道，不明白，漆黑夜里永恒的思念，就让这孤寂陪着他好了，他不愿意挣脱，他也不想挣脱。

史蒂夫迷迷糊糊睡着了，在梦里，林中精灵会带着他玩耍，会带着他去湖边牧羊。在梦里，他和林中精灵都极快乐，可林中精灵始终不肯告诉他名字，说名字是最古老神秘的契约，林中精灵不同任何人签订契约。

疯狂的电话铃声吵响了史蒂夫的美梦，托尼让史蒂夫爬也要爬到斯塔克大厦，因为暗杀皮尔斯的凶手找到了。

托尼从没有放弃对凶手的追查，在世界杀手排行榜上开出了超高价格悬赏线索，同时面对吃瓜群众发起了征集活动。

征集斯塔克大厦最美照片，优胜者有丰厚奖金，同时有见到托尼本人的机会！拍摄时间不限，夜景尤佳，烟花夜景最得青睐，快翻出家中的老照片，真正的幸运儿就是你！托尼为此专门拍了宣传照，帅帅痞痞的模样，手指向了正前方，吃瓜群众疯了样的投稿。

托尼希望通过海量的吃瓜群众照片寻找到蛛丝马迹，斯塔克工业最强大的奥创系统最终会寻找到真正线索，同时将事发当晚所有人的过安检监控全都拆开来细看，从头发丝到脚后跟，一丝一毫都不放过。

全球DNA基因库的比对结果显示，“老铅笔”上的两份血迹DNA寻找不到样本，这属于不是线索的线索，说明这两个人属于是失踪人口？托尼又开始着手调查全球失踪人口，一些孤案、悬案、死案，全被托尼翻了出来。

皮尔斯生前所有产生过联系的同僚朋友亲人都被调查个遍，竟然发现了一个所谓“巴尔干诅咒”。在这10年间，陆续有皮尔斯曾经的同僚死去，死因七彩纷呈。有在浴室里摔倒淹死的，有刹车失灵出车祸的，有召妓马上风的，有晨跑期间掉湖里溺水的，前前后后死了八个人，加上皮尔斯是第九个。这九个人无一例外，全都去过巴尔干半岛执行秘密任务，通过交叉梳理，发现了这九个人都去过一个叫做“巴维尼亚”的小国家。

巴维尼亚这个小国家，托尼是知道的，曾经风传这个国家出产一种稀有金属，他为此专门派去了皮尔斯，想要得到这种稀有金属。事情结果不尽如人意，皮尔斯反馈情报说稀有金属是谣言，只得到了一柄细剑，削铁如泥，确实是一种未知名金属。

这柄细剑一直在托尼的工作间里摆着呢，未知名金属检测不出具体成分，锻造工艺也是个谜，托尼琢磨了挺长时间，一直没有太好办法，又不想暴力拆解，也就放在了一边，这一放就放了10年。

托尼是个大军火商，他希望巴尔干半岛天天打仗，甚至希望全球都天天打仗，这样军火才卖的快，赚的盘满钵满。他没心思去思考战争会让多少人失去家园，会让多少孩子失去父亲，会让多少妻子失去丈夫。他也没想到只是他一声令下，皮尔斯就敢灭了一个主权国家，种族屠杀了所有人。

巴维尼亚最后一名子民，稚龄弱小的王储殿下，由此踏上了艰辛困苦的复仇之路，这是詹姆斯不知道寻找稀有金属的命令是托尼发出去的，如果知道，托尼难逃一死。

托尼不相信“巴尔干诅咒”，线索交叉在“巴维尼亚”，那就去翻巴维尼亚的一切。时间久远没关系，加派人手，大把烧钱，托尼一定要找出杀人凶手。托尼是个天才，天才都执拗，竟然有人敢在斯塔克大厦暗杀斯塔克家族的台前人，这案子一定要破！

做这一切都是需要时间的，在史蒂夫兀自悲伤的两年里，调查有条不紊地进行，线索终于汇聚，大侦探托尼正式上线。史蒂夫、托尼、娜塔莎、佩珀、寇森、贾维斯，请来的索尔和洛基，这次再加上鹰眼克林特，再次排排坐，吃果果，全都没了言语。

大屏幕上是张夜景照片，廉价手机拍摄，像素很低，乍一眼看上去，除了斯塔克大厦的霓虹光彩，啥都看不清楚。奥创系统在千百万张照片中，过滤出这一张照片来，托尼为此专门开发了数码修复软件——没错哦！就是现在INS上最火的老照片修复软件！

奥创系统将照片放大再放大，聚焦在一个乌漆墨黑的点上，启动了数码修复软件。只见扫描线一层层过滤，一层层修复，最终大家看清楚了修复位置，就是88层无边界洗手间和男士洗手间的位置。

INS上的老照片修复软件是最低版本，奥创系统内置的才是最高版本，洛基终于没忍住：“哦！见鬼！这人是谁？这是从无边界洗手间跃向男士洗手间吗？”

世间事就是这般奇妙，詹姆斯那凌空一跃，看似无形无相，万没想到竟然被吃瓜群众拍到了影像。只是距离太过遥远，拍摄手机也差，凭肉眼是看不出什么的，更别提在千百万张照片中挑选出来了。

奥创系统完美地解决了这一切，托尼最得意的作品，斯塔克工业的超级计算机，最终发现了这张照片。照片里詹姆斯身姿轻灵美妙，充满了一往无前的勇气与决心，双臂前伸，戴着白手套的双手堪堪搭到男士洗手间的窗口，头是微仰的，嘴里咬着的铅笔鲜明清晰。

修复软件很尽心尽责地修复出了詹姆斯的青春美貌，夜色下脸庞仿佛洒了月光，线条很柔和，并没有凶烈杀神的狠劲儿，反倒有着闲庭漫步的悠然。史蒂夫脸色煞煞白，两年来魂牵梦萦的小小爱人，竟然是杀人凶徒吗？照片称得上是实锤，可他不想去相信，现在什么都可以造假，照片同样可以！

“托尼，照片说明不了什么，很难判定这张照片究竟是真是假，你别忘记我是开电影公司的，绿幕蓝幕，无中生有，以假乱真，很稀奇么？”

托尼点头，“史蒂夫，你说的对，那我们来看看这个。”

大屏幕上一段视频开始播放，是个精神病人？穿着病号服，对面坐着的明显是医生，提出了问题：“嘿！金斯利先生，说说你的梦。”

精神病人开始喃喃自语：“又做梦了……红头发女鬼，飞来飞去，她是来杀我的……啊……我们杀了所有人，所有人，尸体堆成了山，放了三天，冻的硬邦邦，皮尔斯认为巴维尼亚的小王储确实是死了……铲车……铲走了尸体……啊……红头发女鬼，又来了，又来了……”

精神病人疯狂扭动，挣不脱束缚带，口吐白沫的晕了过去，画面定格。

托尼长吸了一口气，“首先我要说的是，我非常非常抱歉，风传巴维尼亚出产一种稀有金属，我就命令皮尔斯一定要得到这种金属矿脉，我没想到皮尔斯竟然会种族屠杀，灭了巴维尼亚这个主权国家，巴尔干半岛天天打仗，国家灭亡，种族沦丧，我认为是正常的事情，没想到，竟然会……”

“我再次表达我的歉意，我会尽所能帮助巴尔干半岛的人民重建家园，这位金斯利先生跟随皮尔斯共同去到巴维尼亚，毫无疑问参加了种族大屠杀，回国后受不了良心谴责，精神分裂住进了精神病院，这也让他最终逃过了“巴尔干诅咒”。”

“连同皮尔斯在内，一共有九个人在这10年间死于非命，除了皮尔斯明显是死于暗杀，另外八个人表面上看全都是死于意外，所以就有了“巴尔干诅咒”的流传。金斯利先生是唯一一个逃脱了“巴尔干诅咒”的在场高级人士，参与种族大屠杀的普通士兵都没有得到这种“巴尔干诅咒”……史蒂夫……你的漂亮男孩，真是厉害，下得去杀手，却也恩怨分明。”

“当然你会说没有证据，确实没有实锤，但我调查了詹姆斯在学校就读的时间，八个人里其中有六个人是在詹姆斯9年级到12年级之间死的。詹姆斯13岁被朗姆洛收养，没怎么耽误学业，从7年级开始上，准备了两年的时间，就进入到杀人流程。相信在这两年时间里，詹姆斯收集了各种资料，毕竟仇人们分散在全美国各地，他很聪明的先从距离远的开始杀起。”

“这其中有两个最重要的环节——时间与金钱。”

“詹姆斯帮助同学们代写作业，7年级的学生可以代写12年级的作业，哈哈！詹姆斯其实是个天才。我还查到了他在学校图书馆的借阅记录，詹姆斯读的书非常复杂庞驳，相信有太多书是为了掩人耳目才借阅的，他真正看的是心理学书籍。”

“……史蒂夫……詹姆斯是个真正的天才，学以致用，他的心理防线应该是极度强大的，所以他熬过了诱供剂的效用，骗过了你的眼睛，如果他不是我的敌人，我要给他一个大大的点赞！”托尼跷起了大拇指，指向半空，这是他对詹姆斯深沉心机的无比敬意。

“钱的事情解决了，还有时间的问题。”

“学校里每一次夏令营、冬令营、童子军大露营之类的活动，就是詹姆斯跑出去杀人的时机。这六个人的死亡时序都对应上了詹姆斯参加学校活动的时间，我调查了詹姆斯的老师和同学，所有人都说没见过詹姆斯参加交流活动，詹姆斯总会临时有事情脱队。”

“想必詹姆斯是两头骗，他的养父母以为他去参加活动了，学校则认为他有事情，我还看到了朗姆洛签名的请假条，詹姆斯从小学画画，又帮人代写作业，想必模仿笔迹是很在行的。”

“另外两个人是詹姆斯读大学第一年死了的，詹姆斯是延后一年入学的，哥大学费不便宜，这一年里詹姆斯下海攒学费，天天被朗姆洛盯着，只能老老实实出外卖，等着上了大学，另外两个人的命也就走到头了。”

“真难为他用了这么久时间，陆陆续续杀人，竟然没有引起任何怀疑，可见他布局得有多精巧，做事情是有多谨慎。最后一个目标是皮尔斯，也是最位高权重，难度系数最高的一个，詹姆斯来读哥大，想必是为了勾搭上我？以此来进入斯塔克大厦，进入独立日舞会。”

“詹姆斯本身应该不喜欢雕塑？所以一直不优秀，也就一直没能见到我……说实话，如果他先见到了我，我肯定会被他勾搭上的，他长的……实在是极漂亮，他演戏本事用在我身上，我也是受不了的……我调查了所有同詹姆斯有过交易的人，人数比我预想中要少很多，可见詹姆斯的生意实在是称不上好，他们都说詹姆斯像个哑巴，被干的再厉害也不叫床，从来都不笑，屁股也懒得动，如果不是长得漂亮，3000美金花的冤枉极了。”

“史蒂夫，我想你所面对的詹姆斯，绝对不是这样的人，也可能你第一次面对的是这样的詹姆斯，冷漠、寡言、懒得动屁股，后来你包养了他，他知道了你有能力带他进入斯塔克大厦，他会拼尽全力的讨好你，按照你的喜好来演戏……史蒂夫……你就这么一头栽了进去。”

托尼都不怎么敢去看史蒂夫的脸色，史蒂夫是他的兄弟，这两年史蒂夫的痛苦所有人都看在眼里，都没什么好办法，都想着时间才是治愈伤口的良药。可谁能想到詹姆斯竟然是致命的毒药，在那极漂亮精致的外表下，深藏着一颗冷血无情的杀手之心。

史蒂夫两只手紧紧交握，因为如果不紧紧交握住，他的手会禁不住的颤抖，“托尼，你说的这些，都建立在詹姆斯是杀人凶手的假设上反推出来的，那他为什么要杀人呢？詹姆斯从小流浪在街上，无父无母，被朗姆洛收养，我们所能查到的也就是他被朗姆洛收养起的信息，如果詹姆斯就是这么个出身，他哪来的杀人动机和杀人本领？这张照片和你的一系列调查反推，都称不上是实锤证据，如果他有这本事，他怎么就……死了呢！”

史蒂夫克制住自己的情绪，金发蓝眼透着分外的冰冷质疑，他可以去相信，但要有实锤证据，詹姆斯已经死了，死人是不能申辩的，但他还活着，他不能让托尼随便诬赖詹姆斯。

“说的对，史蒂夫，我也是这么想的，所以我拆解了事发当晚的安检监控。”

托尼迅速切换出了一段视频，是詹姆斯站在安检机器前被扫描全身，安检监视器显示出了詹姆斯全身上下配戴的饰品，画面定格在白莲花手帕巾上。画面放大放大再放大，手帕巾里包着一根半长不短的铅笔，奥创系统瞬间给出了铅笔参数，铅笔品牌确实没能看清楚，可长度和颜色却是清清楚楚，明明白白。

托尼举起了证物袋，证物袋里的铅笔长度和颜色同样清清楚楚，明明白白。“詹姆斯戴着的白手套，就是白莲花手帕巾，杀死皮尔斯的凶器就是一支铅笔。哈！真是好诡异的本事，一支铅笔就能杀人的赫赫威名！我能说我害怕极了吗？”

“当然所有这些反推和证据都只是说明了詹姆斯的杀人手段，并没有反映出他的动机，詹姆斯并不是职业杀手，没有接单杀人的可能性，虽然他称得上是无敌杀神了，他的杀人动机是在这里……”

托尼切换出了一张照片，其他人没什么，史蒂夫却是倒吸了一口冷气，他知道了，他明白了，他相信了，詹姆斯太有理由杀人了，一切真相大白！

很普通的彩色照片，应该是胶卷拍摄冲印的，年头久了，有很明显的泛黄古旧痕迹，可上面一家三口的幸福快乐模样却仿佛溢出了大屏幕。巴维尼亚的末代国王留着一脸大胡子，末代王后抱着头小鹿微笑的模样恍若天人，两个人中间站着小小的詹姆斯，笑的甜蜜开心之极。

照片背景是在雪山脚下，阳光应该是极清透的，映着末代王后的红头发闪闪发亮，末代国王的头发是深棕色的，小小的詹姆斯头发有点红棕色，在阳光下同样泛着红红光晕，映着他的大眼睛，小小年纪已经有了绝色模样。

所有人都不可能认错这一家人，所有见过詹姆斯的人，都会不约而同冒出同一个想法——詹姆斯小时候就应该长这样，极漂亮精致的小娃娃，极幸福快乐的一家人。

托尼长长叹息了一声，他觉得自己真是残忍，可他不得不说，不得不剖开詹姆斯的真面目。“这张照片是巴维尼亚末代王室最后遗照，事实上巴维尼亚已经亡国灭种，这张照片是在阿尔卑斯山脚下旅游地摊发现的，卖照片的摊主也说不上是从哪来的，只是觉得照片里的人物都挺好看，上面还标题是巴维尼亚王室留影，就奇货可居地拿出来当老照片卖了。”

“……史蒂夫……我真是很抱歉，我会尽所能补偿，我发誓，但是……詹姆斯我们一定得抓住他，如果詹姆斯知道是我下命令让皮尔斯去谋得稀有金属，我必死无疑！我TM不想死！斯塔克家族绝不会允许这种事情发生！”

托尼说到最后，语气转变的很严厉，詹姆斯的本事大家有目共睹，托尼不想死太正常了，没人会想死，詹姆斯必须得抓住！斯塔克家族誓必倾尽全力，想要开战？放马过来！

********************  
【【向阳坡】 最后10套通贩❤️无二刷啦❤️  
请进Q群领取购买链接：531594529~


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

****************

本章 盾盾是个有担当的好孩子~

本章 盾盾化身姜太公了哟~

***************************

“没有……我没有……先生……红头发……我妈妈是红头发……”

史蒂夫回想起诱供时詹姆斯说过的每一句话，哈哈！没有一句是真的，当然也没有一句是假的，只有这句“我妈妈是红头发”，才算是詹姆斯的心里话，詹姆斯，你骗的我好苦好苦！

史蒂夫低头沉思，所有人都没打扰他，这是出于对罗杰斯家族的尊重，更是出于对史蒂夫爱情消逝的哀悼。史蒂夫沉思的时间并不长，顷刻间就抬起头，挺直了腰线，罗杰斯家族的英明家主永不会被击倒。

“金斯利先生说的红头发女鬼就是詹姆斯的妈妈？詹姆斯的本领是他妈妈教出来的？这么说詹姆斯不可能掉下山崖摔死，所以才活不见人，死不见尸，他假死是为了他的养父母，他不想连累朗姆洛和翠茜，甚至还想用他的死，让我愧疚，让我多付赔偿金？”

托尼猛拍了下手掌，“恭喜你，全中！金斯利先生疯言疯语，说红头发女鬼飞来飞去，我调查了屠杀现场的普通士兵，有好几个进了精神病院，还有些人一直在接受心理康健治疗，有几个全须全尾的，也不愿意提起，不过钱可以解决一切，几个全须全尾的描述具备一致性，说巴维尼亚王后厉害之极，在现场杀了很多士兵，目的是保护混在人群中的巴维尼亚小王储，所以皮尔斯屠杀了所有人……”

“当时是冬天，流出的血都冻成了冰，尸体堆成了山，冻的邦邦硬，就这么冻了三天，皮尔斯确信巴维尼亚小王储死透了，用铲车清理了尸体，埋了个万人冢，想必詹姆斯就是趁这时机逃掉的，詹姆斯真是忍常人所不能忍……关键他当年才11岁啊！怎么就能如此隐忍？！”

托尼稍有点被吓到了，洛基在旁边却是冷笑连连，“皮尔斯真是你斯塔克家族的好狗子，你们都说我有精神病，我看皮尔斯才是个精神病！多大的事儿啊！竟然种族灭绝！欺负人家国弱民贫，现在人家过来报仇了，看把你吓的，我看你就是该死，你还害怕人家来杀你？我看你自己先从88层跳下去得了，大家都不是好货色，可也没残忍成这个德性，我枪口底下从不滥杀无辜，而你呢，托尼，军火贩子！杀人凶手！”

邪神毒舌头发作了，关键是托尼这会儿真被堵住了，找不出任何话来反击，斯塔克舌头打结了。索尔一看这不行啊！好弟弟这是无差别攻击，属于想说谁就说谁的疯子脾气。

“哈！托尼你别担心，这位詹姆斯再怎么杀神，他的养父母就是他的弱点，想抓住他不是什么难事情，只是要想好抓住他后的处理方式……史蒂夫，你怎么看？”

索尔同样是英明家主，他要替好弟弟打圆场，同时也迅速判断出詹姆斯的弱点，但史蒂夫的深情大家都看在眼里，所以索尔问了史蒂夫。三大家族是Deep State阶层的中坚力量，万一搞个不好，罗杰斯家族和斯塔克家族打起来，奥丁森家族是选择坐山观虎斗？亦或是选择站边一家？都得看索尔此次的判断。

“托尼，铅笔上两个人的血迹DNA有结果吗？”史蒂夫容色不动，心里如何崩溃无人得知，起码表面上冷静异常。

“没有结果，这两个人完全没有踪迹，不过按照血迹DNA的降解程度分析，这两个人起码死了10年以上，10年前詹姆斯才多大啊！就能动手杀人？”

托尼举起证物袋，伸出手掌去虚握铅笔，“我们都是成年人，手掌大，握着这铅笔都会觉得短，可10年前詹姆斯还是个小孩子，握着这铅笔刚刚好……他妈妈传承下来的本事真心诡异……”

托尼还有一句话没说，就是放在他工作间里的细剑，他也不知道为什么，就是本能的不想说出来。铅笔和细剑异曲同工，詹姆斯妈妈的趁手武器遗失了，詹姆斯就练就了铅笔杀人的本事，小小稚龄的孩子，哪来的这份坚韧心肠？亦或是天生的冷漠杀神？托尼只感觉后脑勺狂冒冷气。

史蒂夫同样不寒而栗，他的小小爱人应该从11岁时就开始杀人了。詹姆斯的手特别纤长柔韧，他也很爱惜自己的手，日常精心保养，指甲也会修剪的圆润漂亮。就是这双手，前后要了这么多条人命，詹姆斯却依然保有着一份天然的纯真，从来都不笑的脸庞，偶尔笑一下，直让人感觉花都开了。

有一个形容词，叫做“心花怒放”，说的就是詹姆斯笑容绽起的那一刻！史蒂夫咬牙，他怎么舍得他的小小爱人，詹姆斯是骗了他，可那是他自己送上门去被骗的。如果让他再次选择，他依然会送上门去，只因为如此，他才能同詹姆斯好好地相处在一起。只要能同詹姆斯在一起，这世间任何事都无所谓，他的财富地位都失去了意义，只有詹姆斯是真实的。

史蒂夫再不犹豫，从贴肉口袋里拿出了血誓徽章。血誓徽章是Deep State阶层最重要的信物，象征着永不消逝的誓言，罗杰斯家族的血誓徽章精美之极。纯金徽章盖上石中剑巍然屹立，石中剑前方伫立着一头大角杈雄鹿，仰首望向了远方，围绕着石中剑和大角杈雄鹿，雕刻着罗杰斯家族箴言——雄鹿自林深处走来！

史蒂夫始终不知道为什么罗杰斯家族血誓徽章上会雕刻着一头大角杈雄鹿，更不知道罗杰斯家族箴言是个什么意思，现在他隐约明白了，想必传承下罗杰斯家族的先祖拥有过他最挚爱的大角杈雄鹿，后来是失去了吗？史蒂夫不知道，他只知道他找到了属于自己的大角杈雄鹿，詹姆斯就是他的大角杈雄鹿，最美丽最勇敢的林中精灵。

打开纯金徽章盖，徽章内部分成了两个小格子，左边小格子立起来一枚金尖针，史蒂夫毫不犹豫地按上了大拇指。钻心刻骨的疼痛，金尖针上涂了一种特殊的毒药，疼痛会翻好几倍，伤口也难以愈合，这是在提醒每一位给出血誓徽章的家主，慎重慎重再慎重，会有刻骨的疼痛，甚至有可能会给家族带来前所未有的危机。

大拇指流血了，史蒂夫重重地按在右边小格子里，一个深深的血誓指纹呈现出来，合上纯金徽章盖，血誓徽章形成。这是史蒂夫第一次送出去血誓徽章，英明家主从没有解决不了的难题，可这一次，为了让托尼放心，为了保住詹姆斯，他必须送出血誓徽章了。

托尼气疯了有没有！忍不住疯狂咆哮：“史蒂夫你疯了是不是？为了詹姆斯，你竟然给出血誓徽章！爱美人不要江山了是不是？你这么做值得吗？詹姆斯一直在演戏骗你，你却情根深种？！你有本事让詹姆斯不来杀我吗？我TM不想死！你连詹姆斯人在哪儿都不知道，你拿什么来承诺我？拿什么来做担保？”

托尼太生气了，站起来踢翻了椅子，来回走了好几圈，伸出中指朝着史蒂夫大骂一声“操你！”不怪托尼反应激烈，只能说血誓徽章是Deep State阶层最重要的信物，一旦给出去，誓言之力将永远伴随着誓约双方，托尼从没有给出过血誓徽章，这世上没什么事情是他托尼·斯塔克解决不了的。

娜塔莎也吓疯了有没有！来回咬了好几次牙，又同寇森对了好几次眼神，最终还是开了口：“史蒂夫，办法总归是有的，血誓徽章太重要了，你……再仔细想想……”

史蒂夫眼帘低垂了好一会儿，末了还是抬起眼睛，看向托尼，唇畔泛起苦笑，“托尼，你是我的兄弟，如果我不给出血誓徽章，你有可能放过詹姆斯吗？”

“不能！我不想死！先下手为强是我托尼·斯塔克的座右铭！”托尼抄起胳膊，态度强硬。

“所以，我才用血誓徽章来换回你的信心，我保证詹姆斯不会动手来杀你，前提是你不能先下手去招惹詹姆斯，我会想办法，什么时候我、你、詹姆斯三个人坐在一起，了结掉这件事情，什么时候我收回血誓徽章，我只是需要一点时间，我有胆子给出血誓徽章，就代表我有办法解决，江山我是可以不要，但我也不会拿江山来做赌注，托尼，你相信我这一次，可以吗？”

史蒂夫内心里情热如沸，他找到他的大角杈雄鹿了，大角杈雄鹿不爱他，防备他，骗他，拿大角杈顶他，都没有关系，他会扑上去，将自己的血肉身躯钉在这锋利无比的大角杈上，这样就可以血溶着血，肉连着肉，骨勾着骨，他和大角杈雄鹿才应该是彼此的软肋，他们不怕这软肋，甚至还享受着这软肋，因为他们永远永远在一起。

现如今，大角杈雄鹿的软肋不是他，是朗姆洛和翠茜，托尼会利用这一点，编织出致命陷阱，骗大角杈雄鹿一脚迈进陷阱里，洛基是杀手之王，为了捍卫这荣耀，洛基也会出手，詹姆斯再厉害，终究双拳难敌四手，他不能让詹姆斯陷入到这种境地，他不能让詹姆斯再受到一丁点伤害。

“托尼，这件事说到底的根源在你，这是亡国灭种的血仇，詹姆斯报仇是在情理之中，他是从小就杀人，可他杀的人都是死有余辜，皮尔斯死一万次都难辞其罪，你确实是没想到，也确实没有直接参与，詹姆斯会明白这其中的差别，你颁发了命令，真正拿起枪去扣动扳机杀人的是皮尔斯，种族屠杀的士兵只能算是“枪”，“枪”是无罪的，詹姆斯恩怨分明，只杀了主事的人，连金斯利这种疯子都没去杀，说明詹姆斯知道什么是冤有头，债有主，你给我时间，我会结束这一场复仇者血案，托尼，你相信我这一次，可以吗？”

佩珀同贾维斯对视了一眼，佩珀站起身轻拉住了托尼，辣椒助理从来都是托尼专用的冷静牌灭火器。“托尼，詹姆斯还没有找到，一切都是未知数，我们为什么不尝试一些平缓的办法，罗杰斯家族的血誓徽章可是很少有人能得到的，将来你、史蒂夫、詹姆斯坐下来和解，你可以让史蒂夫跳上一段脱衣舞，才算能真正的和解。”

佩珀轻松的微笑，她最了解托尼脾性，知道用什么方法来规劝托尼，明显让史蒂夫跳上一段脱衣舞是一个巨大诱惑，托尼开始咬手指，皱眉毛，挠下巴，又要求吃一根麻辣火锅味的斯塔克舌头。

索尔也不想真把事情闹大了，最主要是担心好弟弟，这两年洛基一直牵挂着这案子，搞不好就被托尼撺掇着去提枪杀人，美其名曰捍卫他杀手之王的狂妄声名。

“托尼，史蒂夫，你们俩稍安勿躁，詹姆斯都还没有找到，何必现在就争个你死我活，托尼你先收下罗杰斯家族血誓徽章，有我索尔·奥丁森担任证明人，史蒂夫绝不会毁约弃誓的，一切等找到詹姆斯再说。”

索尔抬出了奥丁森家主的架子，这是摆明了要当和事佬，奥丁森家族同样担任过话事人角色，眼下这三位年轻家主，称得上是Deep State阶层的三巨头了，索尔的选择至关重要。

史蒂夫微笑：“托尼，你别是不敢吧？我敢给！你不敢接！嗯？”

“操你！别搞激将法那一套，谁说我不敢接，我等着你跳脱衣舞给我看！”托尼一把拿过血誓徽章，放进贴肉口袋里，高挑起帅脸，从鼻子里发出轻蔑地哼哼声。

“事情一码归一码，你这血誓徽章是为了保詹姆斯的，可你之前有说过口头誓约，如果你看走了眼，你要为我保驾护航，话事整八年，我就打算选个傻子当总统，我乐意！你呢？史蒂夫，你的口头誓言怎么说？”

托尼绝不是省油的灯，皮尔斯死了就死了，看皮尔斯做的事情，死一万次都不冤，将皮尔斯死亡事件进行利益最大化才是他应该做的事情，他托尼·斯塔克要求话事整八年，要求史蒂夫·罗杰斯为他保驾护航，这要求不过分，这是史蒂夫曾经的口头誓言，想赖账，没门儿！

“好的，托尼，我为你保驾护航，话事整八年。”史蒂夫同样硬气，口头誓言亦是誓言，他说话从来都是算数的。

“哈！不错，我要专门挑个傻子上来，气死你。”托尼乐了，他奉行自由主义，对史蒂夫的保守主义一直看不过眼去，这下好了，托尼高兴起来，吃了个麻辣火锅味的斯塔克舌头，开始琢磨如何加强斯塔克大厦的安保，誓言归誓言，保命才是第一要务，否则有命拿，没命享，那可要蠢透了。

事已至此，娜塔莎和寇森都是没什么话讲，史蒂夫明显没糊涂，胸有成足的模样，两个人也只能相信傻BOSS真有本事，解决复仇者血案，保住心上人。史蒂夫伤心情景所有人都看在眼里，如果能用血誓徽章换回詹姆斯的安全，能让傻BOSS展颜开怀，也不能算是吃亏。

洛基略有点失望，他真心想会会这位詹姆斯，不过邪神虽然妄想的厉害，却也知道维护奥丁森家族利益，眼下是坐山观虎斗的局势，他如果下了场，就变成三家混战了，索尔有可能会气死，他可舍不得索尔生气，先观望观望再说。

索尔一直盯着好弟弟的脸色，看到好弟弟撇撇嘴啥话都没说，可算是松了口气，知道好弟弟还是一心帮着他的，好哥哥这一颗心哟，柔肠百转，如果不是在斯塔克大厦里，肯定要按住洛基好一番热情如火的。

鹰眼提出了问题：“詹姆斯无影无踪的，怎么找？除非是从朗姆洛这里下手，让詹姆斯自己上门。”克林特这两年狂追钢铁助理，虽然还没追上，可他已经将自己归为是罗杰斯家族的人了，很是尽心尽力。

从朗姆洛这里下手，钢铁助理可是有一百个法子的，不过做事情要有个度数，这个度数还得史蒂夫来定。史蒂夫心里很不愿意承认朗姆洛是詹姆斯的软肋，可现实即是如此，想要詹姆斯主动上门，势必要从朗姆洛这里下手。

朗姆洛对詹姆斯的父子情很令人动容，翠茜也一直沉浸在伤痛之中，这种情况下还要对着朗姆洛下手，钢铁助理自认为良心上有点挺不住。复仇者血案真心不是詹姆斯的错，相反所有人都被詹姆斯的坚韧隐忍给震撼到了，想想当年，詹姆斯才多大啊！这得是多么伤痛困苦呢！得幸有朗姆洛这么个善良人，否则詹姆斯能不能活下来都难说。

史蒂夫同样不想再去打扰到朗姆洛和翠茜，罗杰斯家族的英明家主，确实位高权重，足可以操纵美国国运，可他同样是一个人，还是一个本质上挺善良的人，这些年浪荡戏耍都是因为天性爱玩儿，为了弥补可怜悲剧式的青春期遗憾。

命运注定让他遇见詹姆斯，这是冥冥间的灵魂羁绊吗？史蒂夫不知道，史蒂夫只知道詹姆斯不是什么白莲花，詹姆斯是最勇敢美丽的林中精灵，是大角杈锋利之极的强壮雄鹿，他要追上大角杈雄鹿轻灵跳跃的步伐，去温暖大角杈雄鹿那历尽创痛的冷漠心灵，史蒂夫不害怕，史蒂夫有办法。

办法确实是有的，绕了好大一个圈子，朗姆洛完全不自知地成为了钓詹姆斯主动上门的利器。

事情经过是这样的，首先是有一个特别浪荡出名的亿万富豪死了，死在了监狱里，还是自杀的，死亡称得上疑点重重。当然疑点重重了，这位亿万富豪是被Deep State阶层共同抛弃的——按照托尼的话说就是“杂碎”！

亿万富豪本身不属于Deep State阶层，他为了能同Deep State阶层攀上关系，会给Deep State阶层特供很多很多的少男少女，个顶个的美貌，其实这也没什么，你有钱我有貌，双方你情我愿都还好，关键这些少男少女是真正的未成年，都是坑蒙拐骗来的，这不是杂碎是什么？

Deep State阶层也不是铁板一块，相继有中招的，被杂碎拿捏住了把柄，很是吃了些亏，杂碎这些年也就混的风生水起。史蒂夫先从杂碎下手，监狱都是罗杰斯家族同联邦政府合作设立的，弄死个把人太轻松了。

能说这件事大快人心吗？Deep State阶层联合起来扭转了舆论导向，导向到了哪儿呢？导向到了反性骚扰运动。性骚扰高发区就是好莱坞名利场啊！先后有金牌制作人，金牌导演，金牌编剧和知名演员被举报出来，进入到了司法程序。

詹姆斯曾经想送上门被潜规则的金牌编剧也在其列，紧接着就有知名女演员发起了Metoo活动，一时间女演员们纷纷站台，组织社会各阶层女性进行了“幸存者游行”。

在这个节骨眼上，朗姆洛手底下最红资源最好的小演员，当年空降过迈阿密的小甜姐儿，也不知道哪跟筋抽了，也跑去站了台。事实上是专门有人过来撺掇小甜姐儿去站台的，钢铁助理做事情滴水不漏。

小甜姐儿这两年星运不错，接连着上热门电视剧，还在大火电影里客串露脸，朗姆洛忙的是团团转，忙中出错，一个不小心，让小甜姐儿自己跑去站了台。朗姆洛看到新闻啦网络啦专门给了小甜姐儿一个大特写镜头，还挺乐呵，心想这个小妖姑娘，忘记自己是个什么出身啦，这样也好，也算是蹭了把热度。

小甜姐儿挺漂亮，照片视频拍的都挺好看，竟然在Twitter、Tumblr、INS上都拥有了超级访问量，居高不下了很长一段时间。小甜姐儿乐疯了，这是彻底红了，成了流量女王啦！

朗姆洛也乐疯了，各种经纪邀约雪片似的飞过来，小甜姐儿还去到了金球奖溜达一圈，火候尚浅，颗粒无收，这没什么，先把各大颁奖礼混熟了再说。朗姆洛身为经纪人，也被小小的采访了几句，被问到了对Metoo活动的看法。鸡妈妈场面话还是很会说的，也说的挺有技巧，属于是对性骚扰这个行为极度谴责，但还希望Metoo活动要理智控制，不要冲动扩大范围的中肯性建议。

按正常小甜姐儿只是颗冉冉新星，朗姆洛算是个圈中老人，但一直没能上得了台面，难得有颗新星握在手里，正是蓄力稳步发展的阶段，朗姆洛说的话也中肯，属于两边都不想得罪的意思，掀不起多大风浪。奈何钢铁助理就等着朗姆洛说话呢，一切都刚刚好，朗姆洛的INS瞬间被挤爆了，丢臭鸡蛋的和跷大拇指的成了胶着之势，朗姆洛也成了流量名人了。

事实上朗姆洛是个活的挺明白的人，他要求也没多高，赚点钱带着老婆儿子好好过日子就行，称得上胸无大志。现在儿子都没有了，只有老婆了，他这瞬间成了流量名人可是太讨厌了，也就发了条INS说无意引战，只是表达些中肯意见罢了。

这下可好了，网友嗨爆了，朗姆洛的小演艺公司网站被黑了，后台订单全都曝光了。钢铁助理小心控制着曝光程度，属于詹姆斯的一切都没有，小甜姐儿就倒了霉啦，空降迈阿密是吗？网友连开房记录都翻了出来。小甜姐儿崩溃了，朗姆洛紧急关闭了所有社交媒体和公司网站，带着小甜姐儿度假避避风头再说，网友说嗨就嗨，说健忘也健忘，避过了这段风头再谋出路。

这时候就是个机会节点了，如果没有人操控网友情绪，这事儿也就过了，但如果说有人来操控网友情绪，朗姆洛就彻底危险了，好莱坞名利场“淫媒”的罪名足够鸡妈妈万劫不复的了。

这一切都是钢铁助理在背后操盘，推波助澜，终于来到了机会节点。各大网站论坛都有所谓的小甜姐儿扒皮贴，挺专业的给出了各项数据，正常人看了也就看了，但如果是詹姆斯来看，会发现数据里内嵌着一组电话号码，是由朗姆洛和翠茜的生日组成的。

这是史蒂夫专门设定的直线号码，单用了一部Stark Phone，可以在15秒内卫星定位。詹姆斯连史蒂夫的名字都不肯记，自然也就没有史蒂夫的电话号码，可只要是看了小甜姐儿扒皮贴，是能看明白这诱饵钩子的。

史蒂夫看透了詹姆斯的纯真本心，没认为詹姆斯是假死金蝉脱壳，詹姆斯为了能把朗姆洛和翠茜摘出来，是真的去寻死了，没想到本事太大，没死成，也就借机会隐姓埋名了。史蒂夫不想惊扰詹姆斯太过，平心静气稳坐钓鱼台，给詹姆斯时间，让詹姆斯想明白了——愿者上钩。

电话铃声响了，史蒂夫长吐了一口胸中气息，接起了电话，他没有开口，电话那头也没有开口，一时间电话里只有彼此的呼吸声。史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，这样就仿佛詹姆斯在他耳边吐气，他们从没有分开过，永远在一起。

15秒转瞬到了，电话那头似也知道，颤巍巍的小奶音响起，尾音有点上扬，有娇嗲但不做作，自带着一派纯真天然，还有很慵懒催情的意味在里头。

“先生，别为难朗姆洛，可以吗？”

*************

【向阳坡】 最后10套通贩❤️无二刷啦❤️

请进Q群领取购买链接：531594529~


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

****************

整理发文平台&改成《老铅笔》名字，加更一章~

其实《老铅笔》是一部前传~猜猜是哪篇文的前传~

本章 盾盾冬冬再相见~

***************************

“好，我不为难朗姆洛，你回来，可以吗？”

詹姆斯直接挂断了电话，仰头深吸了一口凤凰城燥热的空气，想想自己应该在被抓回去前做点什么。詹姆斯确实没想到自己竟然没死成，可能是坠落的太深，直接掉进了河底暗河里，巨大的下坠力量令他吐了好几口血，也就放弃了挣扎，想着就这么坠落下去，长眠于河底。

冥冥间的秘语在他耳畔不停地呼喊，求他不要放弃自己，求他要好好保护自己——巴基，我一定会来的，巴基，我会来找你，巴基，你要等着我。

在这生死昏沉时刻，沉重心锚终于被撼动了，詹姆斯挣扎着向暗河尽头游去。暗河长又深，正常人是没办法泅水挣脱的，可詹姆斯的神殿传承，令他气息悠长，生死时刻迸发出超人力量，就这么硬游了出去。

再露头出来，已经是三公里开外了，詹姆斯静心观察，发现天空中有救援直升机不停地盘旋，搜救队员空降到位，金主拥有的力量太过强势，詹姆斯本能的开始逃避。

詹姆斯的神殿传承在此时呈现出了威力，在山峦间如履平地，他本就占去了先机，速度又奇快，虽然在掉下来时受了点内伤，硬挺着也还行，咬牙飞奔了一夜，逃脱了核心搜救圈，湿衣服也干的差不多了，躲避了摄像头，钻进路过的一辆大卡车底下，就这么一路倒换着来到了凤凰城。

过程可以说极其顺利，这同詹姆斯的神殿传承是分不开的，轻忽迅捷的如同林中精灵，来回倒换大卡车，顺便再偷点钱和换洗衣物，到了凤凰城半夜里摸进个空房子，算是落下了脚。

来到凤凰城纯属偶然，詹姆斯一路随机搭车，全无章法和规律，这是他有意为之的，真有想追捕他的，也被他兜晕了。大卡车在进凤凰城的时候有停车加油，詹姆斯发现天气炎热，加油站工人们都戴着大墨镜，顶着防晒帽子头巾出来加油，脸被挡了个严严实实。

这可挺不错，加油站流动性大，没有人会去关注个加油工人长什么样，再戴上这帽子头巾，可以说是天然的伪装。詹姆斯决定留在凤凰城了，在空房子里养好了内伤，陆陆续续买齐了家伙什儿，变态性强悍的素描功底终于派上了用场，伪造出的驾照以假乱真，只要不真的去开车，不真的去坐飞机，问题基本没有。

有了驾照就可以找工作了，詹姆斯留长了胡子和头发，穿着偷来的宽大衣服，成了一名加油站的临时工。薪资很微薄，只勉强够租个小房间吃三顿饱饭，詹姆斯觉得挺好了，他本就对生活没什么期盼，没死成那就正常活着。

詹姆斯掐断了对朗姆洛和翠茜的思念，他知道他这一死，朗姆洛和翠茜肯定是极难过的，他只顾着想赔偿金了，可朗姆洛和翠茜是真把他当亲生儿子疼爱，这一份伤心，真不知道何年何月才能消解。

詹姆斯每每想起，都会红了眼圈，他于任何事都未曾掉过眼泪，再伤心难过也只是咬牙苦忍，一个人生活，总会忍不住思念过去，过去里有朗姆洛，有翠茜，还有爸爸和妈妈。

詹姆斯想了想，决定找点自己喜欢的事情做，移情有很好的消解作用，他没有死成，总得生活。芭蕾舞是詹姆斯真心热爱的，神殿传承需要日复一日的枯燥练习，詹姆斯真心没觉得苦，因为在跳芭蕾舞的时刻，是他与妈妈最接近的时刻。可他租住的小房间太小了，又不隔音，隔壁打炮的声音一清二楚，他就在房间里练习基本动作，等到夜深人静了上到公寓楼的天台上，轻轻地用手机放曲子，同妈妈一起跳芭蕾舞，他很开心，他极快乐。

詹姆斯的生活称得上贫苦，手机是在二手市场买的破烂货，只能接打电话，听首曲子，詹姆斯已经很知足了，更是攒了大半年的钞票，在二手市场买了个望远镜回来，跳完了舞他就用望远镜看会儿星星。詹姆斯童年梦想是成为一名宇航员，现实让他成为了加油站临时工，他没有难过，一个人静悄悄活着，私底下还挺高兴，觉得这日子真心不错。

刚开始的大半年，性欲确实很折磨詹姆斯，毕竟他已经被史蒂夫操弄的习惯了，性冷淡如他也被操开了，操透了，一时半刻需要个适应期。詹姆斯心中有数，难受了就整夜整夜的练功跳舞，神殿传承可以解决一切，詹姆斯咬紧牙关，坚信着这一点，大半年过去了，可不就解决了，再度恢复成冷淡无求的境界。

詹姆斯从没有想过去找炮友，日常工作沉默寡言，好在他时间大把，有同事让他顶班，他不言语的也就顶了，人缘还算不错。同事们都是粗人，荤段子说个不停，詹姆斯静坐在一旁听着，喝杯啤酒抽支烟什么的，也算平和。

日子就这么不咸不淡的过，詹姆斯开始攒到了点钱，预算着再等个10年，朗姆洛和翠茜在这10年间不出问题，就代表着案子破不掉了，他就去阿尔卑斯山脉隐居。妈妈带爸爸和他一起去过神殿，他应该能找得到，阿尔卑斯山美极了，他住在山里一辈子都不会腻。

詹姆斯有意用了“老铅笔”，这是他故布疑阵，“老铅笔”代表着老手出马，金主和托尼肯定会将视线投到远处，灯下黑时间久了，也就彻底两眼一抹黑了。詹姆斯来回计算着破案的可能性，后悔自己竟然没死成，如果死了尸体被找到了，啥案子都一了白了的。

唉！詹姆斯有空想想还会叹口气，靠！老子原本是要死的，是谁在老子耳朵边叨逼叨呢？！在生死昏沉时刻，詹姆斯忘记了是谁在他耳边秘语，唤回了他求生意志。曾经记忆起的微末过往，詹姆斯浑没当真，金主永远是金主，从不可能是“史蒂夫”。

詹姆斯没钱买电脑，手机连不上网，加油站电视他也懒得看，Metoo活动发酵了很久，他是真的不知道。这天是有个大胖子同事，吃饭时间说起了小甜姐儿空降迈阿密事件，一边舔手指一边说荤话，还用中指蘸了蛋黄酱比划下流手势。

詹姆斯听了，立时感觉到不对头，请了假难得叫了回出租车，去到最近的Best Buy，找了台电脑上网翻了个底朝天。小甜姐儿扒皮贴三分真七分假，各种吸爆眼球，还贴了截图来实锤，其中夹杂着几张朗姆洛的INS截图，倒没怎么提朗姆洛。

詹姆斯慢慢走回了家，一路上将前因后果捋了一遍，好莱坞名利场“淫媒”的罪名朗姆洛真心担不起，拖到现在还没有身败名裂，是金主在给他时间思考，所谓愿者上钩，不外乎如此。金主现在称得上是手下留情，如果他再没动静，朗姆洛势将万劫不复，看来金主最终还是破了案子，知道了他的真面目。

詹姆斯呼出了一口气，没觉得害怕，金主了解他，知道他一定会上钩，至于他上钩后的下场——坐电椅？坐牢？做回宠物男孩？

詹姆斯无所谓，下场如何他全不当回事情，但他一定要让金主立下血誓，只要他不反抗任何下场，金主就终生不能再打扰到朗姆洛和翠茜。詹姆斯仔细盘算着自己的资本，靠！操你！老子实在是没什么资本！怎样才能让金主立下血誓呢？

詹姆斯没去想他自己为什么就知道“血誓”这回事情，誓言分很多种，但对于Deep State阶层，只有血誓是神圣不可侵犯的，詹姆斯是个蝼蚁小民，竟然也知道血誓的神圣？！

詹姆斯打完了电话，思来想去，跑到洗手间照镜子，决定剃干净胡子，剪短个头发，捯饬一番。美貌从来都是武器，金主费这么大劲儿兜圈子，可能还对他有意思？谁知道呢！试试就知道了。

詹姆斯开始捯饬起了自己，家伙什儿不趁手，可是捯饬了好久，全身的毛发再次剃了个精光，胡子剃干净了，看着好像还行？詹姆斯没多少自信，金主见惯了美人儿，这两年不知道换了多少朵白莲花了，他如果猜错了金主心思，可是有够丢人现眼的。

詹姆斯数了数口袋里的钞票，决定去正经儿剪个头发，本就吃不准金主心思，超码漂亮容貌还是要在线的。詹姆斯住在郊区，当然他工作的加油站也在郊区，想要剪个好看头发，要进主城区，想着没多久就得被抓回去，詹姆斯溜溜达达坐公交车进了主城区，一路上看看风景，也还挺开心。

剪完了头发，詹姆斯照照镜子，感觉还不错，又跑去买了身白T恤牛仔裤，换好了在穿衣镜前一站，两年时光仿佛从没有经过，曾经漂亮极了的青春男孩，恍惚回到了当年。

店员们都偷偷看他，帅哥经常见，这么帅的帅哥很少见。詹姆斯恍若未见，迅速结了账，再去买了一双鞋子换上。靠！操你！老子攒了两年的钱全花光了，希望金主还能对他有兴趣。他上了床能捱操，下了床还能当保镖，需要他去杀人，他也全不会推辞，算算应该还挺划算的？！

詹姆斯盘算着自己的资本，觉得没多少底气，不过也可能是他自己想多了，没准抓回去直接坐电椅了，这敢情好，人死债消，朗姆洛和翠茜也就安全了。也可能在弄死他前，还要折磨他，让他生不如死之类的，全都无所谓，反正结果总是一个死，忍忍就万事大吉了。

除了朗姆洛和翠茜，詹姆斯谁都不相信，不吝啬用最坏的心思去揣度他人，看到街边有麦当劳，可是高兴坏了。詹姆斯两年没吃儿童套餐了，这是他的真实习惯，出于谨慎心理规避掉了，现在可好了，可以狂吃一顿了。

无限量畅饮的可乐，詹姆斯喝的直打嗝，大口地吃汉堡，一次拿三根薯条蘸番茄酱，一口全放在嘴里。哈！可是太好吃了！老子指不定今天晚上就死了，临死前当个饱死鬼，可是真不错。

詹姆斯逛的是主城区一个有名的商超综合体，剪头发买衣服时还没感觉怎么样，进了麦当劳发现店里竟然没有一个顾客，詹姆斯瞬间明白抓他回去的人就要来了。靠！金主真是势力够大，这才一下午时间，反应真够快的，也可能是金主同托尼联手，毕竟死的是斯塔克家族的台前人。

詹姆斯无所谓，吸溜吸溜地用吸管吸可乐，直到麦当劳的店门被推开，哈！老子这么重要吗？金主亲自来了！金主眼睛怎么这么红？知道老子行踪，激动成这样？哦！可能金主一直被托尼冤枉来着，真凶终于找到了，金主太高兴了，就亲自来了？

詹姆斯这一顿脑补，可再怎么脑补，他也没想过史蒂夫纯粹是因为爱他，恨不能长双翅膀飞过来，不管不顾乘坐私人专机一路奔驰。

史蒂夫拼命克制住自己，他不想惊扰到小小爱人，走到柜台前也点了一份儿童套餐。明显所有店员都是派过来的特工，想必伪装的事情没少做，儿童套餐迅速送上，连玩具都没忘记放。

史蒂夫拿着餐盘走到詹姆斯面前：“詹姆斯，我可以坐下吗？”

哈！可真搞笑，装成这样子是TM要做啥呢？难道真还是情深似海了？詹姆斯歪头睇了史蒂夫一眼，似笑非笑的表情，流光潋滟的钢青色大眼睛，真真是美貌凌绝顶，小奶音也是颤巍巍的好听极了，“先生，您请坐。”

“詹姆斯，叫我史蒂夫，可以吗？”

史蒂夫大口地吃汉堡喝可乐，他一路急奔，什么都吃不下，临着见到了詹姆斯，看他吃的香甜，竟也胃口大开，几口吃光了汉堡，学着詹姆斯的样子，吸溜吸溜地用吸管吸可乐，如果不是店里一个顾客都没有，情景透着分外诡异，史蒂夫和詹姆斯就是最普通的两个人，吃着最普通的便捷晚餐。

詹姆斯不着急，金主究竟是个什么谱，总得摆出来才知道，大力气吸光了最后一口可乐，晃了晃可乐杯里的冰块，抬手就将可乐杯投进了三米开外的垃圾箱里，从一个小小的圆洞口里精准地投了进去。

事已至此，詹姆斯不吝啬展示他的本事，这都是他谈判的资本，皮尔斯死都死了，这两年波澜未兴，说明金主和托尼都算是英明家主，应该早就有了利益交换协议，不知道金主付出了什么代价，这代价可能要在他身上讨回来？都可以，只要他能付得起。

史蒂夫也吃完了，他可没詹姆斯这远投命中的本事，站起身将他和詹姆斯的餐盘垃圾都收起来，倒进垃圾桶里，把餐盘摆放归位，再回转过来拆玩具，是个坏笑小黄人，又拿过詹姆斯的玩具拆开，是个一模一样的坏笑小黄人。

史蒂夫将两只小黄人端端正正摆放在一起，“你知道吗？詹姆斯，你活不见人，死不见尸，朗姆洛和翠茜没办法给你下葬，就在你的棺材里放满了儿童套餐玩具。你从小到大都吃儿童套餐，却从来不要玩具，是朗姆洛每次都把玩具收起来，10年过去了，玩具攒了很多，他就把这些玩具都放进了棺材里……詹姆斯，你没想到，是吗？你没有留意每次都是朗姆洛把你的儿童套餐玩具收起来的，是吗？”

“我没脸参加你的葬礼，你是在我眼前掉下山崖的……我想了很久，就把我从小到大所有的儿童套餐玩具都偷偷放进你的棺材里，想着就当是我来陪着你……詹姆斯，你为什么这狠心？你不在乎我可以，但你为什么不在乎朗姆洛和翠茜，你没看到朗姆洛和翠茜伤心成什么样子，你也没想到我会有多难过多悲伤……詹姆斯……詹姆斯……詹姆斯……”

史蒂夫没想到自己竟然会激动如斯，哽咽难言，说到最后，只能一声声呼唤着小小爱人，可这还不够，明明有一个名字的，有一个名字是他专门用来呼唤小小爱人的，情人的私密，挚爱的呢喃，是什么？是什么？是什么？史蒂夫只感觉自己快要疯了，情热如沸，心痛如绞。

靠！金主太TM狡猾了，他想让老子愧疚，他想让老子有负罪感，老子对不起朗姆洛，对不起翠茜，老子TM全知道，用得着你在这里叨逼叨！

詹姆斯对金主的真情半点不相信，开玩笑好吗！也就几个月时间，就生死相许了？拍TM电影呢？电影也不能这么拍啊！傻白甜剧情给谁看啊！老子自认为是个会演戏的，想不到金主也是个会演戏的，关键他为什么要演戏呢？没啥好处啊！

要么——是爱上苦情小白莲了？哎呦！真心有可能，霸道总裁都爱白莲花！

靠！老子真面目都TM曝光了，还认为老子是苦情小白莲呢？金主没这么傻吧！估计是觉得老子演技还不错，想让老子接着演戏陪他玩儿？靠！老子没心思演戏，不接通告，明刀明枪的来，有钱人真心麻烦，就不能好好说话嘛！上来就演什么情深无限。

詹姆斯觉得他还是展示点本事出来比较好，看金主这模样，应该有得谈，伸长了腰身从牛仔裤口袋里往外掏铅笔。铅笔有点长，塞在牛仔裤口袋里不怎么好往外拿，詹姆斯坐着也是后仰着坐的，免得被铅笔戳到，就这么个掏铅笔的动作！

——只听得四周围喀嚓嚓子弹上膛的声音，所有的店员特工几乎是瞬息掏出了枪，全都指向了詹姆斯。

——枪枪所指！哈！一支铅笔就能杀人的赫赫威名！

詹姆斯微笑，他这张冷漠脸，做不出太鲜明的表情，微笑已经是他的极限了，微笑中还带了抹刻骨的讥诮和蔑然。

“史蒂夫，这就是你的情深无限？嗯？”

詹姆斯这一声“嗯？”，可是将史蒂夫的日常腔调学了个十足十，谁说龙套演员就不是好演员呢！

史蒂夫也是吓了一跳，脸皮很有点发红，“这是娜特安排的，如果不这么安排，她不让我亲自来见你。”挥手让店员特工全部离开，店员特工不敢违背家主命令，迅速出了麦当劳，瞬间都没了踪影，也不知道躲哪儿埋伏去了。

远处大厦顶楼的克林特从丹尼尔NTW-20反器材步枪瞄准镜里撤回眼睛，“娜特，Cap胆子够大的，不过这位詹姆斯应该不会对Cap下手。”克林特已经主动将自己纳入了罗杰斯家族，也称呼史蒂夫为Cap。

“按道理是不会，不过这世间事不怕一万，就怕万一，你老实给我盯着，出了事小心我用大腿夹死你。”钢铁助理穷凶极恶地放狠话，手里却细心剥了橙子，再恶狠狠塞进克林特嘴里，大眼睛波光流转，艳色万端。

克林特嘿嘿嘿傻笑，想着娜特要用大腿夹死他，禁不住的浑身发热，重又回到瞄准镜里盯着。只见詹姆斯突然转头看了他一眼，虽然远隔了千米，这一眼却仿佛就在眼前，瞄准镜里看的清清楚楚，冰冷无机制的钢青色大眼睛，克林特激灵灵打了个冷战，心想这可真是个天生杀神，杀气太盛了。

詹姆斯收回了眼神，心里面稍有些楞然，靠！可真看得起老子，竟然安排了狙击手，看这距离，应该是个很厉害的狙击手。詹姆斯轻皱起眉头，他虽然一支铅笔就能杀人，可他不会开枪，他都没摸过枪。

朗姆洛就是个演艺公司小老板，家里是有防身的手枪，却一直不让詹姆斯碰，好孩子玩什么枪呢！詹姆斯也就乖巧懂事的没去碰，他日常思虑事情太多，要做的事情也多，又不想引人疑心，就从没摸过枪，所以这是他的缺陷？想想金主财雄势大，什么样的高手没见过！

詹姆斯很有些泄气，他真是没什么资本，究竟要如何才能让金主放过朗姆洛和翠茜呢？算了，不兜圈子了，他就这点底牌，趁早掀开来谈！詹姆斯拿起了铅笔，在这一瞬间，史蒂夫后脑勺疯狂冒冷气，可他硬挺着没动，只见詹姆斯手一挥，铅笔直接洞穿了餐桌板。

“先生，这餐桌板太薄了，想必您已经看过验尸报告了，我的本事您也都清楚了，我可以给您当保镖当刺客，当然如果您是要把我千刀万剐，我也没二话，只要您能发个血誓，此生此世不再打扰朗姆洛和翠茜，我就随便您处置。”

“如果您觉得我这点资本不够看，那我就保镖、刺客、宠物男孩，都当个遍，你可以随便抽我鞭子，把我送出去给别人玩儿也都行，多P群交我也都接受，我没什么别的想法，我谈判的资本也确实没多少，但我有一颗坚守誓约的心，只要誓言达成，除非我死了，誓约之力永远都在。”

詹姆斯忍不住露出自嘲的笑容，这一刻他又仿佛穿越了千年，同一双幽暗悲伤的钢青色眼睛对视。誓言从来只有他自己坚守，坚守到最后一刻，坚守到他死亡为止。这情景曾经发生过吗？发生在千年之前？想不到千年之后，竟然会再次发生！


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

****************

本章 有“路人冬”过去时提及，吃不下的请提前避让！！！

本章 讲述了无敌杀神的起源~

***************************

史蒂夫长吸了一口气，胸中郁闷太难消解，除了朗姆洛和翠茜，詹姆斯不相信任何人，詹姆斯会用最大恶意去揣度他人，这不怪詹姆斯，11岁亡国灭门，其中的哀伤苦痛，史蒂夫都不敢想，一想就心肝脾肺肾全疼。他对詹姆斯一往情深，也不怪詹姆斯不相信，任谁有了这种经历，又怎可能轻信他人，更何况他同詹姆斯相处时间并不久，还是从最不值得付出真心的包养关系开始，詹姆斯有一万个理由不相信他。

史蒂夫一旦确定了心意，就再不会动摇，理智与情感，先要把理智摆在情感前面，复仇者血案要从头厘清楚，这样才能解开最初的仇恨心结。

“詹姆斯，杀死皮尔斯的铅笔上还有两个人的血迹DNA，这两个人是谁？”

呵！看来金主的理智回来了，这是要从头开始清算了！詹姆斯微笑着摇头，“时间太久了，我记不清了，死的是无名小卒，没什么正经儿身份，全球DNA基因库是查不到的，这世上哪天不死人呢？！有太多人死了也就死了，构不成孤案、悬案、死案，这就是我用“老铅笔”的原因，您是大人物，想的多，信息来源也多，这么来回翻查，时间也就过去了，想着时间久了，也就成了悬案了，真没想到，最终还是被您查出来了。”

詹姆斯心知这案子不可能是金主一个人就能查明白的，肯定是同托尼联手的，不过他能记住托尼的名字，这是个破绽吗？詹姆斯自动将托尼屏蔽掉了，张口闭口只提是金主查清了案子，他甚至一点都不好奇，究竟金主是怎么查清的案子，结果已经呈现，徒劳去追寻过程，没这个必要。

詹姆斯没来由的感觉很冷，不是冷气开的太足了，而是“老铅笔”勾起了他最恐怖的记忆。如果有人问11岁的詹姆斯，地狱有几层，稚龄弱小的巴维尼亚王储殿下会毫不犹豫地回答：“我不知道，我就生活在地狱里，你觉得几层就几层。”

巴维尼亚王室虽然穷，可还是有厨娘、管家、侍从的，是这些人在SG08重机枪扫射下，用血肉之躯搭成了一个小小的窝，在这个小窝里藏着11岁的巴维尼亚王储殿下。整整三天，死尸堆成了山，流出的血都冻成了冰，詹姆斯的头发被管家流出来的血冻在了土地上，小小的11岁孩童就这么窝在管家怀里，依靠着身边人的余温，熬过了凛冬里最冷的三天。

铲车来了，冻的邦邦硬的尸体连同着泥土被用力铲起来，扔进了万人冢里。詹姆斯不理解，不明白，这是为了什么？这世上强权就是公理吗？就因为你比别人强大，就可以随意亡国灭种吗？

詹姆斯记得每一个仇人的脸，连同着厨娘、管家、侍从一起被丢进了万人冢，不是美国大兵心善，是尸体邦邦硬勾连在了一起，一铲车下去，正好是这一堆尸体，詹姆斯在这个尸体窝里留了口活气息。

万人冢里都是死人，美国大兵也不愿意久留，草草掩埋也就走了。这是上天让詹姆斯得以逃脱了性命，如果是平时，是要浇上汽油燃烧的。皮尔斯还要带人去巡查振金的踪迹，嫌弃烧死人味道难闻，又想着冬天天冷，就地掩埋也就行了。

一夕之间，国破家亡，小小的11岁孩童踏上了亡命复仇的路途，可他还小啊！他几天前还是巴维尼亚王储殿下，一家人幸福快乐的生活在一起，几天后就成了流亡难民，混在人堆里穿越战火边境。

巴尔干半岛到处都在打仗，谁打谁詹姆斯全都搞不清楚，他只知道半夜里睡在一起的难民老伯伯，趁着夜色去翻垃圾桶，企盼着能找到点吃的，直接被狙击手一枪打碎了脑壳，不杀平民难道不是战争铁律吗？这是为什么？詹姆斯不理解，不明白，满心的愤懑无可言说。

太过卑微苦难的现实，磨掉了难民们的善良，詹姆斯夹在难民潮里一路奔波到了罗马尼亚，很不小心地生了病。难民营里是不能生病的，詹姆斯一个人挣扎求存，没有大人护着，直接被丢出了难民营。

孤鹿失群，等待他的只有死亡，詹姆斯不想死，他记得每一个仇人的脸，他要报仇雪恨。落了单的稚龄幼童孤苦流浪，濒临饿死之际，看到了红房子芭蕾舞团的招工广告。詹姆斯还是个小孩子，完全没想到在这战火流离时刻，竟然会有芭蕾舞团的存在，饭都吃不上，怎么还能有人去看芭蕾舞呢？谁会吃这么饱，吃这么撑呢？

杀人与卖淫是这世上最古老的职业，詹姆斯从小就刻苦练习神殿传承，芭蕾舞跳的很不错，饿到不行的小小孩童咬着牙跳完了《天鹅湖》里的一段王子独舞。詹姆斯从小就极漂亮，芭蕾舞功底也很扎实，理所当然被招收进了红房子。地狱有几层呢？詹姆斯知道，他只知道他一直在坠落，坠落，坠落。

红房子芭蕾舞团的团长叫做诺瓦克斯托，詹姆斯一辈子都记得这个名字，因为这是他杀死的第一个人。

詹姆斯进了芭蕾舞团，吃了三天饱饭，小脸重新泛起了光泽，收拾的干净整洁，诺瓦克斯托直接就验了货。詹姆斯反抗的极其激烈，他是来跳舞的，他不知道竟然是这样的。詹姆斯天生的冷漠脾性，不言语，不求饶，只是用尽力气抵抗挣扎。诺瓦克斯托却是有太多招数，詹姆斯才11岁，刚吃了三天饱饭，神殿传承还没能功成，被打的吐了血，在血泊里被弄了大半夜。

詹姆斯一度以为自己活不下去了，是神殿传承给了他恢复的能力，是矢志复仇的决心给了他坚持的勇气，连连续续被诺瓦克斯托弄了很多天，到最后詹姆斯屈服了，地狱般的生活开始了。

诺瓦克斯托是个毫无人性可言的恶棍，可他也有梦想，他的梦想是到美国去，那里连空气都是“清甜”的，他有钱，可他没绿卡。红房子芭蕾舞团是流动着做生意的，一路骗来少男少女，一路验货卖货，一路赚的盘满钵满。

这些都不够，诺瓦克斯托专门训练了几个他认为资质上佳的少男少女，准备卖给美国的达官贵人，赚张“空气自由又清甜”的绿卡。詹姆斯就是他看得上眼的，资质上佳的极品，都是他亲身上阵训练的，种种奇淫巧技，詹姆斯咬牙学了个遍。

詹姆斯所有讨好男人的本事都是在红房子里学会的，特别会看眼色的演戏天赋也是在红房子里培育的，到了最后，诺瓦克斯托俨然是没他不行了，詹姆斯受尽了“宠爱”，终于只需要伺候诺瓦克斯托一个人了，这对詹姆斯来说，称得上是休养生息了。

红房子里的少男少女，要么是被骗进来的，要么是被生活所迫的，天天张开腿讨生活，活的凄凄惨惨，也就没谁愿意张开嘴去说三道四，可这世上偏偏有那爱争风吃醋的天生小婊子。

阿德里安，这是詹姆斯记住的第二个名字，也是记住了一辈子，因为这是詹姆斯杀死的第二个人。

阿德里安长的很不错，又是天生爱当小婊子，诺瓦克斯托对他也是极宠爱的，就是比詹姆斯要差点，这让阿德里安很不服气，找机会就给詹姆斯下绊子，詹姆斯自然是不肯的，偶尔也会回上那么一两个绊子，来来回回的，詹姆斯赢多输少。

两个美少年每日里明争暗斗，诺瓦克斯托看着还挺开心，觉得自己也算是有后宫的人了。詹姆斯厌恶透了，可他没办法，他必须要守住诺瓦克斯托身边的这个位置，他不想去接别的客人，不想天天捱操到腿都合不拢。

在詹姆斯眼里，诺瓦克斯托是个天生的恶棍，死一万次也不冤枉，但这恶棍竟然芭蕾舞跳的很不错。据他自己有次喝醉了说，曾经是哪个国家芭蕾舞团的男首席，是战争杀了他的爱人，是战争毁了他的国家，是战争让他发了财，是战争让他知道自己是个天生的恶棍。

诺瓦克斯托哭了笑，笑了哭，可也没耽误他折磨詹姆斯，喝醉了折磨的更狠。詹姆斯年纪还小，连初精都没有，每一次都是硬捱，用尽所有技巧吸、磨、卷、吮，内里鲜活无比，诺瓦克斯托欲仙欲死，操的高兴了，就会手把手教导詹姆斯画素描。

诺瓦克斯托素描功底相当不错，詹姆斯认真学习，平日里极尽眉眼高低的伺候，哄的诺瓦克斯托大发善心，给了詹姆斯一支辉柏嘉铅笔当作奖赏。这支铅笔给了詹姆斯启示，妈妈传承下来的细剑找不回来了，但铅笔也是可以的。

詹姆斯小心地保存着这支铅笔，都不怎么舍得用，阿德里安可是嫉妒之极，找诺瓦克斯托告状说詹姆斯都不用这支铅笔，说明他不喜欢，应该把铅笔收回来。想想这是多么可怜的情景，詹姆斯什么都没有，只拥有这支铅笔，还有时刻失去的可能性。

詹姆斯没办法，只能小心地使用这支铅笔，极尽爱惜，两年过去了，铅笔用掉了一半，詹姆斯的小手掌用着刚刚好，美国却也是近在眼前了。红房子芭蕾舞团来到了墨西哥和美国的边境线，诺瓦克斯托开始清货了，把手里的少男少女全卖掉，他会留在身边一个，带到美国去换绿卡。

这个名额可是太让詹姆斯和阿德里安明争暗斗了，詹姆斯死活没想到，到了最后竟然是他被卖掉了，卖给了墨西哥大毒枭，明天就来提货。詹姆斯什么都没说，他日常沉默寡言，听到这天大噩耗，也只是看了看窗外，就低垂下眼帘，仿佛已经认命了。

詹姆斯不知道当年他被验货时，那激烈反抗充满杀气的眼神，曾经让诺瓦克斯托半夜睡不着觉，更不知道他偶尔掠过诺瓦克斯托的眼神，每每让诺瓦克斯托有一种被锋冷利刃剖开的感觉。

詹姆斯还太小了，童星演戏不到位，被诺瓦克斯托看出了端倪，想着美国的达官贵人都喜欢听话小婊子，带着詹姆斯指不定就坏事情换不回绿卡了。诺瓦克斯托算是个明白人，詹姆斯是打算到了美国，就找机会跑掉的，十八层地狱也会有尽头。

墨西哥大毒枭明天就来提货，诺瓦克斯托不敢再操弄詹姆斯，就让詹姆斯单独睡在一个房间里，詹姆斯日常乖巧认命，诺瓦克斯托也就没锁门。

詹姆斯心里明镜儿似的，真要被大毒枭提了货，估计都活不过一个星期，撒腿逃跑才是硬道理。红房子里只剩下他们三个人的，少男少女都被卖光了，詹姆斯悄无声息爬起来，四处寻摸想找点钱再逃跑。

事情坏在了阿德里安身上，天生小婊子整夜都没睡，拼了命地盯住詹姆斯，詹姆斯被卖掉，最开心的就是他了。

好一场血腥打斗，13岁的詹姆斯拼了命，小小的一支铅笔在他手里成了杀人利器。诺瓦克斯托是第一个，阿德里安是第二个，无敌杀神终于显露了血腥獠牙。可再怎么着，詹姆斯也只有13岁，干巴瘦的小孩子，肋骨被踢断了两根，左胳膊也断了，咬牙包扎了伤口，一把火烧掉红房子毁尸灭迹，趁乱穿越边境线，一路坎坷流离到了纽约。

诺瓦克斯托和阿德里安都没个正经儿身份，死了也就死了，难民命如草芥，墨西哥警察都没有出警，自然也就没有孤案、悬案、死案。这两个人只要詹姆斯不说，就没人会知道，詹姆斯从来没打算说，连那两年的红房子记忆都被他尽量封存，地狱在哪里？地狱在人间！

史蒂夫看到詹姆斯发冷模样，很自然地脱下外套想给詹姆斯披上，詹姆斯弹跳着躲开，“先生，您这是做什么？我们还没有谈妥，您是只想让我做回个宠物男孩吗？可以，没问题，您发个血誓就行了。”

“詹姆斯，你怎么知道血誓这回事的？”史蒂夫找了半天空调遥控器，店员特工都被他赶走了，自然是找不到的，挠着头发叹气。他的小小爱人，现在确实是不演戏了，可也实在是冰冷的骇人，不接受一星半点的善意。

詹姆斯摇头，“我不知道，但我知道血誓对先生您是有誓约之力的，发了血誓我就相信您，我不会再逃跑，您想怎么对我，就能怎么对我，朗姆洛和翠茜都是最普通的平民，放过他们对您没有丝毫的损失，可他们对我太重要了，您拿捏着我的七寸，我也可以发血誓，只要我活着，我就一直听您的话，我会尽心尽力伺候您的，您行行好，可以吗？”

靠！金主应该还是吃白莲花这一套的，老子还得接着演戏！詹姆斯直接就脱了白T恤，完美的肌肉线条熠熠发光，他庆幸自己捯饬了一番，美貌从来都是武器。

“先生，您要不要现在就享受一下？我原来不懂事，不怎么给您来口活儿，其实我口活儿很好的，您试试就知道了。”

詹姆斯温顺地跪了下来，伸手去拉史蒂夫的裤子拉链，却被史蒂夫一把抓住了手。史蒂夫再不会痛斥詹姆斯放浪不知羞耻，也不会把詹姆斯看成是抹大拉的玛丽亚，更不会把詹姆斯当成一朵白莲花去欺凌亵玩，詹姆斯只是詹姆斯，是最美丽勇敢的林中精灵，是拥有无比锋利大角杈的强壮雄鹿。

“好，詹姆斯，我发血誓，如果这样能让你安心，你把衣服穿上，我还有话同你说。”

哈！金主转了性？不用伺候可是太好了！赶紧的，有话快说，有屁快放！詹姆斯利落地穿回衣服，伸长了双腿坐在餐椅上，摆出乖巧听讲的模样。

詹姆斯太漂亮了，钢青色大眼睛biling biling闪动着光芒，史蒂夫气息一滞，情不自禁的心弦颤动。詹姆斯捯饬自己，史蒂夫是知道的，心里明白这是詹姆斯不肯坐以待毙，想着用美貌来做武器。史蒂夫苦笑，事实上詹姆斯哪儿需要用美貌呢！只要肯对他真心笑一笑，他心甘情愿奉献出所有。

“詹姆斯，连同皮尔斯在内，你一共杀死了九个人，这九个人都在巴维尼亚犯下了反人类罪，称得上死有余辜，所以我和托尼不打算追究你任何罪名，我用朗姆洛做诱饵，钩你主动上门，是有两个原因。”

“第一个原因，是托尼不想死。巴维尼亚拥有“振金”，对吗？你的爸爸妈妈封闭了矿脉，算得上是有远见卓识，可这世上没有不透风的墙，托尼是全球最大军火商，他知道了这个消息，就派皮尔斯过来寻找。”

“托尼本意是打算同巴维尼亚共同开发的，他千真万确没有暴力抢夺的心，更没想到皮尔斯会如此灭绝人性，屠杀无辜平民，事实上我对皮尔斯也是看走了眼，托尼认为谋求振金的命令是他下达的，如果你知道了这件事，你会想尽办法杀了他，所以他要先下手为强，找到你，干掉你。”

“我向托尼保证你不会去杀死他，因为你是个冤有头，债有主的人，金斯利先生疯了，进了精神病院，你就放过了他，詹姆斯，你的心是这么的纯洁善良，你分得清楚谁是谁非。”

“托尼说他会尽最大努力帮助巴尔干半岛重建家园，我说这件事也算上我一份，我会推动国家力量来支援巴尔干半岛，巴维尼亚已经亡国灭种，詹姆斯你还在，如果你想复国，我会尽全力支持你。”

“这件事情的根源确实是因为托尼，可错不在他，我不想让你和托尼生死争斗，所以我来了！我来问你，复仇者血案能否就此了结？你、我、托尼三个人能否达成最终和解协议？”

“詹姆斯，你是个好孩子，虽然我比你大不上几岁，可我也不知道为什么，总觉得你应该是个小小的，奶奶的林中精灵，被我不小心碰到了，还想要躲起来，是你的美丽大眼睛，让我找到了你……找到了，我就再不想同你分离……”

史蒂夫情热如沸，只感觉一颗心要从腔子里跳出来，他总会梦到一个林中精灵，同他快乐嬉戏，他原本吃不准是谁，现在他知道了，一定是詹姆斯，是詹姆斯小时候的样子，那么小，那么奶，那么精致，小小的林中精灵有个真正名字的，是什么呢？

詹姆斯惊讶透了，是他会错意了吗？靠！老子可真够丢人的！刚还脱衣服了！原来是托尼怕死，所以才要来抓他，冤有头，债有主，便算托尼下达了命令，可实际犯下滔天罪恶的是皮尔斯，欺负巴维尼亚国弱民贫，种族屠杀，皮尔斯死一万次都不冤枉，可他已经被老子杀了，另外几个帮凶也已经死透了，这案子如果能就此了结，大路朝天各走一边，是件天大的好事情。

靠！早知道如此，老子就应该杀完了皮尔斯就去自首，也不用寻死了，朗姆洛和翠茜也就不用伤心了！唉！是老子不对。不过这世间事难预料的很，坏蛋从来不说自己是坏蛋，这一切都有可能是假的，是托尼和金主的陷阱？他们是为了什么呢？靠！一定是为了“振金”！皮尔斯死了也就死了，只要能找到“振金”，对于托尼和金主来说，都是赚大发了的事情，靠！这帮子有钱人，真TM太坏了！

詹姆斯经历的恶意太多太多了，除了朗姆洛和翠茜，他谁都不相信，他不知道他能如此轻易结束复仇者血案，是因为史蒂夫付出了巨大代价。史蒂夫给出了他担任家主以来的第一枚血誓徽章，同时承诺为托尼·斯塔克保驾护航，话事整八年，这也就是史蒂夫手腕强劲，家族里众大佬不敢发声，否则足够他被虢夺家主地位的了。

史蒂夫不打算去说透这些，真正有能力有担当的好男子不吝啬为心上人做出任何牺牲，任何牺牲他都心甘情愿，并且不会拿这牺牲要求心上人做出回应。史蒂夫是有霸道总裁脾气，这没办法，他天生上位者太久太久了，可他依然是个纯真善良的人，他认定了詹姆斯，那就是詹姆斯，他无所畏惧，他会用一颗滚烫真心来温暖詹姆斯的冷情冷性。

詹姆斯不相信史蒂夫，超级大金主与拜金小婊子的开端烂透了有没有！詹姆斯不怕死，更不怕伤害，他有勇气接受任何折磨与苦难，所以他对史蒂夫的温暖善意和真挚爱情，不相信，不在乎，不回应。

这世间事从没有无缘无故的好，都是利益交换，各有所图，詹姆斯坚信这一点，只有朗姆洛这个傻透透的鸡妈妈，才会捡起他，爱护他，还有翠茜，拿他当亲生儿子般疼爱，詹姆斯自认为看透了史蒂夫的种种行径，找出了最合理的解释——振金。

詹姆斯低垂下眼帘，“皮尔斯是罪魁祸首，他和他的帮凶都被我杀了，我已经报了仇了，我连“枪”都没去杀，又怎么可能去杀托尼。我和你一起去找托尼说清楚，我不需要复国，事情过去就过去了，只要你能发下血誓，不再打扰朗姆洛和翠茜，从此我们大路朝天各走一边。”

事情说开了，不需要演戏了，詹姆斯冷漠到了极点，连眼神都吝啬给出去，转头望向了狙击点。振金绝不能被找到，他是神殿最后的传承，守护振金是他的责任，他报了仇了，朗姆洛和翠茜也已经诀别了，他还怕什么呢？他什么都不怕！想要振金？从他尸体上踏过去吧！


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

****************

本章 冬冬的心锚碎啦~

本章 冬寡相见依然不欢~

***************************

史蒂夫苦笑，詹姆斯真是冷透了，可这不怪詹姆斯，只怪他遇见詹姆斯太晚，没能在詹姆斯最伤凉时刻，温暖他，爱护他，詹姆斯一个人千山独行，受尽凄凉苦楚，怎么可能随便相信他人。

“詹姆斯，你不相信我是应该的，但我发誓，我没有想谋得振金，我说了钩你上门，是有两个原因，第一个原因我们已经达成了一致，现在我来说第二个原因。”

“第二个原因，就是我爱你。詹姆斯，我爱你，我刻骨铭心的爱你，我兜兜转转找了这许多年，就是为了找到你，也许不单是我现在找，可能是我一直都在找，找了很久很久……我终于找到了你，可我们的开端却烂透了……詹姆斯，我一闭上眼睛，就能想起你掉落山崖时的样子，你说我什么都不懂……詹姆斯，是我不懂你的心，我知道错了，我能悔改了，求你给我一个重新开始的机会好不好？”

“我再不会斩断你的根了，朗姆洛和翠茜也将是我的家人，我会用时间来证明我对你的爱，我能说到做到……是不是我曾经没有说到做到？这两年来我总是做梦，梦到你小小的，奶奶的，我好像也是个小孩子，我们在一起很开心，可你却一直不肯告诉我名字，是不是有个名字你曾经告诉了我，这是你对我的爱，而我却未曾珍惜……詹姆斯，我孤单地游荡了千年，却未曾在最开始时寻找到你……”

史蒂夫浑身颤抖，痴爱成狂，他很想哭，却又觉得无从哭起，他爱詹姆斯，深入骨髓的爱，可连这爱，都不知道要如何表达！是有一个名字的，这个名字承载了他所有的爱，这个名字是詹姆斯对他的无比信任，无边深情，可这个名字叫什么？叫什么？

啊！啊！啊！刹那间时空变幻，仿佛脑袋被劈成了两半，好痛！好苦！好伤心！史蒂夫嘶吼着跌倒在了地上，痛的来回打滚。

“嘿！林中精灵，你为什么不告诉我名字？我从杰克猜到托马斯，可你为什么就是不说呢？”

金发蓝眼的小少年，头发乱蓬蓬的，衣衫褴褛，腰间别了个草鞭子，身边有羊群在窸窸窣窣地吃草。金发少年觉得挺委屈，嘴巴一撇一撇的，可他的双手一直保持着高举状态，一动不动，因为手掌里有红红的小浆果，是他清晨起来，跑到林间采了很久的，因为林中精灵最喜欢吃这种红浆果了。

林中精灵高坐在树枝上，吃的小肉腮帮子一颤一颤的，嘴巴里塞的太多，说话都口齿不清了，“臭史蒂乎，湖仙妈妈说了，不能随便告呼名字，名字是最古鸟神秘的契约，告呼名字了，就是签订契约了。”

“可你都知道我的名字了啊，我叫史蒂夫啊，不过我喜欢你叫我史蒂乎，从此以后，你就叫我史蒂乎，只有你一个人能这么叫我，这是我同你签订的契约，林中精灵，你的名字叫什么呢？告诉我好不好？你同我签订契约好不好？”

林中精灵的钢青色大眼睛biling biling闪动着光芒，歪头认真地想，仔细地想，嘴巴一刻不停地吃浆果，浆果很快就吃完了，林中精灵还没想明白，在白色精美的刺绣小褂子上蹭蹭手指头，“我要走了，臭史蒂乎，你是个笨蛋，你一直都猜不到，猜不到，我就不同你签订契约。”

林中精灵纵身一跃，一头大角杈雄鹿轻灵跃过，正好接住了林中精灵，转身朝森林深处跑去。

史蒂夫急忙追上去，“等等我，等等我，等等我……巴基……巴基……巴基……”

史蒂夫抱住脑袋狂吼，娜塔莎开门直冲进来，一大堆特工全都冲进来，拔出枪团团指住詹姆斯。

詹姆斯双手高举，示意这事儿跟他真没什么关系，谁知道有钱人怎么突然就发疯了。

“史蒂夫，醒醒，史蒂夫，你怎么了？”娜塔莎急死了，扶住史蒂夫的脑袋，一声声呼唤。

詹姆斯晃了晃脑袋，没来由感觉这情景好熟悉，詹姆斯拒绝去想太多，特工走上前拿出手铐，他也没有反抗，乖乖被铐住按跪在了地上。唉！老子真心倒霉！有钱人这是怎么了？谈的好好的，怎么突然就发疯了，之前说过的话还算数不算数了，如果不算数，老子也不能坐以待毙啊！

詹姆斯的眼睛划过了每一个特工的身体，每一个特工都忍不住后脑勺发凉，喀嚓嚓子弹全都上了膛。詹姆斯看了一圈，感觉还行，还是能逃掉的，就是远处的狙击手有点麻烦。

史蒂夫清醒过来，看到娜塔莎，喘息着笑了笑，史蒂夫日常爱笑眯眯，娜塔莎已经习惯了，可刚这一笑，直笑到娜塔莎的心里去，忍不住就紧搂起史蒂夫，想哭又觉得没来由，只能拼命眨眼睛。

“娜特，我没事，你们先离开一会儿，我同……詹姆斯还有话要说，没有我的召唤，任何情况你们都不能进来。”

史蒂夫站起身去打开了詹姆斯的手铐，定定盯着詹姆斯，定定的微笑，笑的詹姆斯心里直发毛，靠！这是怎么啦？好吓人啊！老子是吓大的！

娜塔莎想了想，没说什么，带着特工转身离开，临走时还仔细关好了门，在门关上的一刹那，大眼睛挑起来看了詹姆斯一眼，若有所思。

史蒂夫微笑，定定盯着小小爱人，定定盯着林中精灵，“巴基，我想起来了！”

五雷轰顶有没有！刹那间心锚狂乱颤动，詹姆斯浑身颤抖，是的，名字就是詹姆斯的心锚！“巴基”这个名字，没有任何人知道，是妈妈告诉他的。

詹姆斯，你知道吗？终有那么一天，你的爱人会走到你面前，叫你一声“巴基”，这是千年不变的誓约，詹姆斯你要记得哟！我是不能叫你“巴基”的，“巴基”是最勇敢的骑士之花，是那最雄壮美丽的林中精灵，是亚瑟王永远的最忠诚的守护者！

“谁TM是巴基！”

詹姆斯疯了，完了，他的心锚被撼动了，他的心理防线粉碎了，这时候如果打一支诱供剂，他将没有任何防御屏障，祖宗十八代都能交代出来。

操你！史蒂夫！詹姆斯直接掐住了史蒂夫的喉咙，单手就举了起来，疯狂咆哮。

“谁TM是巴基！”

史蒂夫在这铁铸般的手掌下艰难喘息，“巴基，你是巴基，你是林中精灵，你一定也有记忆的……我不知道发生过什么……但我知道，我就是来找你的，我们再也不分离……我们永远在一起……”

“去你妈的！你骗我！你骗了我一次又一次！我没有记忆，我也不稀罕这记忆，老子就是老子，不准叫老子“巴基”，你不配同老子签订契约，老子也绝不会同你签订契约。”

詹姆斯狂乱无比，他从不认为会有人知道“巴基”这个名字，妈妈是说过，说终有一天，他的爱人会来临，叫他一声“巴基”。可这个爱人在巴维尼亚灭国时怎么没来？在他生病被扔出难民营时怎么没来？在他陷入红房子生活在地狱时怎么没来？在他流浪在纽约街头快要饿死时怎么没来？现在他长大了，不需要这个爱人了，爱人反倒来了？他不相信！他永远都不相信！

“巴基，你松手，你再不松手……克林特要开枪了……”史蒂夫脸都紫了，再这么掐下去，他真要死了，克林特也真要开枪了。

詹姆斯抬手将史蒂夫丢在地上，坐回到餐椅上沉思，史蒂夫咳嗽着爬起来，也坐回到餐椅上，缓了好久的气息，再一开口，嗓子都哑了。

“巴基，对不起，你一定很愤懑，为什么我才出现，你从小到大，经历诸多苦楚，我却一直不出现……说实话……我也不知道这是为什么，明明我是来找你的，为什么我就是找不到你呢？是我来的太晚了，是我对不起你，求求你相信我好不好？让我爱你，让我陪伴你，让我温暖你，巴基，我的巴基，我的林中精灵，我爱你……我爱你……”

史蒂夫哭了，眼泪水簌簌而下，这是他的小小爱人，他挚爱的林中精灵，为什么他才找到？为什么他才发现？为什么他才想起来？

詹姆斯却已经平静下来，歪头睇了史蒂夫一眼，连冷笑一声都欠奉，“史蒂夫，别搞成这么痴情上脸的情圣模样，我是个男人，说什么爱护！陪伴！温暖！这话你留给漂亮女孩听去吧！我不在乎，我也不稀罕，你赶紧的发个血誓，我同你去见过托尼，事情完结了，我们大路朝天各走一边。”

詹姆斯冷漠脾气是天生的，经历过太多苦难折磨，更是养成了万古无波的心性，激动那么一刹刹，瞬时间恢复了理智。他不相信任何人，只要事情了结，凭他的本事，这世上没有任何人能找到他，什么狗屁记忆，什么狗屁爱情，都经不过时间与空间的阻隔，等到他老成玉米瓤子了，史蒂夫也不会腆着脸说爱他了。

史蒂夫克制住悲伤喜悦的心情，他都快要疯了，对巴基所经历过的苦难他有着感同身受的悲伤，可他同时又特别特别的喜悦，他应该是找了很久很久，在漫漫时光长河里游荡，最终找到了巴基，这喜悦他难以形容，恨不能喷出满腔子的心头血，漫天飘洒。

史蒂夫二话不说拿出血誓徽章，刺破大拇指，立下血誓，“巴基，这血誓徽章你拿去，我不会再打扰朗姆洛和翠茜，这枚血誓徽章我永远都不会收回来，只要罗杰斯家族存在，誓约之力永远有效，朗姆洛和翠茜可以将其传承下去，如果需要我罗杰斯家族的帮忙，罗杰斯家族倾尽全力。”

史蒂夫恨不得把心都掏出来给巴基，自然不会吝啬血誓徽章，更是给出了永久传承的许诺，这枚血誓徽章将是朗姆洛和翠茜的传家宝，可以重复多次寻求罗杰斯家族的帮助。

詹姆斯挑了挑眉棱骨，他原本只想让史蒂夫发个血誓，想不到竟然有血誓徽章的存在！靠！真不错！老子得想办法将这枚血誓徽章给到朗姆洛才行。詹姆斯不打算再出现在朗姆洛和翠茜面前，便算事情了结掉，可史蒂夫还在不依不饶，他打算躲起来，朗姆洛和翠茜已经失去他一次了，没办法再承受第二次了，索性就再也不出现的好，借此掐断他对朗姆洛的妄想念头。

詹姆斯是个心狠的人，对别人狠，对自己更狠，伸手拿过血誓徽章，看到纯金徽章盖上的图案——雄鹿自林深处走来！

靠！詹姆斯记得这句话，在这一瞬间，再怎么狠绝无波的心，也是万分激荡。

“臭史蒂乎，你为什么咬我的脸？还涂口水在我脸上，脏死了！”

巴基白白奶奶的小肉腮帮子颤巍巍的，上面全是口水痕迹，巴基嫌弃死了，用袖子使劲儿擦，小肉腮帮子都擦红了。

“巴基，你别擦了，我看到凯恩少爷就是这么咬他的心上人的，你是我的心上人，我也要这么来咬你，你还嫌弃我！呜呜呜，我好伤心！”史蒂夫捂住眼睛假哭，从指头缝里看着心上人。

巴基若有所思，“原来是这样的吗？那我也要咬你，臭史蒂乎，你也是我的心上人呀！”

巴基直扑上来，朝着史蒂夫的小瘦猴脸颊狠狠来了一口，咬的史蒂夫哀哀痛叫，转头就来咬巴基，他可舍不得使劲儿咬，就轻轻用嘴唇去蹭。

干燥起皮的嘴唇蹭的巴基小肉腮帮子好痒，巴基有样学样，丰润细腻的嘴唇也是来回地蹭来蹭去，终于彼此的嘴唇蹭到了一起，两个小豆丁无师自通交换了初吻。

两个小豆丁辗转亲了好久，脸色都红通通的，巴基比史蒂夫小很多，力气却很大，翻身压到史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫抽搐了一下，又恍若没事人般的继续亲，巴基却是心很细，感觉到了，把黏紧紧的两张嘴巴使劲儿撕开。

“臭史蒂乎，你怎么了？”

“没怎么，巴基，我还要亲亲。”史蒂夫嘟起嘴巴要亲亲。

巴基力气很大，伸手就将史蒂夫翻转过来，扒开褴褛衣衫一看，后背全是鞭痕，“这是怎么了？谁打你了，我要去揍他！”

史蒂夫挠挠头发，“没什么，凯恩少爷让我扛着他的大剑，我力气不够，扛不起来，凯恩少爷的同伴们耻笑他是穷鬼，连个像样的仆人都没有，凯恩少爷很生气，就抽了我鞭子出气，哈！其实还好啦，我从小就挨揍，我可扛揍了，你看我，活蹦乱跳的。”

史蒂夫站起身来回蹦跶，还单手翻了个跟头，向巴基展示他一点都不痛。

“臭史蒂乎，你妈妈呢？为什么你妈妈不保护你？”

巴基轻皱起眉头，小小的奶娃娃，眉目如画，粉雕玉琢，却学着大人模样泛起了轻愁。

史蒂夫这一颗心，颤巍巍要从腔子里跳出来，跳过来抱起奶娃娃，“我没有妈妈，我也没有爸爸，我从小就是凯恩少爷的仆人，没关系，我现在有你呀，如果不是凯恩少爷逼着我大冬天出来牧羊，我还遇不见你呢，我的林中精灵，我的小鹿仔，我的好巴基，将来你会长成个大雄鹿，顶着最漂亮的大角杈——雄鹿自林深处走来！”

詹姆斯猛摇了摇头，时空交错变幻，让他很有些不真实感，抬头睇了史蒂夫一眼，简直是气不打一处来。这个坏家伙，明明小时候挺正常，为什么长大了就变成个混蛋呢！靠！老子当年有够天真无邪的，血誓徽章是亚瑟王自己传承下来的，老子死都死了！还把老子留在徽章上有屁用！

史蒂夫微笑，笑容极温柔，“巴基，你应该也有模糊记忆的，否则你不会让我发血誓，事实上我除了记起你的名字外，啥都没想起来，不过这足够了，我们的开端真是烂透了，千错万错都是我的错，我们重新开始好不好？”

“我知道你现在不相信我，没关系的，我会让你看到我的真心，只求你不要突然消失好不好？你太有本事了，如果你突然消失，我是找不到你的，你给我些时间好不好？也请你对自己好一点，给自己一些时间，好不好？”

不好！当然不好！老子才懒得理你！你TM从来都是这个德性，只记得对自己有好处的事情，除了“巴基”你TM什么都没记起来，那是因为你TM不敢去记忆，你TM对不起老子的事情，当然不会去记忆，老子再不会上当！TM给老子有多远滚多远！

詹姆斯理都不理，仔细收好血誓徽章，站起身，模特身姿曼妙无比，“能走了吗？”

史蒂夫微笑点头，主动拉开门让心上人先行，詹姆斯没来由的好想吐，靠！少拿骗女孩子的腔调来骗老子！

詹姆斯第一次坐私人飞机，这甚至是他第一次坐飞机，他可谨慎，为了不留下行踪痕迹，出远门杀人都是钻在货车底下的，为了避免吃太多灰尘，还自己专门设计过口罩，他是能不吃苦就不吃苦，因为苦实在是吃的太多了。

私人飞机好大啊！还有大浴缸可以泡澡，詹姆斯住了两年小房间，都忘记泡澡是什么感觉了，泡的浑身红通通，皮肤都起皱了才出来，竟然还有做全身护理的美容师等着他，靠！老子又不需要靠脸吃饭了，不过能护理下还是挺好的。

詹姆斯全不客气，光溜溜躺在美容床上睡大觉，他全不怕被看光了去，做小婊子时每隔一天就需要护理一次，他都习惯了，他说睡着就能睡着，睡的直打小呼噜，四肢摊成个懒洋洋大字型。

史蒂夫也在隔壁房间做了个全身护理，明天要去同托尼战斗，他要摆出人逢喜事精神爽的模样，在气势上就压趴下托尼，这样才能顺利收回血誓徽章，难得巴基也十分配合，还以为会不愿意做全身护理呢！

史蒂夫满肚子的柔情，想着去看看巴基，美容师已经离开了，巴基睡的可香甜，史蒂夫不想吵醒心上人，蹑手蹑脚走过去，刚走到美容床边，巴基暴起，劈手就把史蒂夫摔飞了个跟头，一支铅笔直捅而下，堪堪在史蒂夫眼睫毛前停下。

史蒂夫吓尿了有没有！脸色煞煞白，呼吸都停顿了，娜塔莎带着特工呼啦啦冲过来，枪枪所指。

詹姆斯撇撇嘴，手一抖铅笔就不见了，高举起双手，“不要打扰老子睡觉！”

詹姆斯是从美容床上暴起的，身上光溜溜的，他倒是没什么，甚至娜塔莎都没什么，特工们更是没什么，史蒂夫却太有什么了，站起身就冲到巴基前面，挡住所有人视线，挥手让娜塔莎带着人快离开。

娜塔莎不为所动，举着格洛克26一步一步走过来，她个子矮，就伸长了枪口戳向詹姆斯的漂亮胸肌，“一支铅笔就能杀人的威名是吗？下次如果你再敢这么对史蒂夫，我就直接打爆你的头，你大可以试试！”

娜塔莎撂下狠话，又用枪去猛砸詹姆斯的胸口，詹姆斯眼珠子转了转，没闪躲，没还手，直接被砸的弯下腰狂咳嗽，钢铁助理力气可是够大的，史蒂夫心疼的不行，扶住小小爱人，狂丢大白眼给钢铁助理。

娜塔莎简直要气疯了，“操你个满脑子精虫的混蛋！”懒得再看这对狗男男一眼，转身走了，身形婀娜又矫健，可是辣透了。

詹姆斯咳嗽完了，猛地推开史蒂夫，转身去找件浴袍穿上，史蒂夫跟在后面解释，“巴基，我和娜特没什么的，你别往心里去，我当她是姐姐的，我小时候是只弱鸡，全靠娜特保护我的，她也把我当弟弟的。”

詹姆斯转头很好笑地睇了史蒂夫一眼，“你不用解释，我全都知道，娜塔莎一直都是你姐姐，她——曾经是我老婆！”


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

****************

本章 强大的人并不惧怕孤独~

本章 巴基+洛基=好基友~

本章 鹰寡柔情~寡姐理应得到幸福~

***************************

晴天霹雳有没有！史蒂夫疯了，“什么！巴基你娶老婆了，你还娶得是娜塔莎，为什么啊！你是爱我的，为什么你还要娶娜塔莎！”史蒂夫说着说着就感觉好委屈，捂住眼睛假哭，从指头缝里看着心上人。

“赶紧给老子滚蛋，就行你娶佩吉，不行我娶娜塔莎，老子娶娜塔莎，还不是为了给你擦屁股，靠！快滚！”

詹姆斯心想老子真TM多余说话，史蒂夫从来都是个不要脸的，说多了就黏糊上了，老子赶紧睡觉去。詹姆斯想到就做到，全不客气睡在最大最舒适的房间里，倒是没锁门，看谁再敢过来打扰老子睡觉！

这一夜好睡，私人飞机半夜回到纽约，停在了私人停机场，史蒂夫唯恐惊扰到巴基好睡，同托尼约在了下午时间。视频电话里托尼亦是精神百倍，两个损友狠狠嘲弄了对方装模作样，关上视频就开始准备。

钢铁助理提前预设了托尼种种苛刻条件，揪住傻BOSS衣领子恶狠狠撂下威胁，胆敢精虫上脑子，收不回血誓徽章，下半辈子就隔着福尔马林液同你的小老二打招呼吧。

史蒂夫吓的紧紧并拢双腿，小鸡啄米般点头，娜塔莎这才满意地松了手，说佩珀一肚子鬼心眼儿，指不定会为托尼出什么招儿呢，万事都要小心应对，史蒂夫点头，又前后分析了各种可能性，预想好了对策，就跑到厨房里穿围裙去了。

娜塔莎太奇怪了，直接问史蒂夫这是要干啥？史蒂夫举着口平底煎锅，笑的见牙不见眼，白花花牙齿闪闪发亮到刺眼的地步，说要给巴基做早餐。

娜塔莎翻了个巨大白眼，转身去找克林特出气，拿着把餐刀使劲儿戳面包。克林特好声好气安慰，可娜塔莎就是很生气，同克林特说不知道怎么了，看到詹姆斯就很生气，就很想揍他。克林特赶紧说你可别想着揍他，你不是他对手，估计近身搏斗没人能是詹姆斯对手，杀手之王洛基也不行。

这么一说，娜塔莎更生气了，眼珠子一转，洛基行不行，总要试过才知道，克林特这叫一个后悔啊，唉！女朋友太不省油。

詹姆斯睡到自然醒，慢悠悠洗脸刮胡子，又看到衣柜里全是体面衣服，想着今天也算要营业的，托尼的名字他一直都记得，指不定是怎么回事情，如果是以前的朋友还算好，如果是以前的敌人，可不能输人又输阵，想到这，立即认真捯饬起了自己，他眼光是极好的，衣饰鞋裤搭配的极体面漂亮，悠哉哉来到餐厅吃早餐。

史蒂夫两眼睛放闪出万丈光芒，一直保持着六颗牙齿的傻BOSS笑容，娜塔莎都不忍心看，疯狂在“世界总裁私人助理联合会”聊天室里吐槽自家傻BOSS，正吐槽的开心，女武神助理瓦尔基里紧急SOS信息到——洛基不见了！

钢铁助理挑眉微笑，洛基动作真快，抬头看向詹姆斯，正巧詹姆斯也看向她，按照正常描述应该是天雷勾动地火？或者是针尖对麦芒暗藏杀机？事实上都不是！詹姆斯没有任何表情，钢青色大眼睛泛着无机制的冰冷，仿佛只是无意间的对视，一眼过后若无其事吃起了可丽饼，喝起了咖啡。

靠！娜塔莎这是要起妖蛾子了，她恨我，这时候她能起什么妖蛾子？她已经有男朋友了，那个狙击手可是挺厉害的，不至于挑拨他吃醋过来揍我吧！应该不会吧！娜塔莎好像没想起来？她就是本能的恨我，就像我本能的恨史蒂夫一样！

詹姆斯抬头睇了史蒂夫一眼，耳朵边史蒂夫叨逼叨个不停，想想朗姆洛叨叨叨的多好听，为啥史蒂夫就叨逼叨的这么让人烦呢！

詹姆斯一径的沉默寡言，史蒂夫的叨逼叨自动过滤成了背景音，可丽饼真好吃呢，还有这么多馅料可以放。詹姆斯超级爱吃可丽饼，他租住的小房子街口有家可丽饼店，最便宜的可丽饼3美金，只加点黄油和蜂蜜做馅料。按照詹姆斯的饭量，起码要吃5份，他可太舍不得花钱吃饱了，反正也是晚餐，不用吃太饱。他会打包3份，紧揣在胸口里，热热的，烫烫的，香甜甜的，回到小房子里一口一口慢慢吃完，还把手指头都舔干净。

有钱人生活真是好，馅料可真多，各色水果、果酱、巧克力酱、鲜奶油、黄油鸡蛋、烟熏鲑鱼，竟然还有鱼子酱，可是太好吃了。詹姆斯只被史蒂夫这一个有钱人包养过，可也没在一起生活过几天，日子从来都是他一个人单独过，没吃过啥好东西，也没见过啥大世面，可这一切都没什么，有得吃就吃，有得用就用，没得吃没得用他也不会去想。

詹姆斯对一切都不在乎，冷漠气质从骨子里往外散发，只要他站在那里，就是他旁观着全世界，他不属于这个世界，他是这个世界的旁观者，他一个人活着，从这个世界擦肩而过。

詹姆斯习惯性地望向窗外，天气不错，蓝天够蓝，白云够白，不知道阿尔卑斯山的天气怎么样。詹姆斯预想着事情了结掉就消失无踪的，他会用几年时间来闪转腾挪，等到彻底甩脱了史蒂夫，就去神殿里隐居。他小时候去过的，山里面美极了，妈妈是为了血脉传承才出来的，他没想着传承血脉，所以会在神殿里终老一生了。

妈妈说过，只要能有盐，就没问题，妈妈不吃主食，山上也没什么主食可吃，詹姆斯想着他千万要记得多买几包盐背在身上，还要多买些土豆，到时就多种土豆，有土豆吃，再依靠着打猎能吃到肉，这样他就可以活的很好了。

詹姆斯情不自禁地微笑，感觉他这一生也算不错了，是吃了点苦，可这都没什么，这世上有人真心爱他，他也感受过真心的爱，此生无憾了。至于史蒂夫，他会找到佩吉的，历史会重演，只不过这次他不会再粉墨登场了，他只是个擦肩而过的路人。

詹姆斯畅想着未来，真心觉得快乐，这世间人都会害怕孤独，恐惧孤独，可詹姆斯永远不会，他足够强大，足够坚韧，也只有如他这么强大的人，才会不惧怕孤独，甚至还很享受孤独。

这同詹姆斯天生的冷漠脾性有关系，从小都梦想当个宇航员，从外太空俯视地球，目光很自然穿透了时间与岁月，与星光同尘。亦同他少年时苦难经历有关系，在他最弱小悲凉时刻，永远都只有他一个人，所以他也就习惯了，仿如是那林中纵横来去的美妙精灵，最强壮雄伟的，亦是那最孤独寂寞的，这是正常的，没必要去忧虑难过。

詹姆斯不知道他这沉默寡言的模样是让史蒂夫多心疼，巴基自己就是一个世界，遗世而独立的一个世界，他拒绝任何人进入他的世界，他也不去进入任何人的世界。史蒂夫闭紧了嘴巴，不再叨逼叨，如果巴基活在自己的世界里，那他就陪着巴基隔绝这现实世界，巴基如何，他就如何。

两个人一起不说话，一个人低头猛煎可丽饼，一个人抬头看着窗外猛吃可丽饼，一呼一吸间频率开始同步，形成了一个奇妙的世界，水泼不进，针扎不透，任何人都没有办法破坏这世界，仿佛破坏了就将是天大的罪过。

娜塔莎和克林特在远处看着，都自觉进入到了一种催眠式的力场当中，娜塔莎握紧餐刀使劲儿咬牙，她本能的想搅乱这力场，洛基怎么还不来！

詹姆斯已经吃了3份可丽饼了，馅料包的可多，其实已经饱了，可他还想吃，就站直了身体上下蹦跶了两下，感觉还能再塞进去1份，他懒得说话，拿眼睛挑史蒂夫，赶紧的，再给老子包1份，不要苹果和蜜桃，不要乱七八糟果酱，其他馅料全要，多加鲜奶油。

史蒂夫真心佩服自己，巴基这一个眼神这么多内容他全看懂了，想想会不会吃太撑啊？就也拿眼睛挑巴基，意思是早餐别吃太多，午餐还有更好吃的，我做海鲜焗饭给你吃，放可多可多甜虾和鲜牡蛎，史蒂夫这一眼的内容也不少。

詹姆斯大眼睛一瞪，他也全都看懂了，靠！少废话，快给老子包馅料，老子现在就要吃可丽饼！

行！给你包！你使劲儿吃！最好吃肥肥的！哈哈！就像你小时候一样！白白的！奶奶的！到时被我啊呜一口吃掉啦！史蒂夫瞬时间精虫上了脑子，笑的那叫一个开心，黄油鸡蛋加厚，烟熏鲑鱼铺了一层，鲜奶油多多，再来一大勺蜂蜜，哈！吃肥你！啦啦啦！

靠！一脸猥琐，满脑子精虫的混蛋，别以为老子看不出来！詹姆斯懒得搭理一脸脑补德性的混蛋，伸手来拿馅料多多的可丽饼，突地纵身猛扑，扑倒了史蒂夫，一柄锋利匕首钉在了可丽饼上，如果不是詹姆斯反应快，手掌就被钉个透心凉啦！

詹姆斯伸手将史蒂夫推进了餐台底下，抖手射出了唯一的一支铅笔，这是他的防身武器，可惜只有这一支。破风锐响，又一柄锋利匕首倏然出现，将铅笔猛劈成了两半，力气极大，直钉向詹姆斯眉心而来。詹姆斯拿起个餐盘子丢出去，砸飞了匕首，再不迟疑，猱身扑上。詹姆斯没有趁手武器，机舱里空间不大，近身肉搏才是正理。

詹姆斯迅速判断出了形势，他不认识洛基，天生杀神却有着本能的血腥神经，知道洛基是冲着他来的，那就直接杀了，翻转腾挪间，下手全不留情。洛基就是来会会詹姆斯的，收到娜塔莎信息飞奔而来，他身上家伙什儿太多了，不过詹姆斯赤手空拳，那他也就全凭肉搏本事，先弄死詹姆斯再说。

两个人身法奇快，动作幅度却都特别小，这种小幅度的动作才能看出真功夫，生死毫厘之间，真正的杀手不会浪费力气大开大阖，最省力气最快速度干掉敌人才是第一要务。

史蒂夫气疯了有没有！想冲上去帮着巴基却被娜塔莎按趴在了地上，只能胳膊伸出去老长去够手机。特工们都不知道跑哪儿去了，克林特也趴在地上老实躲着，看见史蒂夫被娜塔莎按住怎么也够不到手机，大着胆子把手机往前推了推。史蒂夫可下够到了，感激地看了克林特一眼，跷了个大拇指，克林特这叫一个开心，结果被娜塔莎一拳打出个乌眼青，克林特捂住眼睛雪雪呼痛，唉！他可真惨啊！女朋友太凶残怎么破！

“操你的索尔！洛基来干什么！看好你的疯子弟弟！操你！操你！操你！”

史蒂夫向来标榜自己温文尔雅，很少说脏话，结果早餐吃的好好的，巴基吃的正开心，洛基跑出来搅局，一定是娜塔莎，看不得巴基开心，暗地里通知了洛基，史蒂夫不敢说娜塔莎，只能对着索尔狂吼，他要气死了有没有！第4份可丽饼白包了有没有！

詹姆斯却是很开心，比吃可丽饼还开心，洛基是个很强劲的对手，杀气充盈，能让人汗毛都炸起来。靠！这是同类啊！老子竟然有同类？！詹姆斯太喜欢了，一时间很有些斗发了性，捡起把餐刀直朝洛基眼睛捅去，他——很久没杀人了！

洛基更是开心，邪神不怕死，他只怕会无聊死，詹姆斯是他这两年来心心念念的对手，预想着会有一场恶斗，这一动手，果然是棒棒哒！邪神咧开嘴狂笑，詹姆斯用了餐刀，那他就亮出锋利匕首，上下翻飞，怎么也要割破詹姆斯的喉咙。

局势发展出乎娜塔莎的意料，她不是天生杀神，不了解天生杀神都有一颗嗜血的心，碰到强劲对手，什么都不管了，先弄死对方再说。钢铁助理稍有点不知所措，猛朝着克林特打眼色，这种情况下，也就克林特有本事搅局了。

得！被女朋友揍，还得替女朋友背锅，收拾烂摊子！克林特认命地翻起身，抖手就射出了三支木箭，詹姆斯和洛基打的难解难分，纠缠在了一起，他得先把这俩人分开。刚才还不见踪影的特工们呼啦啦全都出现了，分成两堆冲上前去，也是要拆开缠斗在一起的詹姆斯和洛基。

靠！这怎么行！老子/本神打的正高兴！这是詹姆斯和洛基共同的心声，俩人一个转身背靠背地站在了一起，伸手就揍趴下了所有特工，再一起飞刀子去揍克林特。

克林特苦啊！一个洛基就够他受了，再加上个詹姆斯，他要挂在这里啦！娜塔莎一看这不行啊，赶紧上前帮忙，这下好了，四人混战，都不知道谁会来打谁，都提起了十二分精神，一通乱打。

史蒂夫抚着后背站起身，他怎么也挣不脱娜塔莎魔掌，现在好了，他可以过来帮助巴基了，洛基这个疯子，下手不留情，敢把巴基擦破点油皮，他就要把索尔浑身都打出枪眼儿。

索尔一路超速急奔，突然狂抖了个冷战，又连打了三个大喷嚏，“哦！瓦尔基里，你能不能快点！肯定是史蒂夫在骂我，操他的史蒂夫，敢打伤洛基试试！”

瓦尔基里一直在狂踩油门，听着自家傻BOSS咒骂催促，翻出个天大白眼，话都懒得回，往车顶上放个警灯，红蓝光暴闪，警笛长鸣，一路狂猛超速。

事实上四人混战，詹姆斯特别吃亏，因为娜塔莎总会偷袭他，下手还特别狠，他又不能真还手，高手过招，瞬息间就能决生死，几个刹那下来，洛基的匕首就过来了，詹姆斯急仰身后躲，史蒂夫狂冲上来，拿脚去踹洛基。

史蒂夫小时候是个弱鸡，长大了又忙于家族事务，健身跑步挺在行，枪法也算不错，近身肉搏却依然是个弱鸡，洛基身形一抖就把史蒂夫推出去好远，摔在地上爬都爬不起来，詹姆斯对此视而不见，伸手捞到一个餐盘子，抬胳膊猛砸洛基。

娜塔莎却是不行了，史蒂夫是她从小看到大的小弟弟，谁都不能欺负史蒂夫，立即拔出格洛克26，开始疯狂射击。哈！战斗升级了，因为詹姆斯不用枪，所以洛基也就没用枪，现在娜塔莎拔枪了，洛基手一抖，不知道从哪儿拔出把伯莱塔BU9，他是来会会詹姆斯的，自然就枪指向了詹姆斯。

詹姆斯急往后退找掩体，掩体说话儿就到，史蒂夫飞扑过来挡在了他身前，洛基是个疯子，真有可能开枪的，他不能让巴基再受到一丁点伤害。娜塔莎一看，立即扑到史蒂夫身前挡子弹，操你！詹姆斯！都TM是你搞成这狗屎样子！

克林特在心里哀嚎：“要不要这么狗血啊！”直扑在了娜塔莎身前，得！我就是那个最倒霉的！洛基你可千万别真是个疯子啊！

事情描述起来很长，事实上一切都发生在毫秒之间，快到任何人都是本能反应，邪神毫不迟疑扣动了扳机，只听得索尔狂声怒吼：“洛基！你给我放下枪！你给我放下枪！”紧接着索尔声音又变的很温和：“哈哈！各位，不知道你们是谁，没关系，相逢就是有缘，这把枪是假的，是个录音机，哈哈！洛基在同你们开玩笑，来！笑一个！”

邪神仰天狂笑，举起录音机手枪，来回的踩点扭屁股，仿佛自带了《江南皮革厂》BGM。洛基只是想会会詹姆斯，还不至于到拿枪杀人的地步，他和詹姆斯是同类，他难得碰到个同类，更舍不得下杀手了，这世间人没谁能知道他的内心，可巧詹姆斯一定能知道。

克林特在洛基扣动扳机的那一刹，真心觉得要毙命了，可他依然没有闪躲，他要护着娜塔莎，“咔嗒”一声撞针响，他狠狠地抖了一下，再一睁开眼睛，就看到钢铁助理泪流满面。

能说娜塔莎太感动了吗？她向来保护史蒂夫，保护所有人，克林特却扑上来保护了她，性命面前克林特没有丝毫动摇，洛基是疯子，没人知道洛基会不会真开枪，再是钢铁娜塔莎也有了满腹柔情，忍不住把脸埋进克林特胸膛里痛哭。

克林特赶紧抱起女朋友，躲到一边细心安慰，史蒂夫看在眼里，好生羡慕，转过身也想抱抱心上人，却被一把推出去好远，詹姆斯拍拍屁股站起身，朝着洛基伸出手，“我叫詹姆斯，你叫什么？”

这是詹姆斯第二次主动问人名字，第一次主动问娜塔莎名字，结局可不太好，第二次问洛基名字，结局可是挺不错，洛基极开心，伸出手紧紧相握，“我叫洛基，洛基·奥丁森，我肾上腺素有点飙高，喝杯酒怎么样！”

太好了！詹姆斯立即同意，刚还生死搏命的俩人，转眼间就成了生死之交。这是遇见同类的欣喜，茫茫人海，同类难求，邪神不再疯癫，杀神不再寡言。这一场相遇，在很多年后被传的神乎其神，暗夜里的无敌杀神，遇到了他一生中最忠诚的朋友！


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

****************

本章 唧唧复基基~

本章 盾冬铁终于相见并不欢~

本章 冬冬会武术，谁也挡不住~

***************************

史蒂夫啃着手指头，他要拼命克制住酸涩内心，身旁坐着的索尔也在啃，明显啃的很有经验，十根手指头都快啃完了。俩人相看两厌，各自头扭转到一边，望着车窗外生闷气，一不小心对视了一眼，哎呦！可是太糟心了。

詹姆斯和洛基一见如故，喝了几杯小酒后更是倾心如覆。索尔是和事佬，也是要参加下午谈判的，这可好了，一行人坐车前往斯塔克大厦。詹姆斯和洛基很自然地就坐在了一辆车上，俩人都挑着双漂亮大眼睛，瞪着妄图腆脸上车的史蒂夫和索尔。

史蒂夫和索尔哪敢上车啊！齐齐败下阵来，得！两个傻BOSS同坐一辆车了，一路上这叫一个煎熬。詹姆斯同洛基却是聊的兴高采烈，詹姆斯这才知道史蒂夫给了托尼一枚血誓徽章做担保，还答应了托尼话事整八年，所以托尼才没有先下手为强，没有编织致命陷阱想着弄死他。

詹姆斯很有些意外，不过也没有多在意，他不怕死，更不怕伤害，史蒂夫费了好大的劲儿，兜圈子稳坐钓鱼台，也是吃准了他一定会愿者上钩。算史蒂夫识相，没有腆着脸说付出了多大牺牲，没有腆着脸要求得到回报，否则他会更看不起史蒂夫。

单方面的付出很了不起吗？谁让你单方面付出了？谁求着你单方面付出了？你说你爱老子，做了些事情，就说是替老子做的？哪里来的强盗逻辑，你给老子就得要？你付出老子就得回报？老子答应过吗？老子要求过吗？滚！老子不稀罕！给老子有多远滚多远！

要么说史蒂夫是懂得詹姆斯内心的好男子，当然他如果不是爱上了詹姆斯，爱上的是别人，他也不会是那种付出就要求回报的渣男人。一是出于教养学识，二是出于他本身的地位，他付出的起，也就不会在乎丁点的付出。但对于詹姆斯，史蒂夫恨不得把心都掏出来，这是他的巴基，是他追寻了千年的爱人，还敢要求回报，醒醒，史蒂夫，只要巴基不躲着你，你就知足常乐吧！

史蒂夫这叫一个心急火燎，终于到了斯塔克大厦，飞快下了车子，跑到詹姆斯身边，他要把詹姆斯同洛基隔开，免得洛基毒舌头乱说话。反观索尔，同样是如此，他的宝贝好弟弟，可不能被詹姆斯带坏了去，杀手之王已经够可以的了，再来个天生杀神，他还活不活了。

洛基一脸嫌弃，用食指敲自己的太阳穴，再对着詹姆斯吐舌头，示意两个金毛脑袋都有问题。詹姆斯禁不住的微笑，哈哈！洛基真好玩儿，可惜老子就要走了，否则天天在一起玩儿，可是太有意思了！

一行人乘私人电梯直达88层，史蒂夫和索尔都沉稳下了心思，英明家主的澎湃气势很令人心折，史蒂夫很想握住小小爱人的手说上一声，“巴基，你别害怕，万事有我！”却又害怕巴基一拳上来打他个乌眼青，那可要被托尼笑话死了，只能硬生生忍着了。

电梯门打开，托尼穿了双前所未有的内外齐增高，鼻孔子朝天迎接众人，明显头发小胡子都是精心造型来着，都想着先声夺人呢！史蒂夫亦是如此，金头发闪闪发亮，细腻皮肤透着晶莹的光，俩损友齐齐绽放开了虚假笑容，再一起同索尔亲热寒暄，这就是Deep State阶层赤裸裸的虚伪了。

史蒂夫知道托尼一定会赖账不归还血誓徽章，借机敲诈，争取利益最大化。托尼知道史蒂夫肯定已经想好了对策，兵来将挡，水来土掩，无论如何要拿回血誓徽章。索尔这次铁了心要当和事佬，自然是想着一碗水差不多，不要让托尼太过分，不能让史蒂夫太吃亏，更要保证托尼和史蒂夫都要承他索尔·奥丁森的情意。这里面的弯弯绕可是太多了，三巨头凑在一起笑容满面，一起望向了事件的起源，风暴的中心点——站在边边上一脸漠然的詹姆斯。

詹姆斯看得出这三个人的弯弯绕肚肠，不过这和他都没什么关系，他没傻到认为只要托尼和史蒂夫过来同他握个手，事情就能顺利了结掉，史蒂夫付出了血誓徽章，同样的托尼也必须付出血誓徽章，否则他凭什么相信托尼？！

詹姆斯仔细看了托尼一眼，没感觉有什么呀！难道老子弄错了？肯定不会！老子不可能会平白记住托尼的名字！

这也是托尼第一次近距离看见詹姆斯，真称得上是美貌无敌，可一旦想起漂亮男孩的杀神面目，连洛基都不是他对手，万事还是保命为先，托尼克制住想要打哆嗦的冲动，立即进入到和解流程。

大家再次排排坐，吃果果，这次加上了血案苦主——巴维尼亚王储殿下。辣椒助理气息温柔地进行了开场白，向巴维尼亚死难民众致以最诚挚的歉意，拿出了巴尔干半岛援助计划，声明这是斯塔克家族与罗杰斯家族共同拟定的援助计划，请巴维尼亚王储殿下过目，如果认可的话，三方将就此援助计划签字和解。

詹姆斯对这些冠冕堂皇的表面功夫浑不在意，他用自己的办法报了亡国灭门血仇，今天他坐在这里，只是为了朗姆洛和翠茜。詹姆斯明白巴尔干半岛援助计划就是披着“皇帝新衣”的和解协议，签了这份“皇帝新衣”，表面功夫就算做完了，詹姆斯二话不说，直接签了字。

詹姆斯擅长临摹别人笔迹，他自己的签字笔迹还是头一次被人看到，是由字母组成的一头大角杈雄鹿，虽然詹姆斯自己不承认，可千年记忆还是深埋在骨血里，时不时灵光闪现，流露出蛛丝马迹。

史蒂夫激动坏了，颤抖着手签了名字，是由字母组成的石中剑，这种签字笔迹是罗杰斯家族世代传承下来的，史蒂夫从能拿起笔时就能写得出来，现在想想，真就是冥冥间自有天意。

托尼也签了字，是由字母组成的愤怒人脸，亦是斯塔克家族世代传承。援助计划一式四份，三位当事人各执一份，第四份交由和事佬索尔·奥丁森保管。至此和解协议正式达成，复仇者血案正式了结。史蒂夫没顾得上安慰巴基，开口要求托尼立即归还血誓徽章，事关罗杰斯家族承诺，史蒂夫不敢有丝毫放松，立即进入谈判流程。

托尼等的就是这一刻，仰天打了个大哈哈，说他研发了新口味的斯塔克舌头，是来自于中国的奇妙奶酪——王致和腐乳味，请大家先尝为快，至此两大家族开始了叨逼叨扯皮谈判模式。

詹姆斯拿起“皇帝新衣”翻看托尼的签字笔迹，一时间恍然大悟，他终于知道为什么能记住托尼的名字了，靠！托尼是小铁匠！是老子最好的朋友！

丁当！丁当！丁当！

小铁匠使劲儿敲打着一把大剑，再拿起来仔细观察刃口，放进水里淬火，汽雾升腾。巴基飞跑过来，最普通的骑士服穿在他身上，却透着最英挺刚健的俏模样，这时候应该称呼巴基为兰斯洛特了。大家都长大了，史蒂夫已经成为了不列颠的新国王，英明、睿智、果敢，不列颠迎来了空前的统一和强大，被世人称颂为永恒的亚瑟王。

传说中亚瑟王有着太阳般耀眼的金头发，拥有比游吟诗人更加清脆悦耳的声音，蓝宝石一般晶莹剔透的大眼睛，英俊容颜令人沉醉。如果你去问兰斯洛特，这位亚瑟王最忠诚的骑士，会大笑着说这一切都是真的，还会掏出银币，请在场所有的人都干了杯中酒，为永恒的亚瑟王干杯。

有骑士之花美誉的兰斯洛特，深棕浓密的头发，美貌无双的脸庞，钢青色大眼睛永远都仿佛在脉脉含情，世人称颂他是最伟大的骑士，最勇敢的盖世英雄。事实上巴基依然是巴基，还没有脱掉婴儿肥，腮帮子奶奶的，肉肉的，半夜里总会被史蒂夫啃腮帮子啃醒，两个年轻人正是情热如火的时刻，再对着啃，一啃就啃一晚上。

“托尼！史蒂夫说我们都发达了，都成了贵族老爷了，要有家族徽章了，你打好了没？”

“打好了，你过来看看！”托尼小胡子修剪的极精致，笑的很是嘚瑟。

“哇！老子的徽章真好看，是个大角杈鹿头，史蒂夫的是石中剑，哦！他可真烦，为啥石中剑边上站着老子呢！”

巴基半真半假的抱怨，明显极开心，偏又带着小孩子般的娇嗲嗲，钢青色大眼睛波光流转，唉！托尼真是没眼看，假装用手抹了抹汗，拿出了自己的徽章，是张横眉立目的愤怒人脸。

“哇！托尼，你的振金铠甲就是这样子的，你把铠甲当徽章啦？好吓人啊！老子怕怕！”

巴基的小奶音，白白奶奶的小脸蛋上还带着婴儿肥，一口一个老子，却一点都没有老兵油子的痞气，只会让人觉的可爱，恨不能捏着他的小肉腮帮子，大声在他耳朵边喊：“你为什么这么可爱！可爱是犯法的你知道吗？永恒的亚瑟王会把你关起来的！不允许你这么可爱！”

“哼！就是要让敌人怕我，我可是最智慧闪耀的高文骑士，后世将称颂我的传说，赞颂我的精神和勇气，我将是完美骑士的典范！”

小胡子铁匠极为自恋，站在他最心爱的坐骑——白马幻视身前，拿起了他的巨剑，摆了个英勇无畏的姿势。

巴基哈哈大笑，跑到草地里摘了一把子野花，单膝跪地，“哦！最智慧闪耀的高文骑士，你站在白马身边的样子太让我迷醉了，你就是那传说中的白马王子吗？”

最智慧闪耀的高文骑士，确实是“白马王子”这个形容词的起源，事实上托尼是个特别烂桃花的脾气，四处浪荡留情，最后才碰到了佩珀。托尼的脾性真是一千年都没变！可这是为什么呢？为什么远隔了千年，圆桌骑士再次相聚在亚瑟王身边？

詹姆斯望望史蒂夫，望望托尼，再望望索尔，他没看到索尔的家族徽章，但他和洛基是兄弟兼情人，很有可能是千年前的维京强盗兄弟？靠！这TM的是怎么回事？老子糊涂了！

詹姆斯低头使劲儿想，怎么也想不明白，索性不想了，办正事儿要紧！詹姆斯今天捯饬的极体面漂亮，穿的是Gucci马鞍扣乐福鞋经典款，精致是极精致，可惜不够有杀气，索性脱了鞋子，歪头看了洛基一眼，算是提前打好了招呼，纵身暴起。

所有人都反应不及，一支铅笔已经抵在了托尼喉咙口！

——托尼吓疯了有没有！

——史蒂夫吓疯了有没有！

一时之间所有人都认为詹姆斯欺骗了一切，他等的就是这一刻，要亲手杀死托尼来报亡国灭门血仇。贾维斯第一时间拔了枪，娜塔莎、寇森、克林特全都拔了抢，瓦尔基里把索尔护在了身后，一步一步退到了洛基身旁，杀手之王头不抬，眼不睁，假装睡的香甜无比。

“嘿！托尼，把血誓徽章还给史蒂夫好吗？”

詹姆斯整个人都跨坐在了托尼腿上，面朝着托尼微笑，白生生的脚丫子，脚趾甲都是圆润生光的，脚踝骨更是极细巧漂亮，看来昨晚上的全身护理没有白费。

托尼咽了口口水，喉结上下滚动，有心想硬气拒绝，詹姆斯不知道从哪儿拿出了第二支铅笔，手一抖，铅笔飞出去，堵住了贾维斯的枪口，“托尼，我确实没带很多铅笔，可也够用的了，你说是子弹快，还是我的铅笔快？”

詹姆斯的小奶音很好听，特意压低了嗓子说话，自带了一股子冰冷杀气，托尼被刺激的汗毛狂炸，脸色煞煞白。托尼被恐怖分子绑架过，有轻微的PTSD，不算太严重，可一旦发作起来也够要他命的。

“嘿！詹姆斯，血誓徽章在这里，你拿给史蒂夫好吗？”佩珀当机立断，拿出了血誓徽章，放在桌子上。

靠！当老子傻么！史蒂夫自己没长手啊！詹姆斯置若罔闻，紧盯着托尼，史蒂夫迅速上前收起了血誓徽章，“巴基，血誓徽章我收回来了，你放开托尼好不好？没事的，你如果想揍托尼解气，就过来揍我好了，揍完了，我们握手言和好不好？”

史蒂夫满心感动，认为巴基是为了维护他的利益，才不惜同托尼动上了手，他怎能辜负如此忠诚贴心的小小爱人，暗地里发誓一定要好好爱巴基，好好保护巴基，一生一世永远不分离。

靠！少在这里自作多情，老子是为了托尼的血誓徽章，你的血誓徽章是老子顺大便要回来的！詹姆斯不搭理史蒂夫，眼睛从始至终紧盯着托尼，微微绽放笑容。

“托尼，我确实没想过要杀你，但你有想杀我的心思，你还想过要伤害朗姆洛和翠茜，史蒂夫为了说服我，给了我一枚血誓徽章，你想要同我握手言和，可以，没问题，只要你付出同等代价，我要你的血誓徽章，此生此世不再打扰朗姆洛和翠茜。”

詹姆斯不相信任何人，更不相信所谓的和解协议，“皇帝新衣”根本没有誓约之力，三方和解，托尼必须拿出真正诚意，想空手套白狼，没门儿！

托尼愤怒之极，他从没有给出过血誓徽章，如果他被一支铅笔就逼着给出血誓徽章，那他以后不要混了。“詹姆斯，你是不是被史蒂夫操傻了，就凭你，想要斯塔克家族的血誓徽章，你脑子没毛病吧？真把自己当瓣蒜了！”

斯塔克舌头毒的很，骂起人来毫不留情，托尼的混不吝脾气上来，也是不管不顾，瞪起大眼睛，拿脖子去硬顶铅笔，他认为詹姆斯不敢真下手，毕竟这里是斯塔克大厦，所有枪都指着詹姆斯脑袋呢！再说还有整栋大厦的安保力量，詹姆斯长了翅膀也跑不掉。

哈！好硬气哟！老子吓大的！詹姆斯眼见着托尼梗起脖子硬挺，钢青色大眼睛泛起了无机制的冰冷光辉，手腕一抖，铅笔尖深顶进托尼的脖子肉里。

贾维斯、娜塔莎、寇森、克林特全都冲上前拿枪指着詹姆斯脑袋，贾维斯要气疯了，大声厉喝，“詹姆斯，放下铅笔！”

单独听这句话，可是要笑死人了，如同在威胁一个幼稚园小朋友，乖乖啦！放下铅笔呢！小心摔倒扎眼睛哦！

詹姆斯完全不理，歪头盯着托尼，天生杀神，根本不怕死，他只怕托尼会吓死。

托尼这回真要吓尿了，他可万万没想到詹姆斯竟然比他更混不吝，煞煞白着一张脸，心想史蒂夫呢？赶紧过来拦住詹姆斯这亡命徒！托尼梗着脖子不敢动，只能拿眼睛斜光四处瞄，这才发现史蒂夫被沙漠之鹰顶着脑袋呢。

史蒂夫同托尼对上了视线，忍不住苦笑，巴基真是好本事，这都有同盟阵线了。

杀手之王悄无声息制住了史蒂夫，转头朝着好哥哥狂乐，“索尔，你干什么呢，吓傻啦，哈哈！就是要吓你一跳！”

这下轮到娜塔莎、寇森、克林特疯了，这是要干什么！詹姆斯什么时候和洛基建立起了同盟阵线？洛基这个疯子为什么要蹚浑水？索尔是死人吗！娜塔莎瞪向了瓦尔基里，瓦尔基里两手一摊，指了指索尔，意示傻BOSS都拿洛基没办法，她更是阻拦不了的。

“嘿！詹姆斯，你别着急，托尼没有随身带着血誓徽章，托尼可以先发个血誓，血誓徽章我们稍后补上，大家都是好朋友，和解协议都是签过字的了，没必要再起争执，詹姆斯，你说是不是这个道理？”佩珀永远最冷静，眼瞅着托尼心够硬，脖子不够硬，直接服了软。

索尔立即跟上，心里面再怎么咬牙切齿詹姆斯带坏了好弟弟，脸上笑容却是真诚又善良，“哈哈！詹姆斯，真是好本事，你担心托尼空手套白狼，没有血誓徽章的誓约之力，将来有可能再去伤害你的养父母，你这份心情我完全理解，史蒂夫已经给出了血誓徽章，托尼，按照三方约定，你应该付出同等代价，所以，托尼你也要给出血誓徽章。”

索尔是和事佬，判定算是公允的，前提是好弟弟洛基没有拿枪指着史蒂夫，邪神下场，代表着奥丁森家族要失去和事佬的超脱地位了。托尼手指着邪神，正想开口痛骂，结果詹姆斯手一动，立即痛失了声音，浑身打颤。

所谓三方和解——史蒂夫、托尼都是Deep State阶层的话事人角色，翻手为云覆手为雨般的存在，平日里高高在上，高不可攀。反观詹姆斯呢？！是个小婊子？杀人犯？加油站的临时工？被现实踩在脚底下的可怜虫？

詹姆斯全都无所谓，全都不在乎，全凭着一身本事，若士必怒，伏尸二人，流血五步。托尼是名贵的东方青瓷，怎敢同他这个破烂瓦罐硬碰硬？詹姆斯始终微笑着，他不着急，他就坐在托尼腿上，坐在他曾经最好朋友的腿上，等着最智慧闪耀的高文骑士，做出最后的决断！


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

****************

本章 终于开始起老底啦啦啦啦啦！

本章 失去的很难再回来，亚瑟王失去了兰斯洛特吗？

***************************

事已至此，托尼无话可说，詹姆斯太厉害了，最关键是他完全不怕死，他对自己的性命都漠然处之，更不会把别人的性命放在眼里。托尼完全相信，如果有需要，詹姆斯会把在场所有人都杀掉，甚至史蒂夫也难逃一死，这是詹姆斯从小就在鲜血死人堆里打滚求活养出来的天生杀气，真正的视人命如草芥。

托尼扪心自问拼不过，最关键他为啥要拼啊！他是Deep State阶层的话事人，身家千亿的大富豪，他跟个亡命徒较什么劲儿！再说血案源头是在他这里，他本就理亏，也诚心诚意要做出补偿，詹姆斯从小经历太多恶意，不相信任何人，可巧愿意相信血誓徽章，那就给出一枚血誓徽章又如何？史蒂夫都给出去了，他给出去也不算丢脸吃亏。

托尼性格有一点好，就是不纠结，“詹姆斯……你从我腿上下来，我腿都被你压麻了，血誓徽章在我工作间里，你跟我去拿……你放心，我不会耍花样，我快要痛死了……”

詹姆斯认真地看了托尼一眼，确定托尼没有耍花样的意思，瞬间抽出铅笔，脚尖点地，轻轻巧巧翻了个跟头，坐回到椅子上慢吞吞穿起了鞋子。

佩珀老早就拿了急救箱，托尼仰着脖子呼痛，并没有几滴血流出来，其实也就扎进去几毫米，詹姆斯全凭着一股子天生杀气，震慑住了所有人。

史蒂夫爱情滤镜到了无可救药的境地，刚从沙漠之鹰枪口下收回脑袋，立即坐到詹姆斯身旁笑眯眯，跷起大拇指夸奖：“巴基你好厉害，帮我收回了血誓徽章，巴基，我太开心了，巴基！巴基！巴基！”

这一副傻BOSS模样，可把钢铁助理气的直咬牙，史蒂夫这是完全不要脸面了，托尼受了伤，也不去关心下，巴基就是他的一切了！

托尼这时才听出来史蒂夫一直叫詹姆斯为“巴基”，这名字好耳熟？！托尼挺着个绷带脖子，若有所思。

贾维斯却是很生气，手里的枪握紧了放松，放松了握紧，抬头看看詹姆斯，再看看洛基，最后又跟佩珀对了个眼神，最后才咬牙放松了下来，冤家宜解不宜结，詹姆斯是个亡命徒，没必要结下这种仇家。

洛基翠绿绿眼睛一直紧盯着贾维斯，他是自愿帮助詹姆斯的，帮人就要帮到底，眼见着贾维斯不肯善罢甘休，杀手之王无所谓，提枪杀人他最在行。

索尔和瓦尔基里就是紧盯着洛基，担心洛基疯子脾气上来，寇森和克林特都站在了贾维斯身边，时刻提防着贾维斯暴起动手，好不容易平静下来，千万别再搅浑水了。

詹姆斯对这一切都无所谓，只给洛基递了个彼此心照的眼神，对史蒂夫的叨逼叨理都不理，眼见着托尼包扎完毕，身姿曼妙地站起身，跳了多年芭蕾舞的漂亮男孩，谁会想到竟然是个天生杀神呢！

托尼认命地一马当先，一堆人呼啦啦到了76层，这一整层都是托尼的工作间，日常也就佩珀和贾维斯能进来，这还是头一次一堆人全进到工作间里，托尼研发的新玩意都在这里，一时间所有人都陷入了迷思，四处观看着托尼的心血结晶，还想上手去摆弄。

托尼可是要气死了，看这一堆人四处走来走去，东摸摸西看看，都是一脸痴呆样子，没见过世面的乡巴佬德性。唉！太糟心了，赶紧刷指纹刷虹膜，从保险柜里拿出血誓徽章，雪雪呼痛按上了大拇指，血誓徽章形成，好生生拿给了詹姆斯，这是托尼的风度气势，不管怎么样，输阵不输人。

纯金徽章盖子上是一张横眉立目的愤怒人脸，环绕着人脸雕刻有斯塔克家族箴言——财富自血与火中淬炼！

詹姆斯微笑，他千真万确没有认错人，托尼真的是小铁匠，他最好的朋友，替他守护不列颠的高文骑士，世人称颂千年的白马王子。

“托尼，托尼，你醒醒……托尼，你别吓我，佩珀刚有了宝宝，你不能死……托尼！”

最伟大的骑士兰斯洛特，抱住他最好的朋友高文骑士，痛哭流涕，高文骑士已经没了气息，在亚瑟王亲征法兰西时刻，高文骑士守护不列颠到生命最后一息，兰斯洛特伤心难抑，仰天怒吼，愤恨这上帝不公，由此埋下了最伟大骑士殒命的种子。

詹姆斯长吸了一口气，克制住万分激荡的心绪波澜，千年过去了，不知道为什么，圆桌骑士再次相聚在亚瑟王身边，他不想再掺合进来，他不愿意再同史蒂夫有任何瓜葛，血誓徽章也已经拿到了，还等什么呢！老子得赶紧走！

詹姆斯转身就往外走，史蒂夫一直盯着他呢，见情形赶紧要跟出去，冷不丁詹姆斯突然停下脚步，史蒂夫直接撞到了他肩膀上，直撞的鼻子酸痛，都要哭了，史蒂夫使劲儿捂着鼻子，眼泪水涟涟，天啊！好痛啊！巴基这是怎么了？

詹姆斯心跳成狂，看着妈妈传承下来的振金细剑，被个水晶罩子扣着，四周还打了小射灯，振金不反光，射灯再亮，也是暗哑哑没什么光泽。妈妈一直把细剑当成手镯戴在手腕上，因为细剑柄上暗藏了一个小搭扣，只有神殿传承才知道如何改换细剑形态，从一个圆环展开成一把细剑。

詹姆斯红了眼圈，他想放声痛哭，却又想破口怒骂，怒骂这时间莫名，细剑并不是手镯，是“王者之剑”——圣剑Excalibur的剑鞘。

圣剑Excalibur由精灵在阿瓦隆（Avalon）打造，阿瓦隆（Avalon）就是神殿，精灵就是詹姆斯。自襁褓中就被抛弃掉的詹姆斯，从小由湖仙妈妈抚养长大，神殿就是他的家。在神殿深处，有一处永不结冰的圣湖泊，亚瑟王在梅林大法师的指引下，来到了这处圣湖泊，精灵手握着宝剑，踏浪而来，永恒的亚瑟王划船来到圣湖泊中间，从精灵手中接过了“王者之剑”。

事实上“王者之剑”一直沉在圣湖泊湖底，詹姆斯小时候贪玩儿，老早就发现了“王者之剑”，他从小力气大，想过去举起“王者之剑”。湖仙妈妈阻止了他，说时间未到，还指着“王者之剑”剑柄上的圆环，说这是“王者之剑”的剑鞘，是属于他的，让他滴上无名指血，才能摘下来。

詹姆斯不明白，为什么他只能得到剑鞘，明明这剑更大更漂亮。湖仙妈妈笑眯眯，说“王者之剑”是属于永恒之王的，可永恒之王永远不能遗失他的剑鞘，拥有“王者之剑”的剑鞘者将永不流血，因此永恒之王必须要保护好剑鞘，随身携带。

詹姆斯更不明白了，剑鞘不都是要套在剑刃上的吗？剑柄上的圆环怎么就是剑鞘呢？事实上“王者之剑”太过锋利无敌，剑芒吞吐变幻，只有亚瑟王和兰斯洛特能拿得起来，征战杀伐时提起来就走，不用时竖插在地上就行，压根套不了正常的剑鞘。

“王者之剑”象征着亚瑟王的勇武与宽仁，能举起“王者之剑”必然是勇武无敌的战士，而宽仁则是剑鞘止杀！每当亚瑟王陷入暴戾杀伐之际，圆环会与剑柄相击，自动发出嗡鸣声，唤醒亚瑟王的暴戾情绪，拯救了千万人的性命。剑鞘宽仁！剑鞘止杀！剑鞘保护亚瑟王永不流血！

事实上永恒之王最终失去了剑鞘，詹姆斯还记得当时他带着佩吉远走法兰西，满心愤懑无可言说，临行前拿走了“王者之剑”的剑鞘。史蒂夫为了追回佩吉，亲征法兰西，失去了剑鞘的“王者之剑”，暴戾成性，杀降俘数万人。

杀降不祥，永恒的亚瑟王最终走向了灭亡吗？詹姆斯浑身颤抖，他不知道，他死在了史蒂夫前面，他为了替托尼报仇，为了替史蒂夫维护声名，与史蒂夫的私生子皮尔斯，决战于卡姆兰河谷地。

“王者之剑”失去了剑鞘，而剑鞘也失去了“王者之剑”，不败的骑士最终殒命，他死了之后，发生了什么？史蒂夫应该是永恒的？为什么他到了现在？为什么他什么都不记得了？

詹姆斯突然发现他并不知道亚瑟王的结局，如果他的记忆没有出错，神殿位置应该是在英格兰西南的格拉斯顿堡附近，那里现在还有枫丹露修道院的遗址废墟，是佩吉去当修女的地方。千年过去了，神殿竟然换了位置？深藏在了阿尔卑斯山脉中？是什么人有这移山填湖的本事？他是不是在做梦？他是不是已经疯了？这一切都是他疯脑袋编出来的？

詹姆斯不理解，不明白，他出生在阿尔卑斯山脉绵延无尽的巴维尼亚王国，国弱民贫，种族间自成体系，很少与外界通婚。阿尔卑斯山脉里藏着一座宏伟神殿，千年间竟然没人发现？更没人发现振金矿脉？

神殿遗民是怎么生存下来的？又是如何传承的？妈妈是神殿最后一名圣女，随身带着的手镯是属于他的剑鞘，妈妈告诉他“巴基”的名字，说史蒂夫会再次找到他！这TM是神话传说吗？这TM是古装奇幻剧片场吗？

这TM究竟是怎么回事情？妈妈长的同湖仙妈妈一模一样，妈妈还教导了他神殿传承。神殿传承特别难，特别难，但他一学就会，一练就精，因为他在千年前就学过，妈妈教他的一切，湖仙妈妈都教过他，妈妈和湖仙妈妈是同一个人吗？明明头发颜色不一样，湖仙妈妈是满头满头的金头发，留长到了脚底下，妈妈却是红头发，怎么也留不长，妈妈说是因为从小一个人生活，吃的不好，没营养，所以头发留不长。

皮尔斯杀了爸爸妈妈，杀尽了巴维尼亚子民，巴维尼亚亡国灭种，是因为皮尔斯找他报仇来了吗？千年前，他为了打败皮尔斯，坚壁清野，杀尽皮尔斯属下数万人之众，杀孽不祥，所以无辜的巴维尼亚子民为他承担了这份不祥？！这是真的吗？还是说这一切都只是巧合？

詹姆斯劈手击碎了水晶罩子，拿出了细剑，灯火下细剑通体无光，暗夜里无敌杀神，终于拿回了本命神器。詹姆斯这模样可是吓坏了所有人，佩珀急冲到托尼前面，置个人安危于不顾，想要保护傻BOSS。

能说托尼感动的要哭了吗？可他是个男人，他怎么能让小辣椒挡在前面，伸手把贾维斯推在了前面，自己跟在了贾维斯身后，拿了把新研发的电击枪，提防着詹姆斯暴起伤人。

“巴基，你怎么了，你别难过……我过来了，我一直都在这里，我没有离开过……”

所有人里面只有史蒂夫看出来小小爱人是在难过，小小爱人从来不流泪，再难过也是眼睛通红红，这是小小爱人难过到极致的表现，史蒂夫心痛成狂，推开娜塔莎的阻拦，急慌慌走过来，他想抱住小小爱人，可又不敢，直急的是手足无措。

“史蒂夫……你后来怎么样了？你是怎么死的？”

詹姆斯用手捂住心口，他受不了，他想撕心裂肺的吼叫，他想问这一切都是怎么回事情？他更想问史蒂夫的结局，永恒的亚瑟王抛弃了永恒吗？

“……我没怎么啊？！我没死啊！我这不活挺好的？巴基……你是想起了什么吗？”

史蒂夫一脑门儿莫名其妙，可他是个明白人，知道巴基应该是想起了什么，尝试着想拥抱一下小小爱人，这手刚搭到肩膀，就被细剑指到了喉咙口，“闭嘴，史蒂夫，你想不起来就滚蛋，别TM碰老子！”

振金细剑锋利无比，剑芒吞吐，瞬息间就让史蒂夫喉咙口见了血，娜塔莎这一颗心要从腔子里跳出来，上前一步，“詹姆斯，你别这样，你拿到了两枚血誓徽章，事情已经解决了，你走吧，不要再生事端了。”

是啊！我得走了！老子同这帮子有钱人纠缠什么呢！亚瑟王结局如何又同老子有什么关系？是老子钻牛角尖了！詹姆斯真是冷静透了，再不多言，收起细剑，转身就走。一边走，一边按动细剑搭扣，想把细剑收回成圆环形状，戴在手腕子上当手镯。

史蒂夫又怎么能让巴基走呢！在这毫发之间，扑上去抢细剑，巴基在乎这细剑，他把细剑抢回来，巴基就不走了。没有任何声响的，细剑穿透了史蒂夫的手掌，鲜血流淌在了细剑身上。詹姆斯心猛地一痛，他没想到史蒂夫会上手来抢，这真是误伤，可他的心好痛，痛极了，痛到一口血喷了出来，喷到了细剑上，喷到了史蒂夫的手掌中。

“巴基，没事的，我不痛，我真的不痛，你别难过，你别走……”史蒂夫什么都顾不得了，紧拽住巴基，他怎么能让巴基走呢！

细剑上沾满了亚瑟王和兰斯洛特的鲜血，光芒冲天而起，在这万丈光芒之中，杀气凛凛然弥漫开来，只见光芒中是那苍凉血染的古战场，亚瑟王抚胸吐血，从胸口中硬拔出一杆振金长枪，这长枪属于他的私生子莫德雷德。

世人传颂亚瑟王的永恒与伟大，对亚瑟王的私生子莫德雷德却是充满怀疑与戒心，在莫德雷德出生之际，梅林大法师降下预言：“莫德雷德将会篡夺亚瑟王的永恒王位。”

亚瑟王企图抵抗这预言，将不列颠境内与莫德雷德同一天出生的男婴全放在一艘大船上，然后让这艘大船漂向大海。没料想大船触礁沉没，所有男婴都溺死了，唯有莫德雷德被一块船板送回到陆地岸边，活蹦乱跳，安然无恙。

亚瑟王认为这是上帝的旨意，永恒之王心境通透，既然无法改变未来，那就让时间证明一切，莫德雷德在亚瑟王身边安然长大，学习成为一名宽仁慈爱的英明君主。

名字是最古老神秘的契约，亚瑟王和兰斯洛特都笃信这一点，所以他们真正名字只在圆桌骑士间流传，被世人传颂千年的高贵名字事实上只算是个骑士封号罢了，莫德雷德的真正名字叫做皮尔斯，是史蒂夫同亲姐姐娜塔莎生出来的孽种。

娜塔莎爱恋着巴基，爱恋到了无可自拔的境地，为了能同巴基一夕欢好，调配了合欢巫药，投进了巴基的酒杯里。巴基喜欢临睡前喝几杯小酒，这个习惯大家都知道，娜塔莎没料想巴基半夜里跑出去找托尼玩耍了，史蒂夫过来找巴基，他同巴基不分彼此，共用一个酒杯，喝下了合欢巫药。

合欢巫药是双方都要服用的，娜塔莎喝了巫药过来寻找巴基，在药力作用下，史蒂夫和娜塔莎迷迷糊糊颠鸾倒凤，由此得了孽种。这是天大的丑闻，巴基为了替史蒂夫掩盖这丑闻，求娶娜塔莎，给了娜塔莎一个怀孕生子的正当理由。

巴基对娜塔莎没有男女情爱，娜塔莎也是他的姐姐呀，娜塔莎悲苦莫明，自我折磨得要死要活，巴基为了安慰娜塔莎，忙乱的焦头烂额。这时候史蒂夫却前去求娶了法兰西公主，最美丽最高贵的桂妮维亚，真正名字叫做佩吉。

法兰西公主远嫁而来，带来了一个非比寻常的嫁妆——容纳150名骑士同时坐下的巨大圆桌。被后世赞颂千年的圆桌骑士正式登上历史舞台，散发着驱散黑暗的熠熠光芒，可这也是史蒂夫与巴基爱情裂痕的真正开始。

巴基虽然已经长大了，成为了世人称颂的最伟大骑士兰斯洛特，事实上他依然是那最纯真的林中精灵，他对史蒂夫忠诚无比，同娜塔莎结婚也是为了替史蒂夫掩盖丑闻。史蒂夫却认为大家都是要结婚的，他求娶法兰西公主是为了不列颠着想，巴基在战略层面上认可了这种布局，但是理智与情感，在情感上巴基痛苦无比。

史蒂夫喜欢强者，佩吉坚韧、美丽、强壮，史蒂夫很自然的喜欢上了佩吉，可他又深爱着巴基，这怎么搞？！爱情是自私的，佩吉痛苦，巴基痛苦，史蒂夫却已经陷入了迷失，无数的漂亮女孩，漂亮男孩，永恒的亚瑟王陷入了永恒的享乐。

巴基和佩吉在痛苦中成为了知已，常常密会于枫丹露修道院，在被娜塔莎“捉奸”之际，巴基以骑士名誉担保，他与佩吉仅仅是在一起谈话议事而已。哈哈！别说娜塔莎不相信，史蒂夫都不相信，史蒂夫陷于美色，却扪心自问，永远只爱巴基一人，摆出了王者之威，对着巴基大发雷霆。

这一次真是伤透了巴基的心，既然你们都冤枉老子，那老子就带佩吉走好了，老子气死你们。巴基是个纯真的好孩子，可也是个最倔脾气的大角杈雄鹿，佩吉也被史蒂夫伤透了心，索性跟着巴基回法兰西老家去。

哈哈！永恒之王戴上了永恒绿帽子吗？史蒂夫王者盛怒，亲征法兰西，失去了剑鞘的“王者之剑”，杀孽太重，种下了失败的种子。关键时刻，教皇大人布鲁斯·班纳担任了和事佬，史蒂夫痛定思痛，对着巴基诚心悔过，恳求巴基能原谅自己。

史蒂夫认为自己称得上是浪子回头金不换，万没想到他在巴基这里已经彻底失去了信誉，巴基先行回归不列颠，将史蒂夫丢在了法兰西，这是他给史蒂夫的考验，如果史蒂夫能够抗拒佩吉的魅力，能够抵御法兰西风情万千的俊男美女，一个人老老实实回转不列颠，那他就选择原谅史蒂夫。

此时此刻，所有人都面临了命运的拐点——最终的命运来临了，时间即是如此，事到临头不经意，再回首却已经是千年后。

皮尔斯趁着史蒂夫亲征法兰西，反叛起兵，自立为不列颠新王，杀死了守护不列颠的托尼，同先行回到不列颠的巴基，决战于卡姆兰河谷地。巴基死了，在修道院里诚心悔过的史蒂夫聆讯吐血，从法兰西急奔而回，双方再次决战于卡姆兰河谷地。

卡姆兰河谷地奏响了生死悲歌，血流成河，两败俱伤，亚瑟王最终用“王者之剑”杀死了莫德雷德，而他自己也受了致命重伤，圆桌骑士尽皆殒落，身边只剩下最后一名骑士贝狄威尔。

血色残阳中，尸横遍野，旗帜飘零，所有人都跪倒在地，为即将逝去的亚瑟王痛哭。贝狄威尔骑士是个眼睛还挺大的短脸胖子，背负长弓，单膝跪地，守护着吐血弥留的亚瑟王，远处梅林大法师身影悄然闪现！


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章

****************

本章 亚瑟王与兰斯洛特不得不说的故事~

本章 都是9年级小鬼头，索尔说他太难了~

***************************

克林特在贝狄威尔骑士出现之际，就“哎呀”了一声，看电影看的正开心，突然发现自己也参加演出了，这种感觉奇妙难以形容。

史蒂夫举着手掌，心想你“哎呀”什么啊！我这人肉电影放映机都没哎呀！你还好意思哎呀！细剑一直插着没拔出来，没人顾得上他的手掌，都挺着脖子睁大眼睛看电影呢！所幸不是要害部位，贯通伤，血已经不流了。

詹姆斯眼睛通红红，所有人里面就他一个人拥有着千年记忆，就他一个人心碎成狂，“史蒂夫……我不知道……你为了替我报仇……”

史蒂夫愣了一下，瞬间明白了其中关窍，“没事的，巴基，我一点都不痛……巴基，别离开我……”史蒂夫开口说第一句话时还挺乐呵，紧接着悲伤情绪就顶了上来，亚瑟王在千年前失去了兰斯洛特吗？不！绝不！史蒂夫永远爱巴基，史蒂夫永远同巴基在一起，死都不分离！

梅林大法师白头发白胡子，留的老长老长，直垂在地上，不紧不慢走到了亚瑟王跟前，却并不搭理亚瑟王，而是看向了手掌中插着细剑，哭的鼻涕一把泪一把的史蒂夫。

“史蒂夫，好久不见！”

啥？！一堆人全都吓傻了！托尼汗毛狂炸了起来，“这叫什么？这叫突破次元壁吗？我们走错片场了？难道我们不是在出演《霸道总裁的冷漠情人》吗？现在这片场是叫啥？《亚瑟王与他的第一骑士兰斯洛特不得不说的故事》吗？”

梅林大法师恍若未闻，事实上他也不应该听到托尼的吐槽，甭管事实如何，起码远隔了千年时间，再匪夷所思也要有个限度。

事实证明，匪夷所思是没有限度的，梅林大法师再次惊爆所有人眼球，转头看向了在狂乱与冷静之间拼命挣扎，努力保持清醒的詹姆斯，“巴基，好久不见，你还好吗？”

随着梅林大法师的话语，橙光闪耀，最美丽的最高贵的最温柔的金头发留长曳地的缥缈湖仙出现在光芒中，微微绽放着笑容，倾国倾城。

“湖仙妈妈？！”

詹姆斯失声呐喊，扑上去拉湖仙妈妈的手，触手一片虚无。

啥？一堆人再次倒抽了一口冷气，亚瑟王传奇是普及性读物，试问哪个小男生没有高举玩具剑说自己是亚瑟王呢？又有哪个女孩子没梦想自己是最美丽的法兰西公主桂妮维亚呢？

当然有那种特别的小女孩子，例如钢铁助理，她就喜欢湖中仙女，总戴着个长金假发，四处挥舞魔棒。辣椒助理则是喜欢梅林大法师，有一年万圣节还装扮成了梅林大法师，吓了托尼一跳。

敢情湖中仙女和梅林大法师是同一个人？梅林大法师教导了亚瑟王，湖中仙女养大了兰斯洛特，哎哟！可是太有本事了。

说实话史蒂夫现在依然是糊里糊涂的，只不过他也是看过亚瑟王传奇的，从小到大没有玩具的他，曾经特别渴望拥有一把玩具剑。

“呃……梅林大法师？！这是怎么回事，您还活着吗？”

缥缈湖仙眼波流转，所有人都感觉湖中仙女的眼睛看到了自己，忍不住心中战栗，“史蒂夫，你没有想起来，对吗？时间如此玄妙，真正谜底需要你们自己去寻找。”

缥缈湖仙仿佛看到了巴基通红红眼睛，流露出无比温柔慈爱神情，轻声安慰巴基，“别难过，巴基，事实上我已经离开了你们的世界，这只是我留下的一抹时间印痕。你和史蒂夫都没有认错，我是湖仙妈妈，我也是梅林大法师，我在时间里旅行，感应到了时间的呼唤，我顺应了时间，来到了你们的世界。”

“我看到了刚出生的史蒂夫，将他寄养在了凯恩城堡，我以为这个世界呼唤我，就是为了史蒂夫的存活，我认为我完成了任务，时间却留下了我。我无法离开你们的世界，索性顺应了时间，化身成梅林大法师，暗中教导史蒂夫。”

“这个时候，我依然不知道究竟是为了什么，时间竟把我留在了这里，直到巴基你的出现，你被遗弃在心形草旁边，不知遗弃了多久，依靠着心形草的草汁存活，我捡起了你，触发了这个世界的奥秘，出现了神殿。”

“当然如果你问我，神殿是从哪儿来的，我也只能说我不知道，时间是终极奥秘，没人可以真正参透。紧接着我发现这个世界里心形草只有一棵，在心形草周围存有振金矿脉，我在神殿中四处寻找，隐约知道神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon）在众多的世界里都存在过，在我的世界里，她叫做瓦坎达（Wakanda）。”

“神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon）应该是活动的，随着时间而变幻位置，我没有去探寻神殿奧秘，我只是顺应了时间的呼唤，化身成湖仙妈妈，教导你长大。这个时候我甚至无法给你起名字，在你们的世界里，名字是最古老神秘的契约，史蒂夫的名字，是凯恩城堡的家主老爷给起的，而巴基，你的名字，是史蒂夫给你起的。”

“我一直叫你小宝贝，嘱咐你不能同任何人交换名字签订契约，直到有一天，你跑过来问我，说有个叫史蒂夫的小男孩，叫你“巴基”，说你是小鹿仔，说你是林中精灵，将来会长成最雄壮美丽的大角杈雄鹿，说雄鹿自林深处走来！”

“你说你很喜欢“巴基”这个名字，你可不可以就叫“巴基”这个名字了，巴基，我最亲爱的小宝贝，你知道吗？在这一刻，我才知道时间留下我的奥秘，史蒂夫和巴基，永远在一起，我的世界里也有史蒂夫和巴基。”

“心形草只有一棵，巴基你从小吃心形草的草汁长大，很有力气，学会了我能教导你的一切。心形果只会结出来一枚，这一枚心形果代表着“永恒”，事实上并不能说吃了心形果就会永远不老不死，只是会比普通人衰老的慢很多，会比普通人力气大很多，具体这个很多是多少，我也不清楚。”

缥缈湖仙露出一丝调皮微笑，万分爱怜地看着巴基，这是她亲手带大的奶娃娃，巴基很乖很懂事，特别特别善良，特别特别爱史蒂夫。

“巴基，你将心形果送给史蒂夫吃了，我很惊讶，却也知道这是时间必然的结果，“王者之剑”同神殿一起出现，你吃过心形草汁，史蒂夫吃了心形果，你们都能拿得起来，这是时间给你们两个人的馈赠，我只是静候着最终的结果。”

湖仙妈妈转头看向了吐血弥留的亚瑟王，流露出悲伤的神情，却没有一滴眼泪水，想必巴基这不流眼泪的习惯是从湖仙妈妈这里来的。

“史蒂夫，巴基，真正谜底还需要你们自己去寻找，时间留下了我，也带走了我，我并不知道你们的未来如何……”

缥缈湖仙挥挥衣袖，橙光闪耀，变成了个黄袍光头的僧侣模样，身形若柳，长眉细目，似女非男。“这是时间旅行里真正的我，你们可以叫我古一法师，亚瑟王的传说，终将消亡在时间长河之中，将没有任何实质证据证明他真的存在过，神殿究竟如何，我不知道，每个世界都有她自己的运行法则，我只是个时间的旅行者，同每个世界擦肩而过。”

史蒂夫终于知道巴基那冷眼旁观整个世界的疏离感是从哪儿来的了，“古一法师，我不在乎亚瑟王消亡在时间长河里，我也不在乎神殿究竟会如何，我抛弃了“永恒”，只是为了巴基，史蒂夫永远爱巴基，我就是来找巴基的，我要永远同巴基在一起。”

古一法师微笑，“每一个世界里的史蒂夫都是如此，我相信你，至于巴基会不会相信你，这需要你自己去探索。”

“湖仙妈妈……你是我的妈妈吗？妈妈，我好想你，你别走好不好……”

巴基一直在努力保持冷静，可在此时此刻，他仿佛变回了11岁时的自己，小小孩童无比的思念，无比的眷恋，妈妈……妈妈……不要走好不好？伸手一次次地去触摸湖仙妈妈，徒劳地穿透虚无，哽咽难言。

古一法师再次挥挥衣袖，红头发的巴维尼亚末代王后出现在众人眼前，托尼心里猛地打了一个颤抖，托尼本质上是个很温暖善良的孩子，看到血案苦主，很自然的理亏难过，佩珀紧握住他的手，传递无言的温暖与安慰。

“巴基，别难过，你的妈妈……应该是这个世界里真正的我，你的妈妈爱你，巴基，她用性命保护了你，所以……你要珍惜你的性命，你要珍惜你的未来，不管你的未来如何，史蒂夫的未来如何，最重要的是你要快乐……”

古一法师自光芒中伸出手掌，轻轻虚抚着巴基的脸颊，“亲爱的巴基，我最爱的小宝贝，别难过，时间会解决一切，爸爸和妈妈会看着你幸福快乐，答应我，好好地活下去，好吗？”

巴基拼命点头，他已经说不出任何话，眼中泪光莹莹，仿如那最剔透润泽的玉琉璃，一眨不眨地看着妈妈。

古一法师微笑，眼波流转，仿佛看到了每一个人，温柔笑意中突然眨了眨眼睛，“布鲁斯没在？替我向布鲁斯问好……”话音未落，光芒退散，时间印痕磨灭了，古一法师再也不会出现了，事实上如果不是在场所有人都清清楚楚看到这匪夷所思事件，无论谁说出这场景，都会被认为是个疯子。

这其中受到最大冲击的就是托尼，托尼是个天才，是个疯狂科学家，眼前的情景几乎击碎了他的世界观。哈！原来神话传说真的存在过！哈！史蒂夫竟然是亚瑟王吗？那么我是谁？我是圆桌骑士吗？为什么我听到“巴基”这个名字会觉得耳熟？为什么我不想让任何人知道细剑的存在？这是我趋利避害的本能吗？真相是什么？真相在哪儿寻找？

托尼快要疯了，坐在椅子上喘粗气，他是骄傲无比的人，从出生就站在金字塔尖上，任何事情都有信心一手掌握，现在可倒好，从根源上出现了问题！想想从他谋求振金开始，命运之弦就已经开始拨动了，所有人都聚拢在了一起，史蒂夫注定是亚瑟王了？那么所有人都应该是圆桌骑士，可这是为什么呢？为什么远隔了千年，圆桌骑士再次相聚在亚瑟王身边？

托尼聪明透了，聪明人都钻牛角尖，陷入同詹姆斯一样的谜题，怎么想也想不明白圆桌骑士为什么会再次相聚。奥创系统调出来十几种不同版本的亚瑟王传说，投在大屏幕上，这次是真的投影仪了，所有人都开始对号入座，猜测自己是哪位圆桌骑士。

事情太过匪夷所思，可这一堆人都见惯了风浪，神经粗的能跑大象，没什么疑虑的，甚至是开心的，投入到寻找自己的游戏中。

史蒂夫一直默默站在巴基身边，捧着受伤手掌，浑不知道痛的样子，他要陪伴巴基，在巴基从小到大伤凉时刻，他从未能出现过，这是他的错，错到他每每想起，心肝脾肺肾全痛，他再也不犯错了，不管他是不是亚瑟王，他永远爱巴基，他永远陪伴着巴基，直到时间尽头。

巴基一直低着头，紧握双拳克制伤心情绪，浑身颤抖了好一会儿，再抬起头，却已是收敛了所有悲伤神色，拿过史蒂夫的手掌，轻轻拔出了细剑，找了急救箱来给史蒂夫包扎。

史蒂夫开心极了，看着巴基的头发旋，巴基是个天才，头发旋都是有两个的，巴基的头发可真浓密，还香香的，史蒂夫深深陶醉在属于巴基的一切里，有了神魂颠倒的痴迷架势。

巴基却是冷静透了，再悲苦难过的伤口也被他压在心坎里，他不想让任何人看到，也不需要被任何人看到。手法利落地包扎完伤口，收起了细剑，戴在了手腕上，通体无光，暗哑哑如同他本人模样。

“诸位，三方和解已经达成，我走了，不需要再见。”

巴基不好奇，事情真相如何，他自己会去探寻，他无所谓这帮子有钱人怎么想，原本就是两个世界的人，一旦分开，绝不会再有交集。

打死史蒂夫，他都不会让巴基就这么走了，巴基本事太大了，这一走，大海捞针永无相见之日。

“巴基，我跟你一起走，亚瑟王的结局肯定是死了，他是不是曾经对不起兰斯洛特？那他死了活该！我也曾经对不起你，我不懂你的心，伤害了你，我死了也是活该的，我跟着你去流浪好不好？你在哪儿我就在哪儿，我什么都无所谓，我要一直跟着你，一直一直一直……”

这称得上是史蒂夫的表白了，手掌上还缠着绷带，衣服上还沾染着血迹，可他全然不顾了，跟着巴基就要走。

巴基从鼻子里嗤笑一声，史蒂夫所谓要死要活的爱情，他不相信，不在乎，不回应，想要跟着他，那也要跟得上才行。巴基再不多言地往外走，娜塔莎疾窜过来，张开双臂拦住了他。

唉！老子天不怕，地不怕，就怕娜塔莎！巴基没办法，停了下来，他不爱说话，也不想说话，只拿眼睛望着娜塔莎，钢青色大眼睛波光粼粼，直让娜塔莎心软的不行。

娜塔莎没想起来什么，可大家都是聪明人，对号入座也能入座的差不离。十几种版本的亚瑟王传说，内容变来幻去，可有一点是从来不变的，就是亚瑟王同他的姐姐——大巫女摩根生出了孽种莫德雷德。

克林特算是个坐标系，骑士贝狄威尔一直爱念着大巫女摩根，千年前如此，千年后亦是如此，克林特很开心，没有半点愤懑不平，虽然大巫女摩根一直在利用骑士贝狄威尔，克林特表示没事的，一切都是骑士贝狄威尔心甘情愿的，他愿意为娜塔莎做任何事情。

钢铁助理相信克林特，这是个肯为她挡子弹的好家伙，便算她千年前苦恋兰斯洛特而不得，千年后她已经拥有了自己的幸福，这是一种心境上的转变，娜塔莎明白了自己为什么就是看巴基不顺眼，这是一种潜意识的仇恨，可这仇恨也已经远隔了千年，一切都应该烟消云散了。

“我怎么称呼你？詹姆斯？巴基？巴恩斯先生？兰斯洛特阁下？”

巴基全名叫做詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，从发现巴基杀神真面目时起，就被娜塔莎牢牢记在心里。现在大家处在一个微妙的情感环境中，从现实来看，巴基是个被踩在脚底下的可怜虫，穷到一无所有，连身份都被注销了，移民局分分钟过来抓他。可从历史根源上看，巴基是兰斯洛特，抛开他与亚瑟王的关系不提，他是圆桌骑士的首领，圆桌骑士尊重他，信服他，跟随他，那么要如何的称呼他？这是巴基一个自我认知的现实问题，也是他能否认可圆桌骑士身份的问题。

巴基微笑，娜塔莎真是聪明！永远知道如何戳老子的痛处！怎么称呼？！当然是叫我巴基！这个名字不应该成为史蒂夫的专属，这样会给史蒂夫带来好的愉悦的心理暗示，以为老子还对他有意思，更加会影响老子重新建立心锚，名字是最古老神秘的契约，圆桌骑士早已经彼此签订了契约，老子承认自己曾经是名圆桌骑士。

“叫我巴基，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯是我的全名。”

巴基漫不经心看了史蒂夫一眼，这一眼称得上是风刀霜剑，史蒂夫浑身上下被扎了个透心凉，巴基承认了过往，可也拒绝了同他建立亲密关系的可能？没事的，圆桌骑士都签订了契约，这是圆桌骑士对彼此的忠诚，亚瑟王也是圆桌骑士的，150人的圆桌子，亚瑟王坐在了正中间。

史蒂夫拼命给自己打气，努力笑的灿烂，这情景没来由让人感觉很心酸，托尼上前拍了拍他肩膀，意示安慰。

娜塔莎笑着点头，“好的，巴基，我们所有人都认为古一法师出现，必是有其原因的，亚瑟王的一切都消失在时间长河里，可我们还在，我们应该去探寻事实真相，我想你也应该有这感觉，从托尼想谋求振金开始，命运之弦就开始拨动了，我们注定走在一起，聚拢在亚瑟王身边，这究竟是为了什么呢？”

“古一法师也说了，时间如此玄妙，真正谜底需要我们自己去寻找。”

“巴基，无论千年前我们曾经发生过什么，千年后我遇到了克林特，我拥有了属于我的幸福，你是否也应该拥有你的幸福呢？你的妈妈用性命保护了你，她一定希望你能幸福，你给所有人一点时间可以吗？”

“我们一起去探寻真相，也许谜底揭开了，你和史蒂夫就能真正明白了，心结宜解不宜结，你离开消失算是一种解决办法，却不能消除心中的死结。巴基，就当你是……陪陪我好吗？陪着我去探寻事实真相，我很想知道当年我是如何爱念着你，而你为什么就不肯……爱我呢！”

钢铁助理眼中盈满了泪水，虽然她没想起来，千年前锥心刻骨的深情却铭记在骨血里，爱有多深，恨有多深，娜塔莎忍不住就想哭出来，克林特走过来紧抱住她肩膀，沉默无声却又异常强韧坚定，给了钢铁助理无穷的信心。

“巴基……按道理我不应该说什么，毕竟现在我们称不上熟悉，我算是个局外人，也许局外人才能更清晰？！我觉得这一切都不是偶然的，我们为什么不顺应命运往前走呢？往前走，看一看，才能知道命运究竟是要干什么，你说对不对？”

克林特是个能言善道的，可他有一点特别好，就是从来不多说一句，从来都是应该说的时候说，不应该说的时候打死不开口。这是他的职业素养，也是他的天性使然，在这场复仇者血案里，他确实是个局外人，可就因为他是个局外人，所以视角也是相对公正公平的。

巴基被打动了——每一个生命都肩负着与生俱来的命运，他所做的一切都不过是在顺应命运。这是妈妈曾经说过的话，也许命运就在前面等待着他，究竟如何，总要去看看才知道。他素有决断，一旦下定了决心，再不会有丝毫的迟疑。

“娜塔莎，别难过，我们一起去探寻真相，到了真相之地，一切自当明白，只不过大家一定要共同发下血誓，不准透露真相之地半句。”

“真相之地是在个什么地方吗？”洛基心急火燎地问，他一直认为这世界上是有神存在的，事情证明，可不就是有神呢！他要去寻找神的遗迹，再来证明他就是神！他是邪神！

“是的，是我来源的地方，神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon）。”

所有人都“哇”了一大声，神话传说就在眼前了，托尼、佩珀、贾维斯立即开始琢磨后勤物资的准备问题，托尼是个彻头彻尾的享乐主义者，便算去到地心游记，他也要舒舒服服地，啃着斯塔克舌头闲庭漫步。

沉稳如寇森也是乐开了花，立即发问是否需要给布鲁斯打电话，古一法师专门问起了布鲁斯。史蒂夫点头说需要，又专门嘱咐洛基不要总想着干掉布鲁斯，真相要紧。洛基从鼻子里哼了一声，这还用你说！真当自己是亚瑟王了！

史蒂夫开心的都想要跪地感谢上帝了，只要巴基不突然消失，甭说去什么神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon），便算18层地狱，他也甘心赴汤蹈火。史蒂夫笑眯眯地，眼睛眨都不眨盯着巴基猛瞧，单这么瞧着就开心的不行了，瞧见着巴基皱了下眉头，立即秒懂有没有！

史蒂夫大声问道：“巴基，大家共同发下血誓是怎么样的？是要给出血誓徽章吗？”

一堆人这才反应过来，还有个血誓要发，神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon）果然不是那么好去的。

巴基让托尼准备个炭火盆，托尼兴奋极了，事实上所有人都兴奋极了，俨然回到了9年级的少年时代，一堆人去探寻古老神秘的亚瑟王遗址，寻找那掩盖在历史尘烟中的事实真相。

巴基变幻出细剑，让所有人都伸出无名指，在无名指上划了个小小的十字伤口，血流滴而出，这是真正的心头血。所有人都将这无名指血滴向炭火盆，“真相之地，无影无踪，不述一言，不书一字，如违此誓，爱人生离，亲人死别，灵魂永堕黑暗亡地。”

炭火盆原本烧的极旺，可在誓言说完后，火势顿熄，每个人都激灵灵打了个冷战，血誓达成，再一看无名指愈合如初。

“哇哦！”托尼浑身汗毛都炸了起来，举起胳膊给佩珀看，“快看，佩珀！”

一堆人都举起了胳膊，比赛看谁汗毛炸起来更长更直更坚挺，太幼稚了有没有！只有索尔是个真正的“大人”了，不言不语，躲在一旁生闷气。

索尔之所以来做和事佬，是想让史蒂夫和托尼都欠他人情。索尔一直惦记着同洛基结婚，奈何亲姐姐海拉势力盘结，带动家族大佬拼命阻止婚事。索尔在家族里掰不过亲姐姐海拉，就想寻找外援，如果有史蒂夫和托尼来帮忙，怎么着也能把这婚结了。

谁能想到，事情竟然会一波三折！人情算是收到了，可这一脚踏进泥坑里，一时半会儿真还拔不出来了。索尔看着没心没肺同瓦尔基里比赛谁炸起来的汗毛更多更长的好弟弟，唉！忍不住明媚而又忧伤地长叹了口气，这都什么事啊！好好的三方和解，一转眼就变成夺宝奇兵了！


	22. Chapter 22

第二十二章

****************

本章 夺宝奇兵正式出发~

本章 佩吉，佩吉，你是谁~

***************************

阿尔卑斯山的夜晚静谧无垠，巴基拿着个望远镜远眺星空，这望远镜原本被他丢在了凤凰城，当时心里面是很有点可惜的，毕竟攒了半年钞票才买回来，只不过生死难料，也就无需为外物挂怀。没想到史蒂夫竟然把望远镜收了回来，巴基嘴上不说，心里面却是暗暗吃惊，明显史蒂夫很了解他，知道了他的心思，这可不是件好事情。

如若是换了旁人，能有个知心可意的爱人在身边，一切尽在不言中，那得是多高兴，巴基却不会。巴基不想让任何人知道他的心思，他也不去探寻任何人的心思，这个任何人包括了史蒂夫，暗夜里巴基扪心自问，会因为千年前的纠葛就同史蒂夫重新开始吗？

答案是不会！巴基不相信任何人，不想同任何人再产生纠葛，他只想一个人活着，生是一个人生，死是一个人死，他不难过，他极快乐。

阿尔卑斯山终年不化的冰雪不足以形容巴基的冰冷内心，巴基的心早已经凉了，或者说他把最后一点热血给了朗姆洛和翠茜。

说是要来探寻真相，可也不能如同电影一般，镜头一转，一堆人就到了神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon）。前后准备了有大半年时间，巴基只在小时候来过，来的时候是阿尔卑斯山最冷的那几天，妈妈说这是唯一能到达神殿的时节。

哈！托尼说正合他意，毕竟要深入到阿尔卑斯山腹地无人区，后勤物资准备确实需要些时间。大家还要进行集训，雪山攀岩，非同于一般的登山健步，其他人都还好，三个傻BOSS明显成了拖后腿的笨蛋，更是加倍的模拟练习。

事实上佩珀也很吃力，娜塔莎和瓦尔基里肩负起了训练佩珀的任务，三位助理也顾不上翻大白眼了，天天训练的热火朝天。

巴基也在训练，相对于其他人，他称得上是废寝忘食，原因无他，只因为他终于摸到了枪，这一摸，就显示出了他强大到变态的天赋。洛基和克林特是他的好伙伴，三个人斗枪斗到了不眠不休的地步，还专门跑到非洲去合法狩猎。

洛基有自己的私人飞机，带着巴基和克林特满非洲转悠狩猎，刚开始巴基还挺满足，渐渐地就感觉没意思了，洛基说这太正常了，巴基是他的同类，天生的杀神，干脆入行杀人算了，用不了多久就能登顶世界杀手排行榜。

克林特在旁边一听，心想这都什么事啊！敢情自己是同俩杀手在一起厮混。克林特确实是万中无一的神枪手，可他特别正常，神枪手本事也是特工训练出来的，没有天生嗜血的神经。他同巴基玩儿的也很好，不过这种事儿真心没办法规劝，只能看巴基自己的选择了。

巴基琢磨着他得赚点钱，娜塔莎给他办了新身份，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯终于重现人世间，看眼下的情景，一时半会儿也脱不开身，钱包里一分钱没有，可要怎么生活呢！

得！杀手界的极夜神话就这么诞生了，没什么传奇性的原因，纯粹为了钱，为了生活，为了能时不时狂吃一顿可丽饼，更恨不得天天去吃麦当劳儿童套餐。杀神一出手，就知道有没有！洛基是他的领路人，噼噼叭叭接起了生意，手法干净利落，死者表示死的很快很舒适，更表示死的罪有应得。

不杀无辜之人，是巴基的底线，恰巧这也是洛基的底线，洛基乐坏了，这可好了，有人陪着他了，他不无聊了，同巴基展开了良性竞争，两个人玩耍的开心之极。索尔倒也还行，毕竟洛基一直很孤独，登顶世界杀手排行榜太久了，目标很明显，现在来了个巴基，分散了目标，感觉还不错。

史蒂夫却是担心极了，几次三番想找巴基说话，巴基理都不理，转身就去找托尼玩耍厮混。巴基分的可清楚，洛基是知已，托尼是损友，同洛基一起提枪杀人，同托尼一起玩耍厮混，竟然是十分的如鱼得水。

托尼对号入座，猜到自己是高文骑士，世人称颂千年的白马王子，那叫一个嘚瑟，也不怕巴基了，追着巴基问东问西。千年前的小铁匠，是巴基最好的朋友，托尼的性格也是一点都没变，巴基瞧不上史蒂夫，却是很愿意同托尼一起说说话，说皮尔斯就是千年前杀死了高文骑士的莫德雷德。

这把托尼气的，敢情他千挑万选出来的斯塔克家族台前人，竟然是他的大仇人，千年前巴基没能杀了皮尔斯，千年后干脆利落地杀了皮尔斯，也算是替高文骑士报仇雪恨了。

有了这一份情意，托尼同巴基更是亲近，分析说他一直都不肯拿出细剑来给任何人看，想必是潜意识中，在替巴基保管这本命神器。哈！世间事真奇妙，千年前大家在一起，千年后还是在一起，只是太心疼巴基啦，吃了那么多艰难困苦。

巴基摇头说这是必然的，千年前他杀孽太重，出来混总是要还的，只是连累了巴维尼亚无辜子民，他很抱歉。托尼想不出太好安慰办法，就带着巴基去咏春拳馆打拳，托尼迷恋咏春拳，原本觉得自己练的挺不错，结果面对巴基，没有任何还手之力，可是要气死了，缠着巴基陪他练拳。

巴基欣然陪练，还说他曾经计划启动Plan B，到泳春拳馆来当小学徒，借此勾引托尼。托尼哈哈大笑，说他不需要勾引，他已经爱上巴基了，巴基快同他结婚吧，只要巴基能打的过辣椒助理。

托尼同佩珀情深爱笃之极，称得上是千年姻缘一线牵了，巴基笑眯眯，心想小铁匠这胡说八道嘴脸，真是千年都改不掉。原本巴基也是个爱说话的调皮家伙，同托尼四处浪荡玩耍，十分的快活。现在巴基却是惜字如金，同千年前截然不同，巴基觉得这再正常不过了，千年前只不过是一段记忆罢了，现在的他，才是最真实的自我。他会好好活着，按照自己最开心最舒服的状态活着，史蒂夫如何，同他没有任何关系，也不应该同他有关系。

史蒂夫难过之极，可也没有任何办法，他知道自己不能去抓住巴基，捆住巴基，那他就在后面拼命追赶巴基好了，他再不会看任何人一眼，他只要巴基，他只同巴基在一起，无论岁月如何，他永远都在这里。

星空画廊转到了巴基名下，辣眼睛的装饰画都被扔了出去，巴基在哥大三年来的雕塑作品被精心摆放在那里。巴基知道了这事情，没有任何反应，这是单方面赠与，他不接受，他有钱，他当杀手还蛮赚钱的，枪口舐血是他的选择，他不害怕，他极快乐。

冰冷如万载寒冰般的巴基，将心头最后一点热血给了朗姆洛和翠茜，两枚血誓徽章，巴基掂量来掂量去，毕竟太重要了，如果随便给出去，鸡妈妈未必能当真，但他也铁了心不会再出现，这可要怎么办呢？

史蒂夫心眼儿明如镜，提出了解决办法，朗姆洛手底下的小甜姐儿经历了风波起伏，成熟稳重了很多，娜塔莎说演戏天赋还是可以的，那就好剧本好导演好电影捧一捧，邀请朗姆洛过来电影公司谈经纪邀约。

史蒂夫和托尼两位霸道总裁亲自出场了，朗姆洛差点吓尿了。托尼是全世界人都认识的超级无敌霸道总裁，朗姆洛对托尼没什么想法，主要是史蒂夫。朗姆洛一直认为史蒂夫只是个普通有钱人，没想到竟然能同托尼平起平坐，朗姆洛立即想起了他的好儿子詹姆斯，就这么死了，连尸体都找不到。

朗姆洛心痛的浑身发抖，强挺着问这是怎么一回事？两位霸道总裁都很感念朗姆洛的善良，没有朗姆洛，巴基是活不下来的，话不多说地给出了家族血誓徽章，同时点出了巴基的真实身份——巴维尼亚末代王储殿下，同罗杰斯家族和斯塔克家族素有渊源。

这话倒也没错，所以两位霸道总裁都是戴着测谎仪同朗姆洛说事情的，就为了让朗姆洛相信不是有钱人突然发疯，来戏耍着穷人取乐。王储殿下已经不在了，但血誓徽章永远存在，希望朗姆洛认真保管，世代传承，只要两大家族存在，能力范围内有求必应。

鸡妈妈通红着眼圈，接受了血誓徽章，隔壁房间里的巴基，也是忍痛忍到了浑身哆嗦。鸡妈妈是巴基一生爱念，正因为爱到刻骨，才不能再次出现。巴基不认为他能再次拥有正常人的生活，上学，毕业，好工作，好男朋友，结婚，找代孕生个可爱的小宝贝，这一切都距离他很遥远很遥远，他不能让朗姆洛和翠茜承受第二次的伤害……对不起……朗姆洛……对不起……翠茜……

巴基伤痛欲绝模样，可是太让史蒂夫心疼了，他没办法改变巴基的决定，就只能陪伴在巴基身边了。巴基却是个再坚硬不过的性子，面对史蒂夫，从没软弱过一时半刻，他不屑于任何人的陪伴，这任何人里面包含了史蒂夫，史蒂夫在他这里，不拥有任何特别的意味，路人擦肩而过罢了。

面对巴基的不相信，不在乎，不回应，史蒂夫思前想后，只能有一个对策，那就是不要脸，不要脸，不要脸。亚瑟王辜负了兰斯洛特，史蒂夫绝不会辜负巴基，史蒂夫决定就这么一直追下去，哪怕追一辈子他都愿意。

巴基完全无所谓，这是佩吉还没出现，佩吉出现了，史蒂夫的心也就淡了，他静等着这一天的到来。星夜里静谧无声，凝神细听，似能听到雪花飘落的声音，巴基很享受这孤独时刻，长吸一口清冷空气，守了这上半夜，洛基会来同他换班，洛基会带干煎午餐肉给他吃。

托尼的后勤物资准备无可挑剔，甚至还新研发出更方便的防风帐篷，一堆人各自背着装备，由直升飞机空投到固定点位，开始了前往神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon）的旅程。

这是秘密行动，除了当时在工作间里看电影的一堆人，再加了一个布鲁斯·班纳，没有任何护卫人员跟随，因此大家都是小心再小心。巴基只在小时候来过那么一次，全凭着记忆摸索，深入雪山腹地无人区，全球GPS定位也是时灵时不灵，来来回回走错了好几次，大家也都是高悬着一颗心。

巴基拿着望远镜看星星，感觉这次应该不会错了，不过他也真心吃不准，他小时候一路跟着爸爸妈妈，玩耍一样的就到了地方，没想到自己过来寻找，竟然是分外的艰难。

史蒂夫从帐篷里爬出来，捧了一小罐即食面，热乎乎滚烫烫，“巴基，快来吃，我刚煮好的。”

靠！真TM烦躁！巴基很心烦，在外面天天有事情做，根本碰不到史蒂夫，现在却是低头不见抬头见，史蒂夫不要脸的程度跳跃式前进。

“我不吃，洛基会煎午餐肉给我吃。”

史蒂夫献宝般拿出个保温盒子，“我也煎了午餐肉，搭配即食面，最好吃了。”

靠！老子TM受够了！巴基冷笑一声，歪头睇了一眼史蒂夫，“佩吉的画像，老子不是给你画了一张，你赶紧去找佩吉可以吗？我保证，你见了佩吉立即就能心花怒放，别来烦老子行不行？”

巴基的素描功底变态性的强悍，凭着记忆画出了佩吉的模样，浓眉俊目，英气迫人，确实有法兰西公主范儿。

史蒂夫眯眯笑，拿出了Stark Phone，看着卫星信号还不错，打开INS，找到了页面，“快看，巴基，原来她就是佩吉啊！我老早就遇见她了，她看中了星空画廊里的一幅画，1800美金，不贵，我是个大方人，就送给她啦，结果她一溜烟跑了，直接就把我拉黑了。”

“哈哈！我当时确实挺郁闷，躲在楼梯间里生气，然后……巴基……你就来了，巴基，这是命中注定吗？我只爱你一个人的，千年前也只爱你一个人的，是我被权势财富俊男美女迷了眼睛，陷入了永恒的享乐，现在我可不会啦！”

史蒂夫温柔极了，眼中爱意喷薄而出，一直把即食面罐子，午餐肉盒子揣在胸口里，唯恐凉了去。“巴基，我先遇见了佩吉，确实有点心动的，可如果我真心想要去爱她，我不会就这么轻易放弃的，佩吉走了也就走了，我生气更多是因为我的挫折感，我一直想谈个纯纯小恋爱，一直谈不成，所以很郁闷，我绝没有想去追回佩吉的心思。”

“事实上，如果不是你画了素描像，我都忘记佩吉这位不做作女孩啦，她现在也叫佩吉的，你一直说我爱佩吉，我爱佩吉，我都没起来佩吉是谁的，直到你画了画像，我才想起来。”

“这说明，我真的没有再去爱佩吉的心思，事实上在没有碰到你之前，我没对谁动过真心思，巴基，无论是千年前，还是千年后，我只真爱你一个人的。佩吉能骗到我，想必也是因为我要还她些什么？！毕竟千年前我也辜负了她的，所以她来骗我一幅画，耍着我玩了一回？！”

“这是我欠佩吉的，也是我应该还给她的，这没什么的，我全都认可。我也没郁闷多久，你一出现我就把佩吉丢在脑后了，我们的开端确实是不好，我不尊重你，只拿你当个小婊子看待。事实上如果时间倒流，我可能依然会如此，我没办法规避现实，毕竟现实就是如此。所幸时间这个王八蛋是奔涌向前的，我慢慢地爱上了你，爱的不是你白莲花假象，爱的就是你，可我却不懂你的心，逼你去跳崖……”

“……巴基，对不起，我不知道要如何来弥补我的过错。想想千年前我们的开端很好，从小相遇，从小相爱，我却不珍惜你。现在我们的开端不好，我们相遇，我出钱，你演戏，可我知道错了，我会好好珍惜你，再不会伤你的心了。”

“……巴基，对不起，你说这是不是命运在捉弄我们，千年前，千年后，形成了一个轮回……无论怎么样，史蒂夫爱巴基的心永远不变，我错了我认，我会用一辈子来弥补我这两辈子对你的亏欠，巴基，好巴基，你相信我这一次，好不好？我爱你，我真的爱你，我永远永远爱你……”

雪山天气很凉，滴水成冰，史蒂夫却是热泪滚滚，他不是一个爱流泪的人，从小的超级精英教育就是俯视众生，可以慈悲不可以怜悯，这是他刻在骨血里的骄傲，带着这股骄傲，他遇见了小婊子詹姆斯，很自然地轻慢小婊子，玩弄小婊子，这真没办法，钱货两讫的包养交易，你让他一上来就爱小婊子爱到要死要活，这活脱脱崩人设啊！

史蒂夫如果是这种随便交付真心的人，那他也妄称是史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯了，Deep State阶层的话事人，不可能是个脑袋长在老二上的傻瓜蛋！这是无可规避的现实，史蒂夫硬挺着脖子认了这现实，巴基也认了这现实。

巴基没认为史蒂夫对不起小婊子詹姆斯，单论霸道总裁与拜金小婊子的电影情节，史蒂夫算是有情有意的了。事后补偿也很到位，如果真就是这么个简单情节，只要小婊子死而复生，接受了霸道总裁的真心，电影也就OVER了。皆大欢喜，麻雀变凤凰，观众们喜闻乐见，哗哗哗鼓掌，出了电影院举目四顾，都幻想着从天降下个霸道总裁来，一相遇就是天雷勾动地火，要死要活。

甭管什么情节逻辑，就要这么爽直傻白甜，这世上傻姑娘太多，钱可是太好赚了，史蒂夫是开电影公司的，这种爱情喜剧爆米花电影没少拍，赚的是盘满钵满。可电影毕竟是电影，现实却是令人绝望透顶，巴基受了太多悲苦折磨，早已经心凉，他不相信任何人，甚至能狠下心斩断最后一丝牵挂，朗姆洛和翠茜的泪水犹在眼前，巴基却已经是千山我自独行。

这要怎么搞？这简直是没办法搞，史蒂夫只能凭借着不要脸，不要脸，不要脸，黏糊糊地硬往上贴。全靠着一颗滚烫真心，来捂热巴基的心头血，没办法，只能如此的，巴基是心狠，史蒂夫心也不软，追一辈子也是心甘情愿。

巴基真还仔细看了INS，佩吉的不做作女孩人设一直都很成功，又是普瑞特艺术学院珠宝设计毕业，艺术品味值得信赖，成了一名艺术品买手，粉丝数量也有460万之多，称得上是知名网红博主了。

“哇哦！佩吉真棒，无论何时何地，都是优秀的。”

巴基同佩吉是一对患难好基友，两个人都苦恋着史蒂夫，千年前经常密会于枫丹露修道院，由此闹出了天大的误会，铸就了圆桌骑士殒落悲歌。巴基想起这段过往，真心叹息了一声，拿过即食面和午餐肉，又另拿了纸杯碗，同史蒂夫分吃了起来。

史蒂夫乐疯了有没有！傻笑的不行，感觉即食面真是前所未有的好吃，呼噜噜连汤都喝光了，再把垃圾收拾了，放进垃圾焚光炉里。一堆人都是超级有钱人，有道是穷生奸计，富长良心，还是很注意环保的。托尼专门设计了个小型垃圾焚火炉，走哪儿焚化到哪儿，不留任何垃圾，还青山是青山，还绿水是绿水。

巴基吃的浑身发热，站起来抻抻胳膊抻抻腿，又点了根细烟抽，烟雾袅袅，衬着他朗眉俊目，仿如天上最亮的星辰，转头仔细盯了史蒂夫一眼，第一次认真回复了史蒂夫的刻骨深情。

“史蒂夫，现实发生的事情，我没有怪你，金主和小婊子必然是如此，无论金主真情与否，小婊子从头到尾都是虚情假意，所以我没有立场和理由来责怪你。千年前的事情，我也已经不在意，我不相信任何人，这是我的问题，和你没有关系，你不需要自责。我真正在意的，是亚瑟王的结局，那么多的传说，都没说明白亚瑟王是怎么死的，千年前兰斯洛特对亚瑟王至死不渝，所以，我有立场和理由去寻得个真相。”

“至于寻得了真相，我会怎么做，我不知道，我可能依然想一个人生活，我也有朋友，洛基、托尼、克林特，都是我的朋友。我很懒惰，不想得到爱情，也不想付出爱情，刻骨铭心的爱情对我来说，太累了，所以，你放过我，也放过你自己，可以吗？”


	23. Chapter 23

第二十三章

****************

本章 斯塔克舌头人人烦~

本章 神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon）终于出现了~

***************************

不放！不放！我不放！我这辈子都不放手！史蒂夫卷起了舌头，他不能把这话说出口，巴基太厉害了，抬腿就没影儿，他只能拼却了性命的去对巴基好，去温暖巴基冰冷的心，朗姆洛和翠茜能做到，他也能做到，时间这个王八蛋可以证明一切。

“我知道，我知道，巴基，我们先去探寻真相，我认为亚瑟王肯定直接就死了，说实话，我恨他，我恨他辜负了你，我恨他对你不好，我恨他四处浪荡留情，我恨他求娶法兰西公主桂妮维亚，如果时间能让我再见到他，我肯定冲上去揍他，揍的他满地找牙，让他诚心悔过，就像我现在对你这般，我知道错了，我也能知错就改，所以，巴基，我不难为你，我也不缠着你，时间会证明我的真心，会证明我现在所说的一切。”

史蒂夫是个美貌倾城的家伙，事实上没比巴基大几岁，平日里端着霸道总裁范儿，威仪隆盛，一旦气势软下来，就是个温柔绝色大甜心模样，在这朗夜星光下，在这皑皑雪山中，很是令人怦然心动。

靠！史蒂夫又开始美男计了！老子再不会上当！巴基急忙转过头去，不肯再看史蒂夫一眼，心里面颇有些烦躁，交班的时候到了，洛基怎么还不来？

正思忖间，洛基溜溜达达走了过来，穿着纯黑色的登山服，腰带绑紧紧的，显得腰极细，腿极长，雪雪白皮肤，翠绿绿眼睛，鸦墨墨头发，在这群山叠峦之间，衬着漫天星光，仿佛踏雪而来的优雅山神，前提是没有用纤细细手指拿着块滋滋滋冒油的干煎午餐肉来啃，刚煎出来的，很烫，吃的嘶嘶哈哈，真是啥气质都没了。

“巴基，快来吃，刚煎出来的，撒了你爱吃的黑松露粉，凉了香味就散掉了。”

靠！这还得了！巴基立即窜过来，都懒得用手，直接上嘴巴来抢。巴基穿的是纯白色的登山服，守夜天凉，帽子一直戴着，帽子周围一圈纯白水貂毛，配上他的钢青色大眼睛，性感的屁股下巴，稍长了点肉的腮帮子，透着是那么的可爱美貌。事实上这全都是假相，巴基全不客气地同洛基一起咬住了干煎午餐肉，咪西咪西快速吃光，临了两个人嘴唇还碰到一起，彼此都狠狠地蹭了一下，想着多蹭走对方嘴唇上的油。

洛基个子很高，他和索尔的个子都很高，巴基也很高，却比不过洛基，两个人嘴唇蹭嘴唇，身高透着分外的和谐与合适，两个人又都极美貌，星夜里这情景美好的如同旅游明信片一样。史蒂夫却是糟心透顶，回头看了看索尔，也是一脸惨不忍睹，彼此对视了一眼，谁都没胆子拦着心上人，只能站在一起糟心烂肺。

所幸索尔煎了不少午餐肉，都在保温盒子里放着呢，巴基和洛基抓紧着吃，烫的蹦跳跳，都觉得可开心，史蒂夫又煮了浓浓的祁门红茶，免得晚上吃太油，闹肚子疼。

吃饱喝得了，巴基打了个大大的哈欠，说睡觉去了，洛基拿过他的望远镜开始守下半夜，其实完全有更好的夜视望远镜，不过洛基喜欢巴基的一切，就用巴基的望远镜来守夜，夜视功能也还凑合。

史蒂夫盯着巴基去洗澡刷牙，自己则是铺好了睡袋，放好了暖包，躺在帐篷里傻笑。这处帐篷营地大家伙儿没觉得有什么，可如果是旁人来看，会被这奢华便捷的装备惊掉下巴。

卫生洗漱帐篷单独分了男生女生，扎营后就专门立起一个清洁能源水箱，加了山间白雪进去，层层过滤加热，出来的就是清冽甘甜的山雪水，足够所有人使用甚至是挥霍的了。

大家都很自觉，战斗澡洗的很快，三位女助理稍微麻烦点，可也尽量减少消耗。帐篷也没有单人单间，三个女助理一间，史蒂夫同巴基一间，托尼同布鲁斯一间，索尔和洛基打死不分离住在同一间，克林特、寇森、贾维斯一间，装备在保证大家正常生活情况下，尽量精简，几乎每一样都被托尼重新设计过，托尼是个天才，装备再合适好用不过了。

按照巴基的想法，他应该去挤男生三人间，让寇森同史蒂夫一间，寇森打死都不肯，开玩笑好吗！史蒂夫会找茬儿活吃了他，他才不会这么没眼色。巴基不愿意多说话，行吧！那就同史蒂夫一间，闭眼睛睡觉就行了。

巴基洗漱完毕，披着登山服飞奔进帐篷，实在是有够冷的，好在帐篷里面温暖如春，迅速钻进睡袋里，事先放了暖包，可是太舒服了。

“谢谢你，史蒂夫，晚安。”

巴基虽然不愿意多说话，应该有的礼貌从来没缺少，史蒂夫没义务照顾自己，所以感谢话语还是一定要说的。

史蒂夫躺在另外一个睡袋里笑眯眯，“不客气，巴基，晚安。”

两个人各自睡去，绝不可能出现电影情节里，白天还说着拒绝话语，晚上就滚在了一起，帐篷并不隔音，等于全不顾其他人感受的幕天席地，很可惜，这不是拍电影，所以理所应当就是正常睡觉，没有床戏。

帐篷外，索尔不想去睡，想陪着好弟弟守夜，狠抓住好弟弟嘴巴，从里到外狠亲了个够，洛基在这方面倒很顺从，任由索尔宣誓主权般啃咬亲吻，他爱哥哥，爱到心坎里，他也明白哥哥的心思。

“索尔，别担心，我知道你想找外援，想我们赶紧结婚，没事的，海拉你当她是瓣蒜，她就真把自己当瓣蒜了，事实上真正的家主是你，海拉她什么都不是，她也就能耍些小把戏，你越着急，她越得意，我们之间不需要婚姻来证明什么，我相信你，我全力支持你。”

洛基的大眼睛翠绿绿，仿如汪着一波碧泉，盯着一生挚爱的好哥哥绽放甜蜜微笑，感动的索尔情热如沸，紧紧搂住好弟弟，大口的吸气，“好的，洛基，你能明白我的心就好，我会想办法，世间人都说你是疯子，我其实是开心的，因为这样就没人发现你有多么的好了，我只要你，我只爱你，我们一起，当一对快乐的小疯子。”

洛基咧开嘴嘿嘿笑，“现在是对小疯子，将来就是对老疯子，气死海拉！”两个人缠绵拥吻，最后洛基还是把索尔赶去睡觉了，说重装备还得索尔来背，睡不好可不行，索尔想想也是，赶紧钻回帐篷睡觉去。

如此又雪山跋涉了三天，深入到了无人区，卫星定位彻底失灵，托尼拿着他专门研发的卫星电话，走来走去的找信号，依然不行，气的大骂说回去就多发30颗卫星到天上去，争取信号覆盖到马里亚纳海沟去。

巴基说就快要到了，神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon）按照古一法师的说法，应该是不属于这个世界的存在，所以这个世界的现代科技也找不到她，千年来能安然藏在阿尔卑斯山脉，想必也是因为这个原因的。

布鲁斯是个狂热的宗教分子，可他本身也是个空间物理学家，还是顶尖级别的那种，在研究过程中有太多问题解决不了，导致他相信了神灵的存在，这次来夺宝奇兵，可是让他疯狂痴迷，对洛基各种“渎神”做派，视而不见，一门儿心思，前往神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon）。

大家伙儿振奋起精神，背着装备前行，翻过一处山脊背时，巴基心有所感，回头说大家小……话没能说完，瓦尔基里一脚踩空，山脊背整个塌陷，宛如一头山间巨兽，张开了血盆大口，瞬间吞没了所有人，转刹恢复如初。

史蒂夫吓的大声狂吼，四处寻找着巴基，眼见着巴基就在身边，一把抓住，跌落在雪堆里，再弹跳着出来，飞速滑落，摔了个七荤八素，一颗心都要从腔子里跳出来，史蒂夫顾不得自己，只感觉手掌心空落落的，巴基不见了！

“……巴基，巴基，你还好吗？你在哪里？”

史蒂夫吓疯了有没有！他紧紧抓住巴基的，怎么一转眼就手空空了，急忙着站起，检查了装备，枪、能量棒、水，都在，他不怕了，他要去找巴基。

触目所及，是一处巨大神殿，高不见首的廊柱，雕刻精美的花纹，各种诡异巨大的雕像，感觉是个封闭空间，光亮却不错，像是太阳光，却又更柔和，史蒂夫极目四望寻找光源，怎么也找不到，谨慎起见，拔出柯尔特M2000，一路小心前行。

封闭空间也不知道走了多久，感觉神殿辽阔到无边无际，史蒂夫小心地留下记号，确认自己没有兜圈子，全不气馁地沉稳前行，前方隐约出现了一座巨大雕像，光芒闪耀，不同于以往任何一座雕像，史蒂夫心有所感，飞奔前行。

只见是一处更为辉煌宏大的神殿所在，光芒亮如白昼，石中剑在神殿门口巍然屹立，巴基孤零零停驻在神殿门口，仰头看着石中剑，振金铠甲闪耀着辉光，深蓝色披风在寒风中冽冽飞舞。

“巴基，你在这里，我来了。”

史蒂夫开心之极，飞奔过去，巴基回头看了他一眼，落下了铠甲面具，转身跑远。

史蒂夫紧赶着去追，怎么也追不上，急的史蒂夫连声大吼：“等等我，巴基！”

突然间一股巨大力量猛扑过来，史蒂夫被这股力量扑倒在地，眼见着巴基走远了，急的狂怒挣扎，这一瞬间史蒂夫脑子里什么都没有，只有巴基远去的悲伤与恐惧。

不！不！我绝不！史蒂夫吼的嘶心烈肺，脸上猛挨了好几拳，力气大极了，口鼻鲜血狂溅，史蒂夫恍然不顾，手脚并用拼命挣扎。

唉！只听一声悠悠叹息，史蒂夫嘴唇上有了温润触感，软软的冰凉的舌头轻轻舔舐着史蒂夫的嘴角，小心翼翼地，颤巍巍地，伸进了史蒂夫的嘴里，温柔缠绕，辗转厮磨。

史蒂夫平静了下来，搂住巴基狂乱亲吻，眼泪水滴滴落，“……巴基……巴基……别离开我……我知道错了……你死了……我的心都碎了，我再不会逼你了，我要同你永远在一起，永远不分离……”

巴基不言语，只冰凉舌头变的灼热滚烫，耳鬓缠绵，直到史蒂夫彻底清醒过来，毫不迟疑地推开史蒂夫，“你刚刚看到的是幻像，是千年前的兰斯洛特，你看看你身底下。”

史蒂夫心神簇摇，勉强翻身往下看，吓尿了有没有！再踏前一步，就是万丈深渊，幻像在勾引着他自寻死路，“吓死我了，巴基，幸好你过来救了我，你为什么想要杀死我？你穿的是振金铠甲吗？好漂亮啊！还有你的深蓝色披风也很好看。”

史蒂夫惊魂未定，紧搂着心上人，将巴基的手放在自己胸口上，让巴基感知他狂跳乱颤的心脏，嘴巴却是不由自主抹满了蜜糖，夸奖巴基一百遍啊一百遍！

“兰斯洛特不是专门要杀你的，他应该是在守卫神殿，你不需要难过。”

巴基完全免疫史蒂夫的蜜糖嘴巴，抽出手，站起身，拽着史蒂夫腿走了几步，找到个安全地方，扔下史蒂夫腿四处张望。巴基了解史蒂夫，肯定吓到腿软，都懒得扶他起来，拽着腿就走。

史蒂夫真就是如此，缓了半天，勉强找回了腿，抖手抖脚站起来，“巴基，托尼他们呢？”

“不知道，掉下来的时候摔散了，大家伙儿应该会到神殿中央相聚的，我们一直往前走就行了。”

“这神殿怎么机关重重的？巴基，你小时候来也这样吗？托尼他们会不会有危险？”

“不知道，我小时候直接就进来了，走的也不是这条路，可能神殿遗民是被神殿承认的？所以没什么危险？究竟如何，我们到了神殿中央再说，史蒂夫你要跟紧我，我是神殿遗民，应该不会有什么机关阻拦我。”

“好的，巴基，我有点害怕，我能不能拉着你的手啊？”史蒂夫打蛇随棍上，充分发挥不要脸的特长优势，想要去拉巴基的手。

巴基睇了他一眼，克制住想翻大白眼的冲动，从背包里拿出个强光手电筒，个头挺大，让史蒂夫拉了一头，另一头被巴基自己拉在手中，不言语的大步前行。

史蒂夫很失望，拉巴基的手才是他想要的，平白的拉个手电筒，傻透了有没有！霸道总裁是个有脾气的，拉着走了几步，就松手不肯拉了，闷闷地跟在巴基身后，快步前行。

巴基才懒得管他的小心思，一路走的飞快，路途称得上顺利，来到了神殿中央，仿佛是一处祭坛。这地方巴基小时候来过，时间似乎停顿下来，当年什么样，现在还是什么样，巴基小心拂去石凳上的灰尘，坐了下来，拿出能量棒和水，一口一口无声地吃着。

史蒂夫四处查看了一番，没觉得有什么啊！空荡荡，寂寥寥，就是一座废弃遗址罢了，年代也无从可考，雕像水平也没见得高超，单就考古价值来说，没什么出奇的地方，就这！就是神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon）了？

史蒂夫抑制不住失望心情，眼见着巴基头不抬眼不睁地吃能量棒，一句话都懒得同自己说，一时间小情绪顶上来，“巴基，这地方就是神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon）了？这破破烂烂的，还好意思称为神殿呢？这牛皮吹的，吹爆了吧！”

“不知道，我也就来过一次，当年就是这样的，妈妈说神殿遗民都在神殿里过日子的，慢慢的生老病死，最后只有她一个人了，想必也就是这样了，你还想怎么样啊？辉煌宏大，遍地是黄金宝石，才合你心思？你电影看多了吧！”

史蒂夫摇头，“不是的，巴基，神殿不应该是这样的，她就应该辉煌宏大，遍地是黄金宝石才对，亚瑟王最后的结局如何，没人知道，如果我真的是亚瑟王，我会选择回到神殿，因为这是你来源的地方，亚瑟王会在这里诚心悔过，抛弃掉“永恒”，只为了能再次遇见你……”

嗯？！！！！！！！

史蒂夫话音未落，只听得神殿深处响起一声至深至重的叹息，这叹息极悠长，极悲伤，极缠绵，仿佛远古洪荒巨兽，释放他最悲伤的悲伤。

巴基霍地站了起来，将史蒂夫护在了身后，耳朵边只听得“啪啪啪”接连的声响，洛基先掉在了地上，拍着地砖大骂，“见鬼！我下坠了30分钟。”

紧接着索尔、托尼、佩珀、娜塔莎、克林特、布鲁斯、瓦尔基里全都稀里哗啦掉了下来，空旷神殿里此起彼伏的哎呦呦呼痛声音。

托尼抚着腰站了起来，放下了沉重的背包装备，四下里张望，“不会吧，这就是神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon）？史蒂夫，你拍电影的片场都比这里气派好看！这地方除了傻大、傻高、傻蠢、傻脏的要命，还有啥啊！”

嗤？！！！！！！！

斯塔克舌头太毒了，只听得神殿深外响起一声刚猛至极的怒斥，远古洪荒巨兽，释放了至尊王者的威严。托尼“咣当”一声陷进个石槽里，噼噼啪啪响动声中，石槽神奇般适应了托尼的身体轮廓，形成了一个“托尼型”石槽，只留出了一处气缝，不至于立即闷死托尼。

所有人都援救不及，眼睁睁看着托尼型石槽出现，佩珀跑过来，对着气缝喊托尼。托尼在里面瓮声瓮气回答说没事，就是被紧紧裹住了，这应该不是石槽子，这应该是振金槽子，应该可以从外面打开。

这要怎么搞？所有人都望向了巴基，巴基也全没头绪，狂挠头发，一筹莫展。

洛基狂笑着幸灾乐祸，伸手比了比振金槽子的高度，“哦！托尼，我终于知道你的实际身高了，这槽子也就到我腰这么高，哈哈！你出不来啦，我等着你烂没了骨头渣子，只留下个斯塔克舌头的时候！”

洛基毒舌头比起斯塔克舌头，也是不分伯仲，而且洛基有个特点最烦人，就是他不分场合，他想说啥就说啥，甭管别人开不开心，他自己爽了就行。

索尔急颠颠开口找补，“哈哈！洛基开玩笑的，佩珀，贾维斯，你们别当真，洛基哪都好，就毒舌头有一丁点不好，不多，就一丁点。”索尔用手指比划了个小到不能再小的缝隙，试图说明好弟弟只是无心开玩笑罢了。

神殿中一直有充足光源，不知道从哪来的，却是足够明亮，大家伙儿来来回回对着气缝张望，托尼被困住手脚动弹不得，天才脑袋从光影变幻中发现了痕迹，又想了想自己和洛基刚刚说过的话。

“是舌头！斯塔克舌头！巴基，我千年前是不是也这样？斯塔克舌头人人烦？！”托尼倒是有自知之明，知道斯塔克舌头人人烦。

巴基也是聪明透了，立即伸手指去摸气缝形状，果然是个舌头形状，“靠！这个机关是高文骑士自己设计的，托尼你一直这么毒舌烦人，圆桌骑士玩笑说要把你舌头割下来，你就做了个振金的舌头模型，假装舌头断了，从嘴里吐出来吓唬人，圆桌骑士都被你吓尿过。”

“托尼你要被你自己害死了，这个机关没有斯塔克舌头是打不开的！”巴基很有点抓狂，总不能把斯塔克舌头割了去！再说气缝留在了托尼脑门儿位置，想割都没办法割。

关键时刻心眼儿明如镜的史蒂夫，才是那最靠谱的好孩子，“亚瑟王不会平白在神殿里放个高文骑士的恶作剧，斯塔克舌头应该是打开真正神殿的“钥匙”，如果我是亚瑟王，我一定会这么做，真正神殿只有圆桌骑士才能打开，托尼的小冰箱呢？里面肯定会斯塔克舌头。”

托尼不肯因为深入雪山无人区就放弃了享受，自己随身背了个清洁能源小冰箱，里面放满了斯塔克舌头，这就是冥冥间自有天意，也可以说斯塔克舌头是个死不悔改的货色，远隔了千年，还是这么个德性。

佩珀火速翻出小冰箱，里面还有三根，急忙忙撕开一根包装塞进气缝里，确实严丝合缝，斯塔克舌头千年来长成一个样。没想到塞进气缝的是王致和腐乳味，神殿明显颤抖了一下，“呃”地一声狂呕，从神殿深外传了过来。

佩珀急忙换了一根麻辣火锅味塞进去，神殿连着颤抖了好几下，似乎被辣的直打喷嚏。

只剩下最后一根了，佩珀低头一看是经典香草口味的，手都哆嗦了，撕开包装，塞进了气缝里。

哦？！！！！！！！

神殿深外传来一声如释重负的叹息，所有人都听出来这叹息声里满含着对王致和腐乳味、麻辣火锅味斯塔克舌头的恐惧。

伴随着这声叹息，振金槽子噼噼叭叭打开，托尼跌落出来，只见神殿的墙壁、地面、廊柱，所有所有的一切，都开始天旋地转，在齿轮咬动声中，神圣光芒耀闪无极，所有人都被迫闭上了眼睛。

史蒂夫紧搂住巴基，他担心会出什么意外，第一时间冲过去同巴基在一起，谁也不能把他们分开，生死也不能。许是生死关头，巴基没有反抗，紧闭上双眼，静候着神光过去。

许久许久，神光悄遁无踪，大家伙儿睁开了眼睛，哦！传说中的神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon）终于出现了！

只见那琼楼玉宇，叠珠层翠，远望宏大辽阔，旷伟之极，近观镂云裁月，精细之极，无数的金银珠宝堆盈于四处，闪耀着莹莹辉光，振金铠甲和兵器散落一地，巨大廊柱上雕刻着圆桌骑士石像，每一根头发丝，每一条衣服褶皱，每一丝神情细纹，都是栩栩如生，圆桌骑士一共有150名，排列出很远很远，大家伙儿惊叹前行，看着每一位圆桌骑士的音容笑貌，仿佛回到了千年前的永恒盛世。

走到那最光辉的最前面，巨大无比的，闪烁着万千辉光的石中剑凌峰矗立，赫赫然万里无云！巍巍然琼绝埃尘！


	24. Chapter 24

第二十四章

****************

本章 是第二幕的高潮&结尾~ 

***************************

巴基着了魔般来到石中剑前，“……史蒂夫……你在哪里？我回来了，你出来看看我……你出来看看老子！！！”

巴基怒吼，这一刻他不是现在的巴基了，他是千年前的第一骑士，是守护亚瑟王到生命最后一息的兰斯洛特，他死了，死在了亚瑟王前面，他不知道亚瑟王的结局，他要回来看看，看看他永恒的国王，永远的爱人，史蒂夫……你出来……你出来……

“巴基，巴基，看看我，我在这里，我才是史蒂夫，亚瑟王死了，我是活着的，巴基，巴基，别难过。”

史蒂夫紧搂着巴基，脑门儿贴着脑门儿，一声声呼唤，一声声安慰，巴基被唤回了魂魄，眼睫毛眨动，轻轻推开了史蒂夫，“谢谢你，史蒂夫，可你不是我的史蒂夫，事实上，亚瑟王也不是我的史蒂夫，我的史蒂夫只是个穷苦的牧羊人，我的史蒂夫早已经不在了……”

巴基神色落寞之极，长长的叹息了一声，轻轻推开史蒂夫，看向那巨大无比的石中剑，“石中剑早已经断裂，这是史蒂夫成为亚瑟王以后，好大喜功雕刻出来的石中剑雕像，不知道立在这里是做什么用的。”

娜塔莎从见到石中剑起，就陷入了恍惚状态，这是她亲弟弟的石中剑，史蒂夫拔出了石中剑，成为了不列颠的新国王。大巫女摩根是亚瑟王的亲姐姐，却未能一起成长，亚瑟王孤单单在凯恩城堡当仆人，亲姐姐身为不列颠公主享尽尊荣，这也是大巫女摩根对亚瑟王特别好的原因所在。

“史蒂夫，神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon）是巴基的来源，却也是你最终的归宿，你和巴基把无名指血滴到剑刃上看看。”娜塔莎完全是下意识的言语，她的记忆没回来，恍恍惚凭着本能说话。

巴基变幻出了细剑，划破了他和史蒂夫的无名指，心头血滴滴而下。血并没有渗进巨剑石像里，而是汇聚到了剑刃血槽里，只听轰隆隆巨响，伴随着一声沉郁忧伤之极的叹息，万丈光影凌空闪现，一个小小的小婴儿哇哇啼哭着，古一法师经过捡起了他，把他放进了凯恩城堡的羊圈里。

小婴儿长大了，长的极好看，能看出来性格也不错，凯恩少爷总揍他，他低下头捱挨，抬起头依然笑的灿烂，仆人们都很喜欢他。遇到巴基那一天，雪下的很大，衣衫单薄的小少年哆嗦着赶羊群去找草根吃，看到了在雪花飞舞中轻灵跳跃的林中精灵，小少年跑过去找林中精灵玩耍——史蒂夫遇见了永生永世的爱侣巴基。

光影闪烁，时间飞速流动，巴基摘了心形果给史蒂夫吃，史蒂夫拔出了石中剑，成为了不列颠的新国王。国王挚爱着林中精灵，邀请巴基同他一起踏上统一不列颠的杀伐征途，湖仙妈妈缥缈出现，说时间还没到，亚瑟王会等到他的第一骑士兰斯洛特的。

巴基听从湖仙妈妈的话，静候着同史蒂夫再相见的时机。史蒂夫在统一不列颠的过程中，石中剑断裂，梅林大法师说永恒之王必须要拥有“王者之剑”。亚瑟王来到了圣湖泊，他最挚爱的林中精灵，踏浪而来，向永恒之王奉献了“王者之剑”——圣剑Excalibur。

亚瑟王有着最英俊的容颜，最闪亮的金头发，可在林中精灵高高跃出湖面的瞬间，所有人都为那绝世美貌的林中精灵高声喝彩，亚瑟王遇见了他的第一骑士兰斯洛特。

圆桌骑士开始汇聚，小铁匠托尼、维京海盗索尔和洛基兄弟、猎人克林特……亚瑟王统一了不列颠，成为了永恒之王，陷入到了永恒享乐……直到他亲征法兰西，看到兰斯洛特那一双幽暗悲伤的钢青色眼睛，亚瑟王幡然醒悟，抛下了“王者之剑”，进入修道院诚心悔过，等待着同兰斯洛特重归于好的那一天，没想到最终等来的竟然是兰斯洛特的死讯。

血色残阳中，尸横遍野，旗帜飘零，亚瑟王从胸口中硬拔出一杆振金长枪……

光影到这里突然停住了，这感觉太难受了，看电影看到一半介质坏了，还是在最关键地方坏的，所有人都抓狂到了极点，巴基更是崩溃之极！

“……史蒂夫，你总是这样，你快出来……我知道你在这里的，你躲哪儿去了……你这是要干什么？别再来戏耍老子！告诉你，老子不吃这套！你个坏种……你快出来……”

巴基疯了！振金细剑一下下猛戳石中剑雕像，一戳一个洞。史蒂夫过来想拦住巴基，弱鸡如他，直接被推了个大跟头，头磕破了鲜血直流。史蒂夫浑不知道疼的样子，他太担心巴基了，一个从来不悲伤的人，一旦悲伤起来，就等于是精神崩溃，他不能让巴基崩溃掉。

“巴基，别着急，可能是心头血不够了，等于是手机没电了，我们再滴心头血上去，巴基，你别难过，你别吓唬我，我不是吓大的……”

神殿里轰隆隆巨响，又一声沉郁忧伤之极的叹息传来，永恒的亚瑟王，释放了他最悲伤的悲伤，凌空出现在了石中剑上方。

亚瑟王威严极了，穿着国王的衣服，漂亮的王冠戴在头顶上，浑身散发着闪耀金光，巨大的石中剑恰恰好被他扶住立在身前，可想而知亚瑟王的光影身躯是有多么巨大。亚瑟王长长的叹息了一声，睁开了被后世赞颂千年的湛蓝眼眸，这巨大的澄明的琉璃眼中，隐隐透着一抹新绿，这是第一骑士兰斯洛特眼眸的颜色。

“巴基，你回来了，我等了你很久很久，你终于回来了。”

“……少TM废话……你搞这么多是为了什么？你究竟是活着还是死了？我身边的这个史蒂夫又是谁？”

巴基在亚瑟王出现时，突然冷静下来，矫健身躯站的笔笔直，冷漠杀伐的铁血气息绽放出来。这一刻，他不是身受亡国灭门血仇的巴维尼亚王储殿下，他是千年前的第一骑士兰斯洛特，统领圆桌骑士，开疆拓土，为亚瑟王立下赫赫战功，杀神降临。

“巴基，我死了，我抛弃了“永恒”，同时间做了交易，为得是能与你再次相遇，我剖出了我的心发誓，我再不会辜负你，再不会伤害你，再不会离开你……没想到我杀孽太重，在时间里浪荡了千年，怎么也遇不见你，直到这次……”

亚瑟王苦笑，巨大光影里满目苍凉，极致的隐忍与悲伤，“这是时间对我的惩罚，我们的相遇糟糕透顶，你身边的史蒂夫就是我啊！是真正的我，唯一的我，是终于遇见了你的我……巴基，对不起，我曾经认为我们的时间很多，我吃了心形果，你吃了心形草的草汁，我们会相伴着“永恒”，是我，辜负了你……”

“巴基，我爱你，在我一无所有的时候，我只有你，在我全都拥有的时候，我却失去了你，我在这千年里苦苦煎熬，苦苦等待，为得是要同你亲口说一声——对不起！”

“巴基，我的巴基，我爱你！你原谅我可以吗？”

亚瑟王单膝跪地，手抚巨剑，行了个最隆重的骑士礼节，这是他的诚心悔过，巨大光影笼罩着整个骑士神殿，熠熠光芒，直映花了所有人的眼睛。

史蒂夫一声不吭，冲上去拳打脚踢，理所应当的透光而过，亚瑟王却仿佛真在捱揍，肌肉明眼可见的绷紧。史蒂夫打累了，伸袖子囫囵着去擦满脑门儿的鲜血，“巴基，我说过我恨他，我恨他辜负了你，我恨他对你不好，我恨他四处浪荡留情，我恨他求娶法兰西公主桂妮维亚，如果时间能让我再见到他，我肯定冲上去揍他，揍的他满地找牙，让他诚心悔过。”

“可他就是我自己，巴基，我有多爱你，就有多恨我自己，我在千年前真的是死了，死的痛苦无比，梅林大法师治好了我的振金枪伤，我却完全想不到活下去的意义。我不要命地征战杀伐，却一直死不了，心形果的力量令我有超强愈合的能力，直到娜塔莎提醒了我，“永恒”是一种力量，如果有决心抛弃掉这种力量，也许会得到我真正想要的。”

“于是我同时间做了交易，将神殿阿瓦隆（Avalon）搬进阿尔卑斯山脉封闭起来，没想到竟因此失去了圣湖泊，振金锻造需要圣湖泊的湖水，整个神殿就是一座振金矿藏，我收拢了所有的振金铠甲和兵器，从此人世间再没有振金出现……巴基，我全都想起来了，就在亚瑟王刚刚出现的一瞬间，巴基，是我回来了！是我！是牧羊人史蒂夫！”

“巴基，我再不会离开你，再不会伤害你，再不会辜负你，我心甘情愿同你一起隐姓埋名，以全新的身份度过不为人知的余生。有必要的话我们将会一直流浪，我不介意，区区代价，不足挂齿。这人世间的一切都抵不上你的一根手指头，亚瑟王最后剖心而死，我也可以，巴基，你就用“王者之剑”的剑鞘，把我的心剖出来，我没有怨言，我快乐无边，巴基，我的巴基，我爱你！你原谅我可以吗？”

史蒂夫哭了，同样的单膝跪地，行了个最隆重的骑士礼节，巨大光影的亚瑟王同样哭了，大滴大滴的光影砸在众人身上，砸进巴基的心坎里。

巴基的眼睛通红红，仰头看了看巨大的亚瑟王光影，再低头看了看史蒂夫，万古无波的心，波漾起滔天巨浪。巴基并不认为自己真的就是兰斯洛特了，他认为那只是一段记忆，不足以影响他现世的判断，可现在亚瑟王同史蒂夫明显融为了一体，他要怎么办？他应该怎么办？

“……史蒂夫，你起来，亚瑟王，你也起来，你们俩真的是一个人，自私的性格一点都没变，你们俩口口声声让我原谅你，想同我重新在一起，可你们俩都没问过我，如果我同你们重新在一起，我能否快乐，古一法师就不这样，古一法师是养育我长大的湖仙妈妈，她认为无论我如何选择，不管我的未来如何，我能够快乐才是最重要的。”

“这世上强扭的瓜从来都不甜，就让这瓜各自生长不好吗？也许到了时机，自然就扭到了一起，当然也有可能永远扭不到一起，那就顺其自然不好吗？亚瑟王，我了解你，千年前我死在了你前面，带着对你的满腹怨气而死，你心里面一定很难受，因为至死我都未能原谅你。”

“现在，我詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯说了，我原谅你，我原谅“永恒之王”，现在，你可以消失了，这是你时间的印痕，得不到我的原谅，你将永远留在这里，想必你煎熬了太久太久，难受极了，带着我的原谅，你走吧！”

“至于你，现在的史蒂夫，我也明白你，但我希望你好好想想，你对我的爱，是出自真心的，还是千年前的记忆在做崇。今天我们站在这里，都是为了寻找真相，我想知道亚瑟王的结局，现在我知道了，我也就圆满了。至于未来如何，我不知道，但有一点，史蒂夫，我希望你能听清楚——记忆对我来说并没有那么重要，千年轮回，我依然是我自己，我会选择我喜欢的生活方式，我有这个权力，我也有这个能力，所以，史蒂夫，你不要强扭这瓜了，可以吗？”

亚瑟王与史蒂夫同时苦笑，这一刹一人一光影合二为一，“巴基，你说的对，我总是这么自私贪婪，理所应当认为你应该同我重新开始，又曾经贪婪的想要得到全天下俊男美女的心，看来时间给我的惩罚还不够，让我未能自我醒悟，谢谢你，巴基，谢谢你点醒了我，我再不强求你了，我会尽我所能陪伴着你，永远永远爱着你，直到时间尽头。”

史蒂夫再不多言，他已经打定主意要一直追下去，光说不练假把式，时间会证明他的真心。史蒂夫长吐出一口气，振作起精神站了起来，亚瑟王也站了起来，环顾着所有人，发出了洪亮爽朗的笑声，“我的圆桌骑士，你们回来了，真高兴还能再见到你们，新时代的秩序将由我们一起去建立，你们准备好了吗？”

靠！老子就猜史蒂夫不是个省油的灯，他这是要干什么？难道还想建立“永恒”盛世？巴基转头看向了众人，发现所有人都神情肃然，想必在亚瑟王刚刚出现的一瞬间，所有人的记忆都回来了。

娜塔莎是史蒂夫的亲姐姐——大巫女摩根，理所应当会狂热追随亚瑟王。克林特是贝狄威尔骑士，一直爱念着大巫女摩根，也会狂热追随亚瑟王。托尼是高文骑士，按道理也会的，不过现在的斯塔克家族势力庞大，托尼又是个心思多的，未必会真心追随，如果不真心追随的话，要怎么办？

巴基歪头睇了一眼托尼的脖子，在这个距离，他能一击必杀——慢着！为什么要杀托尼？就因为托尼有可能不真心追随史蒂夫？靠！老子把自己代入成兰斯洛特了！兰斯洛特是亚瑟王最忠诚的骑士，雷霆手段有如杀神降临，想必老子这视人命如草芥的脾气是从兰斯洛特这儿来的！

巴基出了一身冷汗，他不应该找入兰斯洛特，他也不会再追随史蒂夫，他有他自己的活法。索尔和洛基也未必会追随，这不是千年前的圆桌骑士了，骑士家族在这千年间都有在做大，各自利益牵扯，史蒂夫想的太简单了。

“嘿！亚瑟王，你是神吗？或者说这世界上有神吗？我认为我就是神！我是邪神！”洛基急死了，终于能开口说话了，张嘴就问。

“哦！洛基，这世界没有神，我？！我并不是神！我只是一抹时间的印痕，至于其他的世界，我不知道，我只知道，每一个世界里都有史蒂夫和巴基，他们永远都在了一起！”

“如果没有神，那你的存在如何解释？这神殿又该如何解释？”布鲁斯也问的很急切，有太多难题解释不出，顶尖的空间物理学家，转行成了个大神棍。

“哈！教皇大人，你是神在这人世间的代言人，有很多问题是解释不出来的，我曾经问过你，你说无求即无解！”亚瑟王哈哈大笑，甚至还调皮地眨了眨光耀琉璃的巨大眼睛。

教皇大人布鲁斯·班纳惯是个能装腔作势的家伙，亚瑟王每每问询，来的时候稀里糊涂，聆听完圣音后，走的时候更加稀里糊涂，远隔了千年后，亚瑟王终于让空间物理学家也糊涂了一回，没来由的感觉心情很舒畅，仰天大笑了好几声。

“神殿还会存在吗？时间的印痕消失了，你就没有了吗？”娜塔莎心绪激动，记忆回来了，这是她最亲爱的小弟弟。

“是的，娜特，我会消失，神殿也会消失，神殿是活的，她会出现在她应该出现的地方，并不是我们的世界，至于是哪个世界，这不重要，重要的是我在的，娜特，我在这里，所以，别难过，好吗？”

史蒂夫与光影合二为一，很自然地伸出手指拭去娜塔莎脸庞上的泪花，巨大的光影手指，爱怜地轻抚着娜塔莎，轻抚着他的亲姐姐——大巫女摩根。

“史蒂夫，神殿遗民是怎么回事？还有巴维尼亚的传承？他们是你安排的吗？”这是巴基一直想不明白的地方，很自然地开口问询。

所有人都没发觉，这其实就是圆桌骑士日常开会时的情景，骑士们在战场上冲锋陷阵，在圆桌上议论国内事务，150人的大圆桌子，骑士们不分彼此，没有地位差异和君臣之别，每个人都畅所欲言。

史蒂夫温柔微笑，巨大光影笑容湛湛然闪耀着金光，“巴基，我倾尽不列颠国力，雕刻了圆桌骑士的雕像，收拢了所有的振金铠甲和兵器，还有这么多这么多的金银珠宝，我预想着很快就能遇见你，我同你一起再建立“永恒”盛世！时间却看透了我，杀孽太重，贪婪成性，我就这么在时间里浪荡了千年，怎么也遇不见你。”

“可这磨灭不了我，我坚信我一定能遇见你，一定能同你一起再建立“永恒”盛世，神殿遗民是当年的雕刻工匠，他们留在了神殿里，看守着神殿传承，一代代的血脉传承下去，你的妈妈是最后一名神殿遗民，也是她带着振金离开神殿，命运之弦在停摆了千年后，终于再次拨动。”

“至于巴维尼亚，他们是兰斯洛特的后代，巴基，你不知道……在你死后，娜特生下了一对双胞胎……传承了你的血脉。千年前兰斯洛特杀尽了莫德雷德的子民，千年后巴维尼亚亡国灭种，更令你颠沛流离，尝尽了人间苦楚，这是莫德雷德的千年恨意，莫德雷德恨你，恨我，恨娜特，恨所有的圆桌骑士。”

“他的恨意，生生阻断了你我，更令我们相遇时刻，呈现了最糟糕的开端……巴基，我不想多再说什么，我也不再祈求你的原谅，时间可以证明一切……我发誓，你在哪儿我在哪儿，千山万水，我永远都会在你身边。”

困惑很久的疑问终于有了解答，巴基望向了钢铁助理，真没想到娜塔莎竟然给他生了孩子，还是一对双胞胎。看着娜塔莎的朦胧泪眼，巴基很想上前去抱紧她，安慰她，脚步却是生个根般动弹不得，因为克林特正在紧紧拥抱着娜塔莎。这是娜塔莎真正的幸福，巴基望而却步，狠咬着腮帮子转过头去，他没立场也没理由再去打扰娜塔莎，千年记忆，随风散去也罢。

“史蒂夫，你想重建圆桌骑士？你想重建“永恒”盛世？你这是痴心妄想！我们都算是神殿分支，这千年来各自入世，都传承下庞大家族血脉，势力盘根错结，你想让我们再次成为你的圆桌骑士，遵从你的命令，唯你马首是瞻，这绝不可能！”

一直没有说话的托尼，终于说话了，他不服，开玩笑好吗？千年过去了，斯塔克家族已经足可以同罗杰斯家族扳手腕，Deep State阶层轮流坐庄，各自拥有话事年限，现在史蒂夫来了个亚瑟王降临，圆桌骑士汇聚，斯塔克家族就要俯首称臣了？醒醒！别做梦了好吗！

“不错！史蒂夫，奧丁森家族这千年来励精图治，发展还算不错，我身为最年轻的家族继承人，绝不能置家族利益于不顾，大家伙儿都是兄弟好朋友，平日里守望相助，相互扶持，彼此心里都是有数的，但若是听命于你？我愧对奥丁森之名！”

索尔同样发话了，索尔平日里一副笑眯眯温和无害模样，但他能在亲姐姐海拉掌握家族权柄多年的情况下，杀出重围，继任家主，暗里的雷霆手段，说出来足可以吓死人。

洛基和瓦尔基里迅速站在了索尔身前，洛基拔出了沙漠之鹰，杀手之王为了保护哥哥，不惜性命。眼巴前这些人全都不足为惧，只有巴基，杀手之王在心中叹息，这是他唯一的朋友，是同类。就因为是同类，同类间更了解彼此，一旦巴基暴起，眼巴前没几个人能逃脱性命，杀手之王打定主意，要与巴基同归于尽。

佩珀和贾维斯也都站在了托尼前面，神情凝重，布鲁斯四处望望，他单独一个人来的，想着保密没带人手，谁能想到亚瑟王会闹这么一出啊！大神棍的脑子好用的很，迅速站边了托尼，跑到贾维斯身后躲着。

娜塔莎、克林特、寇森理所应当站在了石中剑雕像前，因为史蒂夫站在石中剑后面，与光影合二为一。托尼和索尔都向对方移了几步，联手的意愿很明显，这是准备二打一了，也未必是二打一，有可能是二打二，胜算真难说，因为巴基一直没表态。巴基的实力是最强的，眼见巴基懒洋洋站着，可所有人都知道他身上起码藏了七把枪，天生杀神不是浪得虚名。

巴基厌烦透了，史蒂夫什么脾气，他最清楚，他不愿意站边，可又不能眼看着史蒂夫被二打一，真TM烦，这是把老子架在火上烤了！巴基气的牙齿痒痒，抬头望向了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫却是神情轻快，朝着托尼点头，“托尼，你说的对，所以这次我们不是圆桌，我们是——高台桌。”

“我们不是统领关系，我们是联盟关系，Deep State阶层只能管“白”事，高台桌“白”事！“黑”事！“红”事！都能管！”

“高台桌能管“天下”事！”

伴随着史蒂夫铿锵有力的宣言，一记轻脆悦耳回音缭绕的剑呤声传来，神殿深处响起洪荒巨兽的怒吼，史蒂夫拔出了斩杀过千万人的“王者之剑”，凛凛然杀意弥漫，浩浩然王气蓬勃，史蒂夫轻轻低头，光影中巍然一笑，巨大的笑容光芒绽放。

在这一瞬间，所有人都被这王者威严深深压制，所有人都忍不住单膝跪地，行了个最隆重的骑士礼节：

——我已尽忠！

——我将服从！


	25. Chapter 25

第二十五章

****************

本章 是冬冬最本真的自我呈现~

本章 除了车就是吃，食、色，性也~ 

***************************

夜色迷离，灯火璀璨，巴基提着行李箱从直升飞机里下来，驾驶员很有礼貌，在螺旋桨轰鸣声中大喊：“晚安，巴恩斯先生，祝您愉快！”

巴基礼貌地点头致谢，给出了1枚金币，转身进了酒店。

酒店金碧辉煌之极，大堂里零散坐了一些人，男男女女，巴基全都不在意，径直向前台走去，大堂经理贾维斯站起来迎接客人，面无表情地问好：“您好，巴恩斯先生，看来您不太顺利？”

巴基穿着纯手工定制的黑西服三件套，线条简约，裁剪妥贴，更衬着他肩宽腰细腿长，脚下是纯手工小牛皮制的牛津鞋，落地无声，十分适合暗夜潜行，顺着这鞋看过去，血脚印从门口一路踩到了前台，巴基全身上下弥漫着浓重的血腥气，黑西服看不出血迹，可这血腥气足以说明一切。

“很顺利，只是碰到了洛基，我需要清洁和保养服务。”巴基给出了6枚金币。

天杀的洛基，这次的行动原本很顺利，他在日本奈良一处古老庭院里潜伏了三天三夜，终于找到机会，对着目标脑袋，一枪了事，正打算潜行出去，碰到了洛基。洛基的目标另有其人，看样子也已经得手了，巴基就想正好同洛基一起去喝杯日本清酒，再来碗豚骨拉面，没料想洛基嘿嘿笑地触动了警报，转身蛇一般溜走了，留下他大开杀戒。

肾上腺素飙的太高了，需要降下来，巴基要求了清洁和保养服务。

贾维斯面无表情地低头看了看这6枚金币，巴基叹息，这是又涨价了，再给出了3枚金币，贾维斯收起金币，“您的永久房间，33257号房。”

巴基礼貌地点头致谢，提起行李箱进了电梯。

33257号房是在33层最里面一间，是巴基的永久房间，他不愿意置房产，就住在酒店里，觉得挺惬意。全世界12个大都市的大陆酒店都有他的永久房间，都是33257号房，内部装潢都是一模一样的，都有一个特别大的冲浪浴缸。巴基进了房间，行李箱随意一丢，雪白白的纯羊毛地毯上一步一个血脚印，他浑不在意，也不急着脱鞋脱衣服，坐到酒吧台前点了根细烟抽。

烟雾袅袅，映着巴基的钢青色大眼睛，眼角已经有了细微的纹路，肩膀也变的更加宽厚，7年过去了，巴基从一个青春半熟的漂亮男孩长成了一个具备成熟性感魅力的漂亮男人。

真没想到自己竟然能活到现在，活过了这7年，巴基微笑，轻轻吐出口烟圈。史蒂夫拔出了王者之剑，所有人都深深拜服，可能是拜服大了，神殿开始崩塌，刚还神气活现的史蒂夫，哭喊着跑过来抱住他说怕怕。

一堆人也没心思内斗了，赶紧着狂奔出去，也不知道是谁一脚踩空，全都跌进了万丈深渊。史蒂夫倒是一直紧搂着他，可也没耽误另一只手紧握着王者之剑，大家伙儿全都失去了意识，再睁开眼睛，却是到了一处濒临干涸的泉眼——神殿凭空消失了，连带着振金矿脉也不见了。

时间的力量令人惊骇无比，濒临干涸的泉眼似乎另有其深意，史蒂夫这点真比亚瑟王强，他舍得放下，也能放下，说王者之剑是最后的振金，濒临干涸的泉眼是最后的圣湖泊水，他要熔掉王者之剑，铸成最高等级的振金币，由高台桌理事会拥有，理事会将由7名长老组成，而他史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯将是第一任理事会长，简而言之就是幕后大BOSS。

亚瑟王的王者威严对曾经的圆桌骑士相当管用，托尼和索尔密谈了很久，又分别同史蒂夫密谈了很久，最后达成了建立高台桌理事会的初步章程。

这就是利益，史蒂夫有信心建立起一个能管“天下”事的暗影组织，远超过Deep State阶层的影响力，身为理事会7大始创家族，这其中的财富地位，足可以让任何人疯狂。

最关键圆桌骑士信服亚瑟王，如果亚瑟王说要建立新秩序，一个新的“永恒”盛世，那就一定能建立，这也是圆桌骑士再次汇聚在亚瑟王身边的原因，托尼和索尔对此深信不疑，全力配合之余，无外乎就是各自利益地位的分成。

史蒂夫、巴基、托尼、索尔、娜塔莎、布鲁斯、克林特，成为了理事会7大长老，按照巴基的意思，他是不愿意蹚浑水的，是史蒂夫说高台桌建立初始，根基不稳，很需要巴基的雷霆杀罚，巴基也应该拥有自己独特的传承体系，第一代极夜杀神——正式降临。

一转眼7年过去了，高台桌覆盖了全世界，真正做到了有人的地方，就有高台桌。而这竟然得益于三位女助理玩笑般建立的“世界总裁私人助理联合会”，控制了总裁们的私人助理，就等于控制了总裁本人，缓释渗透，神经网络慢慢覆盖了全世界。

史蒂夫不愧是亚瑟王，真的建立起一个新的“永恒”盛世，幕后大BOSS永不露面，沉静无声地布局着一切，这世界，这天下，这人世间，不过是他手掌心里的棋局罢了。

巴基有时候想想，觉得史蒂夫甚至比亚瑟王更厉害，亚瑟王本质上是个骑士，拥有勇武杀敌的骑士特质，每亲临战场，披坚执锐，冲锋最前。反观史蒂夫呢，从小就是个弱鸡，长大了肌肉倒是挺结实漂亮，个头也壮壮的，也有在勤学苦练，可近身搏斗依然是个弱鸡。就是这么个弱鸡，一手一脚建立起新秩序，全世界都成了一部机器，每时每秒地精密运转，每个人都成了机器里的一颗螺丝钉。

巴基微笑，觉得真挺有意思，他所入住的大陆酒店位于纽约曼哈顿，是斯塔克大厦改建的。托尼怕死，又觉得斯塔克大厦四处漏风，挡不住巴基这般的杀神，高台桌需要在全世界建立起运营部的管理中枢，托尼索性捐出了斯塔克大厦，改为大陆酒店。

大陆酒店里永不可动武，任何入住酒店人员，哪怕是仅碰触到酒店门口台阶，即时提供安全保护。7年过去了，全世界12个大都市都建立起了大陆酒店，托尼这才松下口气，觉得自己真正安全了，开始想着同佩珀造小人儿了。

是的，托尼同佩珀结婚了，情深爱笃，处处闪瞎狗眼。娜塔莎与克林特也结婚了，双方协议要多多生孩子，否则两个长老位置没人继承可怎么办。索尔和洛基也结婚了，有了高台桌的强力支持，亲姐姐海拉没有任何办法抵抗，这是索尔最在乎的眼前利益，由此全力全意投入到高台桌行政部的管理当中。

布鲁斯依然是个神棍，远躲到北非沙漠中去，在科学与神学间摇摆不定，他掌管着最原始的振金币，这是史蒂夫有意为之的，布鲁斯算是颗火种，只要火种不灭，哪怕高台桌内斗到所有长老都死光光了，依然会卷土重来。

史蒂夫联同娜塔莎、克林特、寇森管理着组织部，这是高台桌最核心部门，整个神经网络哪怕是最微小的一个突触，都在史蒂夫掌握之中，如臂使指，挥洒自如。

在这一切之外，极夜杀神是个极特殊的存在，巴基出场，即代表着最高神罚，所有胆敢背叛高台桌的人，无论其如何显赫的身份背景，无论其如何的避世深藏，都逃不过极夜杀神的致命一击，巴基，用他的天生杀神气魄，奠定了高台桌的稳如磐石。

事实上，巴基厌倦这一切，他不愿意蹚浑水，却不得不蹚浑水，他无时无刻不想着远离高台桌，可当时他入了理事会，成为了7大长老，这里面有对亚瑟王习惯性的信服，也有对史蒂夫安全的担忧，巴基深刻反省自己代入了兰斯洛特，保护史蒂夫的情感本能占去了他的冷静理智，称得上一失足成千古恨哟！

巴基抽完了一根细烟，紧接着再抽了一根，他没什么烟瘾，只是刚刚大开杀戒，肾上腺素飙的太高，需要平缓下来，靠！清洁和保养服务怎么还不来！老子都等着急了！

门外响起刷卡声音，服务生上门了，这是巴基用惯了的服务生，都可以直接刷卡进门了。服务生挑着好看的大眼睛，伸手就把巴基嘴巴里的细烟揪出来掐灭，跑到浴室里放满浴缸，再回转来把巴基全身上下的血衣服剥个精光。

巴基的身体很美，脱去了半熟气息的青涩，有了男子汉的雄伟壮丽，肾上腺素飙的高，小巴基也就翘起来老高，他有全身除毛的习惯，水红红的小巴基形状很漂亮，挺的笔笔直。

服务生视而不见，推着巴基先进去浴缸泡澡，再出来收拾血衣服。衣服一拿起来，“啪嗒”掉下来好几根碎肉手指头，服务生吓了一跳，一脸嫌弃，拿了纸巾把碎肉手指头塞进血衣服，连着地毯鞋子团成了一个球，一股脑儿扔掉。

浴室里巴基却已经等着急了，“咣咣咣”地敲浴缸，开什么玩笑，他付了金币的，涨价涨到离谱好嘛！

服务生不搭理巴基，里里外外都收拾干净了，才走进浴室，脱光了衣服，身材好极了，皮肤粉白白水嫩嫩，人鱼线分分明，八块腹肌特别有力气，巴基色眯眯伸手去摸这腹肌，他可知道了，服务生别的不行，腰力可是十足十的。

小巴基愈发挺的笔直，肉乎乎的小脑袋直泛起红光，服务生看都不看，迈进浴缸，坐在巴基身后，给巴基洗头发。巴基头发可是脏死了，血块碎肉小骨头渣子，连着洗了好几遍，才算清洗干净。服务生皱起了眉头，揪着巴基脑袋，让巴基看着他，好看的大眼睛挑了又挑。

唉！巴基叹了口气，挠了挠下巴，“是为了替托尼试枪，托尼新研发出的掌心雷，很变态，一枪下去，血肉横飞，我没受伤的，你也看到了，这不是全须全尾的嘛！”

服务生抿了下嘴唇，明显很生气，重新换满浴缸水，拿了花洒给巴基清洗身体，又拿了剃刀给巴基修面，剃须，除毛，忙来忙去，就是不碰小巴基。

巴基可受不了啦，他付了金币的，清洁和保养服务，清洁够了，就应该保养了，肾上腺素飙的太高了，要降下来才行，就拿脚去挠服务生的痒痒肉。

“靠！老子付了金币的，9枚金币，你怎么不去抢！”

服务生被挠痒痒的没办法，只好用手去搓弄小巴基，再把巴基屁股托高了，方便他用嘴巴去裹吸，时不时来个深喉。

这哪够啊！巴基生气，两条长腿用力夹紧弯起，将服务生推挤向自己，“靠！你进来！快给老子进来！”

服务生奋力挣扎，明显是不肯，冲浪浴缸极大极深，直把水扑腾的四处都是。

巴基气死了，伸手从墙壁里打开个小格子，里面满满都是金币，巴基小气的很，拿出了1枚，不够？再加1枚，还不够？再加1枚，靠，还不够？你怎么不去抢！

服务生看着巴基使劲儿鼓起来的小肉腮帮子，怎么看都是可爱的要死要活，服务生自己也翘的邦邦硬，见好就收才是正理，再不迟疑，扑上去亲吻巴基的嘴唇，温柔又凶狠，缠绵又珍惜，拿了枚润滑栓塞进去，手指头也伸进去，来回仔细地温柔地按摩抚弄。

巴基很快就准备好了，服务生大力地操进去，直捅到底，几乎不停顿的就开始大力挞伐。哦！太爽了！老子终于能爽到了！巴基舒爽地长吐出一口气，并不肯扭腰扭屁股去配合，他是付了金币的，他是享受保养服务的。

服务生明显已经习惯了巴基的懒屁股，紧搂着巴基猛干，亲吻雨点般落下，巴基闭着眼睛享受，热气熏染的眼角通红，服务生爱怜地亲吻这美丽眼角，腰底下却是打桩般有力气。

巴基乐了，腰力真是十足十的，老子太喜欢了，仰头发出微弱的哼唧声音，如同小猫般抓挠着服务生的心。服务生恶狠狠地亲巴基的嘴唇，舌头伸进去好长，巴基被亲的喘不上气，就也伸出舌头去斗，屁股里腔道紧缩着夹吸，企图上下夹攻。

服务生最受不了巴基的夹吸，“啊！”地大叫一声，紧搂住巴基，疯操猛干。巴基终于被操出了声音，极诱惑极催情的呻吟，一声又一声，手脚全都纠缠到了服务生身上，屁股夹紧了狂摇。

“操你！”服务生终于说出了从进房间以来的第一句话，分开巴基的两条长腿，高高顶起在自己肩膀上，开始对着巴基最敏感的一点猛攻，力气大速度快，最主要是顶的准，巴基被干的浑身哆嗦，喘的上气不接下气，脚趾头紧缩，脚背却绷的笔笔直，淋漓酣畅地射了出来。

射出来很多很多，巴基的欲望冷淡，要求保养服务的频率并不高，服务生亦是狂泄如注，同样射出来很多很多，他对巴基忠贞不二，每日里思念巴基，都不愿意撸自己，这一射几乎射出了脑浆子，蚀骨销魂也就是如此，喘息着倒在巴基身上，紧搂住巴基亲吻，一下又一下，极尽爱意，极尽怜惜。

巴基却已经够了，肾上腺素降下来了，他饿了，要吃饭。毫不客气地推开服务生，跑到淋浴间，迅速清洗干净，“老子饿了，要喝牛尾汤！”

服务生长叹了口气，站起身清洗干净，再把浴室收拾清爽，进了厨房炖牛尾汤。冰箱里有新鲜牛尾，服务生预计着巴基今天会回来，提前准备了好几种巴基爱吃的食材。

新鲜牛尾焯水后抹调料酱腌制15分钟，再入烤箱250度烤到表面金黄。在腌制和烤色的同时，用黄油炒各种搭配蔬菜，巴基最近似乎爱吃芹菜，那就多放芹菜，洋葱也要多多，还有胡萝卜。

牛尾烤得了，多放整个番茄，再小火炖煮1.5个小时。趁这功夫，服务生赶紧给巴基全身按摩，修剪脚趾甲，擦各种护肤保养品，吹干头发。巴基他何止懒屁股，他简直无一处不懒，四仰八叉的躺着，眯缝着眼睛享受保养服务，靠！老子付了金币的！好在巴基虽然懒到家了，依然爱干净，从浴室出来，知道头发身上都是湿漉漉，不好躺在大床上，那就躺按摩床，头发上的水洇湿了一块块的。

服务生都要气死了，低头咬巴基的翘屁股，一咬一个牙齿印，服务生眯眯笑，还想再咬，巴基却不肯了，伸手去捏服务生的脸，手法快极了，一捏一个准儿。服务生是个弱鸡，哪儿是极夜杀神的对手，痛的龇牙咧嘴，老老实实把巴基捯饬的清爽整洁，穿上睡衣，放到沙发上。

巴基还不肯就这么干等着，捶着沙发要吃！要吃！服务生又倒了一碗厚稠香郁的骆驼酸奶，洒了厚厚的坚果碎和葡萄干，还有新鲜蓝莓，塞到巴基手里。巴基挑了下眼睛，示意还要在上面喷厚厚多多的甜奶油才行，服务生一脸“我就知道！”的小表情，喷了厚厚多多的甜奶油在上面，巴基这才肯动手动嘴巴吃酸奶，吃的咯吱吱，好像个两腮肥肥的小老鼠。

牛尾浓汤的香气出来了，弥漫了整个房间，服务生自己尝了一小口，感觉还不错，再跑去给巴基尝了一口，巴基眨眨眼睛，意思是“味道还不错！记得给老子多放点芹菜！”

服务生笑的幸福之极，加入炒好的芹菜、洋葱、胡萝卜，再加白胡椒粒、百里香、粉红水晶盐粒，大火5分钟，出锅时再加少许白兰地，浓香甘醇的牛尾浓汤做得了。

巴基吃完了酸奶，勉强挪动了懒屁股，坐在餐椅上先喝汤，服务生手脚麻利，意大利奶油饺子也端上了餐桌。巴基迷恋意大利菜，想必是因为朗姆洛的缘故，服务生有时候会想起，不过这都没什么，只要巴基高兴就好。

两个人无声地啃牛尾骨喝浓汤吃奶油饺子，窗外华灯璀璨，盛世斑斓，服务生很满足了，觉得这就是他想要的生活了。巴基很快就吃饱了，可他还没吃够，站起来跳了两下，感觉还能再塞进两个饺子，就又坐下来吃了两个，撑的直打嗝，躺到摇椅上打盹，几乎立刻就睡着了。

巴基潜伏了三天三夜才完成任务，说实话真是累坏了，服务生小心翼翼给他盖了条毯子，7年的相处，巴基接受了服务生侵入他的领地，没再暴起伤人。服务生爱怜地亲了亲巴基的头发旋，把厨房好生的收拾了，坐在了巴基身旁的另一把摇椅上，拿起了一本《亚瑟王传奇》来朗读。

服务生只给巴基朗读《亚瑟王传奇》，专门请能看得上眼的作家，写了十几个版本的《亚瑟王传奇》。一开始把亚瑟王写成了个阴险卑鄙的坏蛋，最后被兰斯洛特发现了坏蛋嘴脸，兰斯洛特狠狠地惩罚了亚瑟王，亚瑟王还不知道悔改，各种冒坏水耍阴招层出不穷。

巴基可真是听不下去了，教训服务生说亚瑟王是盖世的英雄，便算亚瑟王对不起兰斯洛特，那也是他们两个人之间的事情，永恒之王对于世人来说，就是永恒的伟大的光辉的存在。

服务生心想马屁没拍上，拍马腿上了，另起炉灶重新找作家写！前前后后写了十几个版本，眼下这版是巴基最喜欢的。亚瑟王诚心悔过，寻找兰斯洛特很久很久，直到临死时前才找到兰斯洛特，生死永隔之际，兰斯洛特原谅了亚瑟王，飘然而去。

巴基太喜欢这个结局了，服务生也就朗读了一遍又一遍。

——亚瑟王说道：我的兰斯洛特，我最伟大的骑士，我最忠诚的爱人，你终于回来了吗？你回来看我了吗？

——兰斯洛特说道：是的，我回来看你了，你所建立的永恒盛世是如此的蓬勃，为何你却如此衰败苍老？

——亚瑟王说道：这是神在惩罚我，我的兰斯洛特，告诉我，这些年你过的…………

服务生的嗓音很好听，磁性的温柔的不疾不徐的，满含了真挚情感，巴基在这温柔声音里睡的又香又甜。时钟一刻度一刻度的走，午夜来临了，巴基在心中叹息，时间的魔法到头了，所有人都要显露本来面目了。

十二点的钟声响起，巴基睁开了眼睛，锐利，明亮，淡漠，无情，极夜杀神无声息地翻身站起，单膝跪地，行了个最隆重的骑士礼节：

——我已尽忠！

——我将服从！


	26. Chapter 26

第二十六章

****************

本章 盾盾是最美貌的服务生哟~

本章 冷漠冬冬要开始融化了吗？ 

***************************

暗夜的永恒之王，高台桌幕后大BOSS，史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，轻轻放下了手中的《亚瑟王传奇》。他还穿着服务生的制服，白色镶金线边的衣服，裁剪的很合身，衬得他金头发闪闪亮，美貌有着倾城的模样。

史蒂夫微低下头，长长眼睫毛低垂着，在灯火下炫动着迷离的光，时间的魔法到头了，史蒂夫自己是最不愿意的，如果有可能，他愿意做一名真正的普通的贫穷的服务生，只要能同巴基好好的生活在一起，他完全不介意，只可惜巴基介意，服务生终究是要显露本来面目的。

“巴恩斯先生，您此行顺利吗？”

“罗杰斯阁下，很顺利，完成了八星级徽章任务。”

巴基手一翻，深蓝色镶金边的八角星形徽章出现在他手掌心中，也不知道之前是藏到哪儿去了，都光屁股洗过澡了。

史蒂夫拿过八级徽章，打开徽章盖，徽章内部分成了两个小格子，左边小格子是目标人物的血指纹印，右边小格子是属于巴基的血指纹印，代表着任务完成的血誓承诺。

“巴恩斯先生，恭喜您完成八星级徽章任务，高台桌星级徽章任务最高等级为九级，您打算什么时候向九星级徽章任务进发呢？”

巴基眼睫毛眨动，完成了九星级徽章任务，他就可以脱离高台桌了，他做梦都想着这一天，可一旦脱离了高台桌，就再也没有清洁和保养服务了。靠！这是史蒂夫的伎俩，整整7年，一点点侵入他的领地，太过于温暖，太过于舒适，温柔乡从来都是英雄冢，令他离开时候，有着分外的不舍与流连。

7年前大陆酒店刚刚开始运营，佩珀是个运营高手，有发调查问卷给到大家伙儿，巴基就问能不能有专门的清洁和保养服务。巴基问这话的时候思维真是很单纯的，清洁就是单纯的清洁，保养就是单纯的保养，巴基挺喜欢做全身护理的，又不愿意离开房间，如果能有上门做全身护理的，大懒货举双手双脚赞成，更舍得大把花金币。

说者无意，听者有心，等到巴基再执行任务回来，贾维斯就说已经配备了清洁和保养服务，仅需要1枚金币。巴基个大懒货可是太欢迎了，没想到服务生上门了，哈！他可真荣幸，高台桌幕后大BOSS，亲自来给他当服务生，胸牌编号038。

巴基气死了，直接打电话给托尼，说运营部是怎么管的！他要换服务生！托尼仰天打大哈哈，说换服务生不归他管，归组织部管。靠！组织部是幕后大BOSS亲自管的，巴基摔了电话生闷气。

史蒂夫可怜巴巴凑过来，可怜巴巴说他建立高台桌不为别的，只为了能留下巴基，否则他想不出有什么办法能留下巴基。“永恒”盛世是很辉煌伟大，可他说放下就能放下，如果巴基现在说要走，只要能带他一起走，那就立即走。他不稀罕这些身外物，他在神殿阿瓦隆里说的每一句话都是真的，他心甘情愿跟着巴基隐姓埋名，以全新的身份度过不为人知的余生。

巴基抬头冷笑，说好啊！现在就走！老子带你走！老子是个大懒货！带着你伺候老子！史蒂夫竟然直接开门就走，门外走廊上就放着他的行李箱呢！史蒂夫笑的极开心，浑身上下狂冒幸福泡泡。

史蒂夫这是真心想跟着巴基走的，霸道总裁是真心不在乎一切，巴基能看出来，可巴基只想一个人远走高飞，如果史蒂夫跟着他一起生活，巴基光想想就毛骨悚然，巴基真心被史蒂夫打败了，他做不到带着史蒂夫一起走，那就留下来继续极夜杀神吧！

史蒂夫明显失望之极，撅着个大嘴巴收拾起行李箱，史蒂夫也就比巴基大几岁，还是个年轻人，总会有脾气的。巴基一看更生气了，打电话给娜塔莎要求更换服务生，娜塔莎说要请示Cap才能有答复。罗杰斯家族出来的人，都称呼幕后大BOSS为Cap，以示区别于其他家族，更以此为荣耀。

史蒂夫就在巴基眼皮子底下接起了电话，说服务生已经上门了，不可以更换。巴基都被气乐了，行呗！反正他是个大懒货，有人伺候挺不错的，四仰八叉躺在沙发上说要洗澡。

史蒂夫二话不说，挽起袖子就去放满浴缸，再全不客气地剥光了巴基，拍着屁股扛进了浴缸。巴基的屁股又挺翘又结实，关键皮肤还特别细滑，史蒂夫拍了两下就硬了，再一看巴基也硬了。

巴基的欲望冷淡，可他没有性生活很久了，史蒂夫这一撩拨，一发不可收拾，好一顿清洁与保养服务。巴基的心再怎么冷硬无情，身体却是很诚实的，兰斯洛特是亚瑟王的剑鞘，天生就是要包裹亚瑟王的王者之剑，史蒂夫的大老二就是这王者之剑，巴基的屁股就是这天生的最契合的剑鞘。

抵死缠绵，欲仙欲死，性欲被满足的滋味太好了，清洁和保养服务从此成了巴基的重要消费项目。巴基拒绝在日常生活中见到史蒂夫，又总是出任务，史蒂夫又担心又思念，才会趁着巴基要求清洁和保养服务时上门，心甘情愿当个服务生，心甘情愿照顾巴基。

巴基要求服务的时候并不多，史蒂夫再怎么担心思念也只能硬忍着，直到巴基开始要求执行星级徽章任务。极夜杀神太厉害了，一路执行下去，星级徽章一级级的提高，不过星级徽章任务都很难，所以巴基要求清洁和保养服务的频率也提高了很多。

史蒂夫又高兴又难过，高兴是能经常见到巴基了，难过是巴基明显是要远走高飞的样子，而且还是正大光明的走，执行完九星级徽章任务，巴基完全有理由正式离开高台桌。

“巴恩斯先生，您打算离开高台桌吗？现在并没有九星级徽章任务发布出来，还有时间，您能好好想一想吗？”

巴基很有些涩然，他是个天生的冷漠脾性，目光穿透了时间与岁月，不惧怕孤独，甚至还很享受孤独。可他也知冷知热，朗姆洛和翠茜真心爱护他，他就回报以真心，现在史蒂夫也是真心爱他，温暖他，陪伴他，他却不想同史蒂夫产生太多的勾连，这是一种潜意识的惧怕吗？惧怕史蒂夫再一次的欺骗背叛？应该是的，但更多的是他想像不出同史蒂夫真正生活在一起的样子。

巴基自己就是一个世界，遗世而独立的一个世界，他拒绝任何人进入他的世界，他也不去进入任何人的世界，他接受不了史蒂夫进入他的世界。史蒂夫用了7年时间，一点点侵入他的领地，巴基心里有数，这是他能接受史蒂夫的最大限度了，他终究是要离开的，可这离开……确实有点痛彻心扉。

“史蒂夫，我不知道，我会好好想想的……我这7年来没有骗过你，有你陪伴，我挺快乐，可我一个人也挺快乐，我很懒惰，我想像不出我们朝夕相伴的生活，我很害怕，我从来没期待过，我从来都是一个人……史蒂夫，你明白吗？”

“明白，我明白。”史蒂夫心疼极了，巴基习惯了一个人，他从来没期待过任何人，因为在他最伤凉时刻，没有任何人帮助过他。史蒂夫蹲下了身体，紧紧抱住巴基，这一刻史蒂夫不是什么暗夜国王幕后大BOSS，就是一个心疼爱人的普通男人，无能为力，无所适从，恨不得以身代之。

“巴基，没事的，你慢慢想，我只希望你能知道，也能相信，我愿意跟你一起走，如果你活在自己的世界里，那我就在你的世界边上陪着你，我不打扰你，也不会让你觉得烦躁，我只静静守着你就可以了，余生如此，我也就满足了。”

史蒂夫紧搂住巴基，缠绵的亲吻，极致的爱怜，恨不能一腔子血都喷出来，喷洒在巴基心头，让巴基明白他的决心，明白他的毅力，他能坚持一辈子，甚至下辈子，下下辈子。

巴基闭眼睛承受这亲吻，冷掉的血似乎是有那么一点温热，可也没太多，可能史蒂夫的怀抱太温暖？肩膀又太宽阔？巴基拒绝去想太多，辗转加深了这个吻，伸手去抚弄小史蒂夫，一摸就硬邦邦的不行，巴基从鼻子发出嗤笑声。

“你这硬的可太快了，是不是想老子想的不行了？嗯？”

巴基故意去学史蒂夫的日常腔调，逗的史蒂夫勃发到了极致，抱拽起巴基就往卧室里推。巴基却不肯了，“罗杰斯阁下，您太贵了，我承担不起您的服务费。”巴基是个小气鬼，明明金币多的四处乱放。

史蒂夫张嘴巴咬巴基的颈间肉，“小气鬼，038号服务生不收费的，他是自愿的。”

“不收费的我不要，贾维斯收了我9枚金币呢！靠！别是多收我金币了？托尼可是个坏种，不会骗老子吧！”

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，“运营部的收费我可管不着，反正038号服务生是不收费的，要么我今天晚上陪你，换你明天陪我，我们彼此都不吃亏，好不好？”史蒂夫可是个鬼滑头，这么一来一去，可以同巴基腻在一起两天，可是太美了。

巴基才不上当，伸手将史蒂夫推倒在床上，三两下剥光了史蒂夫的衣服，从床头柜子里拿出一大把金币，豪气万千地砸在史蒂夫的粉白白胸膛上，妥妥地暴发户嘴脸，“切，再贵老子也玩儿得起，今晚上好好表现，明天老子还买你的钟！”

史蒂夫可是要乐死了，伸手将巴基抱在身上，手指伸进去试了试湿润度，内里湿软潮热，水淋淋的，润滑滑的，这是巴基也起了兴致，史蒂夫再不迟疑，用力顶了进去。巴基低低哼唧了一声，两腿紧夹着史蒂夫，仿佛骑在了一头金毛雄狮身上，止不住的癫狂颤动，夹吸的史蒂夫要死要活。

巴基一旦动了情，就是那最魅惑无敌的林中精灵，奶奶的肉肉的小鹿崽子长大了，长成了一头雄伟壮丽的大角杈雄鹿，独有的男性气息刺激的史蒂夫汗毛狂炸。

史蒂夫爱巴基的一切，曾经青春半熟的漂亮男孩他爱，现在成熟性感的漂亮男人他爱，这爱从胸腔里蓬勃发出，带着最深沉的心血共鸣，这爱就是两个男人间的爱，巴基是独立的，坚韧的，强大的，史蒂夫仰望着这几乎称得上完美的男人，心甘情愿奉献上自己的一切。

史蒂夫从没有想过去操控巴基，去矮化巴基，去把巴基当成个依附于他的“女人”看待，那是对巴基至深至重的侮辱，更是从没有真正爱巴基的体现，史蒂夫分的清楚，想的明白，他单纯的一门儿心思地爱巴基，只爱巴基，永远爱巴基。

巴基心里明镜儿似的知道，巴基自己就深谙心理操控的手段，在这7年间更是重新建立起了心锚，但凡史蒂夫有一点点阴谋诡计，巴基立即就会察觉。可史蒂夫没有，史蒂夫坦荡荡地将自己的一颗真心交到了巴基手里，这颗真心太烫了，巴基拿在手里，就仿佛拿了一块火烙铁，想放下又舍不得，舍不得又不肯放进心里。

这其中的矛盾，可是折磨之极，巴基想不通，索性不想了，在此时此刻，他只想让史蒂夫享受到极致的快乐，这快乐是真的快乐，巴基自己也是深溺其中，抵死缠绵，交颈热吻，手脚都纠缠在了一起，恨不能合二为一，再不会分开一时一刻。

窗外白月光悄然洒下，直映得这一室旖旎春光，两个人都极漂亮，深情荡漾在彼此之间，史蒂夫笑的眉眼弯弯，扛起大懒货去到浴室里清理。史蒂夫特别愿意照顾巴基，总感觉巴基是他心尖尖上的奶娃娃，长手长脚高高个子的奶娃娃。

巴基同样温柔微笑，他累了，躺在床上翻个身就沉沉睡去，史蒂夫紧搂着他，前胸贴后背，心脏的跳动频率都汇聚成了一致。在这蓬勃不息的心跳声中，史蒂夫睡的笑眯眯，口水流出来都不自知。

这一觉睡的好极了，史蒂夫再醒来一时间都不知道今夕何夕，擦着口水发了会儿呆，窗外太阳耀眼之极，巴基早已经起来了，想必是在练习芭蕾舞，昨晚上玩儿的那么嗨，不知道巴基还没有力气跳芭蕾舞。

史蒂夫满脑袋昨晚上的旖旎画面，嘿嘿傻笑着起床收拾，床头柜子上放了一张炭笔速写，把史蒂夫画成猪一样的睡像，金头发鸡窝一般，口水流出去好长，直落在枕头上，这是巴基早上起来画的，寥寥几笔，形神兼备。

史蒂夫乐不可支，从书架上拿出个画册子，将炭笔速写小心地放进透明插页里。史蒂夫很少拍照片，他是幕后大BOSS，只愿意躲在幕后，巴基时不时给他画张肖像，史蒂夫珍惜的不得了，好生生地收进画册子里。

画册子里也有巴基的肖像，是史蒂夫画的，史蒂夫的功底也很不错，再加上爱情滤镜无可救药，每一张巴基都画的漂亮之极。巴基现在也几乎不拍照片，极夜杀神日常极为低调，史蒂夫还特意回收了巴基当年的平面硬照和龙套视频，全都当宝贝一样藏在保险箱里，思念巴基时，自己拿出来看看，能傻乐上好久好久。

单看画册上的两个人，称得上天造地设，只可惜现实差强人意，史蒂夫不气馁，抬起脑袋，握紧拳头，给自己打气，好生生地捯饬清爽，进了厨房做午餐，哈！两个人一顿好睡，直接就能开吃午餐了。

意面煎蛋派、迷迭香烤土豆、意式乳酪沙拉，史蒂夫快手快脚整治出意式午餐，都是巴基爱吃的意大利菜式。甜点是史蒂夫自己琢磨的，史蒂夫爱吃一种中国广西出产的蜜桔，巴基不爱吃，主要是懒，剥蜜桔费力气。史蒂夫就琢磨出了蜜桔奶油布丁，口味很有层次，奶油和布丁自不必说，最主要蜜桔吃进嘴里会有爆浆感觉，巴基可爱吃，史蒂夫昨天就做好了，放在冰箱里冷藏，今天吃刚刚好。

史蒂夫热爱着同巴基在一起的一切，就这种日常吃饭健身画画的小日子，就让他幸福感爆棚，嘴角的微笑从没有一刻消失过，只感觉自己是在爱的海洋里游泳，一个猛子扎下去，爱意无边无际。

当然史蒂夫心眼儿明如镜，没犯傻到不食人间烟火了，他和巴基这美好安静日子，纯粹是因为他和巴基都足够强大。史蒂夫自己固不消说，本身就是世家传承的Deep State阶层，翻手为云覆手为雨般的存在，原本这仅限于是在美国，高台桌建立后，史蒂夫名符其实的成为了暗夜国王，全世界都掌握在了手掌心里。

拥有权势固然是好的，但为之付出的代价也大，史蒂夫想想一会儿先要去66层处理高台桌组织部事务，再要赶回祖宅去处理家族事务，唉！两边跑，真是头痛。不过这也没办法，史蒂夫将家族事务与高台桌合理地切分开来，有联系却不相互干扰，是并行的两条线，这是双保险。

托尼和索尔同样如此，托尼的军火买卖和清洁能源称得上是热火朝天，索尔的制药业和私家医院也是发展顺利，同时托尼管理着高台桌运营部，索尔管理着高台桌行政部，三巨头都精明之极，双保险的保险丝越粗越好。

巴基的强大更是令所有人都会有着心惊胆寒的感觉，极夜杀神代表着高台桌的最高神罚，巴基从没有失过手，甚至都没有受过伤，这是一个强大到近乎无瑕的男人。

可以说巴基用他一个人的力量，奠定了高台桌的稳如磐石，所有人都惧怕他，崇拜他，仰望他，这若是换了别人，可能就飘飘然了，巴基永远不会，巴基永远不在乎这些。这才是巴基最强大也最可怕的地方，他不在乎一切，不留恋一切，同时也不牵挂一切，没有任何破绽可寻，没有任何事物能动摇他万载寒冰般的心，史蒂夫也不能。

史蒂夫有时确实会产生极致的无力感，他再强大也是个人，是人就会有情绪起伏低落的时候，巴基在不执行任务时，会突然消失很久，谁也找不到他，过了一段时间，自己就回来了，这是巴基在享受自己的孤独时刻，算是一种休假，可在这时刻，史蒂夫的心煎熬无比，他担心巴基就这么一去不复返了，大海捞针，他一辈子都找不回巴基了，如同巴基最喜欢的《亚瑟王传奇》的结尾，兰斯洛特飘然而去，从此消失在历史尘烟之中。

史蒂夫没有任何办法，只能尽量珍惜同巴基在一起的时间，巴基现在愿意同他睡在一张床上，愿意同他过几天小日子，是他这7年来痴心付出的结果。史蒂夫又高兴又难过，可这都没什么，他愿意付出时间，付出一切，甚至付出生命，只要巴基肯接受他，哪怕并没有多么爱他，他都无怨无悔。

史蒂夫乐呵呵地忙碌着，同巴基在一起的每一天，都是无边快乐的，铺好了漂亮桌布，又叫人送来新鲜的重瓣白玫瑰，修剪整齐喷上水珠摆在餐桌中间，阳光清透，玫瑰娇艳，菜肴芳香，只等着巴基过来吃啦！

史蒂夫切了一块漂漂亮亮的蜜桔奶油布丁，放进Tiffany&Co.骨瓷餐盘里，颜色搭配的十分赏心悦目，他要去勾引巴基出来吃午餐。巴基热爱芭蕾舞，也可以说巴基热爱神殿传承，只有练功时大懒货不犯懒，常常不想着吃饭。

练功房很大很大，四周里全是镜子，史蒂夫推开门进来，正看到巴基在练习鹤立式舞姿，单腿立起支撑，另一条腿向后弯曲，两手臂伸展的极优美，巴基听到推门声音，转过头看到史蒂夫，缓缓绽放出一丝喜悦的甜蜜的微笑。

在这一刻，史蒂夫发誓他听到了花开的声音，这花没开在别处，就开在他心尖尖上，这叫什么？这叫心花怒放！


	27. Chapter 27

第二十七章

****************

本章 幕后大BOSS盾盾的恶趣味~

本章 冷漠冬冬要开始融化了吗？ 

***************************

心花怒放的史蒂夫傻笑个不停，巴基坐在餐桌前翻了个大白眼，吃完了主餐吃甜点，蜜桔奶油布丁太好吃了，口口爆浆，巴基吃的笑眯眯。

吃完了午餐，史蒂夫就问巴基等会儿干什么去。巴基说要去找托尼，托尼新研发出的掌心雷，太变态了，一枪下去，血肉横飞，这太有损极夜杀神的体面了，而且也不好隐藏形迹啊！走哪儿都有血迹，蠢死了有没有！

史蒂夫就问掌心雷放哪儿了，他怎么没看见。

巴基指着门口的行李箱，撇着嘴巴说史蒂夫最好别看了，上面全是脑浆子，他哪知道掌心雷这么变态啊，指着目标脑袋开的枪，一枪下去，自己都吓了一跳，幸好消音效果还不错，否则称得上一无是处，真怀疑是不是托尼又搞起恶作剧来了。

史蒂夫遥想了当时场景，感觉可够恶心的，嘟起嘴巴要个甜蜜亲亲，约好了晚上一起在11层餐厅里吃晚餐。巴基本来想拒绝，可一想到自己终究是要离开的，不想在离开前让史蒂夫太伤心，虽然现在越甜蜜，将来史蒂夫越伤心，但总想着能晚一时是一时，叹息着同意了史蒂夫的晚餐约会。

史蒂夫担心巴基反悔，飞也似的跑走了，显得特别的纯真孩子气，巴基忍不住的微笑，很是失了一会儿神，想想自己还是早点离开，否则会越来越舍不得，一个7年过去了，他不想再过去一个7年，过着过着，就离不开了。

巴基溜溜达达去76层找托尼，扔出了脑浆子掌心雷，问托尼是不是又开始恶作剧了。托尼大喊冤枉，他只想着增加威力，哪知道威力搞大啦，详细问了各项使用反馈，准备重新调整。

巴基在工作间里流连着不走，四处摸摸弄弄，寻思着有没有啥新奇玩儿意，托尼气死了，赶还赶不走，就偷偷打电话给邪神，说巴基约了他斗枪。

洛基才没那么容易骗，自己打电话给巴基，杀神与邪神有说不完的话，巴基聊着电话就走了，托尼这叫一个开心，日子终于清静了。

巴基真没想太多，真没猜到托尼就是故意的，史蒂夫对巴基的刻骨深情，大家伙儿都看在眼里，关键巴基的拒绝也自有其道理，大家伙儿都知道没办法规劝，托尼就偷着想办法撮合。

巴基同史蒂夫唯一的交集就是清洁和保养服务，这还是史蒂夫不要脸去当个服务生硬黏糊上去的，7年下来，好像效果还不错。托尼就故意给巴基掌心雷用，一枪下去，血肉横飞，崩溅的衣服头发到处都是，可不正好就需要清洁和保养服务了。托尼自己想想还挺得意，不过这招只能用一次，再来一次，巴基就会起疑心了，巴基倒不会过来揍托尼，但会拒绝再见史蒂夫，那可就蠢透了，托尼狂挠头发想新招数，自觉得真是操碎了一颗心哟。

事实上洛基也是如此，杀神与邪神都是单线执行任务的，洛基真是偶然碰到巴基的，洛基溜溜达达一看，这哪行啊！巴基怎么干干净净的，洛基不知道巴基为了把脸擦干净，用掉了一整包湿纸巾，邪神想到就做到，立即触发了警报器，想着巴基大开杀戒，浑身是血，可不正好就需要清洁和保养服务了。

邪神也是得意极了，专门回家同好哥哥显摆，索尔也觉得史蒂夫称得上是千年苦恋了，咱们兄弟俩能帮就帮，这把洛基乐的，翠绿绿眼珠子骨碌碌转，开始想新主意，自觉得真是操碎了一颗心哟。

这一切巴基全都不知道，同洛基打完了电话，就给克林特打电话，三个人没事就凑在一起，八卦斗枪用望远镜看美女，怎么玩怎么开心。克林特发明了一种新游戏，拿个硬垫子，上面依次摆放核桃、碧根果、鲍鱼果、夏威夷果、大榛子，再拿个薄木板，极迅速的使劲儿一拍，看谁拍碎的坚果壳多，同时坚果仁还要尽量保持完整，这是克林特练习手腕精巧发力的新招数。

这还得了！巴基和洛基怎么能让克林特称雄呢！撸起袖子就开始拍，拍碎了就三个人分着吃掉，一下午就这么拍拍吃吃的过去了，三个人都觉得肚子里全是油油的，后槽牙也疼。洛基被好哥哥电话夺命Call回去吃饭了，克林特是被娜塔莎亲自过来，提拽着脖领子走的，巴基也要去找史蒂夫吃晚餐了，三个人都捂着腮帮子哎哟哟，可是乐死娜塔莎了。

巴基到了11层餐厅，他身为长老还是有特权的，无论人在不在，都会有临窗最好的位置给他保留着，史蒂夫反倒是没有的，因为幕后大BOSS不会自己出现在人多地方，幕后大BOSS低调神秘到了极点，世间人都说除了几位长老，没人见过幕后大BOSS真容。事实上幕后大BOSS穿着服务生制服，戴着038号胸牌，乐颠颠走过来找巴基。

史蒂夫假装成038号服务生上瘾了，如同当年他假装成个穷小子在各大高校里溜达，企图偶遇青春美丽的富家女，谈个纯纯小恋爱一般，属于是他的恶趣味。现在他就是在谈纯纯小恋爱，极夜杀神是暗夜王国高不可攀的存在，038号服务生拼了命地去追求。史蒂夫自己玩耍的蛮开心，称得上是一种苦中作乐式的开心，因为巴基根本不在乎史蒂夫玩儿什么，想什么，巴基活在自己的世界里，自得其乐。

全世界12个大都市的大陆酒店，都有一个秘而不宣的最高指令——038号服务生是一位神秘的尊贵无比的客人，穿服务生制服只不过是这位客人的恶趣味，大陆酒店所有工作人员，都要拿出最专业的最亲切的最尊贵的服务，来对待这位客人，同时这位客人必然是同极夜杀神一起出现的，极夜杀神同样值得最专业的最亲切的最尊贵的服务，满足这两位客人的任何要求是大陆酒店极致服务的最高目标。

这条最高指令是佩珀发布的，佩珀当红娘的热情极度高涨，还同托尼打赌说她一定能撮合史蒂夫和巴基，托尼赌输了就半年不能吃甜甜圈，一年不能吃斯塔克舌头，托尼欣然应允下赌约，瞪起琥珀色大眼睛等着看最终结果。

事实上大陆酒店管理极其严格，服务生都是各就各位，工作时间认真负责，单就有个038号服务生偶尔会出现在餐厅里，同极夜杀神坐在一起，大模大样地点餐，金头发熠熠发光，蓝眼睛雨后晴空般闪亮，多情地笑眯眯地看着极夜杀神绽放美貌微笑，爱意喷薄藏也藏不住。

久而久之就有了谣传，说038号服务生是极夜杀神包养的金发小婊子，看这小婊子长的可真漂亮，明显对极夜杀神动了真情意，只可惜极夜杀神冷如万载寒冰，对这小婊子爱搭不理。

哈哈！史蒂夫听到了不但不生气，还挺得意，暗夜国王无比强大，根本不在乎世间人如果说他，事实上他也愿意当巴基的金发小婊子，只要巴基能接受他，爱他，永远在一起，在床上同巴基耳鬓厮磨时刻，还问过巴基，要不要试着来操他。

巴基打死都不愿意，懒屁股懒到了家，躺下来享受就好了，为啥要自己出力气动来动去，累死了有没有！史蒂夫笑死了，趁机搂住巴基，再来一个回合，两个人都感觉极开心极快乐，岁月静好，人间有情，无外乎如此。

史蒂夫是不在乎，巴基是压根不知道，极夜杀神威名隆盛，没人敢过来同他闲聊了哪怕一句半句的，巴基乐得如此，他谁都不想搭理，有个史蒂夫在耳朵边叨叨叨就够他受得了。

史蒂夫同巴基有着说不完的话，单是蜜桔奶油布丁的研发过程，史蒂夫就能说上个三天三夜不停歇。巴基还挺爱听的，偶尔回一两句，就让史蒂夫笑的更开心，史蒂夫是真的爱他，爱的刻骨铭心，巴基知道，忍不住就去轻摸史蒂夫的金头发，史蒂夫更是开心之极，笑容灿烂无比。

两个人都极漂亮，高高壮壮的两个成年男人，却都有着一种很纯真的孩子气，干净澄明，清透无比，餐厅里所有人都会偷瞄着他们，史蒂夫是不在乎，巴基是任何事都不在意，更显得卓然不群，遗世独立，美貌本就罕有，气质更加超群。

史蒂夫细心地将鱼排切成一小块一小块的，巴基捂着小肉腮帮子说牙疼，牛排都吃不动了，只能吃鱼排，史蒂夫就帮着切好了，方便巴基往嘴巴送。史蒂夫自己则只吃粗粮色拉，他刚健身完毕，晚餐不能多吃，喝的也只是蔬果汁。

巴基还挺爱吃香煎鱼排的，法国银鳕鱼肉质细腻，正适合他的牙疼病，吃的正开心，突然停住了，史蒂夫吓了一跳，急忙问是怎么了？

巴基气死了，说下午吃坚果吃多了，油油的，他要去拉肚子。史蒂夫笑的不行，说赶紧去，鱼排凉了不好吃，让餐厅再给重新煎一块。巴基施施然站起来去洗手间，虽然急得不行，又不想让史蒂夫太笑话他，就不紧不慢地走去了，跳芭蕾舞的漂亮男人，风姿绰约之极。

史蒂夫满眼睛都是星星，感觉难喝的蔬果汁都变的香甜甜，仰头喝了一口，突然感觉身边有人重重坐下，这可挺意外，转头看了过去。

哈！这世上总会有那些个不识趣的没见过世面的人存在，坐下来的男人，长相还算不错，穿的也挺好，只是西服领子上别着的一枚金苹果胸针，透露出这是个第一次有资格进入大陆酒店见世面的“新”人。

现实世界里的身份并不适用于暗夜王国，有可能现实社会里的乞丐，在暗夜王国里受尽尊崇，同样的现实社会里的达官贵人，有可能在暗夜王国里只是个“新”人，不懂规矩，还端着自己用习惯了的身份，摆出来的谱儿比天都大。

史蒂夫挑了挑眉毛，看了看来人，又看了看来人的俩跟班，哈！托尼可真有出息，什么人都能放进来。

这几年是托尼话事，托尼就选了个傻子当总统，关键这傻子还是个金头发蓝眼睛，托尼每天看这傻子跳来跳去，自动代入成史蒂夫，可是开心透顶，连带着对傻子总统十分宽容，傻子总统也就选了傻子班底，坐在史蒂夫身边的男人，就是傻子班底里白宫幕僚长家的大儿子，名字叫做艾斯利。

艾斯利是第一次进大陆酒店，贾维斯亲手给他别上了金苹果胸针，说这是最尊贵客人的标志，他就当真了，得意地四处溜达玩耍了一天，晚上过来11层餐厅吃晚餐，一眼就望见了史蒂夫，顿时有惊为天人的感觉。怎么会有这么好看温柔的男人呢，明显还十分懂事听话，穿着服务生制服，看来是个被包养的金发小婊子，哈！论有钱有势，我可从没怕过谁，趁着巴基去拉肚子，立即过来谈价码。

“多少钱？”艾斯利可是傲慢透了，端着杯红酒轻轻摇晃着，开口就问。

史蒂夫歪头睇了他一下，用眼神止住了收到消息飞奔过来的贾维斯，轻声微笑，“我不卖。”

艾斯利发出嘲讽的嗤笑声，轻浮的用手指去点史蒂夫的胸牌，“别装了，不卖你能坐在这里？看来包养你的人是个穷鬼，自己吃法国银鳕鱼排，只舍得给你吃色拉，别跟他了，跟我吧！”

史蒂夫的身材棒透了，胸肌特别漂亮，又宽阔又好摸，巴基每次都把脑袋枕在上面，时不时摸一摸，亲一亲。艾斯利也是个猎艳高手，点了下胸牌就发觉史蒂夫的胸肌弹性超绝，立即就想上手去摸，史蒂夫迅速站起身，换到巴基的位置坐。

“正商量价钱呢！先别动手可以吗？”史蒂夫心想逗你玩儿可以，平白的让你占了便宜，巴基回来得气死。

“哈！就知道你是个老手了，说吧！多少钱？”

史蒂夫突然笑了起来，笑的极开心，眉毛弯弯，眼睛里散发出雪雪亮的幸福光芒，朝着远处发问，“他问我，值多少钱？”

这转变太明显了，艾斯利和他的俩跟班不由自主顺着史蒂夫视线看过去，巴基冷着一张脸，慢悠悠地走过来。巴基拉肚子拉的脸都臭了，心情正是十分的不爽，结果史蒂夫竟然还被人调戏，靠！当老子是死的！

巴基没发觉在这一瞬间，他极愤怒，这愤怒来源于对史蒂夫的独占欲，7年的时间，史蒂夫还是走进了他心里去。史蒂夫心眼儿明如镜，立即就发现了，能说在这一瞬间，史蒂夫都想跪地感谢上帝了吗！激动的满脸通红，上帝啊！您老人家终于看到我的真心了吗？！

艾斯利不认识极夜杀神，巴基不在执行任务时候，只是普通级别的冷淡，耷拉着眼皮，不爱搭理人，没有任何杀气，除了长相极漂亮特别打眼外，从里到外都透着“无害”两个字，这也是杀神与杀手的区别，只有那级别低端的杀手，才会时不时的杀气外放，恨不能让所有人都防备他，害怕他。

餐厅里的其他客人，只要是经常进入大陆酒店的“老”人，都认识极夜杀神，也都知道大陆酒店的规矩必须要遵守。极夜杀神是始创7大长老之一，按道理也是要遵守规矩的，就是不知道这事情要怎么解决，客人们全都聚拢过来，存了巴结的心，也存了看好戏的心。

艾斯利挺得意，认为是金苹果胸针证明了他尊贵的身份，他也要趁机显摆一下，都说大陆酒店规矩大，今天就由他来替大陆酒店重新做做规矩。

“说吧！多少钱？才肯把这个金发小婊子转给我。”

史蒂夫笑的不行，巴基看了他一眼，才发现这是史蒂夫的恶趣味上来了，一瞬间突然又不生气了，史蒂夫是属于他的，史蒂夫永远都是属于他的，他知道，一直都是史蒂夫逗他开心，那他今天就配合一下，逗史蒂夫开心。

巴基可是个会演戏的优质龙套，一把将史蒂夫拽到了身后，恶狠狠训斥，“你可真不老实，趁老子不在，就四处乱勾搭人，肯定是操的你不够爽，今天晚上有你好受的。”

史蒂夫这一颗心，真是颤巍巍的激动极了，巴基从来不搭理谁，也从来不迁就谁，这是巴基第一次明显的迁就他，还迁就的是他的恶趣味，暗夜国王平日里是个山崩于前神色不变的冷静人，今日里却是激动的手脚发颤，脸色越发的通红红。

巴基看在眼里，心里更是明明白白，唉！真是柔肠百转呢！轻亲了一下史蒂夫通红红耳垂，懒得同眼巴前这个不识相的“新”人起争执，拉起史蒂夫的手，转身就走。

艾斯利可是要气死了，白宫幕僚长家的大儿子，有钱又有势，头一次碰到不将自己放在眼里的人，手一挥，俩跟班拦住了巴基，艾斯利更是直接上手来拽史蒂夫，哈！这是要上演争风吃醋，为美人儿决斗的烂俗戏码了。

极夜杀神还能让别人在自己眼巴前占史蒂夫便宜，那极夜杀神就可以含笑自尽了，手一挥脚一转，带着史蒂夫退出了好几步。史蒂夫一看不能再玩儿了，再玩儿就坏规矩了，他知道了巴基的心意，现在应该趁热打铁，回到房间里，枕着巴基大腿撒娇假哭才对。

史蒂夫迅速给躲在一边看戏的贾维斯递了个眼神，贾维斯装了弹簧般窜出来，几位安保人员立即上前卡住了位置，将史蒂夫和巴基团团保护起来。

“艾斯利，大陆酒店里永不可动武，这是铁律，幕僚长阁下说你是个懂规矩的，特意让你来见见新世面，请尊重幕僚长阁下爱护你的心思，不要把事情闹大，大陆酒店的规矩永不可破。”

傻子总统都是托尼选上去的，你说让贾维斯对个白宫幕僚长能有多少尊重呢？更何况艾斯利只是白宫幕僚长家的大儿子，占着长子的名位，却是个十足十的纨绔子弟。

艾斯利哪儿受过这种轻慢呢！贾维斯之前忽悠他是最尊贵的客人，纯粹是出于社交礼仪，他可是当了真的，再说周围里聚集了这么看好戏的人，他连个小婊子都搞不定，他还混不混了。

老话说冲动是魔鬼，艾斯利真就冲动了，从跟班肋下枪套里直接拔出枪来，朝着天花板就来了一枪，这就是个色厉内荏的胆小鬼，枪都拔了，倒是直接朝着巴基开一枪啊！他又不敢真杀人见血，只存了吓唬人的心思。

按照正常电影情节，枪声一响，肯定所有人都哭喊着鸟兽散，四处躲藏找掩体，狼狈不堪，女生尖叫哭花了脸，男生举起椅子花瓶当武器，好一番热闹景象。现实情况却是所有人动都没动，眼皮都没多眨一下，大陆酒店安静好久了，好不容易从天降下来一个不懂规矩的傻瓜蛋，给大家伙儿添乐子，看戏还来不及，哪舍得躲起来啊！再说规矩都破了，这要怎么解决呢？

艾斯利真没想到竟然有人不怕开枪，这如果是个脑子灵的，可能就咂摸出味道来了，艾斯利就是那个脑子不灵的，一枪不行，连开了好几枪，天花板水晶吊灯都打下来了。

巴基护住史蒂夫的脑袋往边上躲了躲，在史蒂夫耳朵边轻声发问：“你说你是不是个祸水？敢情你知道自己长的太勾搭人，才一直躲在幕后的吧！”

史蒂夫脸色通红红，从打知道巴基真心在乎他起，史蒂夫的脸色就一直如此，“我只勾搭你一个人，你愿不愿意被我勾搭？”

巴基撇嘴，不愿意回答，史蒂夫也不追问，只是拽着巴基躲进暗处阴影里，掐着屁股下巴就亲了上去，极凶狠极大力气，似要将巴基吞进肚子里去，巴基积极回应，外面闹成一团全影响不了他们，兀自沉浸在彼此的柔情蜜意里。

贾维斯耳听六路眼观八方，感觉这是史蒂夫的刻骨真情终于触动巴基的心了，可能触动的不太多，可水滴终会石穿的不是吗？贾维斯很为史蒂夫高兴，更觉得巴基也应该收获幸福，由此看着艾斯利也不那么烦人了，毕竟艾斯利的不识相调戏算是个小契机。

“艾斯利，你是个年轻人，这笔账大陆酒店会同幕僚长阁下算清楚，你请回吧！从此以后，大陆酒店不欢迎你，你将不能踏入大陆酒店半步，违者自有神罚。”

贾维斯真算是客气的了，在大陆酒店拔枪开枪，足可以触动神罚了，当然说是神罚，不可能就是极夜杀神出手，艾斯利远远不够资格，暗夜王国里的每一个人都拥有接单杀人的能力，由此也就更加恐怖，因为无孔不入，无所不在。

艾斯利却是不识好歹，眼见着史蒂夫和巴基不知道跑哪儿去了，举着枪就开始寻找，安保人员自然要上前阻拦，争争抢抢，艾斯利竟然真就开了枪，打中了安保人员大腿，贾维斯这下真生气了，托尼也在这时候来到了餐厅。

托尼·斯塔克这张脸所有人都认识，艾斯利再怎么混蛋，也知道斯塔克家族势力是如何的庞大，总统也只不过是斯塔克家族选出来的台前人，区区白宫幕僚长在托尼·斯塔克面前更是得小心说话，艾斯利怂了，开始嚷嚷是金发小婊子勾引他的，要把金发小婊子揪出来对质。

托尼看了看安保人员的伤势，大陆酒店里永不可动武，这是铁律！托尼直接拨出了电话，接通了行政部：“应付账款，MK-085，开放契约，50万美金，艾斯利·伊桑霍克，24小时。”

*********小亲亲确定有收本想法的，请至LOF静静行走白月光主页《老铅笔》第二十五章评论里“+1”


	28. Chapter 28

第二十八章

****************

本章 盾盾认为水滴终会石穿~

本章 事实上冷漠冬冬拒绝融化！ 

***************************

艾斯利一脑门儿问号，什么是应付账款？什么是50万美金？什么意思？回头看看俩跟班，也是一脸莫名其妙。托尼心想傻子总统真心不行，选出来的班底也全是傻子，连家里人也都是傻透了气。

不到一分钟的时间，所有人的手机都响了，所有人都低头收短信，托尼同躲在暗处阴影里的史蒂夫对了个眼神——索尔这行政部管理的不错！

“艾斯利·伊桑霍克，全世界12个大都市的大陆酒店都将对你关闭，你有24小时逃命时间，过了这24小时，你会发现所有人都是你的敌人，直到你被杀死为止，你的这条命，价值50万美金，由我托尼·斯塔克承付账款。”

托尼看了下手表，“事实上你已经耽搁了三分钟，我诚挚建议你立即迈上逃命旅程，祝你好运！”

艾斯利吓傻了有没有！他从小到大都是玩儿，真遇到事情了立即六神无主，贾维斯也不给他说任何话的机会，大陆酒店已经对他关闭，手一挥，安保人员之前都没有真动手，现在真动上手了，个顶个厉害之极，不费吹灰之力地将三个人带走扔出门去。

托尼拍了拍手掌，宣布今晚全部免单，另可免费前往12层脱衣舞俱乐部观赏最新的脱衣舞演出，今晚请了最有名的蒂塔舞娘来表演。

大家伙儿齐声欢呼，看了场好戏，吃了份免费晚餐，又有绝代舞娘可以观赏，大陆酒店棒棒哒！最主要是有钱赚，50万美金不算多，但艾斯利明显很好杀的样子，有几个人已经顾不得看绝代舞娘了，先行离开准备着去杀人了。

史蒂夫同巴基才不管这些，早就脚底抹油溜了，等电梯时还勉强维持着正常状态，进了电梯，两个人就吻在了一起，吻的太急，撞到了彼此的牙齿。两个人都忍不住地笑，拉拉扯扯进了房间，再跌跌撞撞进了浴缸，放满了水，开启了冲浪模式。史蒂夫在这浪头中狂干着巴基，干的巴基眼角通红红，巴基也没有懒屁股，夹吸的史蒂夫连声大叫，抱起巴基坐在他身上，一下下的狠顶。

巴基很少大叫，被干的再狠也只是哼唧哼唧，小奶音颤巍巍的，先是小奶猫一般，被干到了极致，就叫成了一头大猫，真挠到了史蒂夫心里去，什么叫做肝脑涂地，这就是啊！史蒂夫张嘴狠咬着巴基的颈间肉，爱到了极致，就是恨不能血肉都融合在了一起，史蒂夫深深深的插进去，深深深地射出来，想就这么射到天荒地老，哪怕精尽人亡，他心甘情愿死在巴基肚皮上。

巴基也是射的脑浆子都要出来了，脑子一阵阵发晕，一时间不知道今夕何夕，紧搂着史蒂夫喘的上气不接下气，“臭史蒂乎，你要干死我啦！你别离开我好不好？你别骗我好不好？你总是骗我！你为什么要去喜欢佩吉？你还喜欢那么多好看的男人女人，我不够好看吗？我不够爱你吗？明明我们从小在一起……臭史蒂乎……你骗我！你骗我！你骗我！”

巴基说到最后都带了哭腔，把脸深埋进史蒂夫肩窝里，稀里糊涂地呢喃着，有一句没一句地胡言乱语着。史蒂夫这一颗心，心痛如绞，痴爱成狂，这是巴基被干糊涂了，想起了千年前的过往，这是巴基最深最重的恐惧，在这情欲缠绵时刻，从最压抑的心底里泄露出来。

“巴基，我的巴基，我爱你，我再不会骗你，我们永远在一起，永远……永远……直到时间尽头。”

史蒂夫落下了悔恨的泪水，缠绵亲吻着巴基的嘴唇，这泪水是咸的，落进了彼此的唇间，落进了彼此的心坎里。巴基仰头承受这亲吻，眼睛周围一圈红晕晕，艳色倾城，却依然没有眼泪，巴基这打落牙齿和血吞的性子，千年前如此，千年后亦是如此。

两个人转移了阵地，从浴缸回到了大床上，巴基的口活儿好极了，直吸的史蒂夫手脚颤抖，想坐起来抱住巴基，手脚却都被紧紧铐住，只能在巴基嘴巴里欲仙欲死，巴基却总不肯给他个痛快，直到巴基坐了上去，潮湿温润的内里，史蒂夫几乎魂飞魄散，又在巴基强劲夹吸下几度回魂，还被套上了延迟环，几度生死几度魂转，最后终于痛快地射了出来，极致的快感，几乎逼疯了史蒂夫，疯狂的让巴基快把他解开。

巴基解开了史蒂夫，被史蒂夫一个翻身就压在身下，不应期还硬不起来，但极致的婉转的亲吻胜过一切，唇齿流连，津液交融，巴基的舌头又灵巧又能伸的极长，史蒂夫怎么亲也亲不够，直到不应期过了，再度顶了进去。

巴基长长地发出一声吟哦，这是巴基头一次被干的高声叫喊，给了史蒂夫无穷的动力，情欲的极致就是两情相悦，从身体到灵魂都要合二为一，这才是极致情欲的滋味，这才是真正爱情的灵与肉结合，史蒂夫同巴基是那真正的灵魂伴侣，共同攀登上那极致的情欲高峰。

两个人仿佛化成了一对比翼鸟，在那情欲高峰上久久盘旋，从不肯落下，鹣鲽情深不足以形容，鸳鸯双飞不足以概括，就是史蒂夫和巴基，也只是史蒂夫和巴基，他们永远在一起……永远在一起……

连干了三个回合，史蒂夫累的眼睛都睁不开了，坚持着给巴基清理完毕，扛着手软脚软哼哼唧唧个不停的大号奶娃娃回到床上，手脚纠缠着睡在了一起。史蒂夫心满意足，他要再努力，加把劲儿，水滴终会石穿的不是吗？带着这种极致的信念，史蒂夫香甜甜进入了梦乡，没注意不知道何时巴基睁开了眼睛。

巴基心口疼，因为他打算要离开了，史蒂夫走到了他心里去，这是不应该的，他不应该牵挂任何人，不应该相信任何人，这个任何人里面包含了史蒂夫，只有孑然一身，才能真正无所畏惧，因为没有任何人和事能影响到他，史蒂夫却影响到了他，是他心软了，是他心动了……

巴基紧咬着牙关，忍受这痛彻心扉的疼痛，他的心本是那万载寒冰，一旦春江水暖，冰破爱意涌出，可是太痛了，巴基想仰天怒喊，却又想躺进史蒂夫怀里温存流连，矛与盾，爱与伤，硬生生咬嘴唇咬出了血。

史蒂夫温热的呼吸就在耳畔，巴基伸手指一丝丝去描绘这美貌万端的容颜，凑上去轻轻一吻，史蒂夫在睡梦中甜笑，嘟起嘴巴回应，紧搂住巴基，盖上被子，夜晚空调风凉，要好好盖被子。

巴基蜷缩起了自己，将整个人都埋进史蒂夫的怀抱里，过了今晚，就再不会拥有这怀抱了，巴基闭上了眼睛，琉璃样的钢青色大眼睛深深躲在了眼皮后面，亦如他的心深深躲藏，他的心只留给自己，他的心不放进去任何一个人，这样他就不会受伤，更不会难过了。

史蒂夫早上醒来，照例没看到巴基，去练功房门口隔着窗户张望，看到巴基在认真练功，史蒂夫笑眯眯，想着巴基昨晚上拉肚子，早餐就炖煮了香菇鸡肉粥给巴基养胃，史蒂夫很喜欢做饭，没事就琢磨菜谱，又迷恋东方文化，中餐养生粥炖煮的很不错。

巴基练功完毕，先去洗了个澡，换了白T恤牛仔裤出来，坐在餐桌边静静喝粥，心里面惊涛骇浪，表面上声色不动。巴基一贯都是冷淡淡表情，又是个不爱说话的性子，史蒂夫是真没发现巴基已经下了决断，快乐乐地喝粥聊天。

“巴基，我今天有时间，我们一起出去玩儿吧！你想去哪儿玩？去看洋基队比赛怎么样？看完了就去吃“纳森”店的热狗，好久没吃了，我们比赛谁吃的多，输的人请吃晚餐，好不好？”

史蒂夫快乐的无边无际，仿佛回到了10年级时的弱鸡青春期，费尽千辛万苦，终于距离心上人前进了那么一小步，美滋滋的几乎要发癫，同心上人一起看洋基队比赛吃热狗喝可乐，是他整个弱鸡青春期最极致的性幻想，今天终于要实现了。

这么一个洋溢着快乐，浑身冒粉红泡泡的金发美男子在眼前，最关键还如此的情真意切，这若是换了别人，可能也就心软了，巴基永远不会，巴基下了决断就会执行下去，抬起头很仔细地看了史蒂夫一眼，似要把史蒂夫看进心里去，在余下的人生中会时不时翻出来看看，不过也仅仅是看看，没有其他的了。

“史蒂夫，我要走了，什么时候九星级徽章任务发出来，我什么时候再回来，九星级徽章任务完成后，我就正式离开高台桌，我遵守了高台桌的组织规定，所以，你也别再想着找我了，此生此世……”

巴基顿了一下，想忍住，可还是泛起了泪光，阳光下晶莹剔透，仿如那最高贵最纯净的极致水晶，“……此生此世，我们不要再相见了，你爱我，我知道，可我做不到放下一切去爱你，这不是你的错，是我自己的问题，曾经的经历……很影响我，所以，大路朝天，各走一边，才是最好的结局。”

史蒂夫整个人都傻了，有一种很莫名的恍惚感，昨天晚上才稍确定了一点点巴基的心意，快乐的无边无际，睡了一觉，就全变样了？！史蒂夫也是人，是人就有脾气，什么叫做高空跌落，什么叫做幸福转瞬成空，这就是啊！

史蒂夫握紧了拳头，压抑住暴怒的情绪，沉声发问，“巴基，你是在害怕吗？你动心了？所以你害怕了？你害怕我再一次骗你？害怕你再一次受伤害？巴基，你不相信我，我知道，可你应该相信你自己，你值得这人世间最好的爱！你值得我爱你！你值得我爱你永生永世！”

史蒂夫说着说着怒气就消了，这是他心尖尖上的爱人，由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖，巴基曾经的经历太过伤凉，导致他不相信任何人，史蒂夫一老早就下定了决心，用一辈子来追寻巴基，用一辈子来温暖巴基，用一辈子来陪伴巴基，所以，他不应该生气，他应该安慰巴基，让巴基知道，巴基值得这人世间最好的一切，值得他史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯永生永世的挚爱。

巴基微笑，史蒂夫说的道理他都明白，确实他是动心了，由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖，爱一个人爱到了极致，有了牵挂，就会平白生出林林总总忧愁恐慌。可这一切都是有解决办法的，若离于爱者，无忧亦无怖，只要远离心中挚爱，便是赤条条来去无牵挂，自然也就没有忧虑和恐慌了。

“史蒂夫，道理我都明白，我也不愿意再同你多说什么，我是个大懒货，懒得付出爱情，自然也不应该得到爱情，一个人自由自在，我很开心，我走了，什么时候九星级徽章任务发出来，我什么时候再回来。”

巴基什么都不带，就这么站起身直接走，史蒂夫拦在门口，手脚狂抖，巴基说走了，那就一定是走了，可他怎么能让巴基走呢！人海茫茫，海上捞针，他要怎么找回巴基呢！

“那你就带我一起走！我说了，你走可以，带我一起走！”史蒂夫耍起了霸道总裁脾气，拼命撑开长手长脚，OK绷般紧贴在门口。

巴基心头凄然，史蒂夫非要他把话说绝了才肯放手，“史蒂夫，你说我应该相信自己，我值得你永远的爱，那么兰斯洛特不相信自己吗？兰斯洛特不值得亚瑟王永远的爱吗？”

巴基的钢青色大眼睛瞪起来威风凛凛，柔情起来却是风情万种，眼下这心头凄凉，无可言说，就这么定定盯着史蒂夫，泪光莹莹，硬是不掉下来。史蒂夫激灵灵打了个哆嗦，千年心结，要如何才能解开，难道他要失去巴基了吗？亦如亚瑟王失去了兰斯洛特！

“……巴基……你不是兰斯洛特……我也不是亚瑟王……”史蒂夫哽咽不能言，泪水滚滚而落。

巴基用手指点了点史蒂夫的心脏部位，“对我来说，是一样的，便算你抛下了一切跟我走，你也依然是你。”巴基不忍心对史蒂夫动手，只是将史蒂夫轻推到一边，开门走了，毫不留恋，头都没回过一次。

史蒂夫的眼泪水洒满了衣襟，这一刻他不是暗夜国王，只是一个失去爱侣的普通男人，横亘在他面前的，却不是普通爱人间的误会，而是千年的时间，这要怎么搞？这没办法搞？史蒂夫蹲在门边哭的如同个孩子，高高壮壮的男子汉缩成了一小团，透着分外的凄楚可怜。

巴基溜溜达达出了大陆酒店，阳光又大又明亮，幸好有戴了顶棒球帽，是洋基队的棒球帽，史蒂夫最喜欢洋基队了，巴基看着棒球帽上的标志，克制住转身回去的冲动，如果他回去，那就再也离不开了，他不想有牵挂，也不想迁就任何人，这个任何人里面包含了史蒂夫。

人这种生物，最大的敌人就是自己，理智与情感，脑袋里的天平摇摆不定，巴基就这么茫然溜达了一整天，麦当劳儿童套餐都失去了往日的美好滋味，是因为没有了史蒂夫的陪伴吗？巴基拒绝去想这个问题，溜达累了就回到了星空画廊。

史蒂夫将星空画廊转到巴基名下，巴基原本是不要的，是娜塔莎过来说巴基需要在现实生活中拥有个安定体面的身份，算是个伪装，巴基自问对娜塔莎有亏欠，对娜塔莎称得上百依百顺，也就接受成为了星空画廊的新主人。

巴基的艺术品味很不错，这7年来时不时的亲自打理，星空画廊生意还蛮兴旺的，二楼是巴基日常发呆的空间，史蒂夫有空就过来陪着他发呆。曾经史蒂夫自己喜好的家伙什儿，巴基喜欢的就留下，巴基不喜欢的就装箱扔仓库里，巴基曾经的雕塑作品也都装箱扔仓库里了，只有巴基最后一件作品大人脑袋留在了二楼。

这件大人脑袋作品破天荒得了个优秀，巴基自己猜想可能是因为个头特别大？！里面的脑袋部件都是活动的，可以掏出来摆一堆，都掏空了以后，大人脑袋里面的空间，正好可以容纳一个成人男子钻进去睡觉，脑壳上还有两个洞，可以放两个大脚丫子，这才是得了个优秀的真正原因，评委老师说这件作品展示了后现代虚无主义的精髓，更体现了当代年轻人在精神本质上的黑洞变化，优秀的实至名归。

行吧！巴基真还没闹明白啥是后现代虚无主义的精髓，他只是手头上刚好有点小钱了，稍嘚瑟了那么一小下，又因为要去杀皮尔斯，脑袋构造了如指掌，就随便做了这么个大人脑袋。不过也挺好的，正方便他钻进来睡觉，睡醒了，他就要离开纽约了，痛彻心扉没什么，痛着痛着就麻木了。

巴基拿了条薄毯子钻进去，蜷缩成一小团，用手护住头闭上了眼睛。他从小到大都是一个人，睡觉都睁着一只眼睛，还会习惯性的护住头。记忆恢复后，睡觉姿势转变成了四仰八叉的样子，因为他长大了，也强大了，更是能真正做自己了。事实上他心里一直住着一个11岁的小男孩，一夕之间，亡国灭门，凄惨惨飘零，孤单单沦落，在红房子里煎熬着地狱般的岁月，他怎么可能再去相信谁呢？他谁都不相信，他只相信自己，他自己陪伴着自己，他不难过，他极快乐。

巴基紧皱着眉头，睡的很不安稳，幽幽然一声叹息响起，是亚瑟王来了吗？巴基睁开了眼睛，从大人脑袋里爬出来，说实话这情景可真够吓人的，巴基却是什么都不怕，灯都不开，愣愣然站直了身体，“臭史蒂乎，是你吗？你来干什么？你还有脸来？你违背了誓言，你知道我有多伤心吗？你知道我被莫德雷德一剑砍死的时候，我有多开心吗？因为我死了，我就不用煎熬了，为什么要让我再遇见你……我不想伤害你，可我害怕……”

巴基如同个小孩子样的揉眼睛，他想哭，却没有眼泪能流出来，他早就没有眼泪了，也没有任何事情值得他掉眼泪，“臭史蒂乎，你一定觉得我天不怕，地不怕，明明你这么爱我，为什么我还会害怕呢……你不知道我从巴维尼亚逃命出来，被骗到了一个叫做红房子芭蕾舞团的地方……”

巴基裹着毯子，对着漆黑夜里，述说了他最深最重的恐惧，地狱般煎熬的岁月，拼命看人眼色辗转求活的悲凉，地狱在哪里？地狱在人间！巴基无端的感觉很冷，整个人蜷缩成了一团，躺倒在地板上，疯狂打寒战。

小小巴基只有11岁，就遭受了无边灾厄，强大的血脉传承让他得以存活，天才脑袋更让他建立起了第一个心锚，表面上看啥事儿没有，可第一个心锚说碎就碎了，史蒂夫来到了他眼前。巴基始终在拒绝，因为他知道，史蒂夫会勾起他所有的心理问题，他是个心理残缺的人吗？在一定意义上是的！史蒂夫就是他的触发器，远离了史蒂夫，他是会一辈子孤孤单单，可他也会“正常”一辈子，始终都是个了无牵挂的好汉一条。

这7年里巴基重新建立了第二个心锚，可依然有可能说碎就碎了，巴基太恐惧了，史蒂夫依然是他的触发器，他害怕再这么相处下去，他会不顾一切地爱上史蒂夫，亦如兰斯洛特爱上亚瑟王，兰斯洛特太痛苦了，痛苦到巴基连想都不敢想，一旦爱上了史蒂夫，他的下场会如何，他也想像不出同史蒂夫朝夕生活在一起的感觉，他受不了！他害怕！

红房子芭蕾舞团被巴基牢牢封存在记忆里，这是巴基不相信任何人的开始，是他童年至深至重的心理创伤，巴基是知道的，时刻警惕着这创伤爆发，甚至专门留下了“老铅笔”去杀死皮尔斯，企图治愈这创伤，没想到创伤一直都在，只是被时间一层层封存，让巴基以为已经痊愈了，没承想突然爆发出来，伤人又伤已。

“巴基，我在这里，有我在，没人再能伤害你，别怕，有创伤我们一起面对，巴基，我爱你！我爱你！”一个温暖的宽阔的坚实的胸膛怀抱住了巴基，冷到发抖的身躯渐渐不抖了，巴基呼出了一口透骨寒气，现在是夏天，可巴基呼出的这口寒气，冰寒透骨。

“史蒂夫，是你吗？”

*********小亲亲确定有收本想法的，请至LOF静静行走白月光主页《老铅笔》第二十五章评论里“+1”


	29. Chapter 29

第二十九章

****************

本章 冬冬千山鸟飞绝~

本章 盾盾痴情挽不回~ 

***************************

“是我，巴基，我知道你回来星空画廊，就来找你了，我不是故意要吓你的，对不起，巴基，我的好巴基，我爱你！我爱你！”史蒂夫低头亲着巴基的头发旋，巴基从没有糊涂过，瞬间就知道是史蒂夫来了，是他自己睡觉不安稳，乱做梦，认为是亚瑟王来了，说出了心底深藏着的恐惧。

巴基长叹了口气，坐了起来，说嘴巴渴，要喝水。史蒂夫开了小灯，煮了斐济水泡洞庭碧螺春，候汤、滤白毫、冲泡、手法迅速而老练，透明茶盏刚刚好是一口的量，巴基连喝了好几盏，才算是缓回口气。

“史蒂夫，我不需要看心理医生，你就是我的触发器，只要我远离你，我就是个正常人，老子走到哪儿都是好汉一条！”

“巴基，我退回来行不行？我退回来！是我越了界，我依然只是038号服务生行不行？你需要服务时我就上门，你不需要时我就不出现，我不再想着同你多多在一起，不再想着同你一起去看洋基队的比赛……我什么都不想了……巴基，你别走好不好？我们就这样过下去，一个7年再一个7年，我不会再去要求更多……我真的不会了……”

史蒂夫哽咽难言，这是他挚爱的心上人，可他们没能早早相遇，时间在折磨他们，更想拆散他们，史蒂夫真的没办法了，是他要求多了，是他想着水滴终会石穿，是他越界了，是他错了，他退回来，他这辈子都不会越界了，巴基，不要走，好不好？

巴基不言语，极夜杀神一旦冷凝起了神情，真可谓杀气冲天，可巴基怎么舍得史蒂夫难过呢！暗夜里扪心自问，他会因为千年前的纠葛就同史蒂夫重新开始吗？

原本的答案是不会！一千个一万个不会！可现在巴基吃不准了，因为史蒂夫同样没把千年前的纠葛当回事情，史蒂夫是单纯的爱巴基这个人，千年前爱，千年后爱，史蒂夫只是爱巴基而已，巴基什么样，史蒂夫就什么样，巴基想要做什么，史蒂夫就去做什么，没有半点的为难和不甘愿，史蒂夫是为了巴基而活着的，史蒂夫梦想中的纯洁男孩，就是他心底里的巴基，千年前的林中精灵，千年后的拜金小婊子，对史蒂夫来说，都只是巴基而已，这是一份没有任何杂质的爱情，史蒂夫飞蛾扑火般投入其中，史蒂夫不难过，史蒂夫极快乐。

巴基是知道的，也是明白的，但却是不相信的，或许史蒂夫现在是如此，可在将来？！亚瑟王同样挚爱着兰斯洛特，可也没耽误亚瑟王陷入永恒的享乐，时间是个王八蛋，可以消磨掉一切，巴基害怕他会再次陷入兰斯洛特的迷局，巴基也想像不出他同史蒂夫朝夕相伴在一起的生活，巴基毛骨悚然，巴基心惊胆寒。

“是我不好，是我当断不断，如果7年前我能狠下心远离你，也许你就不会如此难过了，我远离你，不是你的错，是我自己的问题……我从小就梦想着成为一名宇航员，从外太空俯视地球，都说宇航员会很孤独，这却是我从小就向往的生活方式，史蒂夫，我这性子是天生的，有的人真就只适合孤独终老，孑然一身的。”

“高台桌的规矩我会去遵守，因为这是你制定下来的，我全心全意维护暗夜国王，我甘心情愿成为高台桌的最高神罚，这都是我愿意的，这7年里我挺快乐的，史蒂夫，不是你越界了，是我在严防死守，是我不愿意放下一切去爱你，答应我，不要难过太久，好不好？你抬一抬头，会寻找到最适合你的人的，不是佩吉，也可以是别的什么人，却绝不可能是我。”

巴基长叹了一口气，“我本应该立即就离开纽约的，可我……可我……”巴基说不下去了，他动心了，冰破爱意涌出，痛彻心扉啊！痛的都走不动路了，痛的从心底里泛起最深最重的恐惧，他想回到星空画廊缓一缓，史蒂夫就追过来了，巴基觉得自己要喘不上气来了，可他舍不得责怪史蒂夫，要怪只能怪自己的心，终究是不够冷不够硬，硬生生被史蒂夫暖开了一个冰口子，春江水暖，冰破爱出。

史蒂夫久久无言，如山般坚实的肩膀整个都塌陷下去，巴基的坚硬心灵他是知道的，也是明白的，苦苦纠缠只会让巴基越走越远，暗夜国王冷静了神魂，决定退而求其次。

“好的，巴基，我不阻拦你离开，可能不能打个商量，就是你要让我知道，你在哪里，好不好？我可能会偷偷跑过去看你，我不会让你看到我的，我就远远的，偷偷的看着你，知道你生活的平安喜乐，我就知足了，我这辈子只爱你一个人，你远离我，我也不会再去爱别的人了，更不会为了结婚而结婚，我就这么望着你，望一辈子，我也就心满意足了。”

什么是刻骨深情，这就是啊！巴基吸了吸鼻子，很有点心酸，却又从心底里不相信，时间是个王八蛋，可以消磨掉一切，亚瑟王确实是等待了千年，可他有能力战胜时间吗？巴基眨巴着钢青色大眼睛，不想让史蒂夫太难过，可他的心口也好痛啊！痛死了！痛极了！拿过史蒂夫的手放在他心口上，让史蒂夫听他心口一声声的喊痛。

史蒂夫的心都碎了，温热宽厚的手掌轻揉着巴基心口，亲吻雨点般落下，“不痛了，不痛了，有我在……有我在……”

巴基长大了，亦有着坚实宽阔的雄伟胸膛，史蒂夫一寸一寸地亲吻，膜拜这兼具力与美的身躯，极柔韧，却又极坚实，小乳头敏感地挺立，史蒂夫用嘴巴舌头去轻轻舔吸，小乳头真是敏感极了，一吸就翘起来老高，巴基低低喘息着，捏起另一边小乳头送进史蒂夫的嘴里，两条长腿紧盘在史蒂夫腰间，来回的，情热万分地磨蹭。

史蒂夫用手指去轻轻按摩入口，塞了枚润滑栓进去，史蒂夫再什么着急，也依然知道保护巴基，同样的巴基也很爱惜自己，准备工作一定要做足，好在两个人身体契合无比，润滑栓融化了，巴基也就准备好了。

史蒂夫极缓慢地顶进去，这是分手炮吗？算是吧！巴基是个说到做到的人，说了离开就一定会走，史蒂夫克制住内心凄楚，一点点研磨，一点点快感堆积。史蒂夫只希望时间能就此停顿，就让这鲜烈快感成为永恒，就让他和巴基永远停留在这一刻，他愿意付出任何代价，只求巴基能回回头，看看他，巴基，不要走！巴基，我爱你！

史蒂夫的眼泪水一滴滴落在巴基脸上，胸膛上，有一滴恰巧落在了巴基眼睛里，巴基眨了眨眼睛，眼泪水顺着长长的红通通的眼尾流出去，就仿佛是巴基永远都流不出的眼泪水。

巴基紧紧拥抱住史蒂夫，用上了所有的技巧，吸、磨、卷、吮，内里鲜活无比，他想让史蒂夫享受到无上的快感，他想让史蒂夫永远记得这一刻，他想让史蒂夫永远记得巴基，也许几十年后，他会回来，远远的望一望史蒂夫，看他权势滔天，看他儿女成群，巴基不打算让史蒂夫知道他在哪里，走了就走了，永别即是永别。

巴基摘下了一直戴在左手腕上的剑鞘，戴在了史蒂夫的左手腕上，“拥有王者之剑的剑鞘者将永不流血，事实上应该是王者之剑同剑鞘永不分离，拥有者才能永不流血，千年前我带走了剑鞘，远离了王者之剑，所以我们两个都死了，史蒂夫，你的永恒之王振金币就是王者之剑，再戴上这剑鞘，你就是完整的了……我不能在你身边守护你了……你要好好保护你自己……答应我……不要太伤心，好不好？”

巴基眼中泪光莹莹，轻捧起史蒂夫的脸，温柔的一点点的亲吻，“臭史蒂乎，别难过，好不好？兰斯洛特爱你，至死不渝。”

史蒂夫狂哭，哭的不能再动作下去，紧搂住巴基，紧搂住这永生挚爱，“巴基，亚瑟王爱你，至死不渝，我再不会欺骗你，再不会离开你，巴基，我的巴基，你别走，好不好？”

巴基两条长腿紧紧夹住史蒂夫，用手抹去史蒂夫疯狂落下的眼泪水，汗毛却是狂炸起来，这是巴基心底里至深至重的恐惧，是压在他心头的万载寒冰，“史蒂夫，我做不到，不相信任何人是我的振金铠甲，有了这振金铠甲我才能什么都不怕，我脱不下这振金铠甲了，如果……那年冬天是你捡到了我，我也就脱下来了，可时间这个王八蛋惩罚了你，也惩罚了我……朗姆洛和翠茜是我唯一在乎的人，可我也此世此生不再相见了……史蒂夫，你是明白我的，我害怕！我做不到！”

史蒂夫都软了，他动不了，他也不想动，他想就这么死了算了，这人世间所有的一切他都不在乎，而他唯一在乎的却是要远离他而去，他不想活了，可他也不能苦苦纠缠着巴基，不让巴基走，或者硬要让巴基带着他走，这是在逼迫巴基，在伤害巴基，他做不到，他永远做不到，他不舍得伤害巴基一丝一毫。

巴基轻轻将史蒂夫推转了过来，翻身骑在史蒂夫身上，用火热内里来回磨蹭，生理性冲动是免不了的，可心理上史蒂夫彻底枯了，高高壮壮的男子汉用胳膊挡住头脸，扑扑簌簌地掉眼泪，他不想哭的太难看，不想在离别时刻让巴基记住他鼻涕一把泪一把的脸。

巴基俯下身温柔亲吻史蒂夫的眼泪水，一滴滴的吮掉，还拿过纸巾给史蒂夫擤鼻涕，擤一下硬挺就动一下，巴基就吸一下，连擤了好几下，硬挺就连动了好几下，巴基就连吸了好几下，真是勃发到不行，史蒂夫振作起了精神，开始憋着一股劲儿地猛干巴基，他要让巴基快活，要让巴基记得这滋味，要让巴基午夜梦回之际，想起自己就忍不住的内里发痒。

史蒂夫憋了劲儿地猛干，巴基也是咬了牙般的夹吸卷缩，都是存了想让对方记住自己的心思，都舍不得对方，史蒂夫想留留不住，巴基要走又舍不得，矛与盾，爱与伤，凑成了心乱如麻，痴爱成狂。

巴基紧搂着史蒂夫的脑袋，将小乳头送进史蒂夫的嘴里，仰天一声声的嘶喊，颠簸的仿如狂浪暴风中的小船，小船辗转飘零，不肯停进港湾，宁可独舟海上，也不愿有半刻停歇，天地间狂风骤雨，我自独行。

两个人契合的如同长剑归鞘，史蒂夫抱着巴基翻了个身，将巴基对折到了极致，跳芭蕾舞的漂亮男人，腰身柔韧如鞭，受得住，膝盖几乎到了脸畔，这让巴基彻底开放了自己，史蒂夫一下下的直捣中心，捣的巴基浑身颤抖，红晕从脸庞升起，眼尾通红红，眼珠子晶莹莹全是泪光。

史蒂夫知道巴基流不出眼泪水，就用嘴巴去吮吸巴基的眼睫毛，把这长长弯弯卷卷的眼睫毛吮吸的湿漉漉的水雾雾的，巴基由着史蒂夫如此，眼睫毛一眨一眨地望着史蒂夫，万千星河，不过如此，史蒂夫这一颗心，汩汩跳动，恨不能满腔子血都喷出来，抓过巴基的手放在他心口上，他的心口也好痛啊，也在一声声的喊痛。

巴基被压的几乎动不了，却努力抬起头去亲史蒂夫的心口，“不痛了，不痛了，有我在……有我在……”巴基被干的浑身是汗，额头都是汗湿湿的，这湿漉漉的额头紧贴在史蒂夫心口，直贴进了史蒂夫的心里去，史蒂夫克制不住的心痛如绞，张嘴巴去咬巴基的颈间肉，狂吸出满胸膛的小草莓印子，一下一下的狠顶，巴基嘴唇都是抖的，前液流的到处都是，双球也开始抽搐，巴基紧紧闭上了眼睛，因为他要翻白眼了，他要射了。

史蒂夫挣扎着找出延迟环，从没有一刻停息的一下下硬顶，给自己和巴基都套了延迟环，这是分手炮！他要榨干巴基，他要巴基一想起这一刻，就浑身发抖，就忍不住去摸自己，可这快感是前所未有的，是巴基用手摸自己摸不出来的。

汗水顺着史蒂夫美好的胸大肌群往下淌，史蒂夫拼了命了，他别的不行，腰力从来都是十足十的，将巴基翻了个身子，让巴基高高撅起屁股，他从后面拼尽全力地骑着巴基，一下下地顶到中心，一下下地令巴基快感难抑。

巴基浑身哆嗦着，想伸手去把延迟环摘掉，却被史蒂夫抓住双手，背到身后形成了个标准的十字锁。巴基的后背肌肉线条美好之极，绷得紧紧的，汗珠在上面凝结，小腰窝又深又圆。事实上史蒂夫很少用后背位，担心会引起巴基不好的回忆，当年大金主和小婊子的第一次，就是后背位的，巴基连硬都没硬，只不过是例行公事的装样子。

“……巴基……你害怕吗？”史蒂夫喘着气的问，他也已经不行了，汗水滴滴落，如果没有延迟环，想必脑浆子都射的遍地都是了。

“……我不害怕……用力气……就是这里……啊……啊啊啊……”巴基疯狂地摇脑袋，紧闭着眼睛，他被干翻了，浑身汗毛来回的炸起，脚趾头蜷缩的仿佛要抽筋。

“……为什么不害怕？”

“……你不会伤害我……我知道……啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

巴基抑制不住的狂喊了出来，因为史蒂夫就在这时拿下了彼此的延迟环，快感“嘭”的爆发，在这一瞬间，宇宙大爆炸了，生命诞生了，从单细胞生物进化到人类了，人类里面有两个男人，一个男人是史蒂夫，一个男人是巴基，他们相爱，他们做爱，爱情爆发了，史蒂夫射了，巴基射了，生命圆满了，男人和男人相拥着，纠缠着，彼此深爱着。

“……巴基……我的巴基……你明明不害怕……你明明知道我不会伤害你……”史蒂夫紧搂着巴基，一下一下地狂吻，拿过被子盖住彼此光裸的身体，爽的太过了，出太多汗了，夜晚空调风凉，要好好盖被子。

巴基喘的上气不接下气，把脸整个埋进史蒂夫的宽阔胸膛里，去嗅史蒂夫的汗味，史蒂夫的皮肤雪雪白，小乳头粉嫩嫩，胸肌腹肌都极漂亮，巴基亲也亲不够，爱也爱不够，可他也紧闭上嘴巴，不打算回应史蒂夫，他不害怕，确实是知道史蒂夫不会伤害他，可便算是史蒂夫真伤害了他，他也不在乎，巴基不怕死，更不怕伤害，只要他的心只属于他自己，他就什么都不怕。

史蒂夫不需要巴基的回答，史蒂夫明白巴基这颗千回百转的心，紧搂住巴基，深深深地亲吻，舌头几乎伸到了巴基的喉咙口，巴基承受着这一切，辗转地厮磨，津液来回地交融，直吻到嘴唇发麻，才算是略略放松。

精液喷的全身都是，两个人擦都不擦，就这么汗淋淋地，黏糊糊地纠缠着，痴爱着。什么是抵死缠绵？世间人都说不明白，可如果看到史蒂夫和巴基，世间人都会明白！问世间，情为何物，欢乐趣，离别苦，史蒂夫和巴基咽下了这离别的苦酒，彼此交托着这最后的缠绵。

浴缸是整块石头雕成的，巴基向来不喜欢，史蒂夫就铺上超厚大浴巾，巴基才肯懒洋洋地躺进去，懒洋洋地吸一支细烟，望着史蒂夫绽放甜蜜微笑。水慢慢浸过了巴基的屁股、腹部极漂亮的人鱼线，再到健硕胸肌，小乳头樱红红的，是被史蒂夫大力气吮吸的。

史蒂夫细心地温柔地给巴基修面，剃须，除毛，修剪手脚指甲，甚至还给剪了个头发，在这7年里，史蒂夫学习了照顾巴基的一切，巴基是他捧在手掌心里的奶娃娃，他愿意照顾巴基，巴基是他的一切，暗夜王国无所谓，Deep State阶层无所谓，罗杰斯家族无所谓，可是巴基不要他，巴基不相信他，史蒂夫长吸了一口气，他不想再流泪了，他要再照顾巴基一次，让巴基永远永远记得他。

来回放了好几缸水，才算是彻底捯饬了个干净，巴基表示再泡下去，皮肤都皱啦！史蒂夫微笑，拿过浴巾给巴基擦干净，又好生生吹干了头发，让巴基去沙发上躺着，他收拾好了，煮了粥就来。

史蒂夫自己迅速洗了个澡，收拾干净浴室，铺好了床，扛起大个奶娃娃放到床上。巴基肌肉超级结实，分量不轻，史蒂夫抱是抱不动的，只能用杠的。又去煮了方便粥，这一天下来，他和巴基都是食不下咽，临到最后时刻，反倒都有了食欲，宵夜吃的好嗨，可惜只有方便粥了，来不及煮好吃又营养的养生粥。

吃完了粥，又都仔细刷了牙，两个人心满意足地躺倒在床上，史蒂夫定定地望着巴基，不想闭眼睛，因为他知道，他这一闭上眼睛，就再也看不到巴基了。巴基看着他微笑，用手遮住他眼睛，在他耳边轻声背诵起《亚瑟王传奇》的结局，巴基是个天才，听了7年，全本都能背下来。

——亚瑟王说道：我的兰斯洛特，我最伟大的骑士，我最忠诚的爱人，你终于回来了吗？你回来看我了吗？  


——兰斯洛特说道：是的，我回来看你了，你所建立的永恒盛世是如此的蓬勃，为何你却如此衰败苍老？

——亚瑟王说道：这是神在惩罚我，我的兰斯洛特，告诉我，这些年你过得好吗？你可曾思念过我？你可曾想起过我？  


——兰斯洛特说道：是的，我思念你，我时常想起你，可这依然改变不了结局，伟大的永恒之王，我是来向你告别的！

——亚瑟王说道：我的兰斯洛特，我对不起你，我伤害了你，可我求你，你能否留下来？你能否同我共享这永恒盛世？  


——兰斯洛特说道：不！伟大的永恒之王，死神已经来到了你的面前，我听从神的旨意来看你这最后一眼，再见了，我的爱！

——亚瑟王说道：不！不！不！绝不！我的兰斯洛特，我的永恒挚爱，我的…………

巴基停止了背诵，轻柔地吻了史蒂夫一下，永恒之王睡着了，长长的眼睫毛，挺翘翘的俏鼻梁，红润润的甜嘴唇，永恒之王英俊极了，世间人皆赞叹他太阳般耀眼的金头发，蓝宝石般晶莹剔透的眼睛，如果你去问兰斯洛特，这位永恒之王最忠诚的骑士，会大笑着说这一切都是真的。

是的！这一切都是真的！史蒂夫值得这人世间最好的一切，值得拥有这永恒盛世，却单单失去了永生挚爱兰斯洛特。巴基微笑，就这样吧，这是最完美的结局了——每一个生命都肩负着与生俱来的命运，他所做的一切都不过是在顺应命运。

命运让巴基往前走了7年，巴基也顺应了命运，7年过去了，巴基自认为看到了命运的结局，既然离开才是最完美的结局，那就离开吧！

天亮了，阳光清透如许，照进了史蒂夫湛蓝眼眸，巴基走了，床铺的另一半早已经失去了温度，巴基是个大懒货，可只要他同史蒂夫睡在一起，就从没有懒过床，史蒂夫一直以为这是巴基的习惯，事实上这是巴基让他习惯，习惯某一天早上起来，巴基离开，从此再也没有回来。

史蒂夫禁不住地潸然泪下，在这灿烂阳光下，哭的如同个小孩子，巴基走了！再也不会回来了！

*********小亲亲确定有收本想法的，请至LOF静静行走白月光主页《老铅笔》第二十五章评论里“+1”


	30. Chapter 30

第三十章

****************

圣诞节加更一章~冬冬带来了超级大惊喜哟~

***************************

娜塔莎忙了一上午，中午才算能停下来喘口气，端了杯热咖啡望向窗外。阳光很好，曼哈顿繁华无极，所有的大厦玻璃都闪耀着金光，看那路上的行人，每个人都步履匆匆，有事在奔忙。娜塔莎轻叹了口气，九星级徽章任务终于发布了，巴基离开也差不多两年了，什么时候能回来呢？

有电话打进来，娜塔莎按下了免提键，贾维斯无比克制但又激动难抑的声音传出来：“巴基回来了！”

33257号房间，一切都是老样子，时间似乎静止了，巴基小心地放下手中的大皮箱，打开了皮箱扣。一个小小的奶娃娃咿咿呀呀地啃着脚丫子，从乌漆墨黑到眼前光亮，奶娃娃明显很惊讶，可是一点都不怕，朝着巴基绽放开天使般的笑容。

巴基甜蜜地微笑着，明显心都化了，手法很老练地抱出奶娃娃，又从随身双肩包中拿出各种家伙什儿，冲了一瓶奶，先滴几滴在手背上试温度，确认温度适宜了，才喂给奶娃娃喝。

奶娃娃头好壮壮的模样，大口大口地喝奶，500ml转眼就喝完了，巴基拿条毛巾搭在肩头，将奶娃娃立起来拍嗝。奶娃娃脑袋好大，又重，靠在爸爸肩头笑眯眯地打出了两个小奶嗝，转眼就睡着了。

巴基舍不得放下奶娃娃，奶娃娃才六个月，这点重量对极夜杀神来说，称得上没有，巴基也习惯了一个人养奶娃娃，一点都没耽误他做事情，手脚麻利地收拾家伙什儿，一点大懒货的影子都找不出来。

门铃声响起，巴基停顿了一下，他并没有叫清洁与保养服务，差不多两年了，史蒂夫应该不会上门的了，会是谁呢？从门镜里看是娜塔莎，巴基放下了心，单手打开了房门。

娜塔莎目瞪口呆，看着巴基怀抱里的奶娃娃，奶娃娃睡得香甜甜，小脸蛋粉红红的，小胖手小胖脚，肉肉的，可爱极了。巴基是拎着个大皮箱回来的，没人会想到大皮箱里竟然放着个奶娃娃，竟然不怕黑吗？竟然不哭吗？

“……巴……巴基……这是你儿子……儿子……怎么回……回……回……事？”

娜塔莎都结巴了，晴天霹雳有没有！差不多两年没见，巴基竟然有儿子了？！史蒂夫可要怎么办？这是巴基结婚了吗？不能啊！巴基是纯弯的，那就是代孕生出来的，为什么要突然生奶娃娃，极夜杀神成了单身奶爸，这都哪儿跟哪儿啊！

娜塔莎崩溃了，手脚都哆嗦了，挣扎着走进来，挣扎着喝了一杯伏特加，才算是缓过来，长出一口气，妩媚之极的大眼睛看一眼奶娃娃，再看一眼巴基，来来回回地看。

长的可真像，看这小肉腮帮子，看这花瓣红嘴巴，睡着了，不知道眼睛颜色是不是钢青色的，这就是巴基的翻版啊，这基因可真够强的！

“眼睛是钢青色的，我也没想到我的基因这么强，代孕妈妈同我长的也有点像，生出了一个翻版巴基。”巴基看出来娜塔莎的心思，微笑着解答。

娜塔莎喝了酒，找回了自己的嘴巴舌头，再说话也不结巴了，“为什么要代孕个奶娃娃出来？单身奶爸可是够辛苦的，你看你瘦的，腮帮子都塌下来了，再说九星级徽章任务超级危险……我来帮你带奶娃娃吧！”

娜塔莎不想让巴基有后顾之忧，提出来由她来带奶娃娃，巴基轻轻摇头，“谢谢你，娜特，我儿子并不会留在我身边……朗姆洛和翠茜一直生不出孩子，我离开了他们，他们会一直难过下去……我太对不起他们了……”

事隔了这么久，巴基一提起朗姆洛和翠茜，依然会伤情难抑，“我执行完九星级徽章任务，就彻底离开了，也许这一生我都不会再出现……我想给朗姆洛和翠茜留个念想，奶娃娃也叫做詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，他是我的血脉，他会代替我陪伴朗姆洛和翠茜，他会在一个正常的有爱的家庭里成长，他会幸福的。”

巴基低头轻吻着儿子，极尽爱怜，这是他唯一能为朗姆洛和翠茜做的事情了，朗姆洛是他一生爱念，他一生一世都感念朗姆洛的好，可他的性子也是真心改不掉，那就由他的儿子来弥补这份亏欠吧！

娜塔莎手脚冰冰凉，说巴基无情，那是真无情，史蒂夫痴恋他千年，倾尽了心头血地去对巴基好，可巴基说走就走，头都没回过一次。说巴基有情，那也是真有情，朗姆洛在他最伤凉时刻救了他，巴基就一生一世感念朗姆洛的好，打算走了，也想着能给朗姆洛和翠茜留个念想。

没有对比就没有伤害，娜塔莎心底里说不上是个什么滋味，史蒂夫的千年苦恋，大家伙儿都看在眼里，确实是史蒂夫做错了事，辜负了巴基的刻骨深情，巴基所有的拒绝犹豫恐惧都是情有可原，大家伙儿没办法规劝，只能想尽办法撮合，巴基却不给任何人机会，转身就走了，史蒂夫这两年来的悲苦心绪，钢铁如娜塔莎也是时不时地掉眼泪，陪着史蒂夫难过悲伤到了无可抑制的地步。

说到底，还是史蒂夫不如朗姆洛吗？看看巴基对待朗姆洛和翠茜，再看看巴基对待史蒂夫，娜塔莎默默地掉眼泪，默默地擦干净，钢铁如她，自然不想在巴基面前流泪，曾经的大巫女摩根是那般爱恋着兰斯洛特，彼时的兰斯洛特是个心好软的可爱家伙，一看到她掉眼泪，会任何伤她心的话都舍不得说，会走过来静静抱着她，温柔地亲吻她，这也让大巫女摩根越陷越深，所以说心狠未必是无情？心软也未必是件好事情！

巴基微叹了口气，拿过纸巾递给娜塔莎，“别哭，娜特，我知道你是怎么想的，你是在替史蒂夫不甘心……史蒂夫同朗姆洛没办法比，如果没有朗姆洛，我早就死了，史蒂夫的千年等待也只是个枯守结局，所以，不要这样对比，可以吗？”

娜塔莎接过纸巾擦眼泪，无言地点头，迅速整理了情绪，开始问出了关键问题，“我要给你儿子办理身份手续吗？你这走了快两年，直接带了个儿子回来，手续肯定要补齐，还要直接办理收养文件吗？”

巴基很开心地笑了起来，“娜特，你总是这么善解人意，这回你要当个送子鹳啦，身份手续要补齐，收养文件也要直接办理，免得朗姆洛和翠茜再有奔波之苦，谢谢你，娜特。”巴基道谢的真心实意，等着收养事宜办理完毕，他就要去执行九星级徽章任务了，不出意外，此次一别，不知何年何月才有缘相见了。

娜塔莎心底里也是明白的，妩媚之极的大眼睛，一眨不眨地望着巴基。这其中有源自于大巫女摩根的万般不舍，更有替亚瑟王悲苦伤心的千种流连，拿出九星徽章放进巴基的手掌心里，紧紧相握住。巴基的手掌心干燥而又温暖，这手，千年前未能牵住，千年后更是再无可能，娜塔莎认命了。

“丹麦，哥本哈根北部的一个小岛，古堡挺漂亮，差不多有500多年的历史了，四面临海，悬崖峭壁足够摔死你的了，最近的大陆酒店设在柏林，不算远，九星级徽章任务，高台桌将会全力支持，任务完成后，你就可以功成身退了，你要……见下Cap吗？”

娜塔莎这一颗心提到了嗓子眼儿，她存了试探巴基的心思，娜塔莎不愿意相信巴基真就无情如厮，毕竟兰斯洛特是那样爱恋着亚瑟王，巴基同样对史蒂夫动了真感情，归根结底，是恐惧，令巴基转身就走，如果这两年恐惧消磨了一些呢？！

现实令娜塔莎大失所望，巴基明白娜塔莎的心思，却只是淡然摇头，“相见不如不见，我很好，孤独是我的宿命，我挺开心的，不出意外应该很快就能完成任务，如果出了意外，高台桌也没必要替我收尸，大海就是我的归宿。”

极夜杀神谨慎之极，从不低估对手，也从不高估自己，他会去到柏林，认真推敲准备，一击必杀，柏林大陆酒店也会提供最高等级支持，目标人物是古堡的主人，早年是个超级大毒枭，年老后买下这处古堡深居简出，过着与世隔绝的日子，至于为什么会成为高台桌的九星级徽章任务，巴基不会问，也没兴趣问。

娜塔莎没办法，点点头说好，又拿出了剑鞘。这剑鞘认主人，只有史蒂夫和巴基才能打开摘下来，娜塔莎拿出来，说明史蒂夫根本没想着再要见巴基，这才转托了娜塔莎来还给巴基。

巴基很有点意外，这是他给史蒂夫留的念想，没想到史蒂夫竟然不要，想必史蒂夫早已经大步前行，没有沉溺于过去，这可挺不错的，他也能放心远走，没有任何牵挂了。

“哈！千金之子，坐不垂堂，罗杰斯阁下向来深藏于幕后，想必很少会有危险时刻，也就不需要剑鞘守护了，麻烦娜特你替我谢谢罗杰斯阁下，剑鞘我就收回来了。”

巴基将剑鞘戴在了左手腕上，贴肉口袋里极夜杀神振金币发出欢快的嗡鸣声，7大长老的振金币都来自于王者之剑，理论上剑鞘算是个护身符。

娜塔莎不再多言，轻轻上前拥抱了巴基，火红头发真是漂亮极了，巴基微笑，温柔轻抚这美丽火红头发，“娜特，祝你好运！我回来的不凑巧，洛基、托尼、克林特都不在，替我向他们问好。”

娜塔莎点头，轻轻亲吻了奶娃娃，这是巴基的儿子，可惜没有机会能抱一抱他，巴基眉目间柔情满满的模样，娜塔莎还是头一次见到，巴基一定是个好爸爸，其实史蒂夫也会是个好爸爸，唉！娜塔莎克制住满腹愁绪，转身离开了房间。

巴基目送着娜塔莎离开，从皮箱里拿出个折叠摇篮，将奶娃娃小心放进了摇篮里，奶娃娃睡得香甜极了，小嘴巴一动一动的仿佛在吸奶水。娜塔莎办事情很快，这几天将是他与儿子最后相处的时光了，巴基满肚子的柔情，不错眼珠地看着儿子微笑。

果然是没几天，送子鹳登场了，这些年朗姆洛的演艺公司发展的很不错，小甜姐甚至拿到奥斯卡最佳女配，朗姆洛和翠茜也就有钱搬到了富人区。独栋别墅专门给詹姆斯留了房间，里面的摆设都是老房子原样搬过来的，朗姆洛和翠茜每天都会进到房间里坐一坐，朗姆洛会叨叨叨个不停，仿佛詹姆斯从没有离开过。翠茜表面上会笑眯眯地听着，背地里却会偷偷地擦眼泪，再转过头，又是笑眯眯，翠茜生不出孩子，詹姆斯就是她的亲生儿子，她心痛，难过，却舍不得让朗姆洛更心痛，更难过。

门铃声响起的时候，朗姆洛还以为是有新邻居过来送小甜饼的，快步出去打开门，哦！天啊！这是上帝听到了他和翠茜的虔诚祈祷吗？朗姆洛小心翼翼举起了摇篮，奶娃娃咬着脚丫子，开心地笑，这就是血脉天性啊！奶娃娃知道朗姆洛是个善良到了极点的鸡妈妈，会当他是亲生儿子般看待。

翠茜也走了出来，哦！天啊！这是上帝听到了她和朗姆洛的虔诚祈祷吗？伸手抱起了奶娃娃，这回真是没忍住，眼泪水噼哩叭啦往下掉。朗姆洛沙哑着小烟嗓说别哭，找找看有没有什么遗弃说明，不找则已，一找到，朗姆洛自己也哭了，哭的鼻涕一把泪一把，止也止不住。

巴基用一张素描纸，画了一个又漂亮又传神的送子鹳，上面写着：“爸爸妈妈：我叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，是的呀，我就是詹姆斯啦，爸爸妈妈可以叫我巴基，娜塔莎阿姨就是送子鹳啦，将我送到了爸爸妈妈面前，别担心，所有手续都已经办理完毕，爸爸妈妈只需要爱我就可以了，我同样也会爱爸爸妈妈的，我爱你，朗姆洛！”

最后这句“我爱你，朗姆洛！”是极夜杀神穷尽一生都没能说出口的极致爱意，朗姆洛是巴基一生爱念，这爱念被巴基硬生生截断，痛彻心扉，终于在这一张素描纸上写了出来，旁边画了个小小的人像，就是当年13岁的巴基，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，是好心的鸡妈妈捡起了他，收养了他，让他不再颠沛流离，这份无尽爱念里有爱情、有恩情、更有亲情，极夜杀神深埋在心底里一生一世。

朗姆洛认得詹姆斯的画，养了10年的好儿子，朗姆洛记得好儿子的一切，翠茜也同样认得，夫妻俩抱头痛哭了好一会儿。詹姆斯是巴维尼亚末代王储殿下，有可能是没死吗？可能是因为某些原因，让他不得不离开，但他永远记得爸爸妈妈，留了血脉回来，一定是这样的！

夫妻俩不哭了，咧开嘴巴笑，翠茜从摇篮里拿出了收养文件，还有专门的奶娃娃喂养说明，笑的咯咯咯，“巴基好能吃啊，将来一定能长成个大高个，朗姆洛，你快去买奶粉，也不要再偷着抽烟了，巴基不能嗅烟味。”

朗姆洛笑的不行，拿着车钥匙抬腿就出门，结果门口有放了一个超级大皮箱，费尽力气拖进屋里，打开来一看，全是奶粉啦玩具啦衣服啦各种家伙什儿，有全新的，也有半新不旧的，明显是奶娃娃日常用惯的。

朗姆洛二话不说跑出去，来回转圈子地疯狂寻找，“……詹姆斯，是你吗？你在哪儿？你放心，我不声张，你就出来让我看一眼，让我看看你过得好不好……你是不是瘦了……你有没有好好照顾自己……詹姆斯……詹姆斯……”

鸡妈妈泣不成声，眼泪水挂满了胡子，躲在大树后面的巴基亦是泪光莹莹，极夜杀神想要躲起来，没谁能找得到他，鸡妈妈不知道他养了10年的好儿子，是个如此有本事的孩子，鸡妈妈这一颗心，全都碎了，就担心好儿子是不是过得不好，有没有好好照顾自己。

奶娃娃仿佛感受到亲生爸爸的伤心，开始大哭了起来，小嘴巴咂动着。翠茜虽然没生过孩子，可她上过很多次妇婴辅导班，梦想着上的次数多了，送子鹳会送个奶娃娃过来，这不就是送过来了！翠茜呼唤着朗姆洛快回来，巴基饿了，我要冲奶粉给他喝，巴基可能吃，一次要吃足500ml。

“詹姆斯，没事的，我和翠茜会好好照顾巴基的，你如果不方便，就去躲起来，我知道你还活着，这就足够了！”朗姆洛擦干净眼泪鼻涕，绽放开又凶狠又温柔的笑容，转身乐颠颠地回应着翠茜，他和翠茜有儿子了！太好了！詹姆斯还活着！太好了！

娜塔莎悄然站在了巴基身边，“巴基，你有没有想过，时间并不是在惩罚你和史蒂夫，而是在成全你和史蒂夫？千年前的你们，从小相遇，从小相爱，永恒的亚瑟王却陷入了永恒的享乐。”

“千年后的你们，有着最糟糕的相遇开端，却能让你们都看清楚最本真的彼此，没有掩盖一切不美好的爱情滤镜，没有随意说出口的爱情誓言，一切都是最本真最原始最粗粝的模样，这才是爱情本该就有的模样，所以这是时间在成全你们！巴基，你要拨开迷雾，认真想一想才行。”

“也许吧！不过这都没什么，对我来说，朗姆洛和翠茜才是最重要的，我儿子会替我陪伴他们的，我儿子也会在爱的环境里长大，幸福快乐地过完这一生。”

巴基眨动着长睫，并没把娜塔莎的话放在心上，只想着奶娃娃会拥有一个正常的快乐的人生，全没想到血脉传承竟然是无比的强大，奶娃娃长的同他一个模样，长大了，亦厉害的如同是他的翻版。

这都是后话了，送子鹳任务完成，巴基心头最后一块大石落下，肚肠里翻来覆去疯狂思念着史蒂夫，再怎么心性冷硬，他也是个人，这两年来的时光，称得上是日夜煎熬。身体上无比思念史蒂夫，灵魂上更是时时刻刻在呐喊，巴基在快要疯了之余，拼命想要找点事情做，这才想起来代孕个奶娃娃留给朗姆洛和翠茜。

事实证明效果很不错，代孕妈妈是他千挑万选出来的，高学历、高智商、高颜值，恰巧家里出了点事情需要一大笔钱来周转，机会称得上千载难逢。奶娃娃生出来，各方面检测也都是超级棒的，巴基挥挥手又多给了一大笔钱，带着奶娃娃回转了魁北克。

巴基喜欢魁北克森林深处的孤寂与清冷，这些年里更是在森林深处就地取材一手一脚搭起了个木屋，这是他隐居世外的理想岛，极舒适的，极温暖的，奶娃娃在这里同亲生爸爸度过了人生中最开始的六个月。

新手奶爸，难免手忙脚乱，所幸奶娃娃极为强壮，巴基还把他揣在怀里去森林里砍木头，也会用冰水给他洗澡，奶娃娃可开心，笑的咯咯咯，给巴基这颗万载寒冰般的心，增添了太多太多暖流，也就不那么思念史蒂夫了。

现在奶娃娃送走了，巴基这一颗心空落落无处安放，想一会儿奶娃娃，再想一会儿史蒂夫，怎么也睡不着，叹息着站起身，想去找画册子来看。画册子里面有很多史蒂夫的画像，都是他亲手画出来的。画册子竟然不见了？！巴基愣愣地发了会儿呆，轻抚着手腕上的剑鞘，想必是史蒂夫不愿意看到，销毁了画册子，这样也好。

找不到画册子，就想着碰碰运气，打开衣柜去找史蒂夫的睡衣，哈！运气不错，想必史蒂夫没心思回收这几件破衣服，全都留在了这里。巴基拿了件史蒂夫的睡衣放在鼻端，深深深的嗅气，差不多两年的时间，啥味道都没了，真要说有，也就是灰尘味，可巴基却仿佛嗅到了史蒂夫的体味。

史蒂夫超级爱干净，身上几乎没味道，更连香水都不爱用，可他爱吃所有柑橘类的水果，只要有可能就会一直吃，特别是中国广西出产的一种蜜桔，久而久之，身上会有一丝丝清淡到极点的柑橘气息，只有极亲密的爱人才能嗅出来。

巴基穿上了史蒂夫的睡衣，仿佛嗅到了这丝丝气息，翻了个身就睡着了，这是单身奶爸这么久以来睡的头一个好觉，不知不觉就睡到了大天亮。睡醒了发了好一会儿呆，给自己做了简单早餐吃，又练了一整天的芭蕾舞，傍晚时分，极夜杀神收拾了个小皮箱，里面放了史蒂夫留在房间里的所有衣物，踏上了飞往柏林的专机。

*********小亲亲确定有收本想法的，请至LOF静静行走白月光主页《老铅笔》第二十五章评论里“+1”


	31. Chapter 31

第三十一章

****************

本章 盾盾带来了超级大惊喜哟~

***************************

一路到了柏林大陆酒店，竟然是托尼来接迎他，巴基很意外，就问怎么是托尼亲自来到柏林，还以为在临走前见不到托尼了。托尼狂翻大白眼，说他也不想来柏林，是九星级徽章任务太过重要，组织部要求运营部全力支持，所以他就来了呗！他都提前来好几天了，准备工作差不多都做完了。

纯黑西服三件套里面加入了纳米材料，又轻便又防弹，地形图是全三维立体的，路线也已经规划好，托尼说这是他提前模拟规划的，究竟巴基想怎么走，随巴基自己安排。

目标人物只有一张模糊到不行的照片，是坐在轮椅上的，依稀看身材应该挺高大，便算是老成玉米瓤子了，骨头架子也还在，巴基就问奥创系统不是可以修复照片吗？怎么还这么模糊？

托尼点头说可以修复，在大屏幕上放出修复过后的照片，哈！真是意义不大，目标人物应该深谙隐藏之道，原始照片也只是照了小半个侧影，还是深藏在阴影里的，修复后小半个侧影也还是看不清楚长相，巴基紧皱眉头说这怎么搞？别到时杀错了人。

托尼摇头说不会，高台桌盯这个大毒枭，盯了好几年了，就是因为这个大毒枭的关系网一直存在，高台桌才无法进入到北欧五国，好在这个大毒枭生活很规律，也可能是年纪太老，不爱折腾了，晚上睡觉不会换房间，只要能潜入到房间里，万事大吉。

古堡四面临海，悬崖峭壁，又有大型探照灯和监控系统，平日里交通出行全借着快艇，停驳码头晚上6点就会关闭，禁止任何快艇靠岸。大毒枭小心谨慎到了极点，想要悄无声息潜入杀人，只能在深夜里潜水过去，还要去攀岩最陡峭的悬崖峭壁。实在是太陡峭了，所以防备也是最轻松的，这世上也就极夜杀神能赤手空拳攀岩上去。

冬天海水极冷，潜水太久有可能会失温症，托尼说他在潜水服里尽量植入恒温材料，不过还是很冷，希望巴基能做好随时回撤的心理准备。巴基点头答应，说他自己再研究下，研究明白了就上岛。托尼也没多说什么，毕竟执行任务要紧，巴基陆陆续续提出了一些要求，枪支弹药的型号，接应快艇的地点，托尼都给予了满足，万事俱备，就差上岛了。

巴基在纯黑西服三件套里穿了一件史蒂夫惯常穿着的T恤，史蒂夫在巴基面前可喜欢显摆好身材，因此T恤都是小一码的，绷在史蒂夫的大胸肌上，那叫一个鲜嫩可口，巴基的身材恰巧比史蒂夫小一码，T恤穿在黑西服里刚刚好。

深夜里快艇航行到了临界线，巴基套上了潜水服，背起氧气瓶，同托尼击了一下手掌，纵身投入到了海中。适时无星无月，海水里漆黑一片，巴基打开了潜水手表，顺着GPS指示深潜前行。

从临界线到古堡峭壁，需要潜行45分钟时间，这需要巴基有超强的体力，才能一刻不停歇的潜游。极夜杀神果然名不虚传，比预期早到了5分钟，在第40分钟的时候，来到了古堡峭壁，迅速脱下藏好了潜水服，戴上了攀岩手套，一个纵身就登上了峭壁。

峭壁陡极了，几乎是90度角，又生长着青苔海藻，滑不溜手，一不留神就掉下去摔进海里，不死也得重伤。巴基调整了呼吸频率，全是在监控死角里攀岩，托尼有计算过探照灯频率和角度，巴基会提前藏在阴影里，等待探望灯过后，再快速攀岩，就这么硬生生赤手空拳，攀岩到了古堡顶端，大毒枭就在顶层卧室里住，会有一个小小气窗口，足够巴基爬进去。

巴基轻轻落在了地板上，仿如雪花落于地面的轻击，又仿如雨滴轻打着从林里的绿叶，万籁无声，长夜寂静，大毒枭的呼吸声清晰可闻。巴基几步就来到了床前，无声无息，剑鞘也已经握在了手中。振金细剑，锋利无比，只需要轻轻一刺，大毒枭瞬间毙命，九星级徽章任务也就完成了，可有这么简单吗？

托尼竟然会亲自来柏林？他怎么会舍得离开小辣椒？从柏林到哥本哈根，这一路上他连斯塔克舌头都没吃，也没有叨叨叨说个不停，这还是托尼本人吗？还有克林特，竟然会不在纽约总部？

巴基和洛基，一个是极夜杀神，一个是杀手之王，是高台桌两大杀器，常年奔波在外执行任务，所以说克林特才是保护史蒂夫的终极盾牌，史蒂夫在哪儿，克林特就在哪儿，克林特不在纽约总部，那就说明史蒂夫也不在纽约总部，那史蒂夫是在哪儿？

还有娜塔莎，巴基还专门试探了一句，说回来的不凑巧，洛基、托尼、克林特都不在，替我向他们问好。娜塔莎没有任何反应，这是为什么？是不是娜塔莎不敢有反应，担心一有反应就会被看出破绽！

什么样的破绽连娜塔莎都装不下去？想想娜塔莎说过的话——巴基，你要拨开迷雾，认真想一想才行。这是娜塔莎没忍住，自己送上门来给巴基提示？又或者是所有人都商量好的提示？

巴基想起当他向托尼要求掌心雷时，托尼那一脸不落忍的表情，虽然只是一闪即逝，却被极夜杀神看的清清楚楚。掌心雷能把人脑袋打的粉粉碎，之前也没见托尼不落忍啊！为什么这次九星级徽章任务，托尼就不落忍了呢？

还有画册子和剑鞘，画册子是被史蒂夫销毁了吗？还是说史蒂夫不在纽约，收走了画册子自己留着看了？史蒂夫归还了剑鞘，拥有王者之剑的剑鞘者将永不流血，圆桌骑士笃信这一点，史蒂夫是想着要死于非命了，所以不肯拥有剑鞘了，这才委托娜塔莎把剑鞘还给了他。

巴基低头看向兀自沉睡的大毒枭，是面朝着床内里的侧睡姿势，脸深深地藏了起来，只能看到雪雪白头发，干黄枯瘪长满了老年斑的颈部皮肤。长相完全看不到，修复后的照片也是模糊一团，不过不要紧，巴基是学雕塑的，功底扎实到变态的地步，他看人不看皮相，只看骨相。

都说美人儿在骨不在皮，骨相漂亮的美人儿很少，骨相皮相都漂亮的美人儿更少，巴基自己算一个，史蒂夫更要算一个。史蒂夫是个骨相皮相都极漂亮的大甜心，其中有个很重要的指标就是他的腰臀比例，这一点令巴基很是气不过，为什么史蒂夫的翘屁股会那么翘，简直是全美翘臀先生了。

巴基的眼睛不会出错，大毒枭的翘屁股好翘啊，虽然因为消瘦，流失了丰润度，可腰臀比例不会出错，大毒枭自己也很会画画，想必知道这是个破绽，就佝偻着腰背睡觉，这姿势估计练习了很久，更难为大毒枭能把呼吸频率控制的这么好，巴基进了也有几分钟了，呼吸频率分毫不差。

巴基紧咬牙关，哈！九星级徽章任务，这TM是要干什么！想必大家伙儿都是知情的，这是大家伙儿眼瞅着史蒂夫来送死，竟然没人拦住他吗？这TM是要逼死老子吗？！操你的史蒂夫，操你的托尼，操你的克林特，操你们所有人……

托尼一脸愁苦地坐在快艇上，他负责接应巴基，再怎么不甘愿，也只能硬起头皮挺着，这事儿太TM让人心碎了，史蒂夫疯了，大家伙儿都陪他一起疯。船舷轻动了一下，还没等托尼拔枪，洛基已经卸下了面罩，表明身份，再慢慢脱下潜水装备。

托尼松了一口气，“洛基，怎么是你，你不是还要同巴基大战三百回合的？如果让巴基轻易就爬到卧室里，巴基会起疑心的。”

洛基长叹了一口气，找了件冲锋衣穿上，“史蒂夫担心我下手没轻重，再弄伤了巴基，索尔更担心巴基直接把我弄死，巴基不知道对手是我，肯定是下手无情了，再说巴基同我对打过太多次了，我一出场，更容易引起巴基起疑心，史蒂夫就把我赶走了，现在古堡里只有克林特还在了。”

托尼使劲儿拍了一下大腿，“你说这都什么事儿啊！史蒂夫疯了，还连累着我们陪他一起疯，娜塔莎说她应该暗示的都暗示了，巴基没什么反应。”

洛基拿出小酒壶，猛喝了两口酒，借以驱散寒气，“现在说什么都没用了，疯就疯吧！过了今夜，终归会有个结果，说实话我还挺开心的，原来这世上不止我这一个疯子。”

巴基拿出了九星徽章，在手掌里放松了握紧，握紧了放松，如同是他的自由，眼看着要得到，可最后还是捏在史蒂夫的手掌心里。巴基深吸了一口气，努力让自己冷静下来，“史蒂夫，给老子起来，别装睡了，你都要死了，还装什么睡！”

大毒枭弹动了一下，把脸深深深地埋进手臂里，摆明了是不想起来，宁可被巴基一枪打死算了。巴基气极，收起细剑，劈手就把大毒枭从床上拽下来丢到地毯上，“你是要干什么？你是要气死老子吗？你是要……”巴基说不下去了，因为他感觉到大毒枭体重异常的轻，很不可置信地看了看自己的手掌，再看向慢吞吞站起来的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫头发雪雪白，身形消瘦异常，皮肤干瘪布满了老年斑，巴基知道这是特效化妆的成果，史蒂夫自己就是拍电影的，特效化妆以假乱真，可体重骗不了人，史蒂夫轻极了，这是特效化妆假扮不出来的。

“你干什么，你不要命了，你这么高个子，轻成这样，你就要死了，你知道吗？”巴基怒不可遏，扑上去摇晃史蒂夫，他没下重手，这如果是从前的史蒂夫，会很配合地来回摇晃着撒娇，还会撅起个大嘴巴索吻，现在的史蒂夫却是被晃晕了，明显气都喘不过来了。

巴基急忙收了手，搂住史蒂夫坐倒在地毯上，伸手去揉史蒂夫的胸口，鲜嫩可口的大胸肌没有了，骨头一根根的支棱着，真是让人心痛死了，“你放着好日子不过，非要自己作死，你给老子说清楚，你为什么非要作死？”爱之深，责之切，巴基恨不能咬掉史蒂夫一块肉，才能消解这心痛之恨。

史蒂夫却是笑眯眯的，满头白发的老玉米瓤子，却还是撅起大嘴巴索吻，“巴基，你这一走就是两年，我找不到你，就只能发布九星级徽章任务了，这样我才能再见到你，你走了，我也就活不下去了，我用我的命来成全你的自由，你完成任务，就可以自由了，我也再见到你了，我们各得其所。”

“操你！有你这么作死的？！我恨不能直接掐死你，你用你的命来成全我，老子用得着你成全？老子要执行真正的九星级徽章任务，不是你这种送上门自己作死的，你现在就把任务给老子收回来，然后TM去医院治治你的脑子，再TM治治你的减肥过度。”

巴基拿出电话塞进史蒂夫手里，要求史蒂夫打电话回收任务，史蒂夫又怎么肯打，举着电话给巴基看，“看，这里没信号的，我屏蔽了所有信号，我没有作死，我是真想死，我想了两年，才想出这么个办法。”

“巴基，我是你的触发器，你害怕恐惧，不敢同我在一起，OK，没问题，只要我死了，这件事就一劳永逸，本来我想自己饿死自己算了，你走了以后，我就得了厌食症，总会做一大堆你爱吃的，然后只能看着，什么都吃不下去……我迟早是要饿死我自己的，可我想在临死前再见你一面，这才发布了九星级徽章任务……巴基，我的巴基……我终于再见到你了。”

史蒂夫的眼泪水顺着眼角往下流，他瘦的皮包骨头，也没什么力气，只是撅起大嘴巴努力去亲巴基，去亲他挚爱了千年的小小爱人。巴基却是心痛如绞，他没想到史蒂夫竟然会得厌食症，“你可真傻……千年前是我天真无邪，千年后换你无邪天真了，娜塔莎还提醒我说要拨开迷雾，认真想一想……我看大家伙儿都被你逼疯了，你发布任务自己杀自己，你怎么没想着我会拨不开迷雾，发现不了破绽，直接杀了你呢！”

“那就杀了我，我死在你手里，我心甘情愿，你用细剑杀我，我总会有那么几秒是清醒的，我能看到你这几秒就知足了，而你，也就自由了，我说了，我们各得其所。”

史蒂夫笑容里带着独特的如梦如幻，老年特效化妆都掩盖不了的甜蜜，“我本来安排洛基带一帮子人发现你，和你打一场，那样会更真实，可你下手无情，一出手就要人命，我不想平白死无辜人，就赶走了洛基，也赶走了其他人，克林特不肯走，不知道躲哪儿去了，想不到娜塔莎竟然会提醒你，呵呵，大家伙儿都被我逼疯了，没事的，等我死了，托尼会成为新BOSS，托尼不是疯子。”

巴基拿纸巾过来给史蒂夫擦眼泪鼻涕，“我带你出去，你收回任务，等着你厌食症好了，再说。”巴基想着万事先缓一缓，史蒂夫这么折腾自己，身体都折腾坏了，先治疗厌食症要紧。

史蒂夫拼命摇头，“巴基，我了解你，我得了厌食症，你会陪着我治疗，等我好了，你又不见了，然后我还得再发布任务，你才能回来，这是一个死局，一次两次的可以，三次四次的你就烦了，你就恨不能立即杀死我，你才算得了真正的自由，这时候你对我的爱，早就被厌烦消磨光了，而我，死都不想看到你不爱我……所以，现在刚刚好，你完成任务，得到自由，我也能再看到你，我知道你还爱我，这就行了，我们各得其所。”

史蒂夫是真活不下去了，他也没想到自己竟然会活不下去，巴基说走那就是真的走了，史蒂夫感觉到自己的灵魂也跟着走了，躯壳没有什么存在的必要了，那就不要了也罢，史蒂夫是为了巴基而活的，巴基离去，史蒂夫也就活不下去了。

巴基又愤怒又伤心，熊熊怒火滔天，耿耿伤心无尽，狠掐住史蒂夫脖子，“你这是在逼我……你以为老子下不了狠手是吗？你现在这细脖子，老子一掐就断，你想死？老子成全你！”

巴基想狠心收起手掌，可他哪狠得下心啊！刚使了把小劲儿，眼见着史蒂夫喘不上来气，赶紧的就放松，如此三番五次，巴基被自己气的不行，站起身破口大骂：

“操你，史蒂夫，你这个疯子！笨蛋！鼻涕虫！你除了装疯寻死，能不能搞点新花样？有本事拿出你的卫星电话，收回任务，我们玩儿点新鲜的，你说你要追求老子，你TM追了吗？老子TM等着你追呢！结果你TM瘦成了鬼，还装成个老玉米瓤子，老子看了就想吐，赶紧的，我们回去，老子喜欢美人儿，老子喜欢你的翘屁股，赶紧的，你治好你的厌食症，再过来操老子，否则老子就骂你一辈子孬种！懦夫！阳痿的软骨头！”

巴基气疯了，打开了房间门，大喊着克林特，滚出来，同老子一起抬这个孬种！笨蛋！鼻涕虫！我们回家！克林特也不知道从哪儿就钻出来了，更是变戏法一样推出个轮椅，飞奔进了房间，都想着赶紧带走傻BOSS，有病治病，肚子饿了就得吃饭不是！

史蒂夫连滚带爬进了床底下，拿出个手铐就把自己铐在了床腿上，“克林特，你现在就给我滚蛋，这是我和巴基的事情，你少来掺和，我死了，娜塔莎光顾着哭了，不会揍你的，你如果不走，我现在就打电话应付账款，开放10亿美金契约，全世界追杀你，看是你厉害，还是钱厉害。”

克林特怕死了，搁在原来，克林特是不怕的，因为史蒂夫没疯啊！现在史蒂夫明显疯了，为了见到巴基，自己杀自己，这疯成什么样了！

巴基才不怕史蒂夫发疯，伸手就把床架掀开了，伸展出振金细剑就去捅手铐，振金无坚不摧，手铐小意思，巴基是想先把史蒂夫带回家治病再说，治好了病他有的是办法整治史蒂夫。

史蒂夫也有招，他铁了心不想活了，预想了所有可能性，疯归疯，心眼儿依然明如镜。从墙洞里直接掏出一把掌心雷，指着自己脑袋，“克林特，你滚蛋，巴基，你过来杀了我，你不过来杀了我，我就自己轰死我自己。”

这是史蒂夫在耍无赖，史蒂夫拿自己的命耍无赖，他是不想活了，前提是巴基狠心离开，如果巴基不离开呢？如果巴基肯留下呢？那他同样也就不死了，他用他的一条命，逼迫巴基做选择。史蒂夫必须这么做，否则死局没办法打破，暗夜国王不认输，暗夜国王有办法，而这办法就是拿自己的命来做赌注。巴基的世界太坚韧太孤独了，没有猛药，永远都没办法打破，那就生死抉择吧！要走？可以！亲手杀了他！不走？太好了！巴基抱抱，我们一起回家，再也不分离！

克林特头都大了，这情景他可甭掺和了，脚底抹油，直接溜了。巴基气极了，也心痛极了，史蒂夫在逼他做选择，他知道，一边是自由，一边是史蒂夫，你让他怎么选？

巴基一屁股坐在地毯上，伸手狠抹了一把脸，语气中满是苍凉悲伤，“史蒂夫，你让我怎么选？你逼我亲手杀了你……我怎么能下得去手……你怎么能狠心如此逼我！”

史蒂夫被巴基指责的心都碎了，一愣神时刻，巴基快如闪电，猛地拍掉掌心雷，劈手就拽出了史蒂夫，整个人都骑在史蒂夫身上，下狠劲儿连揍了好几拳，打的史蒂夫鼻血狂喷，呛的直咳嗽。

史蒂夫全不挣扎，当然也没力气挣扎，扭头吐出了口中血，喘息着笑，“巴基，我是你的触发器，你亲手杀了触发器，你就真正无情无欲了，走到哪儿都是好汉一条，我用我的命来成全你……你总说这一切都是你的问题，事实上你所有的问题都是因为我，我死了，你就真正了无牵挂了，你享受这千山独行，我明白你，可我……忍受不了……我宁可你杀了我，我宁可死在你手上，我宁可你恨我，也不要你忘了我……我爱你，巴基，我用我的命来证明！”

一瞬间巴基的第二个心锚碎了，巴基始终认为史蒂夫爱他是有限度的，这个限度就是史蒂夫怕死，有钱人都怕死，史蒂夫是世家传承子弟，就会更怕死一些，所以史蒂夫再怎么爱他，都不会舍弃掉性命，巴基认为他了解史蒂夫，依此建立起第二个心锚，心中万分笃定，史蒂夫不可能为了爱他，就能舍弃掉性命。

随着时间的推移，巴基吃不准了，这种不确定性让巴基害怕恐惧到了极点，索性加快了离开的步伐。事实证明，巴基的害怕恐惧都是有道理的，第二个心锚说碎就碎了，史蒂夫可以为了巴基去死！不！绝不！你这是在逼我做选择！你明知道我舍不得杀你！你明知道我……

心锚碎了，巴基疯了，挥拳猛揍史蒂夫，“你是我的任务！你是我的命！你让我杀了你！等于是杀了我自己！你真是好狠的心！我恨你！我恨你！”

史蒂夫瘦成了皮包骨头，巴基的力气又是大极了，几拳就打的他面目全非，特效化妆都掩盖不住的血迹斑斑，衬着这满头白发，真是凄惨到了极点，史蒂夫却露出了极度欢欣的神情，叹息着微笑，“那就完成任务，巴基，我会陪你到时间尽头。”

巴基仰天怒吼，振金细剑高高举起，“你以为我不敢？！你以为我会舍弃自由？！你以为我会相信你？！”细剑凌空刺下，血花飞溅！

*********小亲亲确定有收本想法的，请至LOF静静行走白月光主页《老铅笔》第二十五章评论里“+1” 或者 进Q群号：531594529 进群时请备注 AO3 ID名称~


	32. Chapter 32

第三十二章

****************

本章 盾盾深情无限哟~

本章 冬冬要融化了哟~

***************************

下雪了，娜塔莎枯坐在公园长椅里，一动都不想动，钢铁娜塔莎的眼泪已经流尽了，她只是需要一点时间，不长，只是一点点。娜塔莎紧握住手里的九星徽章，再次无声地嚎啕大哭，她要哭死了，史蒂夫死了吗？巴基离开了吗？现场什么都没有，只有这一枚九星徽章留下来，里面有史蒂夫的血指纹，亦有巴基的血誓指纹，巴基完成了九星级徽章任务，就此远离了吗？可史蒂夫呢？史蒂夫哪儿去了？

娜塔莎这一颗心都要碎了，碎成了一片片，再也黏合不起来，还为此迁怒了克林特，认为克林特没在外面守着史蒂夫。克林特恨不能提枪自尽，他有判断过形势，认为巴基狠不下心杀史蒂夫，既然狠不下心，他自然是要离开现场，好让有情人互诉衷肠，谁能想到史蒂夫就此活不见人，死不见尸啊！克林特后悔的肠子都青了，可他真没有判断错，他冤枉啊！

大家伙儿都知道克林特冤枉，佩珀专门找娜塔莎聊了很久，史蒂夫活不见人，死不见尸是件好事情，说明巴基没下得去手，很可能就此带史蒂夫隐姓埋名了，这也是史蒂夫求仁得仁，衷心追求的结果，别迁怒无辜的克林特了。

娜塔莎都知道，都明白，她只是过不去心中的这个坎，史蒂夫得了厌食症，巴基会好好对待他吗？史蒂夫会得到最终的幸福吗？娜塔莎眼泪水长流，模糊看见克林特走过来，就把头扭转到一边使劲儿擦眼泪，“不用安慰我……我都知道……我只是想哭一会儿，是我迁怒了你，你不用自责……”

克林特伸长了胳膊，紧搂住心爱的钢铁姑娘，“靠在我肩膀上哭，会舒服一些，托尼和洛基才从哥本哈根回来，他们里里外外都察看过了，史蒂夫一定是没死，史蒂夫这辈子就盼望着能同巴基一起隐姓埋名，所以……不需要伤心难过，巴基对史蒂夫的情分，大家伙儿心里都是有数的，只要巴基肯接受史蒂夫，厌食症分分种好转，娜特，我的钢铁好姑娘，别哭了，可以吗？”

娜塔莎轻轻点头，“我知道，我是想着这辈子都见不到史蒂夫了，我就很害怕，大家伙儿都说我是钢铁娜塔莎，其实是因为有史蒂夫在背后撑腰，我才能如此钢铁，没有史蒂夫，我虚得很，史蒂夫除了解决不了巴基，他能解决这人世间所有难题，我习惯了他站在我身后，我……我好害怕……”

克林特捧起娜塔莎的脸，在她脑门儿上大大的亲了一口，“也许这就是史蒂夫的用意所在，高台桌是部精密运转的机器，是时候接受考验了，史蒂夫不在，正是看这部机器是否足够智能，足够强大的时机，托尼也是这么说的，托尼说他没想成为新BOSS，史蒂夫是高台桌的总设计师，真要有问题，也要由史蒂夫来解决，所以我们别着急，各司其职，静观其变。”

克林特称得上一语点醒梦中人，娜塔莎坐直了身体，擦干净了眼泪，开始分析起了最近几项事件变化。进入工作状态的娜塔莎美艳惊人，克林特爱到了心坎里，笑眯眯地看着，时不时奉上独到见解，激发的娜塔莎更加有活力。

“克林特，你说得对，无谓悲伤最是要不得，就是不知道巴基带着史蒂夫藏到哪去了，纽约的雪好大，你说他们的藏身之处也会下雪吗？”

哈！纽约的雪还好意思称“好大”？魁北克的大雪快到胸口啦！老约翰的酒吧杂货店小旅馆开在北河谷林场边上，夏天游客量还不错，冬天就只是邻里生意。全是几十年交往下来的老朋友老熟人，聚在一起喝老约翰自己酿的枫糖酒，看冰球比赛，一起兴奋欢呼，一起愤怒狂骂，外面大雪封城，室内温暖如春，一切都是如此的惬意悠闲。老约翰感慨这好日子，大口喝干了杯中酒，呼喊着再来一瓶，朋友们齐声欢呼。

门霍地被推开了，一个全身上下挂满霜雪的家伙走了进来，全身上下都包裹着严严实实，戴着个巨大无比的风镜，走到老约翰的柜台前。风镜极好玩儿，先是一层大镜片，推上去，里面还有一层小镜片，再推上去，露出了一双钢青色大眼睛。眼角泛起友善的笑意，戴着大手套的粗手指立起来两根，示意是要两箱老约翰自己酿的枫糖酒。

老约翰从柜台底下拿出两箱，看了看窗外，“我说巴基，这雪太大了，天也快要黑了，你拉着雪橇车可是够艰难的，要么在我这睡一晚，明天早上再回林场，放心，不收你房钱。”

巴基笑眯眯摇头，给了酒钱，不多言地提起两箱枫糖酒就走。巴基是守林人，每年冬天都会来林场打零工，同大家伙儿也算是熟人了，就有几个好心家伙也提醒了几句，巴基笑着点头，也不多说什么，顶着漫天风雪出了门。

外面停车场里停着他的破皮卡，是巴基的拉货车，林场开不进去车，每次都是巴基从林场步行出来，开车到最近的沃尔玛，买足了生活用品，开车回到停车场，把货物结结实实绑在雪橇车上，再由巴基步行拉回林场深处。

雪越下越大，巴基不觉得冷，就是这雪太深了，拉着雪橇车艰难跋涉，他必须要回家，史蒂夫还在家里等着他。巴基的木屋在林场深处，温暖，舒适，最关键是史蒂夫这个大甜心待在家里，听到他开门进来，会笑的甜蜜蜜。

巴基脑子里全是史蒂夫的甜蜜笑脸，浑身有着使不完的劲儿，终于远远望见了木屋，灯火暖暖的，炊烟袅袅升起，不知道史蒂夫做什么好吃的了。巴基吭哧吭哧地上了台阶，把货物拆包，一样样地从门洞里塞进去，冷冻食品就直接放进门口密封的大木缸里，滴水成冰的寒冷天气，根本不需要冰箱，只是要提防冬季饿狼嗅着味儿过来扒肉吃。

大木缸是巴基自己做的，深埋进土里，等同于地窖的功能，各式牛肉、冻鱼、黄油、奶酪、冰激凌，还有一只圣诞节大火鸡。巴基手脚麻利，按顺序一层层码好，盖好盖子，锁上个结实大锁头，最后才抖落了满身的风霜雨雪，走进了屋里。一抬头，就看到史蒂夫笑吟吟的脸，手里还捧着一大杯热腾腾，甜蜜蜜的蜂蜜牛奶红茶。

巴基是小孩子口味，爱吃甜食，爱吃奶制品，麦当劳儿童套餐怎么吃也吃不够，史蒂夫宠惯着巴基这点小爱好，蜂蜜牛奶红茶冲泡的可好喝。巴基眨眨眼睛，就在刚才这一瞬间，他很想流眼泪，千帆历尽，无外乎就是这返璞归真的平凡生活，最终打动了极夜杀神一颗冰冷寒心。

“巴基，快来喝，我刚泡好的。”史蒂夫朝着巴基的方向微笑，摸索着将杯子放进巴基手里，就蹲下身去摸索巴基从门洞里塞进来的货物。

是的，史蒂夫瞎了，巴基在心锚碎了之际，下手失了轻重，连揍了史蒂夫好几记重拳，脑子里有淤血散不掉，压迫了视神经，暗夜国王成了个瞎子。

事实上是可以治得好的，只要史蒂夫肯去做手术，史蒂夫却怎么也不肯，他宁肯自己是个瞎子，也要同巴基在一起。史蒂夫时刻担心着巴基拔腿就走，舍不得离开巴基一时一刻，他沉静地接受了现实，努力适应黑暗的世界，表面上看效果还不错。

木屋里点着大壁炉，火焰熊熊，时不时有木头被烧裂开的噼啪声响，很温暖还有着松针木的微香，巴基脱下了厚重登山服，挂到壁炉旁的架子上烘烤，坐到木椅子上喝蜂蜜牛奶红茶，看着史蒂夫一样样地摸索开包，一样样地辨别是什么东西。

木屋里每一样东西都是巴基亲手做的，学雕塑的巧手，让他木工活儿做的挺不错，这是他一个人的理想岛，每年冬天都会来待上几个月，先只是他一个人来，紧接着是带儿子来，现在又带史蒂夫来了，也许这就是命运的结局？

巴基盯着史蒂夫愣愣出神，他在古堡里拼尽了血气，还是没能下得去手，振金细剑高高举起，轻轻放下，只是刺破了史蒂夫耳垂，史蒂夫全没有半点挣扎闪躲，湛蓝蓝眼睛微笑着，仔细看里面还有一点绿，这绿就是巴基的眼睛映进他的瞳仁里。

巴基真的被史蒂夫打败了，一边是自由，一边是史蒂夫，他舍不得杀掉史蒂夫来换取自由，那他就全都要！他一直都没有贪心过，这次他偏要贪心！隐姓埋名，以全新的身份度过不为人知的余生，这也是史蒂夫所衷心希望的！巴基再不迟疑，拿出九星徽章，印上了血誓指纹，丢在了地毯上，给史蒂夫穿整齐了厚衣服，抱起来就走。

史蒂夫乐疯了有没有！顶着满脸血，乐的要发癫，紧搂住巴基，一时一刻都不肯放松。古堡里的人都被史蒂夫赶走了，正方便巴基收拾齐了家伙什儿，开了艘快艇飞驰而去。担心史蒂夫会冷，盖了大厚被子，还专门烫了瓶热牛奶，让史蒂夫能喝几口就喝几口。

巴基是个大懒货，可他在有需要的时候从来不懒惰，相反还特别会照顾人，特别会看眼色。史蒂夫的厌食症纯粹是心病，现在巴基肯带他走了，心病不药而愈，热牛奶几口都喝光了，知道食量要慢慢恢复，也没多要，裹紧被子就睡着了。

史蒂夫完全不害怕未来的生活，巴基在哪儿，家就在哪儿，巴基过什么日子，他就过什么日子，只要能同巴基在一起，什么日子都是好日子。史蒂夫顶着雪白白头发，带着一脸的特效化妆，血迹斑斑地睡着了，嘴角青紫着肿起来好大一块，可也没耽误他露出甜蜜笑容。

巴基这一颗心，又酸又涩，心锚确实是碎了，可碎的地方塞进来一个史蒂夫，好像就没那么恐惧害怕了？巴基吃不准，带着史蒂夫趁夜跨越了半个欧洲，天亮了才进了安全屋落脚。

巴基有自己的行进路线，除非高台桌全线压上寻找他，否则他就是那大海里的一滴水，谁也找不到他。史蒂夫一直在昏睡，巴基一点点地把特效化妆卸掉，头发竟然是真的，闪亮亮金头发焗染成了雪白头发，史蒂夫是真想死，特效化妆以假乱真。

史蒂夫的美貌一点点呈现出来，巴基这才发现，其实他一直都没真正的，认真的，去看过史蒂夫。他享受着史蒂夫的爱意照顾，心里面却时刻想着趁早远离，所以不敢真的去靠近史蒂夫，不敢真的去仔细看史蒂夫，现在他终于有机会，好好看看史蒂夫了。

史蒂夫长的可真好看啊！这洋娃娃般的长眼睫毛，这刀削般的鼻梁子，这嫣红红的甜嘴唇，就是太瘦了，瘦的骨相都出来了。哦！骨相也是极好看的，看这浑圆的小脑壳，看这坚实的下颌线条，哈！史蒂夫如果是个小骷髅，那也是最好看的小骷髅。

巴基沉迷于史蒂夫的美貌不能自拔，没提防史蒂夫睁开了眼睛，史蒂夫的表情有一瞬间的凝滞，巴基还以为史蒂夫是在惊讶自己一脸花痴样的看着他，事实上是史蒂夫发现自己瞎了，竟然可以声色不动，立即垂下了眼睫毛，把脑袋塞进巴基怀里假哭撒娇。

史蒂夫知道瞒不过一时三刻，就说要巴基立即带他走，免得被高台桌找到，那样可是要烦死了。巴基也觉得如此，安全屋藏有直升机，手续齐全，可以随时升空，就煮了浓浓软烂的意面给史蒂夫吃，吃完了就走。

史蒂夫不抬眼珠子地吃完，抹抹嘴说还要睡，让巴基抱着他去直升机。史蒂夫是病人，巴基没起疑心，把史蒂夫妥当当安置好，启动了直升机。前后降落了三次，换了三架直升机，终于到了魁北克。巴基把史蒂夫绑在身上，就这么背着他来到了木屋，史蒂夫终于走进了巴基的最核心内里，来到了巴基一个人的理想岛。

史蒂夫一路睡过来，只感觉巴基突然全身放松了下来，心眼儿明如镜的暗夜国王，立即知道这是到了巴基真正的家，只属于巴基一个人的家，史蒂夫这一颗心可算是落了地，被巴基放下来，情不自禁地抬腿就走，直接就绊了个大马趴，哇哇叫着喊疼。

巴基立刻就发现史蒂夫瞎了，这叫一个心痛难抑，要带着史蒂夫回纽约做手术。史蒂夫死活都不肯，瞎了没什么，不是什么事儿，反正他只守着巴基过日子，再说也就是淤血，自己吸收吸收也就好了也说不定。

史蒂夫这一路上早就想明白了，他同巴基再也不分离，只要巴基不嫌弃他是个瞎子，他就这样了，时间这个王八蛋难说的很，也许这是他必然要付出的代价也说不定，所以，顺其自然，可以吗？

这若是换了别人，怎么着也得先手术治病再说，可巴基不是别人，他同样感慨时间的力量，亚瑟王为了同时间做交易，剖心而死，史蒂夫为了同巴基在一起，必须付出一双眼睛的代价也未可知。

巴基紧搂住史蒂夫，送上柔情万千的亲吻，如果时间要求如此，那就如此吧，现在他说不出什么海誓山盟，他也不相信什么永久誓言，但他的心永远在这里，史蒂夫你摸一摸就知道了。史蒂夫当然相信巴基，摩挲着巴基的滚烫心口，一声声诉说着对巴基的思念，一遍遍诉说着“巴基，我爱你！”

由此历经了千年岁月的有情人，正式开始了同居生活，史蒂夫适应的飞快，身体也恢复的飞快。巴基都担心他别吃成了个大胖子，连着教了史蒂夫好几套动作，让史蒂夫每天坚持练习两个小时，这样才能腿长屁股更翘。

史蒂夫也担心他每天啥事儿没有，就捣鼓好吃的了，别真吃成个大胖子，低头都看不到自己的大老二了，虽然他现在也看不到，可这完全是两码事好嘛！一刻不放松地锻炼身体，终于恢复的差不多了，就开始起妖蛾子了，说屋子里太热，脱光了衣服让巴基过来给他摆动作，摆着摆着就压住巴基猛亲，哼哼唧唧的想要进去。

巴基纵容史蒂夫的一切，极夜杀神冰冷无情，杀人无算，巴基却是个温柔无比的甜蜜爱人，前提是他肯卸下心防，让你看见他的柔软内心。史蒂夫用了千年时间，拼却了性命的追求，终于见到了大角杈雄鹿那柔软、天真、善良的内里核心，试问怎能不爱的要死要活。

壁炉里的火焰燃烧不尽，亦如史蒂夫和巴基这千年缠绵的熊熊爱火，巴基一个人住在木屋，没有润滑栓，史蒂夫就用舌头一点点舔开了巴基，极尽温柔，极尽细心，舌头极灵活，伸进去搅弄，直搅的巴基浑身哆嗦，身上的汗毛立起来一茬又一茬，汗珠子滴滴掉落在地板上。

史蒂夫看不见，这更让他用尽所有感官来触碰巴基，来感受巴基，一下下地亲吻，一寸寸地抚摸，用舌头去舔湿巴基那长长的，卷翘的，如同蝴蝶翅膀般的眼睫毛，一路舔湿下去，在巴基雄伟胸膛上留下一个又一个的吻痕，又去啜吸巴基的小乳头，可是太敏感了，只轻轻一吸，另一边小乳头也颤巍巍地抖动，要求着更多，最好还能有一点点疼痛。

史蒂夫用尖牙齿轻咬着小乳头，还会把手指塞进巴基嘴里，让巴基舔湿湿的，再轻柔地缓慢地顶进腔道，一点点开拓，一点点研磨，逐渐地加多手指。直到巴基准备好了，腔道里湿润极了，才会一鼓作气地顶进去。这是他追寻了千年的小小爱人，是他挚爱的林中精灵，是他永恒的大角杈雄鹿，他舍不得巴基有一丁点的不舒服，地板有点硬，那就让巴基坐在他身上，他在背后使劲儿顶，每一下都能顶的准。

巴基扭过头同他缠绵亲吻，再不会压抑自己地放声呻吟，“……史蒂夫……就是那里……你用力气……”史蒂夫搂抱着巴基缓缓站起，一刻不分离地往床边走去，巴基被这突如其来的变化弄到腿软，浑身颤抖着被史蒂夫按进床里，承受着史蒂夫的打桩般深进深出。

鲜烈快感直冲头皮，巴基只想着这一刻就是永恒，就让这快感永远保持下去，就让这快乐永远留存下来，用尽了力气卷缩夹吸，只感觉后脑勺一阵阵的头皮发炸，再也忍不住的放声叫喊。

这叫喊声听着可是凄厉透顶，却又透着分外的春情刻骨，尾音颤抖着，更是千百倍的性感撩人，史蒂夫愈发的蓬勃，咬着牙深顶，顶进去再打了旋地研磨，“……巴基……告诉我……你快活吗？”

“啊……我快活的很……你呢……你快活吗？”巴基扭过头去亲史蒂夫，交换着彼此的唾液与爱意，银丝在两人唇畔拉扯，牵牵连连，缠缠绵绵，一晃眼就是一千年。

“我也很快活……我太快活了……巴基……我爱你……我永远爱你……”史蒂夫看不见，可他仿佛看到了巴基那一张痴情绝艳的脸庞，腰底下用了死劲儿，巴基浑身哆嗦，软趴趴连姿势都保持不住，只仿佛是狂风暴雨中的一叶小舟，时而高抛在浪尖，时而低落在海底，高潮跌宕，抵死缠绵。

“啊……史蒂夫……我要来了……一起吗？”巴基嘶喊着，两年没在一起了，史蒂夫好像更厉害了一些，这才刚恢复，就这么强了！

“一起……我们一起……”史蒂夫喘着粗气，猛然加快速度，操干的又快又猛又特别准。

巴基内里起了颤抖的痉挛，从鼻腔里发出一声深深叹息，浑身抽搐着射了出来，内里咬得太紧了，史蒂夫紧跟着狂喷出来，最情深爱笃的至爱情侣，一起攀登上了高峰，一起在高峰上久久盘旋不去，甜蜜亲吻永不止息……

史蒂夫算不算是一朵千载难逢的大白莲花呢？应该算是的！人世间的一切，说放下就放下，眼睛瞎了也都没什么，这就是一朵绝世大白莲花哪！他还总想要四处寻找，像他这么自恋的人，为啥不多照照镜子呢？多照照镜子可不就齐活儿了，少走了多少冤枉路呢！巴基满脑子旖旎画面，止不住的微笑，喝光了蜂蜜牛奶红茶，来到厨房，把脑袋轻搭在史蒂夫肩背上。

极夜杀神是个从不撒娇的冷脾气，平日里都是史蒂夫叨叨叨，巴基听着就行了，今天难得巴基动了柔情，史蒂夫格外珍惜，立即回转过身体，大力搂抱住小小爱人，“巴基，怎么了？是不是累了？还是外面太冷了，我听着风雪很大的声音。”

史蒂夫看不见，可他很好地控制住了表情和视线，眼帘总是微微低垂着，衬着他的长眼睫毛，有种分外脆弱的易碎美感。暗夜国王实在是太美貌了，气势上稍弱一点，美貌原形就直晃瞎人眼睛，巴基伸舌头去舔史蒂夫的眼睛，巴基很愧疚，是他下手失了轻重，伤害了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的双手全是刀伤血痕，是他做饭做家务弄伤的，巴基不想让史蒂夫做这些，史蒂夫坚持做，说他终究要做惯了这些，他就要安心地做个家庭煮夫，天天捣鼓些好吃的好喝的，把巴基养的白白胖胖。

暗夜国王这一双手执掌全世界至高权柄，翻手为云覆手为雨，可他全然无所谓，全都不在乎，他只在乎如何在瞎了眼睛的情况下，还能把土豆切的又薄又整齐，这样烘烤出来的土豆片才能脆度一致，巴基才会更爱吃。

刻骨的深情，飞蛾般扑火，宁可被烧死，也不愿后退一步！巴基全明白，全知道，心头血逐渐温热，可他又担心没几天就会冷掉，矛与盾，爱与伤，什么是情肠百结？什么是思绪万千？这就是啊！

*********小亲亲确定有收本想法的，请至LOF静静行走白月光主页《老铅笔》第二十五章评论里“+1” 或者 进Q群号：531594529 进群时请备注 AO3 ID名称~


	33. Chapter 33

第三十三章

****************

本章 盾冬真爱永存，情意两心知~

***************************

“巴基，没事的，我们的时间还很长，我们过好每一天，每一个月，每一年，过着过着，我们就老啦，死后我们也要葬在一起，这样下辈子我们就还能再相遇，我们永远在一起。”

史蒂夫也全明白，全知道，这是巴基真的动了永远在一起的心思，才会如此患得患失，这是好现象，巴基的理想岛里住进了一个史蒂夫，说明巴基的心里也住进了一个史蒂夫，他会努力生根发芽的，巴基就舍不得把他连根拔出去了。

史蒂夫亲吻着小小爱人，虽然巴基同样长成个雄伟壮丽的男子汉，虽然他比巴基也大不了几岁，可在他的心里，巴基就是个小小的肉肉的奶娃娃，是他挚爱了千年的林中精灵，是从森林深处走来的最美丽威风的大角杈雄鹿。

“臭史蒂乎，我有点害怕，我原本害怕你离开我，现在害怕我会离开你，我……好像过不了太久两个人的日子……我尽量着去试试。”

“别担心，巴基，如果你过腻了二人世界，就出去走走，走够了回来就行，我就一直在这里等着你，这不是事儿，你还记得我带着你放过的中国风筝吗？你想飞多高就飞多高，想飞多远就飞多远，只要你飞累了飞够了顺着风筝线回来就行，我全都接受。”

说不感动那就是在撒谎，巴基心口痛得厉害，闷闷声的长叹气，把脸深埋进史蒂夫的大胸肌里，史蒂夫的心胸宽广到无边无际，可以任由他飞翔，任由他沉溺。

烤肉桂苹果的甜香气弥漫开来，史蒂夫拍拍巴基的后背，“乖，我做了牛肉奶酪焗饭，还有烤肉桂苹果，吃完了，我再抱你。”

两个人的同居生活特别简单，也特别快乐，睡到自然醒，史蒂夫会煎蛋饼来吃，吃完了早餐，就是锻炼身体时间。巴基的神殿传承，需要勤练不辍，史蒂夫也学了动作，把身体锻炼棒棒的，最主要腰力足足的。锻炼完了，一上午也就过去了，两个人一起做午餐吃，阳光透到厨房里，两个人都极漂亮，气息又都极纯净，美好的如同一幅画。

吃完了午餐，巴基就带着史蒂夫出去捡木头，一根又粗又长的绳子绑在彼此的腰间，史蒂夫看不见，又喜欢四处瞎溜达，绳子可太重要了。巴基的木屋设在了无人区，周围环境相当危险，时不时就会有饿狼出没，两个人都带着枪，剑鞘也戴在了史蒂夫手腕上。许是剑鞘保佑，瞎了眼睛的史蒂夫，跟头都很少摔，戴着个大风镜，穿着登山服，跟在巴基身边捡木头，开心的不行。

史蒂夫咧着个大嘴巴傻笑，连带着巴基也心情很好，会凿几块冰回来做冰雕。做好了，就让史蒂夫摸索着猜雕的是什么，来来回回的，木屋外面就全是冰雕，有的挺大个，有的只有巴掌大，史蒂夫也很会画画，猜的都挺准的，巴基就开始只雕局部，说最终会组成个大冰雕，史蒂夫肯定猜不着。

在千年爱人面前，巴基慢慢恢复起当年的小孩子脾气，史蒂夫很珍惜，捧在手掌心里极尽呵护，宠溺着千年挚爱，无时无刻都是甜蜜蜜的。就是食物和生活用品需要巴基每半个月去采购一次，最主要是新鲜蔬菜和水果，史蒂夫不愿意让巴基大风大雪的走山路，就尽量多吃苹果。

苹果可以保存很久，又有太多方法可以做的好吃，烤肉桂苹果是史蒂夫和巴基都很喜欢吃的。就着冰凉凉的枫糖酒，牛肉奶酪焗饭好吃极了，奶酪丝拉的长长长，烤肉桂苹果绵甜软糯，巴基连吃了两个，这还是史蒂夫担心巴基吃撑了，半夜里闹肚子疼，硬把勺子抢下来的，最后再来一大杯蜂蜜牛奶红茶，巴基幸福地露出肚皮，躺倒在了大壁炉旁。

巴基幻想着肚皮鼓成个大笸箩筐，事实上八块腹肌依然绷紧紧的，人鱼线分分明，摸了半天也没摸到软肉肉，只能叹息一声罢了手。史蒂夫在厨房里收拾，听着巴基这无事找事的伤春悲秋，可是乐死了，“巴基，过来帮我擦盘子，刚吃完就躺下，大懒货一身的肥肉。”

巴基爬起来，拿了干布擦盘子，看着史蒂夫手脚麻利地清理归位，旁人肯定看不出这全凭着史蒂夫的超强记忆，巴基只拿着史蒂夫的手，来回摸索过一遍，史蒂夫就全记住了。

“过了这个冬季，我带你去做手术吧！我担心不一定是淤血可怎么办？我也不想你瞎掉，我长的这么好看，你才看了几年，就看腻了？就不想看我了？你想的美！”

“好，总瞎了是不好，我们的日子还很长，我要眼看着你一点点变老，话说我的特效化妆怎么样？我老了应该就长那样，是个帅老头儿。”

“哼！再帅也不会比我帅，我这腮帮子大，腮帮子大的人都耐老。”巴基很得意自己的小肉腮帮子，这段时间好吃好喝，心情舒畅，小肉腮帮子又长回来了。

哈！史蒂夫也超级爱巴基的小肉腮帮子，千年前就爱，千年后更爱，伸手捧住巴基的脑袋，直接就来了一口，哈！牙口可真不错！整齐齐的。

巴基被咬的“嗷”一声，“靠！你是狗啊！咬死老子了！”

史蒂夫嘿嘿笑，又伸嘴巴咬了一口，不但咬腮帮子，还咬耳朵，咬鼻子，咬眉毛，咬下巴，咬锁骨，拿过巴基手放在他大老二上，“巴基，你买了润滑液是不是？我分不出哪一瓶是，你告诉我。”

小地方买不到方便好用的润滑栓，巴基就退而求其次买了润滑液，为了史蒂夫摸索辨认着方便，还专门买了个香蕉形状的。史蒂夫倒了满手，两根手指伸进去一点点的开拓，巴基轻柔亲吻着史蒂夫的脸庞，有情人的爱火怎么燃烧都烧不够。

巴基很快就准备好了，史蒂夫想顶进去，却被巴基扭着屁股躲开了，“老子吃多了，要运动一下，你躺下，老子心情好，给你来点刺激的。”

史蒂夫乐疯了有没有！这是巴基要主动骑他，巴基可会骑他，内里好像是活的一般，能吸的史蒂夫欲仙欲死。平日里巴基懒屁股，很少会主动骑他，这可真是心情好，史蒂夫老老实实躺下，心里美的直冒泡，大老二翘的比天都高。

巴基拿了个床单撕成两半，打好结连成一个长长的宽布条，从床架上搭下来，史蒂夫看不见，只听着刺啦刺啦撕床单的声音，还以为巴基是要把他绑起来骑，这叫一个兴奋，大老二都浪出水来了，忍不住自己伸手去摸弄，嘴里面还发出哼哼唧唧的声音，听着就是春情荡漾。

情欲就是要百无禁忌才够快乐，史蒂夫和巴基都深谙这一点，两个人的身体无比契合，玩儿什么都能玩儿很嗨。巴基准备好了就翻身上来，缓缓地坐下去，史蒂夫还有点失望，“巴基，你怎么没绑着我……啊！！！！”

史蒂夫纵声狂叫，因为巴基动了起来，说是电动马达也不为过，腰部动作快极了，一下一下又一下，永不停歇的动作，关键内里还又湿又热又软又滑，直吸的史蒂夫魂飞魄散，又惦记着不能射太快，就使劲儿摇头，企图对抗这排山倒海般的快感。

巴基疯狂摇摆着强韧腰肢，跳芭蕾舞的漂亮男人，柔韧如鞭的腰力，直骑的史蒂夫要死要活，仰头大叫个不停歇，声震屋瓦，窗外雪花扑簌而下。这种骑法费力气之极，也就巴基才能坚持下去，后背上汗珠子滴滴滚落，俯身在史蒂夫耳朵边轻轻吹气，“史蒂夫，你试试这个！”

伸手拽住了床单，全凭着双手力气身体凌空，两条长腿霍然伸直，同史蒂夫的连接点就是这长剑归鞘，这剑鞘是活的，漫卷狂吸，双手拉动床单，两条长腿猛然屈膝回缩，全凭着两条长腿的伸直屈曲动作，身体被带动着凌空连转了两个圈，史蒂夫狂叫了一声，整个上半身猛然挺起，狂喷如注。

天啊！太爽了，这是什么新玩法，史蒂夫浑身出了一层透汗，喘的上气不接下气，头一次后悔自己看不见，看不见巴基这一瞬间的绝色模样。

“……巴基……我要去做手术……我要看着你玩儿新花样……我要被你骑死了……你过来摸摸我的心口……”

巴基哈哈大笑，很是得意，把脑袋放在史蒂夫的宽阔胸膛，听他心脏有力蓬勃的跳动，“好，我花样多了去了，原来是我懒屁股，不愿意玩儿，等着你眼睛好了，我们慢慢玩儿。”

史蒂夫喘匀了气，翻身将巴基压在身下，低头去亲小巴基，刚才只是他爽到了，情欲是彼此共同的快乐，他要让巴基也爽到。这些年巴基也教了史蒂夫不少技巧，史蒂夫的口活儿还不错，连着几个深喉，巴基也射了，史蒂夫全吃了下去，再伸嘴巴过来亲巴基，让巴基也尝尝自己的味道。

巴基撇着嘴巴不肯吃，史蒂夫就挠他痒痒，逗着他张嘴巴大笑，趁势就亲上去。巴基如果想要反抗，史蒂夫分分钟被扔下床，巴基哪儿舍得呢，被史蒂夫按住一通猛亲，亲完了还咬，巴基也不肯示弱，反过来咬史蒂夫。两个人好一通打闹，末了搂在一起大笑，嘴唇黏在一起成了对接吻鱼。

史蒂夫放好了洗澡水，抱着巴基一起坐了进去，大木桶是巴基自己做的，两个大男人坐进去有点挤，巴基就扶住史蒂夫的大老二，缓缓坐了上去，这是第二轮，两个人都不着急，慢慢享受着彼此最亲近的脉动。

史蒂夫抚摸着巴基全身上下，柔情万千，爱意无限，巴基回过头与他细致缠绵。窗外大雪飘飞，月亮又大又圆，白月光清冷洒下，与室内熊熊爱火相映成趣。有情人的情欲可以很激烈，亦可以很缠绵，缠绵到了极致，就是那深入骨髓的颤栗，巴基射了，史蒂夫也射了，喘息着亲吻彼此，收拾干净了一起躺在床上，前胸贴后背的搂抱在一起，两个人都觉得极惬意，在梦乡里睡得香又甜。

同居生活平淡而又美满，每一天都是快乐的，圣诞节史蒂夫烤了个大火鸡，搂着巴基在槲寄生下温柔亲吻，一切都是那么的美好，巴基却开始觉得够了，说不上是因为什么，也说不上是从哪一天开始的，巴基厌倦了。

史蒂夫眼睛看不见，巴基厌倦了也没办法说出口，就只能自己憋着，一个人做冰雕的时间越来越长，还时不时地站在木屋外吸烟发呆。巴基孤独太久了，木屋从来都是他一个人的理想岛，史蒂夫住进来，巴基也是打定了主意要适应两个人长长久久在一起的生活方式，可他高估了自己，忘记了自己这颗向往孤独的心。这要怎么搞？巴基真心觉得没办法搞，他不能抛下史蒂夫，只能这么硬忍着。

史蒂夫却是很快就察觉出来，沉静地建议巴基出去走走，巴基怎么肯走呢！史蒂夫眼睛看不见，舍弃了一切，只为了能同他在一起，他怎么能抛下史蒂夫呢！他也舍不得抛下史蒂夫，史蒂夫已经坐进了他心坎里，永远永远都在他心坎里。

史蒂夫规劝巴基说长长久久的日子，并不急在这一时，他相信巴基会回来的，巴基只是需要时间适应，这得慢慢来。史蒂夫如果愿意，那就是一个善解人意的大甜心，巴基挣扎了许久，想想还是同意了，为了长长久久的将来，他有必要出去喘口气。

这天清晨，巴基站在了木屋门口，他有检查过斯塔克清洁能源，足够用半年以上的了，垃圾焚化炉也重新清理过了，又准备了足够用三周的食材和生活用品，三周内他一定回来。史蒂夫微笑着点头，晴朗阳光下，金头发闪闪亮，巴基又有点舍不得，站在台阶上不肯走，史蒂夫抓了个雪球丢在他身上，赶他快点走。

巴基不愿意成为个拖沓的人，转身走了，身后是史蒂夫静静伫立的身影，巴基觉得自己应该挺不过三周，史蒂夫眼睛看不见，一个人生活在这无人区，他真舍不得。

巴基在老约翰的小旅馆住了一个晚上，没有史蒂夫在身边，真心睡不着，睁着大眼睛到天亮。早餐是老约翰煮了咖啡吃三明治，巴基想着不知道史蒂夫早餐吃什么，算了，不走了，他真不放心，三两下吃完了早餐，撸走了老约翰摆在柜台上的红玫瑰，准备给史蒂夫一个惊喜。

雪崩就在这时候来了，毫无预兆，全无声息，巴基仰头看着远处山峰飞雪狂崩的景象，肝胆俱裂，转头大喊着老约翰赶紧去报警招集人手。老约翰冲出来也是吓了一跳，眼见着巴基狂朝向山里冲，一把拽住巴基狂吼，“你不要命了？这是雪崩啊！”

巴基深深深地看了老约翰一眼，“我爱人在林场里，我要去救他，你去报警招集人手，找准时机进来帮我，这枚金币你拿着。”巴基给了老约翰一枚金币，有人的地方就有高台桌，巴基相信老约翰会招集到人手进林场的，而他自己，在大自然的威力面前，要去和史蒂夫同生共死。

巴基再不迟疑，顶着漫天风雪就往林场深处走，他并不是蛮干，从贴肉口袋里掏出极夜杀神振金币，启动了全球定位呼叫，托尼和娜塔莎会收到信息的，会知道他和史蒂夫面临的险境的，现在他要去找史蒂夫，史蒂夫是他的爱人，史蒂夫是他的国王，第一骑士永远守护着永恒之王。

雪崩疯狂倾泻而下，巴基眼睁睁看着大雪盖住了木屋，再铺天盖地狂卷过来，急忙举起了大锅盖，这是他从老约翰厨房里拿的，蜷缩起了身体，形成一个可呼吸的极小空间，雪崩哗地冲过来盖住了一切。

许久，许久，雪崩安静下来，巴基猛地从雪里蹿出来，压低了声音连咳嗽了好几声，喘匀了一口气，开始疯狂前行。

“史蒂夫，别怕，我来救你了，你坚持住，没事的，我们还有很多的好日子，我们永远不分离。”

巴基是个越着急越冷静的脾气，这一点史蒂夫也是，可史蒂夫瞎了，他一个人在木屋里，外面风雪声又大，他听不见，看不见，他……史蒂夫你一定不能死，我们还有很多的很多的好日子，巴基咬紧了牙关，推着大锅盖前行，直走的嗓子眼发甜，才算走到了木屋附近。

放眼白茫茫一片，大自然面前，人类只是卑微渺小的蚂蚁，巴基拿着大锅盖铲雪，沧海一粟不足以形容，杯水车薪不足以言说，巴基疯了，什么都不管，什么都不想，只是疯狂铲雪，硬生生蹚出一条路，来到半塌了的木屋前，打碎了玻璃钻进去，史蒂夫竟然不在！史蒂夫在哪里？

巴基哇地吐了一大口血，冷静了神魂，蹲跪着身体四处寻找，发现从床腿上伸出来一根粗绳子，又从门洞里穿过去，这是史蒂夫不愿意一个人在屋里待着，给自己绑了绳子出去。

巴基拽起了绳子观察方向，发现绳子似乎停在了大冰雕旁边，巴基狂喜，举着大锅盖疯狂铲雪，大冰雕被雪崩压趴下了，六只冰雕大翅膀却是支棱着，史蒂夫紧缩着身体藏在里面。

巴基飞快地铲了个大洞出来，整个人钻进去，抱起史蒂夫，摩挲史蒂夫苍白冰冷的脸，亲吻史蒂夫没有一丝血色的嘴唇，开始人工呼吸。

“史蒂夫，你醒过来，史蒂夫，你睁开眼睛，史蒂夫，你别离开我，史蒂夫，你说了我们永远不分离，史蒂夫，你不能再一次骗我，你不准死！你不能死！你不要死！”

巴基在心里一声声呐喊，许是时间听到了他的心声，史蒂夫长吐了一口气，醒了过来，巴基一把抱住了他，浑身颤抖的说不出话来，又哇地吐了一大口血。

史蒂夫眼睛瞪的大大的，伸手掌去接巴基的眼泪，一滴，一滴，又一滴，每一滴都砸进了史蒂夫心坎里，“巴基，你哭了？！你别哭！巴基，我的巴基！”

有情人紧紧拥抱在一起，巴基顾不得擦眼泪，从史蒂夫贴肉口袋里掏出永恒之王振金币，启动了全球定位呼叫，剩下的就交给托尼和娜塔莎了。

史蒂夫抱住巴基使劲儿亲吻，湛蓝蓝眼睛晶晶亮，原来他表面上装作若无其事，甚至还赶巴基走，实际上心痛的快要死掉了。巴基走了，他就一个人坐在屋子里哭，巴基走了一天，他就哭了一天，胡乱吃了晚饭，躺床上还哭，哭到睡着了，第二天早上起来，就发现自己能看到了。

眼睛恢复的喜悦让他暂时不哭了，就拴了根绳子想去看看巴基雕的大冰雕是个啥，个头太大了，他一直都摸索不出来。大冰雕距离木屋不远，史蒂夫看到就笑的停不下来，巴基雕的是米迦勒大天使长，巨大的六翼天使半身像，脸是史蒂夫的脸，闭着双眼睛露出悲悯的微笑。

史蒂夫开心极了，走上前摩挲着冰雕，巴基雕的可真像，我有这么好看吗？史蒂夫美滋滋的，听着远处扑簌扑簌的声音也没有在意，直到雪崩压垮了木屋，史蒂夫倏然发现，千钧一发之际，计算好位置，躲在了米迦勒六翼翅膀底下，有冰雕翅膀支棱着，总算能留出点空隙，留下口活气息。

史蒂夫眼泪水滴滴掉，他没想到巴基不但没走，还赶回来救他了，巴基，我的巴基，我爱你，我不会死的，我要永远同你在一起，我没有再一次的骗你。史蒂夫伸手去擦巴基的眼泪水，从来不哭的极夜杀神，一旦哭起来就是没完没了。巴基心里一直住着了11岁的小孩子，硬挺着不哭，是因为没人疼惜，现在这一哭，似乎要把所有的伤心委屈难过担忧都哭出来，史蒂夫紧搂着小小爱人，用温暖宽阔胸膛去包容小小爱人，他的心胸是这么大这么大，装得下小小爱人的所有喜悦与哀愁。

巴基哭了好一会儿，鼻子头都是红通通的，可是让史蒂夫疼惜到了心坎里，一遍遍摩挲着巴基的头毛，一遍遍温柔地亲吻。

“史蒂夫，我以为时间会再一次的惩罚我们，现在想想，可能真是时间在成全我们，我带你出去，我们再也不分离。”巴基说出了永久的誓言，这是他一瞬间就下定的决心，命运是什么？总要走过去看看，究竟是时间的惩罚？还是时间的成全？到了时间才知道。

史蒂夫高兴极了，却再也没力气抱紧巴基了，因为他的腿断了，他一声不吭地忍到现在，脸色煞煞白，“巴基，我的腿断了，你得找块木板子，把我拽出去，出去了我们就结婚，你喜欢什么样的戒指？”

巴基摸了下史蒂夫两条腿，竟然都断了，可史蒂夫一声痛都没喊，从醒了就搂住自己，耐心安慰自己，巴基咬了下嘴唇，这就是史蒂夫，平日里没事会假哭撒娇的史蒂夫，真到了节骨眼儿上，就是那最最硬气坚韧的史蒂夫。

巴基找了个木板子，铺上厚被子衣服，把史蒂夫紧紧绑在上面，再绑上根粗绳子，拉起史蒂夫努力往林场外面走去。雪太深了，没顶的深，巴基全凭着一口硬气冲进来，出去却是太难了，巴基找回了大锅盖，支在了史蒂夫脑袋顶上，防止有雪再砸下来，就这么一步一挪的往前走。

雪越下越大，路越走越难，在这漫天风雪中，巴基拽着史蒂夫跋涉前行，千山鸟飞绝，万径人踪灭，巴基和史蒂夫都不害怕，因为胸中爱火熊熊燃烧着，高唱着爱的颂歌，风雪再大也浇不熄，霜冷再寒也冻不灭，真爱永存！真爱永远前行！

*********小亲亲确定有收本想法的，请至LOF静静行走白月光主页《老铅笔》第二十五章评论里“+1” 或者 进Q群号：531594529 进群时请备注 AO3 ID名称~


	34. Chapter 34

第三十四章

****************

本章 盾冬吊环新花样~

***************************

史蒂夫觉得好吵，只感觉总有人，有灯光，在他头顶上晃来晃去，这可真太烦了，巴基不喜欢人多，人多了他会觉得腻烦，腻烦了巴基就会拔腿就走，史蒂夫猛然惊醒，大叫着“巴基！巴基！巴基！”叫声凄惨极了，仿佛有大冰块压着他的腿，疼到了极致，冷入了骨髓。

“史蒂夫，别叫了，我在这里！”巴基的小奶音成功阻止了史蒂夫掀破了房顶般的惨叫声，史蒂夫一把搂过巴基，哽咽着抽气：“巴基……我以为你走了……你讨厌人多的地方……”

巴基长叹了一口气，低头亲史蒂夫的秃脑袋，“我吓到你啦！我再不会拔腿就走啦！你就这两条腿，可经不起折腾啦！你脑子里的淤血也清掉了，是斯特兰奇医生给你做的手术。斯特兰奇医生骂了我好久，说我是傻大胆儿，差一点你就彻底瞎了，你眼睛恢复那一下，其实只是暂时的，现在好了，你成了秃脑袋了，腿也打着石膏，换我来照顾你啦，你成了我的奶娃娃啦！”

巴基拽着史蒂夫一路前行，巴基也受了内伤的，一路吐了好几次血，史蒂夫更是连腿伤再冻伤的晕了过去。巴基是那心性最坚韧的人了，全凭着一口硬气，不停歇的走，风霜雨雪挂满了全身，呵气成冰，眼睫毛上全是碎冰花。

老约翰终于报警招集了人手，冒着风雪进来接迎，巴基硬挺着不肯休息，直到托尼和娜塔莎从直升机上狂奔下来，巴基说清楚了情况，才一头栽倒在地。这一晕，再醒来已经回了纽约，最好的神经外科医生斯特兰奇医生已经就位，手术紧急进行。

手术很成功，斯特兰奇医生是个傲慢透顶的家伙，大骂极夜杀神杀人太多，把胆子杀大了，史蒂夫差点就彻底瞎了。巴基很是后怕，日夜陪伴在史蒂夫身边，他也是受了内伤的，却是个慢慢恢复的过程，神殿传承会治愈他，巴基也不着急，静等着史蒂夫苏醒。

史蒂夫秃脑袋上绑着绷带，一口一口地喝巴基煮的汤，傻乐的不行，“巴基，我睡了多久？我怎么感觉浑身都是力气？估计是人逢喜事精神爽！”

“靠！你两条腿全都断了，脑袋上还开了个大洞，你爽什么啊？你哪来的喜事啊？”巴基气不打一处来，感觉史蒂夫太不珍惜自己了，这也就是史蒂夫运气好，否则就死透透了，巴基这一颗心油煎一般，鼻子酸涩的不行，眼睛里起了泪花疯狂打转转。

“就是人逢喜事精神爽！巴基你不走了，这对我来说就是天大的喜事，我宁愿两条腿再断个十次八次的，彻底成了个瞎子，只要你还在，只要你不走，就都是喜事！”

史蒂夫撅着个大嘴巴，把头扭到一边，不肯喝汤了，耍起了霸道总裁脾气。史蒂夫也就比巴基大几岁，平日里对着巴基，并没有多老成，时不时也会发脾气，只不过巴基是个冷淡性子，史蒂夫发脾气就发脾气，从来不搭理。

现在巴基可舍不得了，冰破爱出，巴基这一颗心可是太迁就纵容史蒂夫了，站起身搂过史蒂夫的秃脑袋就轻亲了一口，“好吧！这算是个喜事，你好好的养伤恢复，高台桌好多事情等着你处理呢！”

“我不要，等着我养好了伤，我就同你远走高飞，我不乐意做这些乱七八糟的，我就愿意做个家庭煮夫，把你养白白胖胖的。”史蒂夫难得任性一次，撅起大嘴巴疯狂索吻，把秃脑袋藏进巴基胸膛里蹭来蹭去的撒娇。

“切！你别发白日梦了，你是暗夜国王，我是守护你的第一骑士，这是时间的规则，这次我算是明白了，我们的命运就是如此——每一个生命都肩负着与生俱来的命运！那我们应该顺应这命运，前面的路究竟如何，我们一起去看看就知道了，我再不会害怕啦，更不会患得患失了。你就这一条命，就这两条腿，你折腾不起，我更舍不得你折腾，你就给我老实待着，做你的幕后大BOSS，你这么个弱鸡，除了这个，你也做不好别的！”

哈！手握全世界权柄的暗夜国王，事实上是个弱鸡，除了做幕后大BOSS，别的啥也做不了。极夜杀神算是说对了事实，这世上有一种人天生就是领袖，除了成为领袖，其他真还干啥啥不行，吃啥啥不剩。史蒂夫嘿嘿笑，虽然巴基没再说出永久誓言，可巴基也认可了事实，这说明巴基不会想着再离开了，只要巴基不离开，那就成了，人逢喜事精神爽啦！

史蒂夫一口一口地喝汤，再由着巴基擦身体，抱着去蹲大号，病床很大，晚上就睡在一起，史蒂夫这叫一个心满意足，眯眯笑着说自己成了个奶娃娃，想要喝奶奶，吃鸡鸡。

巴基都给气乐了，你这才醒过来，就满脑子精虫乱跳，给老子好好睡觉。史蒂夫也知道，就是他太美了，太乐了，总要撩拨巴基，看着平日里性子冷淡，表情少之又少的巴基，被他气的眉毛鼻子乱跳，可是高兴极了。

史蒂夫整个青春期都追不上女孩子，天天看着托尼去扯漂亮女孩的辫子，去偷拉拉队长的跳舞服，还要去逗哭心仪的漂亮女孩，再转眼间变个魔术哄着漂亮女孩破涕为笑。史蒂夫那叫一个羡慕嫉妒恨，现在好了，有巴基被他撩拨，有巴基被他气的牙痒痒，史蒂夫开心的一颗心要从腔子里跳出来，搂着巴基，让巴基来听他心脏一声声的蓬勃跳动，缠绵亲吻着巴基，一声声诉说着情话，说也说不完，亲也亲不够。

巴基纵容史蒂夫的一切，极夜杀神冰冷无情，杀人无算，巴基却是个温柔无比的甜蜜爱人，他早已经卸下心防，让史蒂夫看见了他的柔软内心。这心，极柔软，极温柔，极体贴，夜半里被史蒂夫缠不过，就会给史蒂夫来个快乐无边的口活儿。

史蒂夫快乐极了，巴基吞得深，他也就吞得深，巴基怎么舔，他也就怎么舔，快乐是彼此的，有情人在一起，怎么样都做得，怎么样都快乐。巴基会忍不住动起腰，史蒂夫就努力去深喉，可他两条腿都高挂着，腰没办法动，巴基就快速地去吞吐。口活儿就很快乐，两个人都射了，史蒂夫嘴巴里含着巴基的精液，就去舔巴基的入口，把精液送进去，想把巴基舔开了，他想进去。

巴基却不肯了，史蒂夫还在恢复中，什么事情等着恢复了再说，翻过身来耐心亲吻史蒂夫，精液在彼此嘴巴里打转，史蒂夫满足了，哼哼唧唧地说要快点好起来，巴基安慰这个大号奶娃娃，说很快就能好起来了，好起来了，就上来骑史蒂夫，让史蒂夫快乐的要死要活。

史蒂夫这叫一个美，美到看着托尼一张趾高气昂的脸，都不生气了。索尔也来了，洛基站在病房外面挤眉弄眼，巴基立即出来同洛基玩儿去了。史蒂夫离开这段时间，是高台桌接受检验的时刻，三巨头肯定有太多事情要商量，巴基知道避嫌，同洛基一起去找克林特玩儿。

克林特看到巴基，眼泪都下来了，他这段日子苦啊！理智与情感，娜塔莎理智上明白，情感上糊涂，整体正常，偶尔抽疯，可是要折磨死克林特了。洛基这段时间也不好过，巴基是同类，同类没有了，杀手之王感觉可孤独，现在可好了，同类回来了，洛基发了疯般找巴基斗枪，这是杀手之王表达亲近的特殊方式。

巴基这一颗心终究被温暖了，大家伙儿都牵挂着他，毕竟都是圆桌骑士，千年的兄弟情感，暖人心脾。洛基虽然日常不管事，却是同索尔一条心，也没瞒着巴基和克林特，说这次索尔和托尼联合起来准备逼宫。因为高台桌7大长老基本都是史蒂夫的人，索尔和托尼准备增加长老席位，这样才能同史蒂夫抗衡，眼下是最好的机会，希望巴基和克林特不要介意。

克林特和娜塔莎等于是史蒂夫的铁桶江山，巴基更不用说了，只要谁敢威胁到史蒂夫，准保六亲不认，布鲁斯远在北非，高高挂起，啥也不管，这样算下来，索尔和托尼确实势单力孤，也难怪会看着史蒂夫这次受伤，趁势逼宫。

要说克林特一点想法都没有，那肯定是胡说八道，但他这长老席位等于是白捡的，眼下还轮不到他坐大的时候，克林特是个脑筋特别灵活的人物，立即表示他是站边史蒂夫的，史蒂夫如何他就如何，不过依眼下形势判断，史蒂夫会找到办法平衡三巨头席位的，所以他也没啥好表态的。

巴基表示无所谓，这世上没有亚瑟王摆平不了的事情，史蒂夫有胆子抛下一切，一走了之，也代表他有能力维护暗夜国王的尊严与地位，无论将来如何，起码初代7大长老，和和睦睦一家亲。

巴基表面上也是个不管事的，可第一骑士的战略眼光依然毒辣，史蒂夫真就摆平了托尼和索尔的趁势逼宫，初代7大长老也确实一直和睦亲近，只不过第二代高台桌却是打成了一锅粥，长老席位重新洗了牌，这其中的翻云覆雨手就是巴基的亲生儿子，被朗姆洛和翠茜亲手带大的好孩子，只能说神殿传承的血脉基因太过于强大，令所有人都始料未及。

史蒂夫对托尼和索尔的来意一清二楚，甭看他对着巴基天天假哭撒娇，对着别人自有王者威严。托尼提出来增加斯特兰奇医生的长老席位，索尔提出来增加瓦尔基里的长老席位，史蒂夫表示没问题，正好他也要增加寇森的长老席位。寇森也是去了神殿的圆桌骑士，当时为了平衡大家利益，牺牲了寇森，现在大家都提名增加长老席位，那么寇森就应该得到一个长老席位。

托尼和索尔也是服气史蒂夫的老谋深算，最主要是托尼和索尔都没想着篡位担任幕后大BOSS，这辛苦活儿还得史蒂夫来干，只要能取得相对的平衡，托尼和索尔也都没啥意见。三巨头协议达成，再没日没夜地商议了整三天，把这段时间出现的问题都捋了一遍，托尼和索尔都顶着大黑眼圈走了，史蒂夫扑到巴基怀里，就开始嘤嘤嘤假哭，说累死了有没有！要喝罗宋汤，还要巴基一口一口喂着喝。

极夜杀神也是没了冷脾气，罗宋汤就罗宋汤，娜塔莎拿了画册子过来，看着巴基一口一口喂史蒂夫喝汤吃意面，温柔体贴之极，可是眼珠子都要掉下来了。画册子被史蒂夫放在了祖宅，史蒂夫想让巴基把他挂着两条腿秃着脑袋的模样画下来，将来拿出来看，可是美透了。

巴基很喜欢史蒂夫的秃脑袋，金头发长出来一点，绒绒的，发根其实是金棕色的，映衬的史蒂夫眉目如画。巴基画的很传神，史蒂夫极开心，不高兴住医院了，吵着要回祖宅，认真地邀请巴基同他一起回祖宅。詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯是他史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯今生今世唯一的伴侣，理应是罗杰斯家族的另一位主人，理应住在罗杰斯家族祖宅。

巴基挑挑眉毛，没多说的就答应了，极夜杀神是守信之人，雪崩时刻的永久誓言他和史蒂夫都没再提，可彼此心里都是有数的。史蒂夫乐得合不拢嘴，坐着轮椅就回祖宅了，寇森安排的极妥当，罗杰斯家族都知道另一位主人出现了，史蒂夫的铁腕手段在此时此刻呈现了出来，家族众大佬没有一个敢冒头出声的，至此极夜杀神正式入主罗杰斯家族。

事实上巴基全都不在乎这些，他本无牵无挂，现在因为史蒂夫，他同这人世间有了牵扯，他无所谓，他只是为了同史蒂夫在一起，谁敢有异议，直接杀了又如何，罗杰斯家族亦知道极夜杀神的脾气与冷血声名，哪儿有人敢不怕死的反对啊！

史蒂夫和巴基都明白这些弯弯绕，没人反对那就是最好的了，史蒂夫的腿也不用挂着了，打好石膏在床上摆好好的，立即就缠着让巴基骑他。上一次的蚀骨销魂，史蒂夫食髓知味，可惜眼睛看不见，没看到巴基的绝世风情，现在眼睛好好的了，床架子都重新设计过了，手铐吊环一应俱全，赶紧的，巴基，快来骑我！

“靠！史蒂夫，你这个小色鬼！老子今天抱了你一天了，胳膊都酸了，给老子睡觉！”

巴基嘴巴上不搭理史蒂夫，给史蒂夫擦完了身体，刷了牙齿，再自己收拾干净了，却是故意光着身体就出来了。巴基的身体特别美，柔韧修长，力与美兼备，人鱼线分分明，屁股挺翘结实，两条腿又细又长，每每缠在史蒂夫腰间，都能让史蒂夫欲仙欲死。

灯火下巴基明显进入了展示模式，高挑着脚尖走路，脚踝骨又细巧又精致，史蒂夫的大老二直接就起立了，翘的比天高，还直流小眼泪。史蒂夫的皮肤雪雪白，大老二也是天赋异禀，用了这么多年了，仍然是粉粉红的，形状极漂亮，又透着独有的清新气息，巴基是极喜欢的，时不时就会用手用嘴巴去撩拨。

眼下却是故意要逗着史蒂夫玩儿，巴基翘着个屁股走来走去的找事情做，时不时弯个腰下去，跳芭蕾舞的男人，身段优美极了，史蒂夫都要憋哭了，他又不能动，只能来回甩着大老二，嘤嘤嘤地假哭。

巴基甜蜜地微笑，终于肯骑在史蒂夫身上了，却是来回磨蹭着，不肯坐下去。史蒂夫抓住巴基屁股，大力气的揉捏，把手指小心地伸进去，润滑滑地，水淋淋地，明明已经准备好了，却是故意地没好心地撩拨他。史蒂夫凶狠地亲吻巴基，用足了力气顶进去，巴基轻叫了一声，伸手扶住床架上的吊环，两条长腿伸展，直接就连转了三圈。

史蒂夫仰天大叫，爽到翻起了白眼，巴基里面火热无比，不知道涂抹了什么了，烫的史蒂夫一声声的叫喊，不知道的还以为是他被干的要死要活。巴基笑的迷离又风情，他喜欢看到史蒂夫被他弄到神魂颠倒的模样，深吸了一口气，连着转圈，又高又结实的身体，却有着身轻如燕的样子。

史蒂夫爽翻了，喊着要套上延迟环，他坚持不住了，他要射了。巴基歪着头微笑，俯身亲吻史蒂夫全身上下，让史蒂夫缓口气，“不要！我还有新招数，你试试这个！”

巴基给自己重新塞了枚润滑栓，坐了上去，哦！天啊！史蒂夫浑身打战，什么是冰火两重天？这就是啊！冰凉凉感觉让史蒂夫暂时缓了口气，巴基再不迟疑，腰部安装了电动马达一般，开始疯狂骑乘，时不时两腿伸展屈曲，连着转圈。

嘴唇嫣红红，钢青色眼睛灿若琉璃，仰着头，双臂挂在吊环上，汗珠子顺着美好的肌肉线条，滴滴滚落，巴基太美了，哪怕是在如此淫靡妖魅的场景下，仍然保有特别纯净清冷的气息。史蒂夫的热血全冲在了头顶上，挣扎着坐起来，用嘴唇，用舌头，用尽一切去感受巴基独特的美丽，“巴基，我的巴基，我爱你，我爱你。”

巴基加快了动作，把史蒂夫手拿起来放在小巴基上，这是要一起，史蒂夫浑身颤栗，倒了满手的润滑液，去用手撸动着小巴基，用嘴巴去亲巴基的小乳头，用牙齿轻轻地磨咬，巴基喜欢偶尔有一点点小疼痛，不能多，只能一点点。

巴基仰天大叫，伸手将史蒂夫推倒在床上，小巴基挺的笔笔直，双臂拉着吊环，后仰起身体，找到最合适的位置，内里紧缩，一下一下顶在了敏感点上，这是因为史蒂夫的大老二特别硬挺的关系，顶得住，角度刚刚好，巴基疯了，狂摇着头，猛地连转了好几圈，史蒂夫纵声大叫，射的一塌糊涂。

巴基也射了，保持着吊环姿势很久很久，这是爽到动不了啦，史蒂夫挣扎着挺起身，搂住他躺倒在床上，顾不上喘气般地疯狂亲吻。

“……哦……巴基……太爽了……这种玩儿法能把我玩儿死……我得好好锻炼身体……争取多玩儿几年……”史蒂夫这满脑子精虫，刚玩儿了一轮，就惦记着要一直玩儿下去，还要多玩儿几年。

巴基嗤嗤笑，“你个小色鬼，天天不琢磨别的……你是要好好锻炼身体……我可比你年轻多了，等着你老了，干不动了，我就去找别的帅老头儿，可是要气死你的！”

“切！你想的美，我能一直干下去，等我腿好了，我就干死你！”史蒂夫使劲儿咬巴基的小肉腮帮子，这是保持了千年的习惯，巴基的小肉腮帮子太可爱了，怎么着都可爱，史蒂夫一口接一口的又亲又咬。

“靠！你是狗！还是发了情的狗！咬死老子啦！”巴基反过来咬史蒂夫的鼻子头，还把口水涂的史蒂夫满头满脸。

有情人的情爱是百无禁忌的，有情人的情话也是百无禁忌的，两个人你来我往的调笑着，相互摞着白痴狠话，相互舔咬着对方的每一寸肌肤，腻歪个无边无际。

按照巴基平日里的大懒货脾气，向来是史蒂夫扛着他去清理的，他只管哼哼唧唧的睡觉，不小心被史蒂夫弄不爽了，还要揣史蒂夫一脚。现在却是他忙前忙后给史蒂夫清理擦身，换床单，再把自己收拾干净了，才爬上床，困的直打哈欠，翻个身就要睡觉。

史蒂夫紧搂着他，轻轻亲了下他耳垂，呢喃着低语：“等着我腿好了，我们就结婚好不好？”史蒂夫心跳成狂，他有设想过找个浪漫时机来求婚，可巴基根本不吃这一套，巴基不在乎一切，史蒂夫思来想去，实在忍不住就说了出来，躺在床上，在一次完美性爱后求婚，感觉也还行。

巴基微挑了下眉毛，眼睛都懒得睁开，“我听娜特说有真正的九星级徽章任务，发布很久了，没人能完成，我去完成这任务，完成了我们就结婚，我是你的第一骑士，你的暗夜王国，理应由我去维护，我完成了九星级徽章任务，高台桌才能真正稳如磐石，这样我们结婚也能结的踏实。”

史蒂夫的眼泪水真心没忍住，哭的泪眼模糊，巴基永远都是爱他的，永远把他摆在第一位，他是永恒之王，巴基就是永恒的第一骑士。男人间的爱情就是这样刚硬直爽，两情相悦就结婚，但结婚前要摆平所有障碍，要让高台桌稳如磐石。这是巴基对他无止无尽的爱，巴基却从不邀功，也从不要求回报，巴基就只是这样淡然地决定下来，要维护永恒之王的永恒江山。

巴基满脖梗子都是史蒂夫的眼泪水，忍不住长叹口气，转过头给史蒂夫擦眼泪，“你个弱鸡，多大的事儿哭成这样，你是永恒之王，你可还记得？亚瑟王从来都不流眼泪，他只流血。”

史蒂夫把毛绒绒脑袋藏在巴基肩窝里，闷闷的带着哭腔开口：“我不是亚瑟王，我只是史蒂夫，我只是你的爱人史蒂夫，你也不是兰斯洛特，你只是巴基，你是我的爱人巴基。”

“好吧！真拿你没办法，乖，这次九星级徽章任务很难，你要调配最强力量给我，如果我死了，不要难过，赶紧去找别的小帅哥，当然我死不了的几率更大，所以你就在家好好恢复身体，等我回来，我等着你来干死我！”

巴基温柔地亲吻，缠绵的相拥，事实上巴基完全有理由不去完成九星级徽章任务，可巴基是男人，是冷血声名的极夜杀神，是高台桌的最高神罚，如果他不出场，高台桌的铁血规则势将面临挑战，暗夜国王的王者威严，将会得不到永恒敬畏，这是绝对不允许的！极夜杀神选择披挂上阵！

*********小亲亲确定有收本想法的，请至LOF静静行走白月光主页《老铅笔》第二十五章评论里“+1” 或者 进Q群号：531594529 进群时请备注 AO3 ID名称~


	35. Chapter 35

第三十五章

****************

本章 冬冬失忆了哟~

本章 盾冬还有新花样~

本章 盾盾正式求婚了哟~

***************************

这次的九星级徽章任务确实极为艰难，超级大毒枭是真实存在的，也确实是因为他的存在，高台桌无法进入北欧五国，这是高台桌最后的触角空白，必须精英尽出全线压上，拿下北欧五国。

托尼再次来到柏林，军火装备是为重中之重，娜塔莎负责全线流程，洛基担任巴基的助手，索尔负责接应，10架F22“猛禽”战斗机，6架B-2隐形轰炸机停在了隐蔽机场，史蒂夫调用了军方力量，但所有人都知道，暗夜王国势必要用暗夜手段，一旦军方力量出场，就是坏了规矩，巴基没说什么，只拍了拍史蒂夫肩膀。

“相信我，史蒂夫，我一定会完成任务，剑鞘我一直都带着，我不会有事的，倒是你，克林特随身保护你，你自己要当心，也要沉得住气，等我回来，我等着你来干死我！”

巴基最后一句话是在史蒂夫耳朵边说的，临了还吹了口气，转身头也不回地走了，直升机起飞之际，极夜杀神再没看史蒂夫一眼，就这么瞬间远去。

——等我回来，我等着你来干死我！

这句话成了史蒂夫的精神支柱，极夜杀神完成了任务，超级大毒枭藏身的秘密庄园被从头到尾清算了一遍，杀神与邪神联手，血浪涛天，力助高台桌挺进北欧五国，至此高台桌覆盖全球，暗夜国王威名永恒，极夜杀神却失踪了！

史蒂夫听闻巴基失踪，表面上看神色如常，事实上却是不眠不休处理了北欧五国事宜，坐着轮椅就赶到了布拉格。这是极夜杀神最后的踪迹，娜塔莎负责全线流程，巴基有受了点轻伤，短暂停留在布拉格治伤，约定三个小时后启程回纽约。就这短短三个小时，巴基治伤的暗夜医院发生了大爆炸，巴基踪影全无。

娜塔莎疯狂自责，洛基同样自责的狂揪头发，巴基是为了替洛基挡枪，才左臂中了一枪的，子弹有毒，不得不短暂停留布拉格，洛基在进行清道夫扫尾工作，没有同巴基在一起，巴基就这么成为了大海里的一滴水，活不见人，死不见尸。

高台桌全线压上，寻找数月无果，史蒂夫先是坐着轮椅，后是拄着拐杖，再是行走如常，翻遍了欧洲，巴基就这么消失了。大爆炸起因也查清楚了，是布拉格站的站长摆不平当地势力，又没有上报行政部，才惹出这滔天祸事。

杀手之王疯了，血洗了布拉格当地势力，从头杀到尾，可再多的血气也难消洛基心头之恨，巴基是同类，他就这么一个同类。索尔太担心好弟弟发疯了，日夜相伴在好弟弟身边，洛基有好哥哥陪伴，可史蒂夫呢？史蒂夫从听到巴基失踪那一刻起，脸上就再也没有过表情。

没人敢去看史蒂夫的脸色，暗夜王国终能覆盖全球，稳如磐石，可代价却是太大了，大到所有人都承担不起。史蒂夫没有责怪任何人，大家伙儿都尽力了，他也没有再得厌食症，该吃吃，该睡睡，该锻炼就锻炼，该干嘛就干嘛，因为他心中有信念——巴基一定没死！巴基一定会回来！

夜半里思念成狂，心如油煎，史蒂夫硬挺着，他不能崩溃，更不能倒下，他要好好活着，等着巴基回来，等巴基回来，他要把巴基绑在床上三天三夜，好好的干他，干死他！

下雨了，史蒂夫放下画册子去关窗户，猛地一个闪电炸雷，巴基神色恍惚地站在窗边，东张张西望望，犹疑而彷徨。史蒂夫大叫一声，什么都顾不得了，扑上去拽住巴基，这是在三楼露台，巴基一个趔趄就被拽了进来，身上滴答答全是雨水，头发胡子都老长，来回的甩头，雨水飞溅，仿佛一只小小的孤单的落水狗。

史蒂夫急忙给巴基脱下湿衣服，拿着个大浴巾包住挚爱之人，眼泪水噼里啪啦地往下掉，“巴基，我的巴基，你终于回来了……我知道你一定能回来，我一直等着你回来。”

巴基歪头，钢青色大眼睛泛着犹疑的光芒，灯火下灿若琉璃，可这琉璃明显带了阴翳，“你认识我吗？我失忆了，我只记得一定要回来，就这么一路回来了，这是我的终点吗？”

史蒂夫眼泪水狂流，这就是巴基，巴基从不食言，说了回来就一定会回来，失忆了也会回来，疯狂亲吻着巴基，舌头伸进巴基嘴里来回的撩拨，“记得吗？巴基，记得我吻你的感觉吗？这里就是你的终点，你终于回来了……巴基，我的巴基！”

巴基微皱着眉头，咂了咂嘴唇，抬头想了想，“再来！再亲我一次！”

史蒂夫紧搂住巴基狂吻，巴基身上脏极了，失忆了的巴基，不知道经历了多少艰险困苦，终于回到了家里，回到了史蒂夫怀里。史蒂夫恨不能把巴基揉进骨血里去，恨不能把巴基吞进肚子里去，又温柔又凶狠的亲吻，扛起巴基去到浴室里清理。

巴基没有反抗，只是用钢青色大眼睛紧盯着史蒂夫，看着史蒂夫放满了浴缸水，主动迈进去四仰八叉地躺着，这是巴基的肌肉记忆，自然而然就做了出来。

史蒂夫极致耐心地给巴基剪头发，修面，剃须，除毛，修剪手脚指甲，巴基是他捧在手掌心里的奶娃娃，巴基是他的一切，他愿意照顾巴基永生永世。巴基明显舒服极了，放松了身体睡着了，呼噜噜打起了小呼噜，史蒂夫眼泪水狂流，他的巴基不知道吃了多少苦，不知道多久没睡觉了，从布拉格到纽约，从中欧到北美，巴基的冷脾气，肯定谁也不问，谁也不求，就这么全凭着本能，摸索着回来了。

收拾的干净清爽，史蒂夫小心地扛起巴基，他抱不动巴基，已经尽量小心了，可巴基还是醒了，愣忡地照了会儿镜子。镜子的人美极了，身形略有些消瘦，却依然遒健有力，剑鞘也依然戴在左手腕上，巴基手一晃，振金细剑穿透了镜子，再一晃，又戴回在左手腕上。

“我饿了，要喝牛尾汤。”

“好，牛尾汤。”

史蒂夫给巴基穿上大浴袍，带着他来到一楼厨房，倒了一碗厚稠香郁的骆驼酸奶，洒了厚厚的坚果碎和葡萄干，还有新鲜蓝莓，放在巴基面前，骨瓷勺子也塞进巴基手里，“巴基乖，先吃酸奶。”

巴基端起酸奶碗看了半天，皱着眉头看向史蒂夫。哈！史蒂夫急忙在上面喷了厚厚多多的甜奶油，巴基这才肯动手动嘴巴吃酸奶，吃的咯吱吱，好像个两腮肥肥的小老鼠。

史蒂夫手脚麻利地炖牛尾汤，嘴里叨叨叨说个不停，他有太多话要同巴基说，他说的越多，巴基越有可能想起来。巴基沉默无言地听着，时不时若有所思，突然站起来，一勺子扔出去，是山姆半夜里听到声音过来查看，被巴基一勺子打断了左手腕骨。

山姆是个硬气的，右手拔枪猛地窜出来，这才发现竟然是极夜杀神回来了，可是吓了一跳，“Cap，对不起，我没想到是巴恩斯先生回来了，打扰了。”

在罗杰斯家族，山姆的地位，等同于是高台桌里的克林特，甚至会更忠诚，因为山姆是同史蒂夫一起长大的好兄弟。史蒂夫急忙过来看山姆的伤势，万分歉意，“对不起，山姆，我一时太高兴，没有通知你，你快去治伤，还要通知大家，巴恩斯先生回来了，这几天没有我的召唤，不要出现在祖宅里，我和巴恩斯先生需要一点自由呼吸的空间。”

巴基挠了下脑袋，“你是山姆？对不起，我最近脑子有点乱，等你治伤好了，我教你几招厉害的，算是赔罪。”极夜杀神不糊涂，他恍惚记得山姆·威尔逊，知道山姆在罗杰斯家族的地位，看在史蒂夫的情分上，自然是要对山姆另眼相看的。

山姆能跟着史蒂夫这么多年，也是个灵醒通透的，扶着手腕，不多说地去重新安排轮岗事宜，安保力量全部撤到了祖宅外围，Cap说了，需要一点自由呼吸的空间。

厨房恢复了安静，史蒂夫低头亲了亲巴基的头发旋，重新拿了个勺子给巴基，“乖，就我们两个人了，你慢慢说经历给我听，说完了我们就去医院看病，你的记忆一定能恢复，便算恢复不了，你已经回家了，你安全了，我永远陪着你，直到时间尽头。”

“……直到时间尽头……”巴基念叨了好几遍，盯着史蒂夫忙前忙后的身影，明显不相信，可又在犹疑，直到牛尾汤端上来，哇！可真香！巴基什么都不管了，低头啃牛尾骨，喝浓汤，还有意大利奶油饺子吃。

巴基很快就吃饱了，可他还没吃够，站起来跳了两下，感觉还能再塞进两个饺子，就又坐下来吃了两个，撑的直打嗝，可是舒服透了，他都不记得有多久没吃到可口的饭菜了。

史蒂夫知道巴基的习惯，笑眯眯地看着巴基跳两下，笑眯眯地看巴基吃完了大喘气，拿过纸巾给巴基仔细擦干净嘴巴，又拿了细烟给巴基抽。巴基抽到了这口久违的细烟，紧绷得肩膀终于放松下来，长吐了一口烟雾，却没什么多余的话说。巴基本就是个寡言的脾气，吃尽了辛苦才回到了史蒂夫身边，一时半刻，什么话都不想说。

史蒂夫全明白，全知道，外面下雨，也不能带着巴基赏月遛弯儿，就带着巴基楼上楼下走了好几遍。巴基日常喜欢的台球室，放映厅，室内游泳池，都看了个遍，巴基神色始终淡淡的，略有些不耐烦，可也不愿意说话去表达。

史蒂夫就带着巴基回了卧室，彼此都好生刷了牙，躺倒在床上，史蒂夫嘴角含笑，伸胳膊让巴基躺在他怀里，在脑门儿上印了深深一吻，“睡吧，巴基，明天一切都会好起来的，只要你回来，就都没问题。”

巴基仰起头看他，从鼻子里发出冷哼声，“你不是要等着我回来，干死我的吗？你不行了？”

史蒂夫猛地翻身坐起，“你想起来了？”

“想起来什么？想起来你不行了？”

巴基挺茫然，钢青色大眼睛眨巴眨巴，长眼睫毛卷卷翘翘，嘴巴嫣红红的，舌头还微伸出来，舔了舔嘴角。

史蒂夫哪忍得了呢！猛地吻住巴基，伸手就把巴基剥了个精光，紧压住巴基的两条长腿，用大老二去蹭巴基的入口。大老二太热了，仿如着了火一般，巴基动了动眉棱骨，这是极夜杀神在思考要不要动手杀人，平白的被史蒂夫掰开两条腿压着，极夜杀神的警报响了。

史蒂夫才不管这些，他说了要等着巴基回来，他要干死巴基，他说话算话，伸手拿了枚润滑栓，塞了进去，这是那种特殊的火热热的润滑栓，巴基吓了一跳，开始扭屁股挣扎。

“巴基，相信我，我不会伤害你。”

史蒂夫伸进手指摩挲，巴基猛吸了一口气，肌肉记忆让他放松了内里，让史蒂夫进入的更多，更深。史蒂夫温柔亲遍巴基的每一寸肌肤，用嘴巴去裹吸小巴基，直把小巴基吸的笔笔直，流出了兴奋之极的小眼泪，巴基情动了，挺起了腰要求更多。

“巴基，我的巴基，我们不着急，我发誓，这三天你都别想下床了。”

史蒂夫深深深地顶进去，扶起巴基，面对面搂着，这样他就可以亲吻巴基的嘴唇，脖颈，敏感的小乳头了。巴基的左臂上有处狰狞的伤疤，是替洛基挡枪留下来的，也是这次失忆的源头。史蒂夫眼圈通红红，细细舔吻这伤疤，极尽爱意与怜惜，腰底下却是用了狠劲深顶。巴基自己的重量也令史蒂夫进入的更深，一下子就顶对了地方，史蒂夫熟悉巴基的每一分，每一寸，每一个反应。

巴基仰头大叫，止不住的浑身颤抖，左臂上的伤疤他不在乎，轻微擦伤，子弹有毒，才愈合成了个大伤疤。都说伤疤是男子汉的勋章，他拥有这勋章，挺好的，子弹毒素也早已经清理掉了，只是新愈合的肉芽太敏感了，史蒂夫的唇舌滚滚烫，都快要烫死他了。

史蒂夫全不放过他，从床架上吊下来皮铐，全不怕极夜杀神发飙地铐住了巴基，皮铐内里垫了棉垫，不会弄伤巴基的手腕，再不迟疑，大开大阖的疯狂操干。

“巴基，我要干死你，干的你哭，干的你想起来，干的你一生一世。”

巴基一声叫过一声，美好的肌肉线条绷出最漂亮的纹理，史蒂夫不放过他任何一寸肌肤，张嘴巴去咬，吸出满身的草莓印子，带来一点点疼痛，带来无止无尽的快感，巴基浑身都出了汗，头发都湿透了，头高高地仰起，灯火映着他紧皱的眉头，深深的眼窝，通红红的眼角，若隐若现的白牙齿，极尽的魅惑，刻骨的淫靡，史蒂夫汗毛狂张，心头血噗噜噜的烧开了一般，无穷无尽的欲望，化成了无穷无尽的力量，往死里操干。

巴基不行了，疯狂摇着头，叫声凄厉之极，可内里却咬的死紧，用尽了力气的漫卷吮缩，他同样熟悉史蒂夫的每一分，每一寸，每一个反应，飙足了劲儿，想让史蒂夫先射出来。

史蒂夫才不上当，拿过延迟环就给自己套了上去，却不肯给巴基套，把巴基摆成了屁股高高撅起的姿势，这是史蒂夫最喜欢的姿势，可以看到巴基又圆又深的小腰窝，又挺又翘的结实屁股，深深深地压低巴基的头，一口气狠顶了进去，他要干死巴基，他说到做到。

巴基发出一声长长的吟哦，两只手被吊铐着，就这么一下一下承受着史蒂夫的狠顶，脸色通通红，史蒂夫还不放过他，扭过他头，来回的啃咬亲吻，看着超级凶狠，其实极尽温柔缠绵，银丝长长地牵扯，巴基挑眼睛看他，泪光莹莹的，眼泪水怎么也不肯掉下来。

巴基只哭过那么一次，哭着说出了永久的誓言，巴基从来守信，失忆了也依然找了回来，也依然肯被史蒂夫铐起来干，史蒂夫这眼泪水，噼里啪啦狂落，落在巴基后背上，仿佛滚烫烫的，烫的巴基全身颤抖，入口紧缩。

史蒂夫大叫了一声，倒了满手的润滑液，去撸动小巴基，腰底下对着敏感点狂顶，这是要里外夹攻，势必要干死巴基。巴基深深深地低下头，双手紧握成拳，屁股开始狂摇，臀肉都开始晃动，浪儿到要飞起来。这一下史蒂夫哪受得了，强烈的视觉感官刺激让他摘下了延迟环，紧紧抵住巴基，咬紧牙关，开始了最后的冲刺。

巴基到了，高潮无止无尽，一浪接一浪，一股接一股，浑身的战栗，内里的痉挛，夹吸的史蒂夫狂叫连声，射到脱力，射到脑浆子遍地。好一回盘肠大战，两个人都爽透了，爽到没了任何力气，紧紧黏糊在一起，趴倒在床上狂乱喘息。

“臭史蒂乎……你干死我啦！你这次没骗我，你一直等着我回来的……医院爆炸了，我被砸到了头，迷迷糊糊的就走了……我也不知道走到哪儿去，就想着要回家，我也不知道家在哪儿，就这么来回地走……真想不到我竟然能找回来……臭史蒂乎……我回来了……”

“巴基，我的巴基，你想起来了？太好了……太好了……我说了我要干死你，我没有骗你，干死你，你就想起来了……哈哈！我可真厉害！”

史蒂夫快乐极了，可也难过极了，百般滋味涌上心头，止不住的又哭又笑，扭过巴基的脸，不管不顾的狂亲，一口口地咬巴基的小肉腮帮子。

巴基手一抖，双手就从皮铐里抻出来，翻转过身体，喘息着去咬史蒂夫的鼻子头，“是的，我想起来了，我被你干死了，就想起来了，你个大金毛狗，咬死老子了！”

史蒂夫亲遍了巴基全身上下，狠狠拍红了巴基的挺翘屁股，“我说了，我要干死你，我要让你三天都下不了床，你等着。”史蒂夫翻身就下了床，表情恶狠狠的，扑过去翻玩具箱，哈！这是自己不行，要用玩具了！

“切！就你这点花样，还想要干死老子！来啊！老子等着呢！”巴基翻了个大白眼，分开了两条长腿等着。两个人偶尔会用玩具增加点情趣，巴基轻轻撸动着自己，等着史蒂夫找玩具来玩儿，没承想史蒂夫回转了来，“噗通”就来了个单膝跪地，行了个最隆重的骑士礼节。

“亲爱的詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯先生，您愿意接受史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯的忠诚吗？我发誓，我永生永世都爱您，守护着您，我将是您最忠诚的伴侣，最值得信赖的朋友，我在此奉献上永生的承诺，亲爱的詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯先生，请赐予我同您并肩而立的荣耀，永生永世，直到时间尽头。”

史蒂夫眼泪水狂流，双手奉献上了振金戒指，这是王者之剑的边角料，铸就7大长老振金币时就留下来的，史蒂夫深藏了很多年，就盼着有一天，他有机会跪下来，向巴基求婚，奉献上永恒之王的永恒忠诚。

巴基翻身坐起，光溜溜的身体，内里还有史蒂夫的精液，一动弹就流出来的样子。史蒂夫同样狼狈，同样光溜溜的，大老二上也湿淋淋的，两个人都擦都没擦，就这么在一场完美性爱后，史蒂夫跪下来求婚了。巴基很想笑，可又很想哭，他历尽千辛万苦，迷糊糊横跨了几大洲，就是知道史蒂夫会等着他，史蒂夫会奉献上永恒之王的永恒忠诚，亲手为他戴上振金戒指！

“好的，亲爱的史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯阁下，我接受您的忠诚，我接受您的爱意，我用我的生命发誓，永生永世，不离不弃，直到时间尽头。”

在这一刻，有情人终于在了一起，时间并没有惩罚他们，而是以一种特殊的方式，给予了时间的馈赠——没有掩盖一切不美好的爱情滤镜，没有随意说出口的爱情誓言，一切都是最本真最原始最粗粝的模样，这，才是爱情本该就有的模样，这，才是永恒之王与第一骑士的永恒爱情！

时间最终成全了千年爱侣，时间最终让真爱永恒！

*********小亲亲确定有收本想法的，请至LOF静静行走白月光主页《老铅笔》第二十五章评论里“+1” 或者 进Q群号：531594529 进群时请备注 AO3 ID名称~


	36. Chapter 36

第三十六章 ❤️大结局❤️

****************

国王与骑士从此过上了幸福快乐的生活~

***************************

奥斯卡AfterParty是个等级分明的捕食圈，所有人都等待着捕食与被捕食，大导演诺兰德深谙游戏规则，对各大片商CEO不屑一顾，他要去寻找最顶层的捕食者，俗称幕后大BOSS的这种。

现在流行主题公园式电影，热热闹闹一系列，各大片商CEO一窝蜂扑上来瓜分市场份额，真正的cinema电影日薄西山了吗？诺兰德不服输，他拿过两次奥斯卡最佳导演奖了，他还想再度捧起小金人，为此他四处逡巡着寻找目标。

金牌经纪人朗姆洛夫妇抱着一岁多的奶娃娃准备回家了，朗姆洛夫妇一直没有奶娃娃，现在有了，恨不能天天显摆。寇森距离老远地窜过来，假借同朗姆洛夫妇攀谈，想趁机抱抱奶娃娃。这是极夜杀神的亲生儿子哟！看这粉雕玉琢的小肉腮帮子，看这灿若琉璃的钢青色大眼睛，看这一忽闪一忽闪的长眼睫毛，寇森激动极了，秃脑门闪闪发亮，笑的那叫一个真心实意。

血脉传承就是如此强大，奶娃娃同极夜杀神一个脾气，扭头就抱紧了朗姆洛脖子，显然不愿意被秃脑门怪叔叔抱。朗姆洛哈哈大笑，灰白胡子一抖一抖的。朗姆洛不认识寇森，不过奶娃娃长的太漂亮了，时不时就会有人凑过来想抱抱，朗姆洛没放在心上，寒暄了几句就离开了。

诺兰德迅速来到寇森面前自我介绍，寇森好脾气地听着，对《盗贼空间》佩服得五体投地，《黑鼠侠：暗影之迷》更是经典之极。寇森明白诺兰德是在找投资，不过主题公园式电影是Cap所喜欢的，只要是Cap所喜欢的，那就是寇森所真心维护的。寇森并没有拒绝诺兰德，毕竟才华是值得尊重的，可也没有多说什么，聊了一会儿就找借口走了。

没想到Cap竟然指名要诺兰德来拍摄婚礼现场，说诺兰德的色彩光影构图是他所喜欢的。Cap历经千年苦恋，终于求婚成功，集齐大家伙儿绞尽脑汁想要给极夜杀神一个惊喜。寇森责无旁贷，迅速出面摆平了大导演诺兰德。

要拍真正的cinema电影？没问题！投资预算表拿来给我看，再拍一部样片来看看！题材不用你着急，剧本都写好了，摄影棚也早已经准备就绪，就是关闭了好几年的3号摄影棚，哈哈！一直在布景来着，终于能派上用场了！演员？不用担心！今天下午就开个剧本研讨会，我派人来接你，记住只能你一个人来，这是机密拍摄项目！

诺兰德真心有点懵傻傻，准时来到了指定拖车，呦呵！老马丁也在！老马丁是最优秀出色的编剧了，诺兰德上前握了手，表达了对《人终有一死的游戏》这部8季神剧的惺惺相惜之情。

老马丁也是满头雾水，说差不多八九年前，有人拖了一整车的钞票，让他写什么《亚瑟王传奇》，他看在钱的份上就写了呗！从此噩梦伴随了他，前前后后写了十几个版本，可算把这活儿给结束了，没想到今年又开始了，说结局还要改，要改成亚瑟王和兰斯洛特结婚的大圆满结局。

老马丁也是个有脾气的，就说这活儿结束了，不改，谁愿意改就找谁去！结果来了个红头发姑娘，笑眯眯拿出了当年的合同，竟然是玩了极高明的文字游戏，是个无限期合同，老马丁要气死了，可也没有任何办法，只能改完剧本，今天参加剧本研讨会来了。

大导演和名编剧这叫一个心里打鼓，忐忑不安之际，寇森亲自过来带路，演员们都到齐了，剧本研讨会开始了，大导演和名编剧没办法，只能硬头皮进了会议室，瞬间吓傻了有没有！

托尼·斯塔克的脸，常年霸屏时代广场，恨不能天天闪瞎人眼，眼下托尼·斯塔克就坐在演员座位上，看位置只是第三顺序？第一顺序是个金发蓝眼的年轻人，样貌身材算是顶顶出挑的，诺兰德和老马丁都不认识这个年轻人，难道又出现了什么演戏新人王？托尼·斯塔克亲自出面捧他？

诺兰德和老马丁立即端正了态度，资本的力量胜过一切！第二顺序是空的，没人坐，难道还有人比托尼·斯塔克更大牌？

第四顺序是索尔·奥丁森？哦！这部《亚瑟王传奇》看来是顶级大制作了！诺兰德和老马丁放眼望过去，个顶个的俊男美女，秃脑门的寇森颜值不过关，竟然只落得个钻地板担任提词人的角色？得！竟然还是一出话剧。

第一顺序的年轻人饰演亚瑟王，站起来介绍自己名字叫做史蒂夫，恳请大导演与名编剧多多指教！然后就开始用古英语读台词，读的那叫一个真情实感，哭是真哭，笑是真笑，诺兰德和老马丁立即被震住了。天啊！这是一颗冉冉升起的新星啊！这演技！这台词功底！太强了有没有！

紧接着就是托尼·斯塔克读台词，他饰演高文骑士，同样是古英语，同样是演技超群，诺兰德和老马丁又被震住了，然后就被震麻木了，因为所有的演员们都演活了角色，甚至寇森都是那么的真心真意，一边提词一边流眼泪。

等着所有台词都走了一遍，诺兰德和老马丁算是听明白了，敢情这是一个结婚典礼，亚瑟王和兰斯洛特真正要结婚，老马丁自己写的剧本，都没想到竟然效果会这么好！第二顺序的空位置就是属于兰斯洛特的，大家伙儿费这么大劲儿就是为了给兰斯洛特一个惊喜。

兰斯洛特一直没出现的原因，是因为他去了北极找北极熊玩耍来着，玩够了就回来，回来了结婚典礼就开始，烦请诺兰德导演将这一伟大辉煌时刻永久记录下来，烦请老马丁先生将这、这、这、这、这、这几处台词修改一下，要更真情更爱情更亲情，才行！

至此诺兰德和老马丁彻底明白了，史蒂夫肯定是个超级幕后大BOSS，为了博爱人一笑，下了大功夫！花了大价钱！行啊！没问题啊！资本力量足以让任何人折腰，诺兰德和老马丁答应的爽快之极。

寇森立即投桃报李，说投资预算表看过了，问题不大，等着结婚典礼完成后，就可以着手准备了，相信明年奥斯卡大导演诺兰德一定会再放异彩。红头发姑娘也找了老马丁，介绍自己名字叫做娜塔莎，对《人终有一死的游戏》拍成电影版非常有兴趣，结婚典礼完成后，我们详细谈。

时间表都设在了结婚典礼完成后，诺兰德和老马丁心里有数，这是要先收货后付款。行！没问题！不就是结婚典礼嘛！走起！

这一天终于来了，服道化精致无比，摄影棚里漆黑一片，只有一个巨大追光灯遥遥打下，亚瑟王头发胡子雪雪白地半倚靠在床上，位置、角度、灯光、色彩，大导演诺兰德精心设计。

兰斯洛特穿着精美无比的铁锁铠甲，披着深蓝色披风登场了，明显是摸不到头脑的样子，钢青色大眼睛滴溜溜转，地面有微风一直追着他吹，深蓝色披风冽冽飞舞，可是个绝世大帅哥。

“史蒂夫，你没事吧？你又作什么呢！老子刚回来，就被娜塔莎拐到这里来了，老子累死了，要喝牛尾汤，你躲在这儿装什么死，赶紧给老子起来，回家炖牛尾汤给老子喝！”

诺兰德和老马丁对视一眼，得！兰斯洛特竟然还是个不解风情的家伙，可真够难为史蒂夫的！

——我的兰斯洛特，我最伟大的骑士，我最忠诚的爱人，你终于回来了吗？你回来看我了吗？

史蒂夫直接就说起了台词，巴基这个不解风情的小混蛋，以为在市政厅登记结婚就行了，啥仪式都没心思办，拍拍屁股就去北极玩耍了！斯特兰奇医生追着他复查脑袋，才算是把他追回来。

“呦呵！你这是又演上了！你没事瞎演什么啊！好吧！”

巴基纵容史蒂夫的所有胡闹，咳嗽了几声清嗓子，也开始用古英语说台词。巴基可是个会演戏的优质龙套，追光灯下大眼睛熠熠发光，满含了刻骨深情。

——是的，我回来看你了，你所建立的永恒盛世是如此的蓬勃，为何你却如此衰败苍老？

——这是神在惩罚我，神说了，只有真爱之吻才能救得了我，我的兰斯洛特，我最挚爱之人，你可以赐予我真爱之吻吗？

“靠！怎么换台词了？这要老子怎么接？”

巴基挠了挠脑袋，发愁接不住台词了，猛地一声闪电霹雳响，大巫女摩根凌空出现，绿莹莹的光从她下巴底下散发出来，衬着她红亮亮头发，蓝晶晶眼睛，这叫一个瘆人。

——亚瑟王！我诅咒你，你将永远得不到真爱之吻，你将永远得不到兰斯洛特的心，你将孤独死去，你将在时间里永恒飘零！

大巫女摩根一边凄厉叫喊，一边在半空中疯飞乱舞，长长的巫女袍子飞舞的那叫一个灵动诡异，也不知道是怎么弄出来的，看着就是一个又可怕又美丽，为情所困的大巫女摩根，真实无比的情景再现。

巴基彻底傻了，啊！这是要干啥？！

咣当又是一声闪电霹雳响，烟雾升腾又散去，高文骑士迈着沉重的铠甲步伐走了出来，追光灯紧跟着他，高文骑士先是来了个酷帅亮相，然后才放下面甲，一张横眉立目的愤怒人脸，大声斥骂。

——大巫女摩根，收起你那丑陋的嫉妒心，收起你那恶毒无比的合欢药，我，高文骑士，世人称颂的白马王子，绝不允许你伤害我最好的朋友！

高文骑士猛地拔出巨剑，巨剑实在太大了，托尼个子矮，穿铠甲又不能穿内增高，一个趔趄差点跌倒，巴基连忙上前扶住他，托尼一把就推开了巴基，摆了个酷帅无比的造型，然后就——定格了！

“哼！还现场改台词，活该你跌倒！”寇森在地板下嘟囔，提词人最讨厌临场发挥的演员了。

巴基有点明白了，这是史蒂夫戏瘾发作了？！不能啊！史蒂夫从来不做没理由的事情，平白没事演戏干啥？肯定有阴谋！巴基挠着下巴，静等着再来一声闪电霹雳响。

没有闪电霹雳响了，贝狄威尔背负长弓，跑步进了画面，朝着亚瑟王行了个最隆重的骑士礼节，事先滴了眼药水的眼睛，流下了虚假的眼泪水。

——伟大的亚瑟王，你不能死，真爱之吻，可以拯救你，兰斯洛特，你是亚瑟王最挚爱之人，你可否原谅亚瑟王？你可否赐予他真爱之吻？

天空中再次飘动起了披风，一金红一碧绿，索尔和洛基在空中凌厉飘动，索尔拿着把大锤子，洛基顶着个大弯角帽子，一起上前去捉捕大巫女摩根。

大巫女摩根劈手扔出闪亮亮的粉末，狂笑着斥骂，娜塔莎演的好极了，生动再现了美貌无比又扭曲到了极致的大巫女摩根。索尔和洛基出手全不留情，光芒、烟雾、闪电、霹雳、大巫女摩根惨叫着跌出画面，算是正式下线。

索尔伸手擦了擦不存在的虚假汗水，稍后退了半步，将最重头的台词留给了好弟弟。

——哦！可怜的悲惨的世人们，你们太可笑了，你们竟然认为兰斯洛特会原谅亚瑟王？亚瑟王辜负了兰斯洛特的刻骨深情，亚瑟王将永远得不到兰斯洛特的真爱之吻，神啊！您听到我的呼唤了吗？神啊！我期盼着，亚瑟王必然要付出代价，必然要迎接时间的惩罚！

都说杀手之王是个疯子，真没人知道洛基是英国皇家戏剧艺术学院毕业的，极佳的台词功底，声音性感而又低沉，表情沉醉而又悲悯，索尔开心极了，把大锤子夹到了胳膊底下，就想要狂拍巴掌大声喝彩。

这把寇森气的，这又是一个现场改台词的，嘴里嘟囔着洛基快滚蛋。巴基却是乐坏了，这戏演的可真不错呢！低头看向了史蒂夫，甜蜜笑容里充满了爱意，史蒂夫同样抬头微笑，眼睛里光芒闪耀。

“啪”地一下响指声，画面静止了，时间和空间——定格了！

“哦！是谁在呼唤神？我来了！我是洛基！我就是——神！”虚空中浮现出个黑衣男子，拿着华丽无极的权杖，散发着蓝晶晶的光芒，雪雪白皮肤，鸦墨墨头发，翠绿绿眼睛，竟然是同杀手之王长的一模一样！

“哦！这个世界的我？这个世界的索尔？呵呵！想不到是这个世界的我呼唤了我！我是谁？！我，洛基，阿斯加德王子，奥丁之子，约顿海姆正统之王，诡计之神，我来了！ ”

洛基高举着权杖，罗列出一大堆头衔，可惜时间和空间——定格了，没人听得到他慷慨激昂的演讲，诡计之神很不开心，抽动了下鼻子，“哦！时间宝石的味道？！时间的游戏？呵呵！这个世界的史蒂夫和巴基？他们永远在一起？时间的尽头？呕！真恶心！”

洛基忍不住低头呕吐，却是看到了杀手之王的结婚戒指，一转眼又看到了索尔的结婚戒指，洛基惊讶透了，身形一动就进入了杀手之王身体里，“啪”地打了声响指，索尔动了，狂拍巴掌大声喝彩。

“哦！弟弟，你这台词讲得太好了，我就知道你这表演课没白上，哈哈！真有意思！”

索尔眼睛里散发着最纯然的挚爱光芒，搂过好弟弟就亲了一口，反正他和好弟弟是吊在半空中的，台词讲完了，应该轮到佩珀和贾维斯出场了。洛基被亲了一口，可是惊讶透了，伸手去抚摸索尔的右眼睛。

“哥哥，你眼睛没事吗？”

“没事啊！怎么了？我眼睛好得很！我们结婚戒指里的名字都是我自己刻上去的，这可得需要好眼神儿，你忘记啦！”

索尔温柔微笑，握住好弟弟的手，结婚戒指闪耀着微光，洛基眼中闪动着泪光，笑的快乐又悲伤，“哥哥，我们结婚了？”

“当然结婚了，你没事吧？是不是这几天排练太累了，快了，赶紧的史蒂夫和巴基完成结婚仪式，我带你回挪威老家过圣诞节，我们哪儿都不去，就躲在家里看雪，堆雪人，我们的孩子也快要出生了，你一个，我一个，还是好兄弟，还是相亲相爱的一家人。”

洛基狂笑，“啪”地再打了声响指，从杀手之王身体里出来，泪水顺着翠绿绿眼睛簌簌流下，“哦！这个世界的我和索尔，这个世界的史蒂夫和巴基——我以诡计之神的名字起誓，我以空间宝石的能量起誓，无论多少的时间轮回，无论多少的空间流转，这个世界的洛基和索尔，这个世界的史蒂夫和巴基，永远在一起，直到无尽的尽头！”

凌空闪电霹雳狂响，遥远宇宙的雷神也在呼应着诡计之神的神之祝福，洛基仰天狂笑，权杖挥动，蓝晶晶的光芒，身形隐匿不见，时间和空间——再次轮回流转！

这是诡计之神的小插曲，大家伙儿都不会知道，摄影机更不会拍摄到，时间与空间无缝衔接。佩珀和贾维斯穿着天使衣服，戴着雪雪白天使翅膀，头上还顶着天使光圈，凌空飘逸飞翔。巴基眨巴着大眼睛，心想这帮人什么毛病，都喜欢在天上飞来飞去的装鸟人。

——我们是神的使者，神说，真爱之吻可以拯救一切，亲爱的兰斯洛特，亚瑟王诚心悔过，你看他苍老衰败的容颜，你看他刻骨挚爱的深情，神说，无论如何，请你自己定夺，亚瑟王虔诚祈祷，唯愿你能开心快乐！

大家伙儿都飞上了半空，高文骑士在半空中也拼命摆出酷帅造型，齐声歌唱着天使纶音，柔和灯光亮起，漫天雪花飘下，情景可是浪漫到了极点。

巴基微笑，“史蒂夫，你就想去迪士尼乐园假装自己是白雪国王，骑士用真爱之吻来唤醒白雪国王，从此国王和骑士过上了幸福快乐的生活，好吧！你个大龄儿童小弱鸡，老子成全你。”

巴基纵容史蒂夫的一切，走上前单膝跪倒，轻柔亲吻着永生挚爱，原本想着轻亲一下就OK，没想到这一亲，却是辗转缠绵，巴基这一颗心颤巍巍的狂抖，再抬头看史蒂夫，已经是满脸泪痕。

“傻瓜，哭什么，我们已经结婚了。”巴基亲吻着史蒂夫的振金戒指，没提防床底下的山姆，伸双大黑手出来，飞快拽掉史蒂夫的假发套假胡子。

不列颠没有黑骑士，山姆气死了，他也想在半空中飞来飞去的装鸟人，史蒂夫算来算去的找位置，终于给山姆安排了个活儿。就是钻床底下，帮亚瑟王拽掉白头发白胡子，还要负责鼓动吹风机，袍子披风都得飞起来才好看。

史蒂夫噌地从床上下来，真爱之吻已经得到，亚瑟王恢复了青春美貌，山姆在床底下鼓动吹风机，吹的史蒂夫国王大袍子漫卷飞舞，气势万千。

——我的兰斯洛特，我的永恒挚爱，我在此向你奉献忠诚誓言，我在此恳求你同我携手一生，你，是否愿意？你，能否与我共享这永恒盛世？

史蒂夫很有气势地伸手一挥，天使纶音中光芒大放，3号摄影棚巨大穹顶缓缓拉开，灿烂阳光泼洒而下，牧羊人史蒂夫与林中精灵巴基第一次相遇的圣湖泊辉光映现。远处茂密繁盛的森林，近处长长的湖泊堤岸，鲜花开放，绿草如茵，湖泊、森林、草地、鲜花，美轮美奂。

花是真花，草是真草，树是真树，湖是真湖，3号摄影棚关闭了好几年，就是为了重现圣湖泊最美丽最耀眼的时刻。这也就是巴基不喜欢去人多地方，否则史蒂夫一定会搞出个巨大的主题公园。鲜花形成了一个长长长的花拱道，铺着雪雪白的纯羊毛地毯，在那花拱道尽头，教皇大人布鲁斯·班纳神圣庄严地微笑着。

至此巴基算是明白了，这是史蒂夫在实现千年前的诺言，亚瑟王同兰斯洛特不能公开结婚，亚瑟王就说在圣湖泊秘密结婚，请教皇大人来主持婚礼，只邀请最亲密的朋友到场，最亲爱的挚爱，最值得回忆的婚礼。

巴基浑身颤抖，“……史蒂夫……你个混蛋……”

大家伙儿全都哭了，全都从半空中下来，全都举着个满天星花环，巴基爱好奇特，只喜欢白白小小的满天星。大家伙儿站在长长长的花拱道两边，齐声高唱着圣歌，看着国王与骑士一步步走到教皇大人面前，一句句念完婚礼誓词。

念啊念啊！史蒂夫的眼泪水滴滴而下，这是喜悦之极的幸福之极的眼泪水。巴基倒是没流眼泪，却是浑身颤抖的不行，念誓词都能听到牙齿咯咯响的声音，这是太激动了，骑士快要控制不住自己了。

教皇大人举起了王者之剑，当然是道具了，布鲁斯的力气仅够拿起吃饭的叉子，精美无比的王者之剑，分别在亚瑟王和兰斯洛特两边肩膀各击了一下，婚礼正式完成，国王和骑士真正的结了婚，成为了最亲密的挚爱伴侣。

史蒂夫呜呜呜地哭，趴在巴基肩头，鼻涕眼泪蹭的巴基满身都是，“……巴基……我太感动了……我们再看一遍吧……”

“天啊！我们今天看了8遍了，你眼睛都哭肿了，我看看！”

巴基关闭了放映机，打开灯，抬起史蒂夫的脑袋，伸舌头来舔史蒂夫蓝中带点绿的大眼睛，“乖，不哭了，从此国王和骑士过上了幸福快乐的生活，乖，你别摸我，乖……靠！你轻点！看完了就干老子，干完了老子又紧接着看，你还有完没完！”

哈哈！从此国王和骑士过上了幸福快乐的生活吗？是的！只不过骑士还是有些不习惯，每年都会跑出去自己待上一段时间，国王很有耐心，就这么静静等待着。

骑士也有在努力适应，爱情是两个人在一起才会更美好，离开的时日逐年减少，终于国王和骑士一起度过了情人节、复活节、独立日、万圣节、感恩节、在槲寄生底下快乐地亲吻，最完美的圣诞节。

圣诞节的纽约下了好大一场雪，巴基远远望着朗姆洛带着儿子铲雪。儿子太调皮了，并不肯好好铲雪，跑来跑去的疯玩儿，从高高滑梯上直接跳下来，不停顿地就开始打滚奔跑。史蒂夫走过来递了杯热咖啡给巴基，很是夸张的感叹。

“神殿血脉传承真是厉害，你知道洛基和克林特有偷着过来教你儿子吧？还有娜塔莎，大腿绞杀你儿子学的可挺明白。”

巴基挑着眉毛喝热咖啡，“无所谓，我儿子想怎么样就怎么样，有朗姆洛和翠茜爱着他，幸福快乐的一家人，足够了！”

史蒂夫深以为然，很用力地点头，“朗姆洛真是太幸福了，有送子鹳过来送宝宝，你说送子鹳会不会也给我送个宝宝呢？”

巴基霍地站直身体，“靠！你肯定又出妖蛾子了，送子鹳是不是已经来过了？”

史蒂夫低声笑，搂过小小爱人使劲儿亲了一口，从身边草丛里拿出个摇篮，“哇哦！送子鹳果然来过了，快看这金头发！快看这蓝眼睛！”

史蒂夫的基因同样强大，代孕出来的宝宝同他一模一样，巴基的心都化了，仿佛看到了史蒂夫小时候，俯身抱起金发奶娃娃，亲着奶娃娃的小脸蛋，“哈！我儿子比你儿子大7岁呢！将来你儿子肯定打不过我儿子！”

“打不过就打不过，我也打不过你啊，你一伸手就能把我掐死！”史蒂夫笑的甜蜜蜜，蓝眼睛明亮又可爱，“巴基，你真不准备同你儿子相认吗？”

“不认！朗姆洛和翠茜是这人世间最好的爸爸妈妈了，我不会去打扰他们，再说我也有新儿子了！”巴基高高抛起金发奶娃娃，再低低接住，逗的金发奶娃娃嘎嘎嘎乐，“看起来挺不错，我的神殿传承是要传给新儿子的，免得如你这般，一辈子都是个小弱鸡，哈哈！”

史蒂夫笑的温柔又甜蜜，伸长了胳膊紧搂住爱人和儿子，人生至此，夫复何求，“巴基，我爱你！我永远爱你！”

史蒂夫日常表白3000遍，巴基从没回应过一句，史蒂夫完全不介意，巴基就是这么个脾气，光练不说傻把式，史蒂夫全明白，全知道，这就够了。

巴基咳嗽了一声清嗓子，也不知道为什么耳根子就红透了，紧搂住儿子，声音小的如同个蚊子叫，“……史蒂夫……我……我也爱你……”

冬日暖阳，寒冰终于融化，冰破爱意涌出，就是那无边无际，巨浪滔天！那么骑士呢？骑士在哪儿？骑士他踏浪而来！

全文完

******************************

⭕️后记⭕️关于《老铅笔》，作者有三点用意：

第①点是关于时间：A4中的时间概念——你玩弄时间，时间也玩弄你！A4盾盾最终趴在了时间的支线~成为一名优秀的家庭煮夫？！

《老铅笔》中的亚瑟王由始至终保持着对时间的敬畏之心，为了追寻永世爱人兰斯洛特，选择同时间进行了等价交换，抛弃了永恒，剖心而死~

亚瑟王遵循时间的意愿，在时间线上困厄千年，最终等来了永世爱人兰斯洛特，时间最终给予了忠勇智信之人真正的永恒馈赠~

第②点是关于“枪”：《老铅笔》中铁铁成了冬冬亡国灭门的“幕后黑手”吗？一定程度上是的！铁铁有一颗温暖的钢铁之心，有害怕有恐惧有愧疚有自责，更担心冬冬过来杀他，一度想着先下手为强~

冬冬是如何判定的？冬冬知道铁铁是无心之失，没有任何寻仇的意图，因为冬冬始终知道，铁铁不是扣动扳机的人！

扣动扳机的是皮尔斯，还有皮尔斯的同僚高官们，冬冬一个个地去报仇血恨，但他从没有去杀拿着机枪打死妈妈，打死王国子民的士兵！为什么？因为士兵只是“枪”！军人服从命令是天职，冬冬没有去杀任何一支“枪”！

“枪”不是杀人凶手！扣动扳机的人才是！漫画里盾盾清楚认识到这一点，在世人谴责审判冬冬的时候，盾盾站出来说：“你们是在谴责“枪”，而不是那个扣动扳机的人！”

冬冬没有去找“枪”寻仇，更没有找无心之失的铁铁寻仇，冬冬只杀了所有扣动扳机的人，冬冬拥有一颗澄明剔透的琉璃心~

第③点是关于冬冬的自我认知：《老铅笔》是正经儿的三幕剧，每12章为一幕，冬冬在这三幕中经历了三重的自我认知变化~

第一幕冬冬是个坚守本心的小婊子！是为盾盾量身定制的白莲花，定制人就是冬冬自己，矢志复仇，尽心尽力上演着苦情戏~

第二幕冬冬归来了千年记忆！现实却依然是现实，冬冬呈现了追寻自我过程中的犹疑彷徨，可冬冬毕竟是冬冬，强大的人不惧怕孤独，亚瑟王滚边去~

第三幕冬冬认知到了时间规则——命运是什么，走过去看看就知道了！极夜杀神面对着盾盾的炙热情爱，不怕烫了，亲手接过来揣进了心口里，至此自我认知坚韧不拔，灵魂真正完整了~

这三幕其实对应着美队三部曲，虽然美队三部曲的结局遗憾而惆怅，但《老铅笔》没有~Stucky恒永远~作者小姐姐痴心情长剑~

至此《老铅笔》正式完结~作者自己蛮开心~作者所有的热情与文字都奉献给了Stucky~作者认为很值得~

*********小亲亲确定有收本想法的，请至LOF静静行走白月光主页《老铅笔》第二十五章评论里“+1” 或者 进Q群号：531594529 进群时请备注 AO3 ID名称~


End file.
